Say Goodbye Dear Stray Cat
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: Él es como un gato callejero, arisco, desconfiado y abandonado. Ella está ahí para salvarlo, para extender su mano y mostrarle lo hermoso que es ser imperfecto y efímero. —Soy peligroso—advirtió —Yo... voy a desaparecer— ella sabía que él no podría hacerle más daño del que su adiós causaría. AU
1. Algo que me recuerda a mí

**Hola chicas y chicos, pues como ven este es el comienzo de un mini proyecto, será lo que esté subiendo y forma parte de mi disculpa por tardar en subir el lobo, que ya estoy trabajando en lo último de él, la inspiración me está siendo infiel a decir verdad, me tiene abandonada y por ello aun no subo material de mi lobo. Como ya tengo los capítulos escritos, será una publicación semanal para que haya nuevo material cada semana y no dejar la cuenta tan sola ahora que iniciaré el segundo semestre en la Universidad, también me dará tiempo de empezar a escribir** Believe.

 **Espero que les guste, sin más les dejo el capítulo uno de esta historia y para no verme tan tacaña, en unas hora subo el dos.**

 **Declaimer:**

Naruto **NO** es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **.**

 **Episodio**

 **I**

 **Algo que me recuerda a mí**

 _ **.**_

" _Yo… voy a desaparecer_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 **C** omo una huella que lentamente va dispersándose, fundiéndose en la eternidad del límite de los recuerdos, la vida es efímera y hermosa, no queda nada al final y simplemente sobrevive la melancolía del desenlace. En un mundo que constantemente cambia las personas se vuelven sombras borrosas reflejadas en las pupilas. El sabor de un café tomado en una tarde de primavera se olvidará una noche estrellada de verano al saborear el ayer endulzado con miel. Así poco a poco el "yo" de cada uno se vuelve un desconocido incluso para él mismo.

Lenta, suave e inevitablemente…

Decir adiós será sólo la suma de las partes en una ecuación silenciosa.

La soledad es el destino final.

Había comenzado a llover cerca de mediodía y realmente no parecía que fuera a detenerse aún.

El reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche menos un cuarto. Por una de las empinadas calles de la ciudad, podía apreciarse la silueta de una chica, quien vestía un uniforme escolar estilo marinero completamente negro, su largo cabello azulado se mecía detrás de su espalda, Hyuuga Hinata tenía facciones delicadas y tomaba de una manera muy elegante el paraguas que la cubría. Sus ojos perla llenos de un misterioso brillo melancólico se mantenían firmes sobre la vía. Cuidando en todo momento eludir los charcos de la acera y al mismo tiempo admirando cada pequeño detalle como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

Era la misma calle que siempre utilizaba para regresar a casa, era la misma acera, el mismo anuncio de shampoo, los mismos edificios y sin embargo siempre le resultaban tan nuevos y curiosos. Desde muy pequeña aprendió que cada persona debía atesorar las cosas más triviales por ser preciosas en sí y aun cuando éstas mismas fueran dolorosas, no había nada que no tuviera una razón; pues la vida es lo más sabio que los dioses les habían regalado.

Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Su rostro se opacó ligeramente al sentir que a su cabeza volvían los característicos olores de desinfectantes y fármacos, así como un penetrante sonido rítmico de una máquina que funcionaba a la par con su corazón.

Una piel blanca marchitándose y siendo preciosa al mismo tiempo, lo hermoso de aquello que no dura para siempre, es el dolor de tener que perderlo.

Sacudió ese pensamiento de su mente.

No tenía caso deprimirse por cosas que no era capaz de cambiar. El presente representaba lo único que tenía seguro y si se la pasaba lamiendo las heridas cicatrizadas, éstas tarde que temprano se volverían a abrir. Se obligó entonces a recordar que Kakashi-sensei les había encargado un ensayo sobre la primera obra de Jiraya. Un escritor que actualmente hacía novelas eróticas y de las cuales el profesor de cabellos plateados era un descarado fanático. Sin embargo el material de clase radicaba en su obra más inocente y curiosamente su favorita entre todas las que tenía en su pequeña estantería privada. Tendría que comenzar a escribirlo a penas acabase de cenar. Así que debía apresurarse en llegar a casa.

Seguramente su padre le echaría un sermón por no apresurarse con sus actividades y descuidar su toque de queda. Hanabi, su hermana menor por cinco años, le diría alguna palabra burda y su primo Neji sencillamente le recordaría tomar sus suplementos correctamente antes de encerrarse en su cuarto.

No es que no la apreciaran, al contrario, sin embargo no podían ser amables porque les resultaba un poco difícil expresar sus sentimientos. Hinata estaba acostumbrada a esto, su padre, su hermana, su primo, todos siempre habían sido tan herméticos con sus emociones, que ella siendo puro corazón algunas veces se hirió al intentar comprenderlos. Pero eso estaba bien, salir herida no importaba, porque ellos eran sus más preciados y queridos seres, que llenaban sus memorias con una pisca de felicidad genuina de la cual ella estaría por siempre agradecida de haber recibido.

Se detuvo.

Negro, intenso y áspero se reflejó en sus pupilas.

Fue como si de pronto todo el sonido de las gotas pegándole al suelo y los lejanos ecos de las personas unas calles más adelante se hubieran apagado. Los focos de los coches hacían un juego de luces y sombras contra aquella estoica figura, le provocaron un escalofrío en la espina dorsal.

Era una mirada que jamás había visto en nadie. Como si su portador estuviera receloso y quisiera lastimar a las personas para que no se le acercasen y descubrieran todos sus secretos.

Protegiéndose de todo lo que ese mundo le ofrecía.

Esos agudos ojos eran parte de un rostro bastante fino, blanco y manchado. La muchacha reaccionó cuando distinguió en esas rectas facciones algunos golpes, raspones y cortadas. Cerca de sus labios había una incisión amoratada y un hilo de sangre diluida por la llovizna que le corría desde la sien hasta perfilar su afilada barbilla. Notó también que el desastroso uniforme oscuro que ese chico llevaba era de su escuela y aunque sintió que le había visto antes no pudo reconocerlo. Intentó hacerlo al mirar más detalladamente sus desordenados cabellos color carbón y su amplios hombros, más no pudo lograrlo.

Él era un completo extraño.

Un desconocido que se encontraba sentado bajo la lluvia, completamente lleno de hematomas, por lo que seguramente fue una pelea. Recargado contra un poste del alumbrado público. Como un león herido. Ese chico parecía haber salido de un mundo completamente distinto al suyo.

Miles de alarmas se encendieron como focos en su cabeza.

No debía involucrarse.

—¿Tú… estás bien?—fue apenas un movimiento de labios, un susurró sutil que salió de su boca sin permiso.

Simplemente no podía ignorarlo.

—Eso no te incumbe— su voz era profunda y agresiva, bastante espinosa. Como si de alguna manera estuviera a la defensiva.

Hinata sintió que estaba viendo a un gato callejero enseñarle los dientes.

—Deberías… limpiarte—sugirió por lo bajo acercándose sigilosamente, mientras buscaba su pañuelo dentro del bolsillo de su falda, sintió que su pie chocaba contra algo y al mirar hacia abajo vio la cartera del chico completamente empapada.

Un sentimiento de empatía la embargó.

Se acuclilló frente a él y estiró la mano con el pañuelo para limpiarle la sangre, no obstante la rechazó completamente al darle un manotazo.

El gato callejero había lanzado un zarpazo.

—Lárgate—gruñó.

—L-lo siento…—bajó la mirada que quedó cubierta por su flequillo—, pero… no puedo hacer eso—afirmó volviendo a mirarlo, no quería ser cobarde cuando alguien necesitaba ayuda.

Por lo menos no con él.

Así que contra la propia voluntad del susodicho le comenzó a despejar la cara con su pañoleta suavemente.

Frunció el ceño.

—Te mataré—rezongó amenazante.

El gato gruñía escamado.

—No…lo harás—casi pudo afirmar, tanto tiempo observando los detalles más minúsculos le habían otorgado cierto sexto sentido para leer a las personas.

Él no la lastimaría sin motivo.

—¡Tsk!

Hinata sacó de su mochila un pequeño bolso tejido, extrajo del interior un par de banditas, luego de asegurarse que había encontrado las laceraciones en el rostro del desconocido, se dispuso a curarlo con ellas.

—Listo—anunció cuando terminó de colocar los curitas en la sien y labio del joven herido.

—Hmmp—torció los labios con desagrado y desvió la mirada a otro lado.

Enfermo de la excesiva gentileza de esa tonta mujer.

—Debes desinfectarlo cuando llegues a casa, ¿vale?—sonrió sinceramente y el morocho alzó una ceja viéndola de soslayo.

Ella era rara.

—Estúpida—masculló estrechando la mirada, fulminándola sin piedad.

La lluvia seguía cayendo.

—Además…—tomó la mano del muchacho.

Una corriente eléctrica traspasó su piel en un microsegundo.

—Arg—se quejó.

La ojiperla se asustó un poco, y el corazón comenzó a pitarle en las orejas, trató de ignorarlo para ver la razón del bufido del muchacho.

Era otra herida.

Suspiró encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad es que estaba un poco aterrada, seguramente él era una persona peligrosa, pero por algún motivo quería ayudarlo. Como si quisiera cuidar del gato callejero que acababa de encontrar.

Después de todo había algo en él que le recordaba a ella misma.

Usó el pañuelo húmedo para cubrir la herida en un improvisado vendaje. Agradeció internamente ser tan torpe, porque sus habilidades en primeros auxilios eran decentes.

El moreno la observó atentamente, intrigado por las temerarias acciones de aquella desconocida. No estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de amabilidad. La detestaba, por no decir que le jodía el hecho de que las personas pretendiesen ser algo que no eran realmente; usando una máscara estúpida e hipócrita por su propio ego. No obstante esa chica, era diferente, sus ojos reflejaban el pequeño temor que le provocaba estar tan cerca de él, pero también se encontraban exentos de malicia alguna.

Era una mirada muy pura y limpia.

Demasiado honesta a decir verdad.

—Aquí—terminó de amarrar el pañuelo alrededor de la palma del morocho.

—Eres realmente extraña—acusó resentido volviendo a sus sentidos luego de perderse en sus pensamientos sobre ella.

Hinata lo miró parpadeando repetidas veces, un poco aturdida por sus palabras. Su corazón latió de forma inusual dentro de su pecho y unas inusitadas ganas de contestarle le arañaron la garganta. Entreabrió los labios sin saber qué cosa saldría de ellos.

Era la primera vez que le pasaba eso.

Usualmente no era el tipo de persona que de buenas a primeras se atrevía a hablar con un extraño. No obstante algo en él le resultó tremendamente familiar.

Él era como ella.

Llevaban encima el estigma de la soledad, como si ninguno perteneciera a un sitio en particular.

El teléfono de la muchacha interrumpió su intento de contestar.

—Debo irme—expresó mirando en la pantalla un mensaje de su padre. Estaba muy molesto—. Por favor… utiliza esto para regresar a casa, y… toma un baño para no resfriarte— dejó la agarradera de su paraguas en la palma sana del chico, para después levantarse con su bolso sobre la cabeza en un intento por cubrirse de la lluvia, que ya no era tan fuerte y podría parar en cualquier momento—, ¡Asegúrate de tomar algo caliente en casa!—exclamó yendo calle abajo con gran presura.

Por una vez en su vida, ella intentó pretender ser imprudente.

El muchacho se quedó todavía un rato más sentado sobre el empapado suelo. Abstraído en sus pensamientos, observó el vendaje de su mano y la agarradera de plástico con una pegatina de sol en la torcedura para los dedos. Volvió la cabeza hacia arriba para ver como aquella chica tan extraña se desvanecía en el reflejo de las luces.

—¿Ella… es una idiota?

Se preguntó, sin siquiera sospechar que ese había sido tan sólo el principio del final.

* * *

 **.**

 _El tiempo contigo era limitado, pero ese día que nos conocimos la lluvia no me dejó recordarlo_

 **.**

 **.-*+*-.**

 **Continuara**

' **-+*+-´**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos.**

 **Dejen sus opiniones por favor, sin más.**

 **Akari se despide.**

 **Yanne!**


	2. Tu mundo y mi mundo

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que esto les guste.**

 **Declaimer:**

Naruto **NO** es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **.**

 **Episodio**

 **II**

 **Tu mundo y mi mundo**

 _ **.**_

" _No podré permanecer mucho tiempo a tu lado"_

 _ **.**_

 **S** e acomodó una crin tras la oreja y cepilló inconscientemente los mechones pequeños de su pelo que lograban salirse de la coleta que se había hecho para la clase de gimnasia. El jersey rojo era un poco más grande que su talla real por lo que las mangas le salían volando por encima de los dedos. Lo había arremangado hasta la altura de los codos para estar más cómoda. Dejó caer el rostro entre sus brazos y recogió las piernas contra su pecho haciendo una especie de ovillo mientras estaba sentada. Se sentía acalorada, aunque no había participado en la medición para los tiempos de carrera; como no tenía una buena constitución física técnicamente estaba marginada en las actividades de gimnasia en la escuela, y en general en cualquier acto que le pudiese orillar a poner en riesgo el control de su salud.

Siempre era igual, ella se quedaba a un lado mirando como los demás se iban haciendo más cercanos, era como si hubiera tomado el papel de un simple observador que sólo admiraba una pintura de colores melancólicos.

A su alrededor se podían apreciar los vivos sonidos de la juventud, armonizando con la canción de unas cigarras.

El cielo estaba un poco tapizado de nubarrones blancos, grises y demás tonalidades que hacían una paleta increíble en el firmamento.

A veces se preguntaba qué pasaría con el mundo si ella simplemente se desvanecía junto con la brisa de verano. ¿El corazón de alguien cambiaria de ser así? Ella tendría el mismo impacto que aquellos que eran realmente tan brillantes como el sol ¿o sólo sería como un leve resplandor de una estrella fugaz? Nada demasiado especial.

De alguna manera fue realmente solitario pensar en eso.

La malla a sus espaldas crujió por un cambio de peso y el sonido le hizo girar la cabeza.

Negro, profundo y etéreo, le resultó tan familiar que apenas si pudo reaccionar tranquila cuando vio la figura de aquel gato callejero sobre el enrejado. Trepado astutamente en lo alto, muy cerca de la copa del árbol que la cubría. El otro lado de la estacada metálica, era la calle, por lo que deduciendo que traía encima su maletín y puesto los zapatos del exterior, salía a relucir la hipótesis de que, aun y cuando ya se encontraban en el tercer periodo, recién se encontraba llegando.

Y ella le había pillado a pleno vuelo.

—Mierda—chasqueó la lengua al ver que había sido cogido con las manos en la masa.

Miró con destreza a todos lados antes de saltar con gracia felina hacia el suelo y aterrizar sordamente junto a la peliazul.

—Tú eres…

—Cállate—se apresuró a cubrirle la boca con la mano y empujarla bruscamente contra el tronco del árbol que le brindaba sombra a ambos y que había sido el lugar de descenso de él.

Esa mano era realmente fría.

Hinata sintió que sus ojos dolían de lo mucho que se abrieron, no le había quedado la menor duda de que él era el chico que había encontrado el otro día camino a casa. Lo observó mientras se mantenía con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros, con el corazón pitándole en los oídos, sus mejillas rebozaron de sangre caliente en un instante y se sintió mareada por ello, el dolor de su pecho aumento al perderse en ese rostro; ya no se veían tan marcados los hematomas de sus facciones y naturalmente que ya no tenía las manchas de sangre, lo que le dejaba apreciar de mejor manera esas varoniles líneas tan perfectas, que ciertamente eran bastante atractivas si lo pensaba bien.

De alguna forma se sintió feliz de verlo casi recuperado.

De pronto fue consciente de que el moreno la observaba muy fijamente, seguramente le había reconocido, ¿verdad? Sus ojos estaban taladrándola, como si pretendiese obligarla a quedar sometida ante su persona y no tardaron mucho en atrapar esas perlas bajo un hechizo misterioso.

La Hyuuga relajó su cuerpo, convencida de no hacer el más mínimo ruido para ser descubiertos. Las cigarras sonaron con más fuerza y el graznido de un pájaro se auscultó.

Una burbuja los envolvió en un embriagador momento.

—¡Hey, tú ¿Qué crees que haces delincuente?!—el grito de Gai-sensei había logrado hacerlos despertar de sus ensoñaciones.

—Tch—se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a correr en la dirección contraria a la que el maestro de cejas pobladas y ridícula ropa color verde había tomado para encararlo.

—¡Regresa aquí derrochador de la juventud!

La Hyuuga simplemente permaneció ahí, viendo como aquel gato callejero se escabullía ante sus ojos.

Sencillamente atinó a sonreír para sí misma en soledad.

El gato callejero era travieso en verdad.

* * *

El sonido del ventilador eléctrico se entremezcló con los ligeros mormullos de la sala de maestros, incluso se podía apreciar la leve narración del partido de béisbol para las eliminatorias de verano en la categoría de preparatoria. Una carrera y tres poncheos a favor del instituto Suna, si es que había escuchado bien. Miró aburrido el techo monocromático y movió un poco las muñecas mientras las mantenía posadas detrás de su cintura. Una gota de sudor cayó por su cuello y se preguntó cómo es que el día podía estar tan bochornoso a esa hora, probablemente al ser las tres de la tarde el sol quemaba diferente a la atmósfera.

—En serio que te está gustando venir a este sitio muy seguido—exclamó una voz ligeramente grave a su espalda y vio a un hombre alrededor de sus treinta, aunque aparentemente un poco más mayor por ese cabello plateado, sentarse frente a él mientras cargaba entre sus manos un libro naranja con un título que él ya había visto varias veces.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a que Kakashi cargara consigo ese texto pervertido y usara aquella mascarilla, que ya no se sentía sorprendido en lo más mínimo con su apariencia tan estrafalaria.

—Hmmp.

—¿Y ahora por qué fue, Sasuke?—inquirió mirándolo con su único ojo visible.

—Salí tarde del trabajo—respondió tajante, no le hacía gracia estar retenido en ese lugar tan lleno de adultos.

—La política de la escuela no les prohíbe los empleos a medio tiempo, pero es una sugerencia dejarlo si esto interfiere con tus deberes, ¿lo sabes, verdad? además Gai dijo que escapaste cuando te atrapó entrando a la escuela por la malla.

—Tsk, es sólo que iba ser molesto—metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Eso mismo dijiste la última vez, si acumulas otra sanción vas a ser suspendido tres días de la escuela o incluso puedes ser expulsado, y eso no está bien, ¿no tienes interés por tu vida escolar? Nunca has entrado a ningún club desde primer año, llegas tarde y aunque tienes buenas calificaciones tu asistencia semanal diaria es irregular, además siempre apareces como si te hubieras metido en alguna riña y realmente nada parece importarte demasiado, ¿no hay algo que llame tu atención? Necesitas ser más consciente que estás en tú último año—reprendió.

Sasuke no contestó a ello, la verdad es que realmente no le interesaba oír los sermones de su tutor.

—"Simplemente quiero largarme ya"—pensó desviando sus orbes hacia otro punto en la sala mientras que el Hatake le rezaba un par de cosas que no quiso entender.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, y aunque desde su posición, aquellos que entraban no le veían, él por el contrario tenía una buena visión de ellos.

—Con permiso—anunció un soprano que le sonó familiar.

—Ah, Hyuuga, que bueno que vienes—musitó un hombre un tanto fortachón con barba de tarde bastante pronunciada—, ¿vienes a entregar los deberes de música?

—Sí Asuma-sensei, también quería entregar a la directora Tsunade la nueva lista del material para la biblioteca, necesitamos su aprobación—dijo pasando suavemente por el umbral, el moreno miró sereno como esa pequeña chica caminaba con los brazos llenos de libretas hasta un escritorio que su interlocutor despejó veloz.

—De verdad que eres muy eficiente.

La reconoció casi instintivamente.

Era esa mujer entrometida.

Podría haberla reconocido simplemente por el tono de voz, pero le molestó darse cuenta que su rostro se le había grabado casi de inmediato en la cabeza. Después de todo era una chica rara, justificó internamente, no había manera en que simplemente le olvidara de buenas a primeras; además que ese estúpido paraguas seguía en su casa y él no quería estar en deuda con nadie. Hubiera sido mejor tirarlo, pero de alguna forma hacerlo era imposible.

Tan despreciable.

—¿Me estás escuchando?—la voz de Kakashi le trajo de vuelta a sus propios asuntos—. Te estoy diciendo que encuentres algo que te llame la atención y pongas tu mente en ello. Por lo menos has un esfuerzo en tu último año.

—Sí.

Daba igual si mentía.

—Sasuke, ¿sabes que es tu última oportunidad, verdad?

Los ojos fríos del muchacho le observaron sin verlo realmente. Lo cual causó que el hombre dejara escapar un largo y sonoro suspiro, preguntándose en qué momento uno de sus mejores alumnos se había vuelto tan rebelde y arisco. Siempre fue apartado, tranquilo y no hablaba mucho, pero por lo menos era responsable y tenía un futuro por delante. No obstante de un año para acá él se había ido a pico. Incluso aún si hacía el esfuerzo de tratar que hablara con él, no parecía que el azabache fuera a abrir su corazón a nadie, ni siquiera a los poco amigos que tenía.

Como su maestro, eso era realmente frustrante.

Ver como su alumno se convertía en algo parecido a un gato callejero, era realmente irritante.

Por otro lado un par de ojos perla se asomaron al otro extremo de la habitación, escuchando sordamente una anécdota por parte del maestro de física, sin embargo era evidente que había logrado captar entre los huecos del estante que dividía la sala, aquella estilizada figura.

Ella lo había vuelto a encontrar, eso debía considerarse una suerte en verdad.

* * *

 **.**

 _¿Qué tan distantes era nuestros mundos?, no puedo saberlo y quizás nunca lo sabré_

 **.**

 **.-*+*-.**

 **Continuara**

' **-+*+-´**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Follows, y Favs. Me alegra saber que les gusta.**

 **Dejen sus opiniones por favor, sin más. Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos.**

 **Akari se despide.**

 **Yanne!**


	3. Ley de distancia

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que esto les guste.**

 **Declaimer:**

Naruto **NO** es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **.**

 **Episodio**

 **III**

 **Ley de distancia**

 _ **.**_

" _Déjame sentirte cerca hasta que yo desaparezca_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 **N** o importa cuánto las personas quieran acercarse unas a otras, es imposible llegar a lo más profundo del corazón con una creencia tan vaga como que dice las palabras y las miradas lo dicen todo, a veces, la misma gente, detesta abrirse y en su lugar se vuelven esquivas y rabiosas de sus propios secretos y realidades. Uno no conoce a los demás por mucho que viva a su lado. No obstante, aunque son universos individuales, colisionan entre sí como los asteroides de un cinturón estelar, nunca se pueden conocer demasiado de nadie pero tampoco puede pasar completamente desapercibido. Siempre habrá alguien que lo note. Alguien que lo vea tal cual es. Alguien que le diga que su existencia no es inútil.

Alguien que sea una luz en la oscuridad.

Sin embargo ese alguien, a veces simplemente no aparece. Porque ese no es el destino que les corresponde; la soledad puede llegar a ser bastante caprichosa y terca. Se aferra como un parasito que carcome el interior del alma, lacerando sus delgadas paredes, dejando paso a los huecos sangrantes de una desesperación absurdamente punzante.

Llegados a este punto, no hay salvación para la soledad.

Porque a fin de cuentas, solo vienes y solo te vas.

No hay nadie que no lo sepa en realidad.

El sol corría perezoso en la distancia y por los grandes vitrales de la biblioteca se podían apreciar algunos rayos que atravesaban la espesura de los árboles que los rozaban. El tiempo transcurría lento casi siempre y a ratos se escabullía como agua entre sus dedos. No obstante, aun así, había tanto que hacer. A medio día habían llegados las cajas de los nuevos materiales de consulta enviados por la editorial para el salón de epitomes y necesitaba revisarlos apropiadamente para agregarles el sello y las directrices de la escuela. Aunque esa tarea era difícil realizarla, no por dificultad, sino porque estaba sola; era la única en el lugar, pues Shino y Kiba no habían podido continuar ayudando en la comisión el resto del mes, ya que se encontraban en medio de sus respectivos campeonatos, uno de beisbol y el otro en una olimpiada de biología. Más no estaba en labor de quejarse, ella era capaz de apreciarlo, más que de sufrirlo.

Mientras que Hinata empujaba el carrito de las devoluciones del día y acomodaba las filas de libros correctamente, recordó que había visto por segunda ocasión a ese gato huraño y callejero en la oficina de los maestros. Sabía que estaban en la misma por su maltrecho uniforme de esa noche que se conocieron, sin embargo comprobarlo era otra cosa.

Un poco más esperanzadora. Él no estaba tan lejos de ella.

Se sentía feliz de haberlo vuelto a ver, aunque también sabía que no podía salir nada bueno de envolverse con él. Correr como imprudente hacia un hueco oscuro, era algo que sólo un valiente haría, ella no era así en lo absoluto.

No era valiente.

Pero aun así, quería acercarse a él. No tenía una razón exacta, quizás era que algo en el morocho le recordaba a ella o tal vez fue esa aura de que los ojos engañaban y el muchacho no era lo que parecía; había algo más debajo de esas capas protectoras alrededor de su corazón que la Hyuuga estaba curiosa por descubrir. Ciertamente no era de las que se involucraban donde no debía y mucho menos entablaba amistad con cuanto chico problemático se le cruzase en las narices. Claro que no. No obstante algo en ese enigmático desconocido, era peligrosamente hechizante.

Se detuvo justo en la sección de sociología y clavó sus ojos perla en el vacío. Pensando concienzudamente por qué estaba tan intrigada con alguien que no conocía para nada.

Nunca le había pasado antes.

Dudaba que así fuera.

—¿Hyuuga?—escuchó la familiar voz de Kakashi llamarla desde la zona del mostrador, lo suficientemente alto para que le oyera y tan bajo para no incomodar a los estudiantes que leían tranquilamente en las mesas. Respingó en su sitio y terminó de meter el libro que tenía en sus manos, para después girar sobre su eje y asomarse tímidamente por el costado de la estantería, su larga melena le cayó grácilmente por el hombro.

—¿Sí?—inquirió mirando al profesor de mechones plateados y poco después su atención se desvió hacia la persona que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, un rostro exquisitamente impávido y unos ojos duros, la silueta del gato callejero resaltaba. La sorpresa hizo mella en su mueca, aunque torpemente trató de disimularlo.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor—comenzó el profesor acercándose a la muchacha y lanzándole una rápida mirada al pelinegro para que le escoltara—, sé que estás ocupada y que esto será molesto, ¿pero podrías por favor vigilar a este chico?

—¿Perdón?—parpadeó aturdida.

—Estará cumpliendo un castigo de un mes en servicio comunitario para la escuela—explicó brevemente sin dar muchos detalles—. Pensé en asignarlo aquí, porque ayudando en la biblioteca no hay forma en que se meta en problemas—esto último fue agregado en un pequeño susurro.

Hinata pasó su vista del peligris al joven y viceversa.

—Entiendo.

—De manera que egoístamente te pediré que mantengas un ojo encima suyo mientras tanto.

—V-vale—su lengua pesó.

—Gracias—sonrió bajo la mascarilla—, bien, entonces… Sasuke—nombró girándose. El susodicho lo miró—, a partir de mañana ayudaras a Hyuuga tanto como sea posible para pagar tu castigo, si haces algo no hay duda de que lo sabré.

—Hmmp.

—Por ultimo—volvió a posar su único ojo visible en la peliazul—. Si pasa algo, avísame.

—Sí—asintió todavía tratando de procesar los hechos.

—Me voy entonces—inclinó la cabeza, acto que ella correspondió.

Una vez el hombre se hubiere marchado, un sepulcral e incómodo silencio se instaló entre ambos. No había manera en que el uno no supiera del otro. Hinata miró el piso intentando calmar los latidos de su pecho, estaba tan inquieta por esa situación tan imprevista. No sabía cómo hallar la calma dentro de su caótica mente. Por otro lado él clavó sus penetrantes ojos en ella. Sin dudas el destino era tan irónico y torcido.

—Me llamó Hinata Hyuuga—exclamó ella al ver que el joven no se veía dispuesto a hablar primero. Su voz sonó rara y la base de sus ojos se calentó por la vergüenza.

—Hmmp—chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada.

Hinata se inquietó.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—musitó cautelosa.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

—Sasuke-san, ya veo. Yo, sobre el otro día…—se aventuró a decir.

—Sólo para que lo sepas—interrumpió brusco sin verla en ningún momento—. No me interesa ser cercano a ti, estoy aquí porque ese maldito entrometido sería muy fastidioso, no tengo ninguna opción más que aceptarlo, por lo que no te hagas ideas extrañas de que esto es el destino o cualquier otra mierda—gruñó malhumorado.

Hinata le observó. Algo extraño había en él. En su postura y en su comportamiento tan defensivo-agresivo.

—Yo…

—No te acerques a mí.

Era como si el gato estuviera automáticamente erizado.

—…

—Soy peligroso—advirtió a su vez al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos—. No debes olvidarlo—giró.

—E-espera—lo retuvo de la chaqueta con sus tenaces dedos.

—Suelta—renegó automáticamente el muchacho.

—¿Será posible que…?—sus orbes le analizaron profundamente, usando todas sus habilidades para leerlo.

—¿Qué?—inquirió.

—¿Quieras dormir?—cuestionó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

El rostro de Sasuke era todo un poema.

Una fulgurosa curiosidad lo atrapó en ese iris perlado. ¿Pero qué mierda tenía ella en la cabeza? Pensó viéndola fijo.

El silencio reinó al igual que un aura de hielo.

—¿Realmente eres una idiota?

…

El sonido de las llaves se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, luego un pequeño clic y el pomo giró lentamente hasta abrirse. Hinata empujó la madera pintada de blanco y permaneció echada a un lado para que el moreno mirase dentro de la habitación que acababa de abrir. Había muchos archiveros y estanterías dentro, pese a ello, se notaba bastante limpio, las luces eran tenues y se percibía cierto aire fresco en el interior. El chico entró cuando ella se lo indicó y avanzó por un angosto pasillo entre las repisas llenas de libros hasta que al final llegaron a lo que parecía ser el único lugar despejado. Donde se podían apreciar un sillón oscuro y mullido, una mesa pequeña, una silla, además de una pequeña estantería con una máquina para calentar agua y tazas de colores opacos con un Kit de té al costado.

El pelinegro miró a la chica buscando una explicación decente.

—Kurenai-sensei habilitó esta parte de la bodega para que pudiéramos descansar entre nuestros turnos de la biblioteca. No tenemos un sitio como los otros comités de la escuela, así que esto es para nosotros—dijo mientras se acercaba al kit para preparar té—. Usualmente la utilizamos durante las reuniones de los lunes por la mañana o en vacaciones cuando estamos ordenando el material. Kiba-kun y Shino-kun son parte de otros clubes así que sólo están aquí cuando es necesario—sonrió vertiendo agua caliente en uno de los tazones.

—¿Estás diciendo que puedo usar este lugar?

—La mayor parte del tiempo estoy sola en la biblioteca, por lo que no habrá problema en que uses este sito del segundo piso, tampoco le diré a Kakashi-sensei—acordó—. El sillón está realmente cómodo así que podrás descansar sin problemas—terminó de preparar el té y se dirigió a tomar posición frente a su interlocutor—, ¿no crees que eso es bueno?—ladeó el rostro al tenderle la vasija humeante.

Él no quitó su vista de ella.

—Tú… eres una mujer muy extraña.

—¿Huh?

—¿Por qué me dejarías usar este sitio?—cuestionó suspicaz.

—Yo sólo… quiero ayudarte—miró la superficie verdosa del líquido humeante, había algo más allá que trataba de dibujar en las espirales de humo.

—No necesito eso—rezongó. No sabía ni siquiera porque le había seguido hasta ahí, cuando claramente no quería verse envuelto con ella.

—Pero…

—Eres realmente molesta y metes las narices donde no te llaman, tú no tienes ningún sentido del peligro.

—Sé que eres peligroso—interrumpió—. Pero no eres una persona mala.

Él la miró fijamente tratando de comprender que era lo que pensaba. Sus palabras no tenían ningún sentido. Es decir, eran un par de extraños que no se conocían de nada.

—¿Por qué?

—A mi…me gustan mucho los gatos.

Con el tiempo comprendió que las mentiras se decían para que las cosas fueran más naturales y menos dolorosas.

—Yo no soy un gato—protestó mosqueado.

—Eso ya lo sé—otorgó.

También sabía que él era solitario.

* * *

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por los despeinados cabellos azabache en un gesto de refrescarse y espabilar de una buena vez, pues el cansancio amenazaba con acecharlo si se descuidaba. Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás y vio en el reloj de la pared que eran la dos de la mañana y un cuarto, bastante tarde para que un estudiante estuviese despierto, pero hacerlo era una necesidad para él. La camisa blanca de vestir que utilizaba, estaba arremangada a la altura de los codos para evitar que el licor, que manejaba en su labor como mesero de aquel espacioso y bastante famoso bar del distrito, le manchara mientras servía a sus clientes. El chaleco negro que iba a juego le quedaba justo a su musculatura atlética. En su momento de meditación recordó a esa extraña chica entrometida y lo desconcertante de su comportamiento. No sabía cómo es que ella lo arrastraba a su ritmo tan fácilmente; era muy desconcertante y molesto, demasiado a decir verdad.

Hinata Hyuuga era irritante.

No podía permitirse dejar que ella se acercara más de lo permitido. Debía guardar la distancia más prudente y menos molesta.

Nada bueno salía de ser cercano a alguien.

—Ya está Uchiha, llévalas—avisó el cantinero bonachón sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El hombre miró unos segundos al moreno con esos ojos redondos y pardos, esperando a que reaccionara por fin.

—Vale—musitó a secas.

Cogió la charola con maestría, dejando ver que era un completo experto en su manejo; aunque no era para menos, había trabajado en tantos lugares como aquel que la dubitación al cargar seis tarros de rebosante licor en una sola mano ya no repercutía nada en sus nervios.

Después de todo si quería vivir, necesitaba trabajar.

No tenía tiempo para pensar en algo tan trivial.

* * *

 **.**

 _Tú no me dejabas acercarme, pero tarde que temprano tu corazón se acercaría a mí_

 **.**

 **.-*+*-.**

 **Continuara**

' **-+*+-´**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Follows, y Favs. Me alegra saber que les guste esta historia.**

 **Dejen sus opiniones por favor, iré corrigiendo los errores más adelante, sin más.**

 **Akari se despide.**

 **Yanne!**


	4. Un pequeño mundo

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que esto les guste.**

 **Declaimer:**

Naruto **NO** es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **.**

 **Episodio**

 **IV**

 **Un pequeño mundo**

 _ **.**_

" _Voy a desaparecer y aun así quiero estar junto a ti_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 **D** entro de la biblioteca escolar, un pequeño mundo se formó. Un mundo que sólo estaba hecho por dos. El gato callejero no era para nada sincero, siempre le lanzaba miradas feroces y entraba sin hacer ruido puntualmente todos los días a la sala. Probablemente si no estuviera obligado a permanecer en la escuela por el castigo que su tutor le había impuesto, él ni siquiera repararía en ese sitio que Hinata tanto apreciaba. Y tampoco se acercaría a ella; le había dejado muy en claro que no le apetecía trabar amistad con su persona y se mantenía fiel a su ley de distancia. No decía ni hola ni adiós. Y aunque resultaba frustrante en cierta medida, la Hyuuga no se rendiría. Por alguna extraña razón, ella deseaba ser cercana a ese muchacho tan huraño. Porque de alguna manera su soledad le recordaba a su propia existencia, sólo que la diferencia entre ellos, es que el Uchiha la aceptaba sin oposición y ella desesperadamente trataba de escapar de sus dominios.

Cuando ella se la pasaba entre los archiveros de la sala anotando los títulos de algunos materiales, Sasuke reposaba cual gato somnoliento sobre el sillón del área de descanso.

Era un poco malhumorado, arisco y gruñón cuando ella invadía el sitio, como si éste siempre hubiese sido de su propiedad, lo que a ella se le hacía un poco lindo. Más no lo admitiría a viva voz, si no deseaba que él le fulminase con la mirada.

Al paso de los días descubrió que él detestaba los dulces, puesto que siempre torcía la boca cuando le miraba dejar pastelillos de mantequilla y cerezas en la mesita para que él probara, por lo que siempre le llevaba cosas más amargas o saladas y aunque en un inicio Sasuke se rehusaba a tomarlas, poco a poco fue cediendo, no obstante el moreno no lo admitiría y seguiría siendo tan mezquino como solía ser siempre.

Pero eso era una parte encantadora según Hinata.

Él decía ser peligroso, pero ella lo dudó.

Dejó a un lado los libros luego de terminar con ellos y se dirigió a una de las estanterías para buscar el siguiente material.

Estaba un poco alto.

Se puso de puntillas tratando de cogerlo, pues el banquillo que usaba siempre estaba en el primer piso de la biblioteca. Estiraba los dedos y apenas si rozaba el epitome que necesita.

—Sólo un poco…

—En serio que eres tonta—la profunda voz de Sasuke hizo que se paralizara cuando sintió su presencia muy cerca de su espalda.

Él era tan increíblemente alto, pensó cuando lo vio tomar fácilmente el libro por encima de su cabeza.

—Gracias—exclamó sincera recibiendo el empastado.

—Lo que sea—se rascó la nuca—, ¿cuál otro?

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué otro libro buscas?

Después de todo su castigo consistía en ayudar a la peliazul con los deberes del comité, no podía simplemente estar holgazaneando, sin mencionar que sería tremendamente molesto que ella se lastimara por andar haciendo más de lo que podía.

—Ah, el tercero a la izquierda por favor—indicó pasmada.

—¿Este?

—Sí.

—¿Hay más?—inquirió dejándolo sobre sus manos.

—¡S-sí!

Ese gato callejero, era extraordinariamente amable a veces.

* * *

Los rayos del astro rey entraron por los grandes ventanales de cristal que había en la biblioteca, era jueves por la tarde, por lo que casi no había personas en las mesas de estudio, usualmente en ese día las actividades de los clubs eran más concentradas. Las superficies de se cubrían de un extraño y confortable resplandor trasparente, como si la tranquilidad de un paraíso se hubiera instalado entre los epitomes. Hinata terminó de acomodar las devoluciones de ese día y lazando un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción se dispuso a poner en su lugar el carrito con que acarreaba las restituciones en la sala. Caminó parsimoniosa hacia la recepción, su cabello se mecía de lado a lado, bailando contra su espalda con una gracia sutil y dulce. Sus preciosos ojos perla miraron detenidamente los reportes de flujo sobre préstamos mensuales y cogió entre sus manos un puñado de carpetas que se acomodó contra el pecho, puso un cartelito con una leyenda de: "Vuelvo en quince minutos" y acomodándose una crin tras lo oreja se dirigió a las escaleras del segundo piso.

Giró el pomo y entró con mucho más cuidado de lo habitual, sus pasos eran dóciles y suaves, muy agraciados. El cuerpo de la Hyuuga estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia enfrente, y sus orbes bailaron por toda la habitación, en el fondo, distinguió la sala de descanso que su tutora les había preparado y vio sobre el mullido sillón la silueta oscura del gato callejero.

Atraída como una abeja a la miel, se vio tentada a acercarse para comprobar como estaba. Dejó su carga en uno de los archiveros de la habitación y luego se dirigió a donde Sasuke estaba.

Se detuvo.

Él tenía los ojos cerrados, lo cual le permitió darse cuenta que sus pestañas eran largas, le rozaban las mejillas sutilmente, además que su rostro era bastante simétrico y varonil; estaba tendido sobre su costado izquierdo, con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas, se había sacado la chaqueta y la camisa blanca tenía dos botones menos. Su cabello era tan oscuro y parecía tan suave que un pensamientos peligroso de querer tocarlo le cruzó por la mente.

Él era una tentación. Y podría haberlo observado todo el rato sin aburrirse, descubriendo lados desconocidos que sólo la inconsciencia desvelaba.

—¿Qué?—pronunció el muchacho con voz profunda mientras abría los ojos de improvisto. Hinata respingó asustada y pegó un ligero salto hacia atrás.

—¿Estás despierto?

—No puedo dormir si me miras tanto—gruñó enderezándose.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención.

—Lo que sea.

Aunque a él no le interesaba verla en lo absoluto, ella era muy dada a espiarlo.

—Sasuke-san…

—…—él no contestó pero le miró fijamente.

—No, nada, olvídalo—sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Idiota—musitó desviando la mirada.

Y aunque el silencio volvió a establecerse entre ellos, no era nada incómodo.

Ya no.

Ella había comenzado a apreciar, esos pequeños espacios. Siempre intentaba atesorar las cosas más triviales y ser capaz de estar al lado de ese gato callejero, era una fortuna que no se permitía desperdiciar.

No era alguien avariciosa, pero mentiría si no dijese que quería estar aún más cerca de él.

Porque no quería que Sasuke estuviera solo nunca más.

* * *

El verano lentamente se fue apagando, los días soleados que a veces resultaban deprimentes poco a poco se hicieron menos cálidos. El otoño llegó y con el carmesí de las hojas de arce, las memorias se fueron pintando en los corazones de las personas. Los largos pasillos del parque cerca a la escuela, se volvían preciosos cuadros de fragmentos escarlata que Hinata disfrutaba siempre que podía.

Apretó las correas de su mochila y miró entretenida las figuras de algunas hojas caer a su alrededor y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios, amaba tanto esa época.

Esas hojas eran como verse a sí misma.

Tan efímeras y sutiles que sólo el más observador podría reparar en ellas.

Una brisa sopló gentil y le removió los cabellos. Acariciando esas hebras azulinas con tanta adoración que el dios del viento podría parecer enamorado de ella. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el olor a geosmina le llenase las fosas nasales. Sentía que podía olvidar cualquier preocupación y problema estando ahí parada. Apreció que su bolso vibraba y dejando escapar un suspiro se dispuso a sacar de éste su móvil para revisarlo. Era un mensaje de su padre, concluyó antes de verlo por el tono que le había programado. Supuso que estaría enviándoselo para que apresurara el paso, pues era nuevamente tiempo de su chequeo en el hospital y sería admitida esa tarde para los estudios correspondientes.

No le gustaba el hospital, nunca lo hizo, siempre que iba ahí sentía que ya nunca saldría. Aun y cuando su salud estaba perfectamente controlada, ella conocía muy bien su destino final.

Algún día ella iría a ese sitio y no regresaría más.

Sacudió la cabeza, y sonrió rota.

Exhaló con fuerza y ordenó al pesimismo abandonar sus pensamientos, no servía de nada deprimirse. Tenía que continuar. Viró sobre su eje y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle.

Dejó atrás su preciado paisaje, aunque no seguiría ahí mañana, estaba satisfecha de haberlo visto hoy con tanta claridad. Le daba cierto valor de seguir. Avanzó por el sendero de pedregal con parsimonia y se entretuvo al pensar que lo bueno de ir al hospital es que saludaría otra vez a Toneri, un chico cuya falta de vista y frágil salud le hacían estar en las mismas fechas que ella para los chequeos. Se habían hecho amigos hacia bastante tiempo y le tenía mucho afecto a decir verdad.

—Ah—dejó escapar levemente al girar en la entrada del parque y toparse con cierta persona.

Ese gato callejero se veía tan descuidado con un pan de frijoles en la boca que rió para sí misma.

—¿Qué?—gruñó estrechando la mirada y tomando el pan de sus labios. Sostenía su bolso con la mano libre por sobre el hombro y un par de audífonos negros descansaban en su cuello.

Verlo en la biblioteca todos los días era diferente a topárselo fuera de su ambiente normal.

Él resaltaba demasiado.

—Nada—repuso ella, pues sabía que le molestaría si le decía la verdad—. ¿Vas camino a casa?

—Voy a mi trabajo—contestó.

—Ah ya veo, ¿hasta qué hora trabajas?

—Eso no te incumbe.

—¿Es demasiado tarde?

—Hmmp.

—No te sobreesfuerces.

—Deja de ser entrometida y metete en tus asuntos—chasqueó la lengua y luego le dio otro mordisco a su comida.

—Vale—sonrió ladeando el rostro.

Sasuke la observó.

—Tan descuidada—susurró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Oh—exclamó llamando su atención—, es verdad, mañana y pasado no iré a la escuela, olvidé decírtelo en la escuela—comentó mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolso, él la miró curioso—, había pensado en dejarte un mensaje con Kakashi-sensei, sin embargo podría descubrir que te he estado dejando dormir en la sala de descanso estas semanas, tampoco tenía tu número para enviarte un correo— respingó al encontrar lo que buscaba y por fin lo sacó—. Me sabia mal no avisarte antes y dejarte sin tu sitio para dormir, así que ten—extendió la mano hecha puño hacia el moreno y éste instintivamente puso su propia extremidad para recibir lo que le estaba dando ella.

Una llave cayó en su palma.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una copia de la llave del almacén.

—¿No estarás en problemas por dármela?

—No realmente—indicó.

—Hmm.

—¿No la quieres?

—No seas tonta, sería molesto buscar otro sitio—pronunció metiendo el objeto en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Es así?—rió.

—Tsk—miró a otro lado, sin embargo de reojo volvió a verla. Ella podía reír con tanta facilidad siempre—. ¿Por qué no vendrás?

Esa pregunta le tomó desprevenida. Hinata levantó el rostro y sus ojos perla se posaron en los de él. Era raro que Sasuke mostrara interés en ella tan abiertamente.

Su corazón comenzó a aletear.

—Yo… usualmente falto un par de veces al mes—inició entrelazando sus dedos por delante de su pecho—. Es un asunto familiar—agregó.

No quería dar detalles innecesarios.

—¿Familiar?—susurró suspicaz, sabia de alguna manera que esa no era la verdad—, como sea, no me importa realmente.

Esa chica estaba mintiéndole y extrañamente eso lo hacía sentirse molesto.

—Debo irme ahora—Hinata vio el reloj que había en la entrada del parque—, ten cuidado en tu trabajo—deseó mientras se echaba a caminar hacia la dirección contraria donde estaba el Uchiha.

Sasuke la vio desaparecer y eso le dejó una sensación incomoda que el gato callejero optó por ignorar mientras se iba hacia la calle opuesta para ir a su lugar de trabajo. Vivir solo era complicado y no tenía tiempo de estar especulando estupideces.

Era frustrante pensar en ella. Porque sencillamente no podía ignorarla.

* * *

 **.**

 _Lenta, sutil, y firmemente, la distancia entre nosotros se iba acortando, el mundo en el que estábamos yo sólo podía atesorarlo_

 **.**

 **.-*+*-.**

 **Continuara**

' **-+*+-´**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Follows, y Favs. Me alegra saber que les guste esta historia.**

 **Dejen sus opiniones por favor, iré corrigiendo los errores más adelante, sin más.**

 **Akari se despide.**

 **Yanne!**


	5. No puedo abrazarte

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que esto les guste.**

 **Declaimer:**

Naruto **NO** es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **.**

 **Episodio**

 **V**

 **No puedo abrazarte**

 _ **.**_

" _No tengo el valor de alejar el dolor, sólo de calmar nuestra soledad_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 **L** a soledad es una compañera silenciosa, que se escabulle entre los recovecos del corazón para apoderarse de ellos. Probablemente es lamentable estar solo, sin embargo no siempre las personas lo piensan así. Es más sencillo engañarse al decir que todo está bien y que nada duele; pero realmente este no es el caso. Las personas solitarias son lamentables, la gente lamentable es estúpida y los estúpidos son los mismos que tratan de huir de su destino; quedarse parado sobre sus pies, sin alterarse, aceptando la soledad como una parte de sí mismo, es lo más cómodo.

Porque las personas siempre se traicionan.

Se nace solo y solo se muere, esa es la cruel ley de la vida. No existe misericordia ni consideración, no es bueno confiar en los demás ni creer ciegamente en ellos, las cosas como los amigos y la familia, son mentiras que se les cuentan a los niños para obligarlos a sufrir al convertirse en adultos, y al final el dolor será sólo la suma de sus partes. Con el tiempo todo se irá. Ya ni siquiera una huella de ello quedará en la memoria de alguien.

Porque las cosas tristes y dolorosas son mejor olvidarlas.

Él lo sabía muy bien.

La puerta trasera del local se abrió, al fondo del oscuro callejón se podían apreciar las luces de la calle, tan vivas y atiborradas de gente que apenas si pensarías el reloj ya marcaba más de las dos de la madrugada. Sasuke salió de interior, con su uniforme un poco arrugado e impregnado del humo que los clientes producían con sus cigarros, cargaba entre sus brazos un par de cajas con botellas de vidrio que mostraban el logotipo de la marca de cerveza que servían en el bar. Caminó serenamente llevando ese peso sin problema y sin hacer mucho ruido se acercó al contenedor especial para el reciclaje de vidrios donde ponían las cajas para que el camión de la basura se las llevara en la mañana. Sus ojos negros notaron como cuatro hombres se encontraban agazapados a un lado del basurero, casi como si estuvieran escondiéndose.

No era para menos, pensó, pues se trataban de un grupo que estaba fumando cigarrillos de dudosa procedencia, jugando cartas con alguna especie de apuesta monetaria en medio y como cereza del pastel: bebiendo una botella de sake y varias latas de cerveza. No serían más grandes que él, incluso se atrevería a pensar que tenían la misma edad, pero ellos eran personas más problemáticas. Optó por sencillamente pasar de ello y continuar con su labor.

A él no le importaba nada de eso.

—Oye—llamó uno de ellos, su cara era redonda, grasosa y sus ojos muy pequeños. El moreno le ignoró olímpicamente y simplemente dejó su cargamento en el piso.

—…

—¡Oye! ¡¿Estás sordo imbécil?!—Sasuke se irguió con el rostro estoico.

—¡¿Nos estas ignorando?!—cuestionó ofendido el más delgado y de cabellos desordenados. Su voz, al igual que la de su amigo, se oía rara por el alcohol ingerido.

El tercero de ellos no dijo nada, sólo se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el Uchiha. Era más grande en tamaño y musculo, su cara estaba un poco hinchada y sus cejas eran muy espesas.

—Dame dinero—demandó con voz grave. El azabache se detuvo y miró hacia su costado izquierdo. Tuvo que alzar ligeramente el mentón para verlo.

—…

—Este estúpido no quiere hablarnos, seguramente está viéndonos como escoria, ¿te sientes superior niño bonito?—reclamó el primero de ellos.

—Seguro que sí—secundo el delgado.

—Dame dinero—insistió el mastodonte, se inclinó sobre el morocho con intención de intimidarle. No obstante Sasuke permaneció quieto sobre sus pies, viéndolos fijamente con desprecio.

—Piérdete—masculló regresando su vista al frente y volviendo a tomar su camino.

—¡Golpéale Akashi-san!—animó malicioso el regordete.

—Dame tu dinero mocoso—gruñó cogiendo a Sasuke del hombro para voltearlo bruscamente.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

El Uchiha se sacudió la pesada manaza del cuerpo y se inclinó hacia delante, levantó la pierna derecha mientras se apoyaba de la izquierda para girar sobre su eje y propinarle una patada al gigantesco hombre en la zona del estómago.

Sus ojos quedaron desorbitados y su boca se abrió al escupir. Cayó de rodillas y los otros dos sólo miraron boquiabiertos al moreno.

—Piérdanse—repitió con los ojos afilados. Su aura era imponente. Tanto que no era posible pensar que se trataba de un estudiante de instituto.

El gato callejero mostraba sus colmillos.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta!

—¡Policía, policía, están tratando de robar a alguien!—gritó una voz femenina de improvisto. Los tres hombres se alarmaron y recogiendo velozmente sus cosas y a su compañero herido emprendieron su cobarde huida.

—¡E-esto no se va a quedar así!—amenazó el afectado.

Sasuke les vio desaparecer al final de callejón dando trompicones con la basura. Luego giró hacia su espalada y una mata rojiza se balanceó en el filo de la puerta. Unos ojos bermellón tras un armazón de lentes le miraron juguetonamente.

—¿Funcionó?—cuestionó la causante de esa falsa llamada de auxilio.

—Karin.

Su nombre completo era Karin Seidou, una joven que asistía a la universidad de Shibuya por las mañanas y trabajaba en las noches para pagar la matrícula y su propio subsistir, como casi todos los empleados del bar.

—¿Por qué siempre te estás peleando con desconocidos?—indagó la de anteojos cruzando los brazos, usaba el mismo uniforme que el morocho.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Eres tan malo—sonrió—, pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

—Hmmp—rodó los orbes y pasó al lado de la joven universitaria.

Realmente era estúpido involucrarse con los demás. Los gatos estaban mejor en soledad.

Al menos los gatos callejeros como él.

* * *

Con cuidado deslizó la puerta principal, viró medio cuerpo para clavar sus ojos perla en el lobby de su casa. Estaba vacío pero al fondo podía apreciarse un par de ruidos que los demás habitantes de la casa producían al hacer sus actividades, su largo cabello azulado bailó sobre su hombro.

—¡Me voy yendo!—avisó a todos.

—¡Hinata-sama, no olvide tomar un paraguas!—le recordó desde el segundo piso la voz de su primo.

La muchacha pestañeó luego ensanchó la curva de sus labios. Tanto Neji como su padre y su hermana se ponían un tanto nerviosos luego de su alta del hospital.

—¡Vale!—accedió saliendo al porche de la puerta y cerrando la misma en el proceso. Caminó enérgicamente hacia la reja. El sol mañanero estaba cubierto por nubarrones grises y espesos que adornaban todo el firmamento. La ojiperla había tenido que coger la sombrilla de repuesto, pues la suya todavía no era devuelta por el gato callejero.

Su estadía en el hospital siempre la deprimía, aunque por fortuna, nuevamente nada había cambiado, y eso al mismo tiempo era malo.

Porque seguía muriendo.

Sin embargo lamentarse no era propio de su filosofía, por lo que atinó a darse unas palmadas en las mejillas para despabilar y caminar con más ahínco hacia la escuela.

La vida no espera a nadie.

Ni siquiera a ella.

Sólo tenía que vivir.

Además, después de dos días podría ver nuevamente a ese gato tan interesante. Se había sentido solitaria sin estar cerca de él, lo que era un poco extraño pero no desagradable. Era una añoranza que le daba una sensación cálida.

Su corazón se hacía más suave al pensar en él.

…

El bullicio matutino era normal, los grupos de adolescentes que llegaban al terreno de la escuela era algo de todos los días. En las rejas frontales, los encargados del comité de moralidad pública revisaban a los estudiantes y uno de los maestros les supervisaba. Hinata miró los rostros de sus compañeros y aunque no hablaba con ninguno les sonrió tímidamente.

—Hinata—escuchó que una masculina voz le llamaba desde su flanco derecho.

—Kiba-kun—saludó feliz.

—Lo siento, por favor sálvame—pidió el castaño de improvisto cerrando sus manos en un aplauso y haciendo una reverencia. Su piel era bronceada, sus ojos salvajes y la mueca de su boca dejaba ver que sus colmillos eran ligeramente afilados. Como los de un perro.

—¿Eh?

—Sé que no has venido los días pasados, pero por favor ayúdame esta vez, te lo pagaré seguro.

—¿Qué sucede Kiba-kun?

—Pues verás…

Si ella podía ser de alguna utilidad para su amigo, lo haría con gusto.

* * *

El día escolar trascurrió con relativa tranquilidad, los días de otoño eran un poco somnolientos si lo pensaba con detenimiento. Bostezó y se rascó la nuca mientras caminaba por el pasillo del segundo piso. Los alumnos se encontraban preparándose para ir a casa y a él le pareció tonto que estuvieran tan relajados. Metió las manos en los bolsillos al detenerse en una de las ventanas que daba al patio interno, justo por donde estaba el pasillo techado que conectaba ese edificio con el de primer año y comités. Distinguió la silueta pequeña de aquella molesta chica entre un grupo de varios adolescentes. Estrechó la mirada y le siguió inconscientemente por todo el tramo que llegaba hasta la puerta.

Ah, es verdad, ella regresaba hoy.

—Uchiha…—auscultó a sus espaldas.

Giró.

—…

—Alguien te busca—informó un chico que se le hizo familiar, probablemente estaba en su clase, aunque eso lo tenía sin cuidado.

¿Quién mierda lo buscaba?

Las nubes del cielo retumbaron y la lluvia comenzó a caer sin reparo.

Una tormenta había iniciado.

* * *

Caminó con suma rapidez. Asuma-sensei la había entretenido demasiado en la junta de los detalles para el viaje escolar, supuestamente Kiba era el representante de su grupo, pero no podía asistir a la reunión porque su hermana iba a ir a casa luego de regresar de su viaje de estudio sobre lobos en Estados Unidos y él era quien la recogería en el aeropuerto; realmente a ella no le era imposible auxiliarlo, aunque todo el asunto se había extendido demasiado, por lo que iba relativamente tarde para sus deberes en la biblioteca. Aunque ella sabía que no era precisamente eso lo que la tenía tan apurada. Sino más bien cierto gato que aunque no lo admitiera estaría esperándola. Apenas cogió la puerta por la manija hubo un flujo de energía irregular en las farolas del techo y de la nada todo se apagó. Afuera podía escucharse una lluvia muy fuerte, que probablemente fue problemática para los alumnos que regresaban a casa; dedujo que ella había sido la culpable de que la luz se esfumara. Auscultó también algunos pequeños gritos de unas cuantas alumnas que seguían en la escuela y ella misma se estremeció. No obstante sacudió la cabeza para despabilarse e ir por la linterna que tenían en uno de los cajones del escritorio en la recepción, a tientas buscó dentro de este y un par de segundos después la encontró.

Cogió el aparato y lo encendió, gracias al cielo habían cambiado las baterías la semana pasada. Quizás la energía regresaría en cualquier momento, se auto consoló mirando los grandes goterones que golpeaban el vitral. Subió las escaleras para dirigirse al segundo piso donde estaban los materiales y el sofá. Imaginó que Sasuke ya estaría ahí por lo que tiró del pestillo, sin embargo, este no se abrió.

Seguía cerrado.

Un poco extrañada aluzó con la lámpara el sitio donde ponía la llave de repuesto. Pues su copia se la había dado al moreno el otro día.

Él no estaba ahí.

Por algún motivo esto la hizo sentirse extrañamente solitaria. Se había acostumbrado tanto a encontrarlo siempre que llegaba, que no hacerlo por primera vez le sabía mal. Un poco desanimada abrió la sala y se dirigió hasta el final, alumbró el sillón que se veía tan enorme sin el Uchiha en él y lo observó largo rato. Dejó la linterna en la mesa, apuntando hacía el sofá y con lentitud se sentó en ese sitio que poco a poco se había ido haciendo del gato que aferradamente cuidaba. Acarició la mullida tela oscura del forro y se recostó justo en el sitio preferido de Sasuke para dormir.

Había una ligera fragancia varonil impregnada ahí.

Olía como él.

Se sonrojó y sus cejas se fruncieron hacia arriba en una mueca de emociones sobrecargadas. Cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras su corazón martilleaba ruidosamente dentro de sus costillas.

Era doloroso.

¿Cómo se llamaba ese sentimiento?

Un trueno retumbó por todo el sitio haciendo las estanterías vibrar, después un ruido sordo se escuchó desde la primera planta. Hinata respingó, eso no había sido parte del relámpago. Se levantó velozmente y tomó la linterna de vuelta. Se dirigió a la puerta y con cuidado bajó las escaleras para ver que había sido eso. Sus pasos eran precavidos, pausados y un poco titubeantes al tiempo que los escalones se acumulaban detrás de sus plantas. Pensó que hubiera sido bueno coger alguna arma por si era alguien sospechoso, pero recordó que la escuela no le permitiría tener un bate en la biblioteca. Así que si fuera necesario, debería utilizar sus manos como una.

Tragó saliva.

Otro relámpago iluminó el cielo negro y poco después el trueno retumbó por todo el sitio. Los cristales vibraron como si fueran a romperse y gritos lejanos llegaron a sus oídos. A muchos no le gustaban los juegos de los dioses en las tormentas. Nuevamente escuchó un golpe y rápidamente iluminó con la linterna la procedencia del mismo.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?!—gritó con voz temblorosa.

El camino de luz dio contra algo oscuro que se movió entre los estantes.

—¡Tsk!

—¿Quién es? Responda —exigió sintiéndose asustada mientras se acercaba—, ¡Si es alguien sospechoso y-yo…!

—¿Tú?—indagó burlón con voz serena—. ¿Qué harías tú?—gracias a la lámpara manual pudo ver unos ojos familiarmente negros que le miraban estrechamente, con reproche y escepticismo de su infundada amenaza fallida.

—¡Sasuke!—exclamó sorprendida, olvidándose por completo de los honoríficos que los separaban en una línea delgada.

—No seas ruidosa—se quejó apartando los ojos del foco. Sintiendo que sus pupilas se contraían por la irritación, alzó un brazo para cubrirse. Esos bastardos se habían pasado al emboscarlo detrás de la escuela. No tenía la menor idea de cómo habían dado con él, pero eso no se quedaría así.

Les mataría.

—Yo lo siento, es que…—explicó y fue cuando notó un detalle inusualmente alarmante en él—, estás herido—evidenció abriendo los parpados tanto como fue posible fisiológicamente.

Casi corrió para hincarse en la zona libre entre las piernas del Uchiha que quedó un poco pasmado por sus precipitadas acciones tan compulsivas. El rostro del moreno tenía un puñado de magulladuras y barro, además de una cortada cerca del ojo que no paraba de botar pequeños hilillos de sangre.

El pecho de Hinata se estrujó como un hueco.

—No es nada.

—Estás sangrando—replicó como si esto evidenciara que sus palabras eran una vil mentira.

—Ya dije que no es nada—rezongó apartando su mano cuando ella trató de tocarlo—. Te ensuciaras.

—Pero…

—No seas escandalosa—ordenó.

—Tienes que ir a la enfermería, hay que desinfectar tus heridas—indicó poniéndose de pie. Estaba realmente alarmada.

Algo la detuvo.

Una firme y gran mano aprisionó su muñeca, impidiendo que avanzara y terminara por devolverse de golpe sobre las piernas del Uchiha.

—No armes un alboroto—musitó en su oído aferrándose a los brazos de ella para que no insistiera en hacer cosas innecesarias—, sólo son raspones—explicó con su aliento chocando contra la cabeza de ella. Era al mismo tiempo, de algún modo nostálgica la situación. La ojiperla sintió que sus mejillas estallaban por la sangre que le llenó los pómulos. La rabia que sentía al saber, desde el fondo de su corazón, que esas heridas seguramente no se las merecía en lo absoluto, estaba picándole bajo los poros.

Otro relámpago hizo presencia.

—Eres como un gato callejero, Sasuke-san—murmuró bajando el rostro.

—No soy un gato—bufó soltándola poco a poco.

—Siempre estás siendo herido—protestó con sus hombros temblando de impotencia.

Sasuke alzó las cejas.

—¿Qué estás…?

—¿Por qué…?—su voz sonaba diferente, frágil y rasposa contra las paredes de la garganta—. ¿Por qué siempre eres lastimado cuando eres tan amable?—se giró para verlo.

Sasuke quedó estupefacto.

De sus ojos perla caían gruesas lágrimas que quedaban iluminadas por la luz de la linterna. Hermosas gotas brillantes que le recorrían la mejilla hasta desaparecer en la comisura de sus belfos, extinguiéndose para siempre en esos labios rosas. Tanto deseaba verlo, que hacerlo en esas condiciones le rompió el corazón.

—Yo no soy amable—gruñó mirando a otro lado. Detestaba ese rostro, por algún motivo extraño—. Te lo dije, soy peligroso, esto es normal.

Odiaba el hecho de no poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

—Eso no es cierto—lloró.

—¡Ya cállate, deja de ser estúpida!—ladró—. No llores.

—No eres peligroso.

—Lo soy.

—No lo eres.

—Eres una idiota.

—No lo eres, ¿Por qué siempre te pasa esto?—preguntó llevándose las manos al rostro para intentar detener las lágrimas—. No sabes cuánto quisiera protegerte.

Sasuke sintió que sus pupilas se achicaban de la impresión.

¿Qué clase de mierda estaba soltando ella.

—¿Proteger?

Absurdo.

—Te protegeré, déjame hacerlo—aseguró entre hipidos.

Sasuke sintió que las heridas de su cuerpo ardieron por las acciones de ella. Su pecho se estrujó. Frunció el ceño molesto por esas emociones que lo embargaban.

—¿Por quién me tomas? Yo no necesito que alguien tan débil me proteja—su garganta picó.

Ella estiró los brazos y lo atrajo suavemente contra su pecho que se movía rítmicamente por el llanto.

Lo abrazó con sumo cuidado.

—Todo el mundo necesita que alguien lo proteja—sorbió con la nariz su sollozo. Se sentía tan desolada por el destino de su gato—, incluso si no crees ser capaz, puedes depender de alguien. Puedes depender de mí, sé que no soy para nada buena y puedo echarlo a perder, pero yo…

Sasuke permaneció en silencio por un rato, como tratando de asimilar tales disparates. Alzó una mano, casi con intención de tocar la de la muchacha que se aferraba a él; ese rostro que no había sido capaz de ver por dos días era tan diferente del usual, estaba roto por las lágrimas que agrietaban sus mejillas. No obstante a un par de centímetros se detuvo.

No.

Él no podía abrazarla.

Estaría perdido si lo hacía.

—Tonta—cerró los ojos—. No necesito que me protejas.

Sólo quería quedarse así un poco más de tiempo.

Porque era como si él sólo quisiese ser mimado por un momento.

Nunca le importó estar solo.

No obstante en ese minuto tan eterno, la soledad era lo que menos deseaba.

—Definitivamente voy a hacerlo, te protegeré.

Aun si era una mentira fugaz, lo protegería antes de desaparecer.

* * *

 **.**

 _Probablemente era inútil intentarlo, mis manos eran demasiado débiles, aun así yo quería protegerte de manera caprichosa._

 **.**

 **.-*+*-.**

 **Continuara**

' **-+*+-´**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Follows, y Favs. Me alegra saber que les guste esta historia. Por cierto a la chica que me avisó lo del capítulo repetido, no ha sucedido tal cosa, quizás recibiste una notificación tardía o repetida, porque yo no he actualizado el 8 de febrero, al parecer hay algunos fallos en FF. Espero que esto no traiga más problemas. Sin más.**

 **Dejen sus opiniones por favor, iré corrigiendo los errores más adelante, sin más.**

 **Akari se despide.**

 **Yanne!**


	6. ¿Puedo ser egoísta?

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que esto les guste.**

 **Declaimer:**

Naruto **NO** es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **.**

 **Episodio**

 **VI**

 **¿Puedo ser egoísta?**

 _ **.**_

" _Soy injusta, lo sé, pero aun así permaneceré junto a ti_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 **L** a campana del almuerzo sonó por todo el edificio del instituto. El cielo estaba despejado según se podía apreciar a través de las ventas de los pasillos y salones, los arboles tenían sus hojas pintadas de los cálidos colores del otoño. El viento sopló ligero y movió las copas, causando que algunas de las hojuelas entrasen por los marcos del aula que estaban ligeramente abiertos; los alumnos se comenzaron a movilizar, dispuestos a aprovechar su tiempo de comida para crear memorias de la juventud, de las cuales esperaban no arrepentirse jamás una vez ya siendo adultos. Las aulas de tercero eran más ruidosas, pues la próxima primavera, ya no estarían ahí y debían por lo menos hacer algunos buenos recuerdos en los pasillos de la preparatoria. La puerta deslizable de la clase ocho se abrió de un golpe. Haciendo que algunas chicas que pasaban por el frente se asustaran, la culpable de ello les miró apenada con sus enigmáticas perlas y tras una breve reverencia salió pintando en dirección contraria.

—¡¿Hinata, a dónde vas?!—gritó el Inuzuka desde el lumbral. Detrás del castaño se encontraba un chico de cortos cabellos azabaches y lentes oscuros. Shino Aburame era realmente muy silencioso.

—¡Lo siento Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, tengo algo que hacer!—Se disculpó girando con presura en el extremo del camino a la otra parte del edificio.

—¿Qué mosca le picó?—indagó alzando una ceja.

—Quizá necesita ir a la sala de profesores—comentó el de anteojos, mientras ambos le miraban desaparecer.

Ella estaba actuando muy raro.

…

Avanzó tan rápido por los pasillos, que casi tropieza con todos los pobres adolescentes que aparecían en el medio. Su cabello se mecía de lado a lado y sus mejillas se sonrosaron ligeramente. Su corazón estaba levemente agitado, pero no era desagradable el sentimiento; a decir verdad era como una pequeña sensación de emoción, como cuando eres niño y estás ansioso por algo.

Ella estaba ansiosa.

Sus ojos distinguieron el número siete en la placa del aula y lo que causó un estiramiento en sus labios de manera instantánea. Estiró la mano derecha para abrir la puerta del salón, no obstante antes de siquiera poder rozar la madera ésta se abrió bruscamente y la muchacha no pudo evitar del todo que su nariz chocase contra el pecho del causante de esta acción.

De alguna forma sintió pánico.

Temerosamente apretó los ojos y sus hombros temblaron ligeramente, dio pequeños pasos hacia atrás, pero sus pies trastabillaron.

—¡Hey! ¡Espera-ttebayo!—una electrizante voz retumbó en sus tímpanos y la Hyuuga se vio obligada a detenerse cuando unas manos le sostuvieron por la parte superior de los brazos. Sus orbes se abrieron automáticamente y alzó la cabeza de un solo golpe.

Azul cristalino y brillante.

Esos ojos eran tan vivos que arrastraban a cualquiera. Naruto Uzumaki tenía un aura atrapante.

—¡…!—sintió que su cara ardía.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó genuinamente preocupado—, lo siento, no me fije al abrir la puerta-ttebayo—exclamó estabilizándola.

—D-descuida, fui yo… la que no tuvo cuidado—musitó avergonzada y él la soltó.

—No, no… fui yo—insistió enérgicamente moviéndose a un lado para dejar que el resto de sus compañeros salieran.

—No es así…

—Claro que si-ttebayo, no seas amable conmigo—repuso rascándose la nuca.

Ella negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, pero él continuó disculpándose.

—Naruto, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?—indagó una femenina voz desde el interior, ambos interlocutores se giraron y la peliazul pudo ver a una chica de cortos cabellos rosas con los brazos cruzados y sus delgadas cejas fruncida, confiriéndole a su iris jade un brillo duro.

Hinata le reconoció sin falta, era Sakura Haruno, le había visto antes durante la reunión para el viaje del próximo mes.

—Sa-Sakura-chan.

—¿Estás molestándola?

—¡No es así-ttebayo!

—¡¿Hah?! ¡Pues a mí no me lo parece!

—¡Te equivocas!

Ambos comenzaron a reñirse y Hinata ya no supo cómo interrumpirlos. Se sobresaltó un poco al recordar por qué razón estaba ahí y por ende también como se había terminado involucrando con ese par.

Estaba buscando a su gato callejero.

—Esto…—llamó la atención de ambos.

—¿Huh?—tanto la chica como el rubio le miraron.

—¿Podrían… podrían decirme si está Sasuke Uchiha-san?—jugó con sus dedos en un ademán inconsciente.

Sakura y Naruto respingaron al escuchar ese nombre, se miraron de rejo el uno al otro.

Un silencio extraño se formó a su alrededor.

Hinata pensó que había dicho algo muy raro y sintió que su estómago se estrujaba contra las costillas. El rubio pareció hablar mentalmente con la ojijade, pues aunque no pronunciaron ni una sola palabra, se entendieron con gestos y miradas.

—Él…—suspiró la pelirrosa luego de unos minutos.

Era inusual que una chica buscara a Sasuke.

Más bien, antinatural.

* * *

El viento despeinó sus cabellos y un ligero olor a hiervas secas le golpeó la nariz. Tenía los brazos acomodados de tal forma que le servían de almohada contra el curo techo de la caseta para entrar a la azotea. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, dejando ver que sus pestañas eran muy largas, además podían notar unas cuantas curaciones aquí y allá, en su muñeca derecha llevaba una venda.

Despertó al sentir un pequeño movimiento en la escalerilla que debía treparse para llegar a donde estaba y se enderezó perezosamente para ver quien invadía su espacio.

—Te encontré—anunció sonriendo ligeramente quien menos esperaba ver ahí.

Hinata se sostenía de los fierros audazmente mientras lo observaba con sus ojos tan claros que parecían un espejo para él.

—¿Cómo supiste de este sitio?—inquirió rudo.

—Sakura-san y Naruto-kun me lo dijeron—respondió.

—Esos tipos…—estrechó la mirada.

—Sasuke-san, esto no está bien—interrumpió ella al terminar de subir—. No debes saltarte clases así.

—Cállate.

—¿A caso no quieres graduarte?

—¿A quién le importa?—se tumbó de espaldas nuevamente—, no es como si fuera a entrar a la universidad o algo así.

—¿Eh?

—Sólo vete—giró para darle la espalda—, eres molesta.

—¿No quieres estudiar la universidad?

—Eso no te incumbe.

—¿No hay algo que quieras hacer?— gateó un poco hasta poder sentarse con las piernas recogidas a su lado.

—No sé qué es lo que estés pensando tonta, pero tú y yo no somos amigos como para que te entrometas tanto—gruñó volviendo a encararla, tendría que correrla para poder descansar.

—Pero, ¿no es eso lamentable? Las memorias que estás haciendo ahora, no van a ser tan brillantes como quisieras que fueran cuando crezcas—le ignoró y continuó hablando por su cuenta—, te arrepentirás si no las vives plenamente.

—Yo no soy como tú, me da igual toda esa mierda—rezongó estrechando la mirada.

—Pero, si voy a protegerte, no puedo dejar que hagas esto.

—Eso lo has decidido por ti misma. Ya te dije que alguien tan débil como tú no puede hacer eso, y que no lo necesito— en realidad había estado queriendo olvidar eso desde que pasó. Pues había bajado su guardia y eso lo fastidiaba de sobremanera.

—Pero…

—Déjame en paz—exclamó severo—, ya dije que no te necesito, el otro día hiciste lo que quisiste, que no te dijera nada, no significa que lo acepte, simplemente no me arrastres en tus tontos juegos ¡Sólo eres una entrometida!—sus palabras no parecían ir a detenerse.

Ella calló un par de minutos y miró hacia abajo.

El Uchiha no lo admitiría, pero estaba comenzando a pensar que se había pasado.

Hinata apretó los labios y alzó el rostro con firmeza. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de él y ella lo hipnotizó. Levantó sus manos y contra todo pronóstico, dio un par de palmadas a las mejillas del joven quien quedó estupefacto por tal acción, además que sus heridas ardieron.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido.

La Hyuuga no apartó sus dedos de las mejillas del moreno. Sino que tiró de su rostro para hacer que quedase a la misma altura y a una corta distancia.

—No digas eso—ordenó mirándolo intensamente. En sus orbes se notaban ligeramente las huellas del escozor que precedía a las lágrimas.

Ella siempre era frágil.

Él lo sabía y sin embargo le hablaba tan duramente al verse acorralado. Sasuke no quería que la gente se le acercara, pero Hinata no parecía entenderlo.

—…

—No digas eso—repitió recargando su frente con la de él. El Uchiha se paralizó por tales acciones tan imprevistas—, lo sé, soy una entrometida—cerró sus fanales y él sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas—, lo sé y lo siento, también sé que no soy la mejor y que tampoco soy tan fuerte como para hacer semejante promesa, pero…—sus pestañas se abrieron un poco y miró fijo al muchacho que tenía tan cerca que sus respiraciones se fundían dulcemente—. No voy a retroceder, no quiero que estés solo, no puedo permitirlo.

—"Esta chica…"—el azabache entrecerró los orbes, embriagado por la situación. Incluso se olvidó de apartarla.

La odiaba tanto, realmente le detestaba. Era irritante que no pudiera oponerse a la fuerza magnética que ella desprendía, era como la de un pequeño sol que brillaba con intensidad, y él era un planeta atraído hacia su órbita.

Ese calor era confortable.

—¿Puedo permanecer a tu lado?

Su voz era tan clara.

Era como si, no importara que dijera, no iba a ganar contra ella.

—Haz lo que quieras.

El gato callejero no sospechaba que ese acto caprichoso de la entrometida mujer que lo sostenía, no podría durar para siempre. Ella no podía evitar que tarde o temprano, le dejaría solo.

Algún día tendrían que decirle adiós a su gato.

* * *

El sonido del televisor en la sala de maestros, permitió que escuchase como un el comentarista anunciaba emocionado que el equipo del instituto Suna se coronaba en el campeonato de béisbol como el ganador inminente del último enfrentamiento. Algunos de los profesores festejaban y otro rezongaban por la sorda apuesta que habían hecho, juego que no podían dejar que los alumnos supiesen. Pues no era correcto. La puerta se abrió y Asuma levantó la mirada, estaba sentado en el escritorio de Kurenai, quien le decía que se quitase para que pudiera revisar bien los pequeños test de su clase. Sonrió con el cigarrillo apagado en su boca y levantó la mano para saludar al recién llegado.

—Hey, Kakashi, has ganado la apuesta hombre.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, Suna ha hecho que Kiri mordiese el polvo como nunca. Ese pitcher pelirrojo es todo un monstruo.

—Ya veo—exclamó sentándose en su puesto mientras leía ávidamente su usual librecillo.

—Por lo menos emociónate por el dinero que te llevas al bolsillo—meneó la cabeza.

—Kakashi—llamó la mujer de ojos rubí.

—¿Hmm?

—Tu chico termina esta semana el castigo, ¿verdad?—preguntó dejando a un lado su pluma.

—Sí, lo termina el viernes—respondió el peligris alzando su único ojo visible.

—Crees…—musitó concienzudamente la mujer, pensado sus palabras antes de soltarlas—, ¿Crees que se opondría a unirse al comité de la biblioteca hasta que empiece el otro semestre?

El Hatake enarcó la ceja derecha de manera elegante.

—¿Quieres que se una?

—Dos de mis chicos van a dejarlo el próximo mes, los de primer y segundo año no parecen demasiado interesados, y es mucho trabajo para Hinata hasta que logre conseguir a los nuevos—explicó—, realmente no sé cómo ella y él se estén llevando, pero hasta ahora no ha habido ningún problema. El otro día que fui a revisar, él parecía estar acoplado a ayudarla—dijo recordando cómo es que el morocho había ayudado a la ojiperla en la sala de archivos.

Aunque ese día no se había atrevido a interrumpir luego de verlos.

—¿Acoplados?—susurró pensativo. Era cierto que se había sorprendido al ver que Sasuke no se había escapado de su castigo y que asistía todos los días a la biblioteca sin rechistar. También cuando le preguntaba a Hinata, ella solía decirle que él se portaba bien—. Realmente no sé qué vaya a decidir Sasuke—comenzó—, no es del tipo que se meta en estas cosas por su propio pie, y no me hará caso a menos que esté obligado.

—Sí que es duro tu muchacho—silbó Asuma, sabedor de lo problemático que era el Uchiha—. Pero quizás, después de tanto tiempo, él se sienta interesado por esto—se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

Kakashi observó a su compañero, luego miró las letras de su empastado y su mirada se tornó ligeramente más seria. ¿Interés? Esperaba que ese fuera el caso; después de todo ese chico no parecía estar viviendo como debería.

Las heridas que Sasuke tenía no solamente eran aquellas físicas con las que siempre aparecía después de todo.

Y esas heridas de las que hablaba, no habían sanado aún.

Sasuke no dejaba que lo hicieran.

* * *

Las luces de la entrada se encendieron en cuanto puso un pie en el porche. Tomó el pomo y lo giró para poder ingresar a su casa. El olor a comida le llegó de repente y se quitó los zapatos antes pisar la suela de madera.

—¡Estoy devuelta!—anunció subiendo las escaleras.

—Bienvenida a casa—respondió su primo asomándose por la puerta de la cocina, ella se detuvo en el octavo peldaño.

—Ahora bajo Neji-niisan.

—No olvide lavarse las manos antes de cenar.

—Vale.

—Hinata-neesama ¿has visto mi flauta?—preguntó Hanabi desde el piso superior. Ella regresó su vista hacia ella.

—Hanabi-chan, creo que estaba en mi armario ¿por qué?

—Me la pidieron en mi clase—dijo a su vez con esa estoica tranquilidad que le caracteriza y la hacía tan semejante a su padre.

—Ya veo, la bajaré más tarde y te la llevaré a tu habitación—propuso.

—Vale—siguió recto hasta llegar a la puerta del baño y entrar en ella.

—Hinata—volvió a ser interrumpida en su camino, esta vez por la áspera voz del patriarca de la familia.

—Estoy de vuelta padre—hizo una pequeña reverencia. Él sólo asintió.

—La doctora Kirishima llamó esta tarde—anunció y Hinata sintió que los músculos de su espalda se contraían.

—¿Lo hizo?

—Sí, dijo que encontró un médico capaz de realizar la operación.

—¿Encontró uno?—pestañeó sorprendida por las palabras de su padre—, y esa persona… ¿ha podido elevar el porcentaje de éxito?—su madre siempre le enseñó a mantener la esperanza cuando era niña. Por lo que ello se veía reflejado ahora.

Neji había salido de la cocina silenciosamente para escuchar lo que su tío estaba diciendo. Incluso Hanabi que salía del baño se quedó parada en lo alto.

—Sí—concedió.

—¿Cuánto?—sus ojos brillaron y bajó los escalones sin ser consciente de esto.

Su corazón se aceleró ligeramente.

Hiashi miró el rostro de su hija. Vio en él, el mismo que su fallecida esposa tenía cuando era una adolescente de la misma edad. Sin embargó ese brillo lo obligó a desviar la mirada por su pronta respuesta.

—35%

Ese seguía siendo un número muy bajo, más alto que el que había recibido tres meses atrás, alto, más no lo suficientemente seguro.

—No es suficiente—murmuró.

—Seguiré buscando—exclamó el mayor de los Hyuuga—. Encontraremos un médico que pueda lograrlo.

—Está bien padre—musitó cerrando los ojos. Dejó escapar un suspiro y obligó al pesimismo abandonarla. Nada servía que llorase por eso—, incluso si no hay otra esperanza, viviré tanto como pueda hacerlo.

—Hinata-sama…

—Ya sean uno o dos años, estoy segura que no me arrepentiré de ello—sonrió con toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Antes de que el tiempo acabara grabaría memorias que otros recordarían aun y cuando ya se hubiera marchado. Si los corazones de los demás podían recordarla, ella no sería olvidada. Aunque quizás, acercarse por este motivo a otros, fuera doloroso y egoísta.

Hinata no quería ser odiada.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando con una nostálgica lentitud, acumulándose en el calendario. Sasuke se había acostumbrado contra su propia voluntad a que Hinata interrumpiese su tranquilidad durante el almuerzo, incluso le había insistido que le dijese cuál tren tomaba para ir juntos a la escuela. Aunque había podido eludirla exitosamente, no terminaba de aceptar que ella le siguiese tan tercamente, ella no parecía el tipo de persona que hacía eso y aun así aparecía por todos lados.

—Sasuke-san—llamó con su tono tranquilo de siempre mientras revisaba unos formularios en la sala de archivos, él estaba en su sillón de siempre, recostado con los auriculares puesto en las orejas, pretendiendo escuchar música.

Una táctica para evitar que ella le hablase, no obstante, parecía fracasar rotundamente.

—…

—Hoy es tú último día de castigo—evidenció deteniéndose. Sus orbes perla miraron fijo las letras escritas en tinta azul. Este hecho era por demás triste. Pues sin dicha sanción, él ya no estaba obligado a permanecer más tiempo en la escuela.

El gato callejero ya no tendría motivos para seguir yendo.

—¿Y?—se sentó y quitó los audífonos.

—¿No vendrás más?—no levantó la vista. Apretó la mano sobre su regazo y su labio tembló—. ¿Abandonaras este sitio?

—…—Sasuke la observó. Realmente no lo había pensado. Sólo cumplía con ir ahí, por el castigo que Kakashi le había impuesto. Pero el lunes de la próxima semana, ya no estaría atado a seguir con ello.

Sería libre de irse.

Por fin podría dejar de frecuentar ese lugar y a esa entrometida, de alguna manera podría ingeniárselas para evitar que ella le encontrase en los almuerzos y en algún punto, quizás se cansaría y dejaría de ir tras él. Sería libre, ¡Libre! Al fin podría alejarse de las cosas molestas y seguir con su camino.

No obstante, ¿por qué eso no parecía ser lo correcto?

—Vaya que bueno que les encuentro a ambos aquí—interrumpió un tercero. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y miró mal a su tutor que entraba despechadamente por la puerta. Hinata se paró un poco nerviosa y lo saludó al hacer una reverencia—, venía a ver cómo les iba en el ultimo día, y veo que estás descansando—clavó su ojo en el morocho.

—Tsk.

—Espero que no haya estado así todo el mes Hyuuga.

—N-no, él ayudó bastante Kakashi-sensei—realmente no estaba mintiendo. El Uchiha miró a otro lado.

—¿Es así? Ya veo—se llevó una mano a la cabeza—, confiaré en tus palabras Hyuuga—sonrió y el azabache supo que a él no le creería del todo aunque quisiera.

Estúpido.

—¿Eh? Sí—murmuró—, ¿Qué le traía por aquí además de eso Kakashi-sensei?

—Oh, es verdad—dijo como quien no quiere la cosa—. Kurenai me pidió que te hiciese una petición Sasuke.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—¿No podrías considerar unirte al comité de la biblioteca hasta que finalice el semestre?—ambos se sorprendieron por estas palabras—, aparentemente tus compañeros dimitirán el próximo mes y Kurenai no quiere que estés sola mientras convence a los de segundo y primero—explicó brevemente observando a la Hyuuga—, ¿Y bien?

Tanto el profesor como la muchacha lo miraron expectantes.

—No voy a hacerlo—gruñó—, no quiero volver a este sitio.

Él no podía permitirse dejarse influenciar tan absurdamente.

—Pero…—Hinata quería protestar.

—Piénsalo hasta el lunes ¿vale?—el peligris alzó una mano para que le permitiese continuar—, ¿recuerdas lo que te he dicho antes? No creo que realmente estés de acuerdo en desperdiciar tu último año, incluso podría ser bueno para ti permanecer en este sitio.

—No, quizás para usted es lo conveniente, pero ya le dije que eso me importa una mierda—se levantó y caminó hacia la salida—, simplemente déjeme en paz usted también.

Él no necesitaba a nadie. Ni esas tonterías sobre hacer recuerdos y demás.

Los gatos callejeros no necesitaban recordar nada.

Porque si confiaban en alguien, tarde o temprano sería traicionado y abandonado.

La puerta se cerró sonoramente y el silencio inundó el espacio entre los archiveros. El profesor dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se masajeó las sienes. Ese niño era tan problemático que estaba quedándose sin opciones para salvarlo de la autodestrucción.

—Kakashi-sensei—Hinata fue la primera en romper el mutismo que los abrazaba. El susodicho le vio de reojo antes de girase hacia ella completamente.

—¿Sí?

—Tengo un favor que pedirle—anunció.

No estaba dispuesta a dejar que las cosas acabasen así.

No quería dejarlo escapar.

* * *

Miró nuevamente el papel en el que había anotado la dirección y luego clavó sus perlas en el complejo de apartamentos frente a ella. No era muy grande, pero sí bastante decente, en la barda que dividía el terreno con la calle se alzaba un cartel con la leyenda de habitaciones disponibles y el numero para contactarse con el propietario. Sacó so móvil para mirar la hora y aprovechar para enviar un mensaje a su padre. Que Dios le perdonase por mentir diciendo que se quedaría en casa de una amiga, pero al haber sido Kakashi incapaz de decirle a ciencia cierta a qué hora terminaba el trabajo a medio tiempo del Uchiha, montaría guardia toda la noche afuera de su puerta si es que era necesario.

Asintió convencida de que podía lograr que él accediera a permanecer en el comité hasta que finalizara el semestre. Aunque también se sentía un poco inquieta.

Ella nunca fue de las que hacían cosas temerarias.

—¿Huh?—escuchó que alguien se detenía a unos pasos de su persona. La Hyuuga pestañeó y giró sobre sus talones con cuidado—, ¡Ah! ¡Eres tú-ttebayo!—gritó sorprendido un imprevisto Uzumaki que cargaba un par de bolsas blancas de la tienda de conveniencia que estaba a tres calles vía abajo; vestía una camiseta con una espiral en el centro color negro y unos pantalones de chal naranjas.

—Naruto-kun.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo… estoy esperando a Sasuke-san.

—¿Eh?—alzó ambas cejas.

—Hay algo que quiero hablar con él.

Naruto la miró y luego sus ojos se opacaron ligeramente al mirar hacia el complejo, donde naturalmente que también estaba su casa. Después de todo, él también vivía solo.

—Hinata-chan—llamó sin verla, manteniendo su mente en algo que ella no podía adivinar y que le hacía estar inusualmente serio—, ¿Estás enamorada de Sasuke?

—¿Eh?

—No deberías acercarte a él, si ese es el caso-ttebayo—sus ojos azules se fijaron en los perlas—, podrías salir realmente herida. Ese tipo, es peligroso—apretó las manos.

Sus dientes crujieron al recordar cosas del pasado.

Después de todo aquel que ya no quería ser su amigo, seguía preocupándole. Aunque él había tratado tan duro de salvarlo, Sasuke se rehusaba a que lo hiciera, como si pretendiera olvidar aquellos días en que solía ser un chico normal que detestaba perder y amaba comer bolas de arroz de supermercado mientras se desvelaban jugando. Lo conocía y sabía que esa pequeña chica sufriría por el abismo caótico que era Sasuke Uchiha desde hacía un año.

No podía simplemente ignorar que ella se lastimaría.

—Yo…—Hinata hizo que el blondo le prestara atención—, estoy bien con eso Naruto-kun—sonrió sinceramente ladeando el rostro—. Porque yo también terminaré hiriendo a Sasuke-san.

Esa era la verdad.

* * *

 **.**

 _Era egoísta, ¿verdad? quería dejar que tú llevases la carga más pesada sin decirte ni una palabra, pero no deseaba que me odiaras_

 **.**

 **.-*+*-.**

 **Continuara**

' **-+*+-´**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Follows, y Favs. Me alegra saber que les gusta esta historia. Lamento la demora que tuve esta vez, se me atravesaron un par de imprevistos.**

 **Dejen sus opiniones por favor, iré corrigiendo los errores más adelante, sin más.**

 **Akari se despide.**

 **Yanne!**


	7. 7 segundos de debilidad

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que esto les guste.**

 **Declaimer:**

Naruto **NO** es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **.**

 **Episodio**

 **VII**

 **7 segundos de debilidad**

 _ **.**_

" _Abre tu corazón, deja expuestas tus preciosas heridas para mi_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 **L** a música era alta, pero no lo suficiente para lastimar los tímpanos de los clientes que se encontraban sentados junto al equipo de sonido del bar. Las luces eran tenues y sobrias, con un toque de confidencialidad que el alcohol y las notas de jazz se encargaban de orquestar magistralmente; entre las mesas la gente iba y venía, los mismos empleados se las ingeniaban para danzar de un lado a otro con los pedidos y sin embargo no perdían el profesionalismo que los caracterizaba. Cerca de la barra, en torno a un grupo de extranjeros ingleses que se divertían en su primera noche en Tokio, Sasuke repartió una ronda de cerveza comercial y se encargó de recoger los vasos sin líquido para llevarlos con Karin quien estaba encomendada de lavar la vajilla ese día.

—¿Hay más?—se quejó la bermeja arrugando la nariz con desagrado, mirando fulminantemente las figuras de cristal—, maldito Suigetsu, menudo día escogió para descansar ese bastardo—resopló tallando con el trapo enjabonado un par de copas con restos de Whisky.

—…—el moreno le miró un segundo luego rodó los ojos para restarle importancia.

—Sasuke, ¿podrías encargarte de esta bolsa de basura?—indagó el cantinero y dueño desde el otro extremo de la barra.

—Vale.

—Y por cierto—exclamó recargándose brevemente contra la repisa de licores mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un cigarrillo y le encendía con un cerillo que reposaba en su oreja—, los imbéciles que me pediste buscar el otro día—Sasuke se enderezó con la bolsa negra en su mano derecha—, están teniendo una reunión en la tercera calle justo ahora—el hombre clavó sus ojos profundos y secos en los del muchacho que permaneció inmutable—. Si no estoy mal…—agregó tomando el cigarro con sus dedos y escupiendo una nube de humo, puntualizó: —, tu descanso, ¿no es en cinco minutos?

El susodicho dio la media vuelta en completo silencio y se detuvo sólo un poco antes de coger el camino hacia a puerta trasera. Karin se había parado en su labor para mirarlo atenta de sus movimientos y el jefe de ambos no se movió de su posición, pero era consciente de lo que sucedía.

—Lo cojo prestado—avisó el Uchiha tomando con su mano libre el bate que a veces usaban con los consumidores ruidosos.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos y giró velozmente la cara hacia el hombre que continuaba fumando como si nada una vez el morocho se hubiera ido con la insólita arma.

—¡Jefe!

—¿Qué?—otra bocanada de humo.

—¿No va a pararle? Sasuke-kun es todavía un estudiante, si los ataca él…

—¿Y qué?

—¡Jefe!—reprochó por la indiferencia del mayor.

—Karin.

—¿Qué?

—Sasuke no teme a las consecuencias de sus actos, sin embargo no es estúpido, al contrario, ese mocoso es más astuto de lo que debería—aplasto la colilla en un cenicero que mantenía cerca de su brazo derecho. Le echó una mirada a la muchacha y luego se acercó a la barra para atender a un par de mujeres que acababan de llegar bastante alborotadas con un pedido de vodka—, incluso si tuviera la intención de matarles, no se ensuciara las manos estúpidamente.

—No sé por qué eso, no me tranquiliza—escupió estrechando la mirada y volviendo a observar la puerta por donde el ojinegro se había marchado con una mentalidad desconocida.

Sasuke a veces parecía imprudente.

Y destructivo.

* * *

El silencio bailó un vals alrededor de sus cuerpos. La vieja farola que alumbraba el cartel del complejo titileo y un aire frio sopló detrás de sus nucas. Los largos cabellos azulados se movieron y cubrieron el rostro de su portadora. Ella usó una de sus pequeñas manos para controlar las crines; cerró momentáneamente los orbes al acomodarse un mechón tras la oreja y luego los volvió a abrir para clavar su iris perlado en el celeste de su interlocutor. El cual seguía es shock tras escuchar las afirmaciones de esa frágil chica. Las palabras que Hinata había dicho, no parecían creíbles, y sin embargo ella no parecía estar exagerando.

No estaba mintiendo.

Naruto lo sabía, no había nada que la Hyuuga ganara al pronosticar que ella heriría a Sasuke si insistía en correr tras su espalda.

Rió.

Una genuina carcajada salió de sus labios. Pero no era una risa feliz, simplemente era irónico.

—Supongo que eso será justo—masculló despeinándose los rubios cabellos—, salir herido y herir al mismo tiempo suena a algo que le sucedería a él— observó el cielo—. Sigue siendo imposible para mí salvarlo—susurró.

—Yo lo haré—Hinata se llevó una mano al corazón y dejó que su voz interrumpiese los pensamientos tan altos del Uzumaki. Éste parpadeó aturdido—, yo salvaré a Sasuke.

Se permitió dejar de lado los honoríficos para con el moreno.

—¿Lo harás?

—Sí.

—Pero saldrás herida.

—Él también.

—Probablemente se rehúse a que escarbes en su corazón.

—Encontraré una manera.

—Podría odiarte.

—Me aseguraré de que no lo haga.

—Eso es temerario.

—No, no lo es.

—¿Por qué?—ladeó el rostro, estaba confundido. Esa chica parecía haber salido de otro mundo.

—Yo quiero que sea feliz—sonrió—, quiero que lo sea y también deseo estar junto a él cuando lo haga.

—Eres valiente-ttebayo—sonrió a su vez

—Yo diría más bien lo contrario—sus ojos se templaron con tranquilidad. Una tranquilidad que el blondo percibió y le hizo alzar una ceja.

—Ya veo—murmuró Naruto al comprender algo con esa mirada que ella tenía—, por cierto-ttebayo

—¿Huh?

—¿Has comido ya?—cuestionó rascándose la nariz—, he comprado ramen instantáneo en el mini súper, ¿quieres un poco?

Hinata pestañeó sorprendida por la invitación.

—Yo no…—pero antes de agregar algo más su estómago hizo un escandaloso ruido que ocasionó que sus mejillas se llenasen de sangre—. Lo siento—bajó la cabeza apenada por eso.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado con una radiante curva.

—No te preocupes-ttebayo—se acercó a ella para palmearle la espalda amistosamente—, siempre es bueno comer con otros alrededor, además es más delicioso y podré cocinar más de lo normal—aseguró—. También, no tiene caso que esperes aquí, el Teme llega bastante tarde, casi en la mañana, aunque es un barrio seguro, nunca se sabe.

—Lamento las molestias Naruto-kun—se disculpó siguiendo al Uzumaki cuando comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

—Que va—restó.

—Esto…

—¿S¡?-ttebayo

—¿Podrías decirme todo lo que sepas de Sasuke-san?

Si iba a obligarlo a permitir que le dejase entrar en su alma, debía conocerlo mejor, y lastimosamente esto no se daría por su propia boca, al menos no todavía.

El gato callejero no podría eludir su trampa.

* * *

Dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire y se limpió el sudor que perlaba su frente, los nudillos de sus manos dolían y algunas de sus heridas se habían abierto nuevamente, pero no importaba, había logrado lo que quería. Miró con detenimiento el bate de madera, algunas manchas y magulladuras se podían apreciar por toda la superficie. Luego regresó su atención a su retorcida obra recién hecha. Una ligera sensación de superioridad le caló en los huesos y sus labios se torcieron en una diminuta sonrisa de satisfacción.

Las motocicletas de esos bastardos estaban hechas trizas gracias a su intervención y los dueños de las mismas permanecían acuclillados llorando y quejándose por lo pocos golpes que el chico les había dado cuando intentaron pararlo de su insólita labor. Ninguno sabía de donde había salido, y tampoco de dónde era capaz de sacar semejante fuerza y desprecio.

Era una ira que resultaba ahogante.

Los ojos del adolescente cuando destrozaba pieza a pieza los vehículos, eran los de alguien que se había acostumbrado al odio y la venganza. No eran los ojos de un niño.

Eran los ojos de un monstruo sin piedad.

Se habían metido con alguien equivocado y eso era tan frustrante.

—Maldito hijo de puta—gruñó el más alto de ellos.

—¿Hmm?—Sasuke se acercó a él con estoicismo y usó el bate para levantarle el hinchado rostro—, tan sólo les he devuelto lo de la otra vez—su tono era frio y sin emociones. Akashi sintió que esos ojos negros se lo tragarían por ser tan vacíos.

Sintió miedo.

—Tú…

—No quiero verlos otra vez por aquí—exclamó alejándose—, esta vez me contuve, pero si quieren venir por mí nuevamente—viró medio rostro y su expresión era bastante sombría—. Los mataré.

No era solamente una amenaza.

—¡Mierda!—el mastodonte golpeó el suelo con todas su fuerzas y le sangró la mano por ello.

Un gato callejero tenía los dientes y garras muy filosos. Porque solamente ellos podían protegerse de otros. Sasuke sabía que él no era bueno.

Porque la venganza le salía muy natural.

* * *

El reloj digital marcó las tres de la mañana con ocho minutos. El televisor que estaba pegado a la pared donde el Uzumaki había instalada una pequeña repisa, esbozaba un puñado de infomerciales. El muchacho en cuestión estaba desparramado en el suelo bajo la mesita donde habían comido y ahora solo quedaban los restos de la cena. Roncaba ligeramente y un pequeño hilo de baba corría por su mejilla. Hinata se rió para sí misma y cerró el libro de matemáticas, pues luego de terminar su porción se había puesto a hacer los deberes para matar el tiempo. Mismo que había hecho al rubio caer rendido. Guardó sus cosas y se dispuso a recoger un poco, aunque el cuarto estaba hecho un desastre. Se preguntó mentalmente si es que todos los chicos eran así de desordenados.

—Sakura-chan… ya no puedo comer más-ttebayo—balbuceó el Uzumaki revolviéndose en su sitio y adoptando una postura de ovillo. Entre sueños se rascó el estómago y luego se quedó quieto.

La Hyuuga sacudió la cabeza divertida y fue hacia la pequeña cocineta para tomar una bolsa negra de la barra y empezar a levantar los potes de comida instantánea. Mientras estaba en ello, recordó vagamente las palabras que le había dicho Naruto sobre Sasuke.

De alguna manera podía entender que el blondo no quisiera hablar demasiado sobre algo que no le correspondía, pero eso sólo le hizo saber que tendría que hacer que Sasuke se abriera a ella con suma sinceridad.

—"Sólo puedo decirte una cosa-ttebayo"—había pronunciado el ojiazul mientras vertía el agua caliente en los cuencos de fideos—, "Sasuke sólo piensa en una cosa desde hace un año"—sus ojos mostraron toda la tristeza que eso le provocaba y ella lo comprendió—. "Él quiere destruirse completamente, está dispuesto a destrozar su vida y sólo dedicarse a sobrevivir para seguir soportando su propio autocastigo"— El Uchiha era importante para él—, "no quiere ser salvado."

Lo sabía, Sasuke no deseaba que lo sacasen de su soledad. Él se protegía en ella. Hinata lo había notado casi inmediatamente gracias a su agudo sentido de observación.

Pero él podía estar estancado para siempre en ello. Ella no dejaría que lo hiciera. La vida era preciosa porque no era perfecta. Las cosas dolorosas eran necesarias para apreciar lo que se les regalaba después de vivirlas. No obstante la mayoría de las personas no son capaces de notarlo, porque creen que el tiempo es eterno. Sin embargo Hinata no poseía la eternidad como los demás.

Lo que si tenía, era la fuerza de un sol para hacer su efímera vida, una eternidad.

Terminó de recoger los envases y cerró la bolsa con un nudo. La jaló hasta la cocina nuevamente y la dejó cerca del bote para que el dueño de ella la moviera en la mañana. Se lavó las manos y auscultó un golpe proveniente de la ventana. Extrañada se dirigió hacia el balcón y se asomó por él. La luz de la terraza contigua estaba ahora encendida.

Era la misma terraza que Naruto le había dicho pertenecía a la casa de Sasuke. Él había regresado. Su corazón se estrujó y velozmente se dedicó a apagar todo lo del departamento del Uzumaki. Tomó su mochila y dejó un recado en la mesa para el rubio. Salió con cuidado y el frio de la madrugada la recibió. Un poco ansiosa y nerviosa, se acercó a la puerta de al lado. Las luces estaban encendidas todavía. Y la placa sobre el timbre anunciaba el apellida Uchiha en ella. Tomó una gran respiración para calmarse, pero esto sólo la tensó más.

Levantó un dedo tembloroso y haciendo uso de todas sus agallas, presionó el timbre.

La melodía monótona cantó en sus oídos.

Y su aliento se cortó.

La puerta no se abrió.

—¿No lo habrá oído?—se preguntó un poco más relajada. Sacudió los hombros y tocó nuevamente, recibiendo una vez más el mismo resultado—. Está ignorándolo—musitó mordiéndose el labio.

Picó el botón por tercera vez.

—¡¿Quién mierda está molestando?!—gruñó furioso el dueño de la casa abriendo bruscamente la puerta.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, misma reacción del moreno. Quien dicho sea de paso sólo traía puestos unos pantalones. Dejando al descubierto su tonificado torso y algunas pequeñas cicatrices esparcidas en los contrastes del mismo.

—B-buenas noches—se apresuró a hacer una reverencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—estaba desconcertado.

—Yo he venido a verte.

—Son la tres de la mañana, ¿qué mierda crees que haces idiota?—reclamó.

—Lo sé, pero no podía esperar a mañana—pestañeó tratando de no verlo. Sus mejillas estaban atiborradas de sangre y sus orejas vibraban del calor que las coloreaba.

—¿Has estado afuera? ¿y tus padres?—no lo entendía.

—Les dije que estaría en casa de una amiga, pero no he estado sólo afuera yo…

—Vete—estrechó la mirada.

—¿Eh?

—No sé porque estás aquí y tampoco quiero saberlo, si tienes agallas para andar fuera en la madrugada, regresa a casa.

—Espera, te he dicho que necesito hablar contigo.

—Pero yo no quiero hacerlo—se dispuso a cerrar.

—Por favor—suplicó ansiosa apresurándose a detenerlo.

—Tsk…

Ella no iba a darse por vencida.

* * *

Hinata observó el interior de la casa, era ordenada para su sorpresa y estaba bastante decente en cuanto a muebles. Se parecía al departamento de Naruto pero con la cama en el lado opuesto, sus libros estaban acomodados en el escritorio cerca de la puerta del armario, su uniforme descasaba en una percha sobre la cabecera de la cama; cerca de ésta había un par de marcos de fotografías que estaban volteados cara abajo, como si él no quisiese verlas, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a tirarlas . De alguna forma se las había arreglado para que el Uchiha la hiciera entrar. Él por otro lado estaba terminando de ponerse la ropa de dormir en el baño.

—Tu casa es muy acogedora—comentó cuando el azabache salió.

—Hmmp.

—¿Vas a cambiar tus vendajes?—cuestionó al verlo sentarse en la cama con el botiquín.

—Eso parece, ¿no?—respondió sarcástico.

—¿Puedo hacerlo por ti?—dejó su bolso a un lado y lo miró.

—No me importa—exclamó y ella sonrió levantándose para coger las cosas de la pequeña caja.

—Se han abierto de nuevo—el ojinegro le vio de reojo cuando ella estaba cubriendo una de sus heridas de la mano. Era sorprendente que se diera cuenta—. ¿Te peleaste otra vez?

—Eso no te incumbe.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Yo no soy como piensas—tajó frunciendo el ceño—, no soy una pobre víctima y mucho menos alguien lamentable que merece compasión. Pierdes tu tiempo al creer que soy una buena persona.

—No creo que seas una buena persona—Sasuke respingó y sus ojos se trabaron en los de ella—. Dije que eras amable y que no merecías esto, pero nunca dije que fueras bueno—explicó tomándole las mejillas firmemente para curarle el rostro—. No creo que seas bueno Sasuke-san.

Esa mano era muy cálida.

Sasuke suavizó sus facciones.

—Eres extraña—murmuró grabando sus líneas en su memoria. Mientras más la veía, menos era capaz de decir que era lo que ella pensaba o de donde venía.

—Sólo soy yo, no hay nada de raro—sonrió y se dedicó a terminar de poner las curaciones. El silencio que los acompañó fue placentero.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—preguntó él rompiendo el mutismo cuando ella dejó en la mesita la caja con las cosas que había usado.

—Kakashi-sensei me dio tu dirección—contestó acomodándose el cabello tras la oreja—, y Naruto-kun me dejó estar en su casa mientras esperaba tu regreso.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, y sintió que algo se removía en su interior molestamente.

—¿Lo conoces?—indagó con voz ronca.

—No realmente, pero puedo notar es alguien muy honesto. Es una persona maravillosa si soy sincera—alabó.

—Hmmp—desvió la mirada al sentir que sus entrañas se revolvían como acido.

—Sasuke-san, no vine a convencerte de aceptar lo que sugirió Kakashi-sensei en la tarde—comenzó midiendo sus palabras. Sasuke la miró sin comprender.

—¿Entonces a qué viniste?—no pudo evitar cuestionarla al oírle decir aquello.

—Eso es sólo una excusa que he tomado prestada—bajó la cabeza—. Yo quiero oírlo.

—¿Oír?

—Sí, oír la verdad Sasuke-san.

—¿De qué verdad hablas?—la observó fulminante.

No la entendía para nada.

Hinata se encogió de hombros y suspiró bajo su aliento. Levantó la cabeza y clavando su penetrante mirada en la de él se llevó las manos a los botones de su blusa.

Al desabrochar el primero de ellos, Sasuke se escandalizó.

—¡Hey!—se precipitó hacia ella para cogerla las manos en labor de detenerla—. ¿Qué mierda haces?

—Yo no mentí al decir que quería estar a tu lado para protegerte—pronunció sacudiéndose su agarre para continuar, él la miró atónito cuando se quitó el moño negro y cuando se bajó la blusa dejando ver una camisola blanca, que también se quitó.

Sasuke sentía que su cabeza se calentaba.

—Detente—desvió la mirada hacia el techo. Su garganta se secó—, vístete.

—¿No vas a mirar?—preguntó terminando de quitarse la última tela, quedando solamente cubierta por la tela de su sostén azul—, este cuerpo que me pertenece, ¿no vas a mirarlo?

—¡No!

—Necesito que lo veas.

—Estás loca—ladró cerrando los ojos.

Respingó cuando la pequeña mano de ella le cogió la suya por sorpresa. Inevitablemente abrió los orbes y se giró con intención de protestar, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta cuando descubrió lo que ella le había hecho rozar con las yermas.

Una profunda cicatriz en el pecho de la muchacha deformaba su precioso cuerpo.

—Tú has sido herido antes, pude verlo—musitó con los mofletes ligeramente rojos—. Tu cuerpo tiene las mismas marcas que el mío, pero por razones diferentes, e incluso hay una herida mucho más profunda en tu corazón, lo creas o no, somos parecidos, sin embargo, esta cicatriz, es mi condena de muerte—anunció apretando su mano contra su pecho para sentir su calor.

El gato era cálido.

—Tú…

—Yo no voy a vivir mucho tiempo—sus labios sonrieron pero sus ojos no. Pese a que siempre aparentaba lo contrario. Lo cierto es que era como cualquier otro, quizás se había acostumbrado a su destino inevitable y trataba de tomarlo con buena cara. Pero era obvio que ella quería evitarlo.

Ella deseaba vivir más tiempo.

Un par de lágrimas se asomaron por las comisuras de sus fanales.

—¿Qué?

—Yo… voy a desaparecer—bajó la mirada y las gotas cayeron sobre el dorso de la mano del moreno—. Estoy muriendo Sasuke.

Su corazón se detuvo.

Ella soltó su mano.

El silencio reinó.

Sasuke la observó sin verla, procesando sus palabras. Tratando de encontrar algo coherente en todo lo que estaba pasando. No pudo hallar la lógica. Es que no la tenía.

Por siete segundos, se permitió ser débil.

Por siete segundos, no le dio importancia a las cosas razonables. Por siete segundos el gato dejó que ella entrara en su corazón. El cuerpo que se había ordenado no tocar, lo necesitaba. La persona que se había obligado a no abrazar, la atrajo hacia sus brazos en un movimiento sutil.

Por siete segundos dejó que sus sentimientos fueran honestos.

El tiempo es una medida relativa, no existe y sin embargo lo gobierna todo. Hinata no sabía cuantos minutos, segundos u horas había estado aprisionada en los brazos de Sasuke. Sólo era capaz de memorizar ese olor que desprendía y la calidez de los latidos que escuchaba. Alzó sus brazos para corresponderlo. No quería dejarlo ir; esperaba que cada fibra de sus ser pudiese trasmitir sus sentimientos correctamente.

—Eres astuta—musitó él tocándole la cabeza.

—No, no lo soy.

—¿Por qué?—se separó de ella lentamente—. ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Por qué yo?—esa pregunta le rondaba la cabeza desde el primer día que fue consciente de ella.

—Porque tú podrás herirme.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando yo desaparezca, será doloroso para todos lo que me rodean, pero ellos no quieren permitirme sufrir como ellos, sólo me dicen que todo estará bien, que de alguna forma se solucionará; hace mucho que dejé de creer en los cuentos, así que sé que la vida real no regala milagros, me preparé para eso y traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude, sin embargo, cuando te conocí, cuando pude verte realmente…—le tomó el rostro—. Supe que tú, podrías hacerlo. Tú puedes herirme tanto como yo te heriré a ti y no te detendrás por ello.

—¿Me estas tratando como un arma?

—No, te estoy tratando como mi salvación—aseguró—, tú me estas salvando de la burbuja de cristal en la que estoy. Porque tú no pretendes esconder tu lado hiriente a pesar de todo, pero también yo debo salvarte para ser justos.

—Ya te dije que no necesito ser salvado.

Ella sonrió.

—Eres bueno mintiendo— tiró de él para besar su mejilla—. Eso está bien.

Sasuke estrechó la mirada, derrotado por ella. No había nada que pudiese decir para contraatacar. Fijó sus ojos en los de ella cuando se separó, apretó la quijada y la cogió del brazo con una mano y con la otra le tocó el rostro.

El gato se rindió.

—Vale—musitó bajo la atenta mirada de ella—, te voy a herir como deseas—cerró la distancia que los separaba en un movimiento elegante.

Sus labios se encontraron

Sí, estaba bien, porque al final los dos se herirían y la felicidad solamente se presentaría a medias. No sería como haber ganado, y tampoco sería como haber perdido.

Porque ella tarde o temprano se desvanecería.

* * *

 **.**

 _Tus heridas eran preciosas para mí, no podía ser más egoísta, si deseaba que me dejases verlas yo debía mostrarte las mías, la cuestión era ¿podrías quererlas?_

 **.**

 **.-*+*-.**

 **Continuara**

' **-+*+-´**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Follows, y Favs. Me alegra saber que les gusta esta historia.**

 **Dejen sus opiniones por favor, iré corrigiendo los errores más adelante, sin más.**

 **Akari se despide.**

 **Yanne!**


	8. ¿Cómo se llama esto?

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que esto les guste.**

 **Declaimer:**

Naruto **NO** es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **.**

 **Episodio**

 **VIII**

 **¿Cómo se llama esto?**

 _ **.**_

" _¿Cuánto tiempo podremos pretender que esto es correcto? Incluso en nuestra desesperación no dejamos de ser egoístas_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 **S** us labios ardieron. Era como si tuviera una especie de viga de hierro caliente contra su piel, y como si la propia epidermis palpitara dolorosamente. Por lo que atinó a separarse poco a poco del rostro de Hinata. Sería mentira si dijera que aquello no había sido más que un impulso propiciado por las hormonas. En realidad él lo había buscado. Observó fijamente el rostro sonrosado de la pequeña muchacha que sostenía entre sus brazos. Las fibras de su cuerpo temblaban y sus belfos tan dulces le llamaban sutilmente. Un tanto hipnotizado pasó las puntas de sus dedos por el contorno rojizo de su boca y una extraña opresión caliente le atacó el pecho.

Se sintió irritado.

Lo que estaba sucediendo no tenía ningún sentido, todo era tan irracional que estaba a punto de volverse loco. Las palabras de la Hyuuga, aunque sorprendentes, no eran más que una molestia. ¿Qué le importaba a él si ella iba a morir? ¿Por qué debía aceptar entrar a ese estúpido juego de roles? ¿Qué sentido tenía convertirse en un arma por el simple hecho de satisfacer su lamentable existencia? Estúpido. Él no necesitaba involucrarse con ella, no quería hacerlo, su vida no estaba destinada a esa clase de camino; desde hace mucho que había decidido permanecer en la comodidad de la soledad, pues hacía bastante que había renunciado a la felicidad y sus dolores, tan sólo se dedicaría a seguir pagando por los pecados que había cometido en el pasado, no en un plan de redención, sino de castigo, pues lo que había hecho no merecía perdón alguno. Jamás podría ser perdonado. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, siempre terminaba corriendo alrededor de esa mujer tan extraña. Tenía que aceptarlo.

Ya no podía alejarse de ella.

Pues, aunque no quisiera pensar de ese modo en lo absoluto, estaba deseando perderse nuevamente en esos labios. Aunque de una manera menos arrebatada y más profunda para su gusto. Pero, sin importar que lo admitiese a regañadientes, eso no hacia mella en su enfado. Hinata tenía la culpa. El gato lo sabía. Era ella quien lo había orillado a esa clase de inútiles sentimientos.

La destrozaría.

Sus ojos se afilaron y el entrecejo se le frunció un poco más. Con la mano que le acariciaba los labios, se aferró a su rostro con fuerza. Ella se quejó y abrió los ojos desorientada. Ese par de perlas eran tan brillantes e inocentes. Lo único que deseaba hacer en ese instante, era romperlas.

Apretó la quijada y se cernió sobre Hinata, el peso de su cuerpo logró tumbarla de espaldas contra el piso. Ella lo observó, pero no lo apartó, ni siquiera cuando sus mejillas—que estaban siendo apretadas—dolieron. Su respiración era rítmica y un poco acelerada, sus pechos que sólo eran cubiertos por la tela del sostén subían y bajaban. La cicatriz que le había hecho ver, comenzó a arder con cada latido que su corazón profesaba dentro de sus costillas. El aire fue más pesado a partir de este punto para sus pulmones.

Lentamente la ansiedad le estaba invadiendo.

Sasuke usó su mano libre para alzar el brazo izquierdo de ella por sobre su cabeza y colocó al mismo tiempo sus piernas en torno a la cadera de la muchacha.

—Eres estúpida—susurró inclinando su cuerpo para acercar su rostro al de ella—. Estás tan inmersa en tu lamentable situación que lo único que puedes hacer para huir de ella es pensar que ser herida es la manera de lograrlo—su mirada era intensa, la Hyuuga pensó que de alguna manera un brillo rojizo se percibía en ella—.No conoces lo que es el dolor real, y no es algo que la gente común desea saber en realidad. ¿Por qué quieres sentirlo? Has dicho que puedo salvarte si te destrozo, pero yo no necesito hacerlo y tampoco deseo ser salvado por tus ideales.

Honestamente no entendía porque debía compartir algo que no poseía. El deseo de ser salvado, no era reciproco en ellos y sin embargo, de alguna forma su lengua se sintió entumecida tras soltar aquello.

Mutismo.

—Tienes razón—exclamó la joven luego de una larga pausa de silencio—, tú no necesitas salvarme—aseguró—, pero tú si necesitas ser salvado.

El gato callejero sintió que u pecho se convertía en algo pesado.

—No es verdad.

—Si lo es.

—No seas entrometida—gruñó ejerciendo más fuerza en su agarre.

—Sasuke—el susodicho sintió sus pupilas contraerse al percibir una cálida mano en su mejilla.

Hinata había utilizado su mano derecha para tocarlo.

Sus ojos se conectaron.

—No merezco ser salvado—masculló destensando su aferre sobre el rostro de ella.

La salvación era para aquellos que todavía poseían esperanza.

Él no era una de esas personas.

—No es cuestión de merecerlo o no, yo quiero salvarte.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres hacer algo tan estúpido?

Era una pérdida de tiempo.

—Porque… quiero permanecer contigo hasta que desaparezca.

Ella sólo estaba desperdiciando su corta existencia.

—Si vas a desaparecer de cualquier modo, ¿Qué sentido tiene tratar de estar con alguien? No tengo que ser yo, no debo de ser yo.

Hinata debía ser más sensata.

—Te equivocas.

—¿En qué?

No había forma de estarlo.

—Precisamente porque voy a desaparecer es que debo permanecer a tu lado. De otra manera mi corazón no estaría tranquilo.

—No me interesa tu corazón.

—Pero a mí si me interesa el tuyo—quitó lentamente su extremidad del rostro de él.

El corazón no es más que una carga innecesaria de debilidad.

—Estás diciendo estupideces.

—No son estupideces, tu corazón es valioso Sasuke. Tan valioso y precioso que no puedo soportar que lo destroces tú mismo.

Esas palabras eran un mentira demasiado maravillosa.

—Tú no me conoces. No puedes decirme que hacer, no sabes nada.

—Entonces dímelo, cuéntame porque huyes de la manera en que lo haces. Hazme saber qué es lo que debo hacer realmente para que aceptes mis sentimientos.

Terminaría haciendo que ella se fuera si dijera la verdad.

—…

—Yo quiero entenderte.

No es necesario entender a los monstruos. Pensó sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba como hacía mucho no sucedía.

Permaneció tumbada bajo él, sin ningún rastro de oposición. Por otra parte el muchacho le miró sin parpadear, procesando sus palabras una a una dentro de su sistema. Ella era tan obstinada. Incluso en la desventaja que había y en la pérdida de tiempo que repercutía, no estaba dispuesta a ser ignorada.

El gato rió.

Fue un sonido tan claro, como la risa de un niño.

Hinata sintió que su pecho se volvía cálido y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Sus mofletes estallaron por la acumulación de sangre y sus orejas ardieron.

—Vale—aceptó, definitivamente no podía ganarle.

—Sasuke…

—Si tanto quieres ser herida, lo haré, te heriré— se separó de ella para ponerse de pie, la Hyuuga se enderezó lentamente—. No me importa si lloras al final.

—Estoy bien con eso—sonrió.

Porque después de todo, las heridas que se provocarían, dejarían cicatrices que tarde o temprano cada uno valoraría.

* * *

Se movió hacia la derecha, y la cama se amoldó a su cuerpo. Su cabeza se sentía pesada y adolorida, lo que era normal cada que quedaba agotado luego de una larga noche de trabajo. Los moratones y cortadas que tenía ya no eran frescas, pero si dolían aún bajo las vendas y curaciones. Un leve olor a lilas le pegó de lleno en las fosas nasales y percibió un pequeño cosquilleo en la punta de su nariz; ¿Qué era aquello? Abrió lentamente los ojos, sus pupilas tardaron poco más de treinta segundos en poder enfocar las cosas correctamente, se topó con una maraña de cabellos azulados que le rozaban la nariz y casi se le metían en los orbes. Perezosamente bajó la mirada y pudo apreciar el rostro durmiente de una tranquila Hinata. Sus pestañas eran largas y sus mejillas blancas, era como una muñeca de porcelana. Estaba echa un ovillo junto a él, pegando su cara contra su pecho, aferrándose con sus delegadas manos a la camiseta negra que destinaba para dormir. Usó su brazo izquierdo como soporte para poder mirarla un poco más. Al contrario de lo que podría ser pensado, no estaba para nada escandalizado por la presencia ajena junto a él.

Ya lo recordaba.

Terminaron durmiendo juntos después de toda la locura que había sido la noche pasada.

La peliazul se removió inquieta y pegó su cuerpo al del gato; sus piernas desnudas, pues la camiseta—que a malas ganas le cedió para no dejarla estar solamente en su uniforme escolar— era considerablemente pequeña, se enredaron con las de él. La tela color olivo se escurrió por su hombro y los mechones que se le arremolinaban bajo el cuello dejaban una apertura lo suficientemente grande para ver el comienzo de sus pechos. Seguidamente movió su rostro entre sueños hasta la clavícula descubierta de él y rozó con sus labios la suave piel del morocho, en una inconsciente caricia por parte de la fémina, el Uchiha vio sus sentidos encendidos como pólvora y fuego.

Sasuke gruñó y dejó caer nuevamente la cabeza contra su almohada, sus rostros quedaron uno sobre el otro, con sus narices chocando.

Mierda y más mierda.

Ella era tan indefensa.

Sacó su brazo izquierdo del interior de la manta que los cubría y se enredaba al mismo tiempo. Y suavemente apartó el flequillo alborotado de la chica para tener una mejor visión de sus facciones. Tocó sus cejas con la punta de su índice y ella se removió más no despertó, hizo un mohín y luego movió los labios murmurando cosas inentendibles. El Uchiha estrechó la mirada, como si pretendiera leerla tal cual un libro, de alguna forma esa situación no parecía ser correcta. Por no mencionar que era totalmente absurda.

Sin embargo, debía admitir una cosa…

Su mano se detuvo en los labios entreabiertos de la muchacha y esta apretó los parpados un segundo, para luego abrirlos somnolienta aún.

—Buenos días Sasuke—sonrió adormilada con las mejillas rosadas por la sangre bajo sus pómulos.

Había algo cálido palpitando en un rincón de su interior a causa de esa estúpida entrometida.

Hinata ladeó su rostro y dejó que sus labios se tocasen apenas un poco. Como un pequeño toque inocente. El moreno sintió que su garganta se secaba como un desierto y una aguja se enterró en su corazón.

Esto era peligroso.

…

Mil pensamientos le azoraban la cabeza mientras se movía por la estrecha cocineta del departamento. Cogió unas pocas cosas de su patético frigorífico y las esparció por toda la barra, el lugar era ordenado, no porque limpiase, sino porque su situación era ridículamente minimalista. Tomó un cuchillo y vio su propio reflejo en la superficie inoxidable del su filo. Picó hábilmente un par de tomates y cebolla que vertió en un cuenco de cerámica; después agregó los últimos tres huevos que quedaban, una pizca de soya y sal, luego los batió con un tenedor. Tras asegurarse que había hecho que la yema y la clara se mezclaran con los trozos de verdura perfectamente, encendió el fogón y puso una sartén en la que untó algo de mantequilla.

El sonido de la tortilla de huevo cociéndose, se sumó a un agradable olor.

—Estoy sorprendida—escuchó una leve exclamación detrás suyo y se giró mecánicamente para observar a la Hyuuga que todavía llevaba aquella precaria pijama mientras estaba sentada en la mesita junto a la cama del azabache.

—¿De qué hablas?—gruñó con voz estoica.

—Sabes cocinar—sus ojos eran iluminados por una genuina curiosidad y admiración—, sinceramente no pensé que fuera así.

—No tengo dinero para estar comprando almuerzos en el supermercado todo el tiempo—tajó volteando el alimento sobre la parrilla con una espátula.

—Oh, ya veo…

Un débil sonido de chillido metálico se escuchó por sobre el sonido del sartén. Ambos adolescentes viraron hacia la ventana del balcón y un par de ojos amarillos con iris rasgado les recibió. Pelaje negro y desordenado, orejas mullidas y expresión impasible.

Hinata nunca había visto un gato tan grande.

—Como siempre…—musitó el dueño de la casa apagando la estufa y dejando de lado su propio alimento para dirigirse a abrir la puerta de cristal corrediza; permitiendo entonces la intrusión del felino visitante, que le lanzó una mirada desconfiada a la muchacha, más ronroneó restregándose contra las piernas del morocho.

La ojiperla se mostró sorprendida cuando su gato callejero caminó hasta la cocina, y sacó de una de las puertas del diminuto trastero un tazón de plástico y una bolsa de croquetas para mininos.

—¡¿Tienes un gato?!—su voz e elevó un par de octavas por la excitación de su reciente descubrimiento.

—¡Cállate!—ladró sirviendo el alimento acuclillado frente al gato—, no es como que sea mío de todas maneras— el felino esperó hasta ver el plato lleno y luego comenzó a comer cuando Sasuke alejó sus manos.

—Pero…

—Es sólo que una vez le recogí de un arroyo, no planeaba salvarle la vida, pero era molesto verlo ahogarse con esas heridas de mordidas—rezongó sintiendo sus mofletes ligeramente ardidos.

Hinata lo miró enternecida. Casi pudiéndose imaginar al Uchiha corriendo con el gato entre sus brazos bajo la lluvia para curarlo y cuidar de él.

Era una sorpresa agradablemente esperanzadora.

—¡Quita esa estúpida cara!

Aquello sólo confirmaba sus teorías.

Inconscientemente Sasuke buscaba abandonar su soledad.

Un repiqueteó insistente interrumpió la situación y Hinata se giró para ver su mochila que descansaba junto a la del moreno. Una lucecita titilaba a través de la tela con el ritmo de la melodía. La Hyuuga se acercó a gatas para coger su móvil y contestas la llamada.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, ¿quién podría ser?

—Nii-san—musitó con ligera sorpresa y descuido, Sasuke se detuvo inmediatamente.

¿Nii-san?

Hinata, ¿tenía un hermano mayor?

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar algo que hacía mucho había pensado que por fin… había olvidado.

Tan desagradable.

—Tch…

— Oh, lo siento, sí, ya sé—cabeceó un poco—. Padre ¿está muy molesto?—se levantó y caminó hasta el balcón concentrada en la voz al otro lado de la línea—, perdóname, fue un impulso del momento, trataré de pedir los permisos con más tiempo después—dirigió una sutil mirada por el rabillo del ojos al morocho que se había enderezado para darle la espalda—. ¿Eh? ¡Es verdad!, lo siento, lo siento, gracias por llevarlos para mí. Si, te veré en ese sitio antes de la primera clase. Gracias.

Una pequeña grieta se abrió silenciosamente. Fragmentado algo puntiagudo en lo más profundo del círculo de la memoria. El gato callejero endureció sus facciones. No debía permitirse dejarse llevar demasiado en esa falsa escena donde, en realidad, nada era verdad.

Pues aunque hoy estuvieran juntos, lo cierto es que ambos estaban solos.

Tan sólo estaba consintiendo el deseo de una desahuciada hambrienta de atención y ella pretendía que era por una ficticia salvación.

Sin embargo, algo en su interior no quería disfrazar todo de mentira, no obstante ¿Qué nombre llevaba semejante sensación? Era cálido y doliente en su corazón. Una impresión de adormecimiento y comodidad y al mismo tiempo de ansiedad y frenesí.

¿Cómo se llamaba eso tan frustrante y molesto?

* * *

La puerta se estrelló estrepitosamente contra la pared del complejo cuando un muy apresurado rubio salió del interior con el uniforme mal arreglado y un pedazo de pan quemado en la boca. Maldita sea, se había quedado dormido. No sabía en qué momento Hinata se había marchado ni cuando ésta misma había recogido la basura de su departamento. Qué vergüenza, tendría que limpiar más seguido, le debía una a la amable chica por ese gesto. Definitivamente era su responsabilidad pagarle de regreso. Se colgó apresuradamente la mochila al hombro mientras se las arreglaba para cerrar con llave. Una vez escuchó el ultimo clic salió disparado por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras. Se despidió de la abuela del primer piso que como siempre barría la entrada del complejo.

—Buenos días abuela—exclamó agitado corriendo hacia ella.

—Buenos días Naruto-kun—respondió con una tranquilidad infinita—. ¿Se te ha hecho tarde?—indaó haciendo que el blondo se detuviera haciendo movimientos con las piernas para emprender la carrera en cualquier momento.

—Un poco—rió mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Ya veo, que extraño, usualmente es Sasuke-kun quien siempre sale a las prisas, ahora se ha ido con tiempo de sobra. Supongo que su novia lo hizo levantarse temprano—comentó mirando en dirección a la calle.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y se detuvo abruptamente.

¿Novia?

—¿A-abuela… de qué novia está hablando usted?

—¿Cómo que de cuál? Esa preciosa chica de ojos claros que se fue con Sasuke-kun hace rato.

—¿Qué?

Esa chica de ojos claros, ¿había sido Hinata? Claro que lo era, se regañó, ¿cuál otra chica sino? ella estaba ahí para esperar a Sasuke la noche anterior, incluso no iba a ir a casa hasta hacerlo. Pero de eso a que realmente el moreno la hubiera recibido era una historia muy distinta de comprender. Estaba muy curioso sobre ello, deseaba saber que había pasado. Maldita sea no debió quedarse dormido, él debió hacerle compañía a la chica hasta el último minuto. Pero de alguna manera, su compañía era increíblemente cómoda, tanto que se había sentido somnoliento y por ende había caído dormido. Ese era un extraño poder.

Hinata se parecía un tranquilo y cómodo lugar soleado lleno de paz.

Su nombre no podía ser más acertado.

—Eso es bueno Naruto-kun, ¿No lo crees?

—…—miró a la anciana atentamente para que terminara de hablar. Aunque él sabía muy bien lo que la mujer estaba por decir.

—Al fin parece estar superando la muerte de Itachi-san.

* * *

Miró fijamente las formas de las nubes que eran movidas en lo alto por un viento sutil, sus iris oscuras se vieron entrecerradas por sus pestañas cuando entreabrió los ojos al analizar la situación en que divagaban sus pensamientos. Sus brazos doblados en forma de escuadra le servían como almohada contra la superficie dura de la caseta que estaba construida en la azotea. Los ruidos provenientes del resto de la población estudiantil se escuchaban tan lejas y al mismo tiempo tan vivos que crearon un cierto ambiente nostálgico y versátil.

—¿Por qué has vuelto a saltarte las clases?—indagó la voz de uno de sus tantos demonios mentales al materializarse en la orilla donde se encontraba la escalera.

—Hmmp—se giró no muy dispuesto a contestar.

—Pensé que cambiarias desde ahora—se acercó a él gateando y tratando de que su falda no se levantara demasiado.

—No me importa qué clase de fantasía tengas en tu cabeza, después de todo, yo no voy a cambiar—gruñó tajante—. No pretendo volverme el chico bueno que imaginas.

—Ya dije que no pienso eso—masculló sentándose a su lado y dejando que una brisa le despeinara los cabellos. Se acomodó un mechó tras la orejas. Sasuke viró medio rostro para verla por el rabillo—, está bien que seas como quieres ser. Pero, ¿no te parece que estás desperdiciando tu vida?—su voz sonó clara, sin embargo su mirada decayó un poco.

—No es algo que te incumba.

—¿Sigues pensando eso?

—…

—Cuando no tienes tiempo y día a día te desgastas como una tiza. Lo único que se puede hacer es envidiar aquello que es más afortunado y dura más. Sin embargo, las cosas cambian cuando tratas de vivir como si fueras eterno, aun y cuando en realidad solamente te vuelves completamente efímero—estiró una mano para admirarla. Después bajó el rostro y buscó la figura a su lado—, por lo que está bien ser herido en el proceso.

Sasuke estaba enderezado junto a ella, observándola fijamente.

Sonrió.

—Tan impertinente—profirió grabando en su cabeza cada facción y detalle de ese rostro tan pequeño. La muchacha ladeó el rostro y profundizó la curva de sus labios. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

—Está bien, porque yo desapareceré.

Una leve punzada atacó el interior del gato nuevamente.

Que peligroso sentimiento.

* * *

Estaba genuinamente asombrado. Tanto que tuvo que mirar dos veces la forma que se le había sido entregada hacía unos minutos para tan siquiera considerar que era real. Releyó decenas de veces las letras en tinta negra y luego posó su ojo visible en el dueño de esa letra.

—¿Lo vas a hacer realmente, Sasuke?—Kakashi simplemente no podía creer que el mismo chico que el día anterior se había negado tan vehementemente a su petición, el día de hoy, por propia voluntad le estuviera entregando una forma llenada para pertenecer provisionalmente al comité de la biblioteca.

—Sólo cójala de una vez, ¿quiere? O la romperé—gruñó mal encarando a su profesor. El peligris no se doblegaba ante sus amenazad, pero sólo por pura inercia guardó el papel dentro de su carpeta.

—Vaya, sea lo que sea que Hinata te haya dicho, funcionó—se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Esa Hyuuga era increíble, pensó el mayor.

—Tsk—chasqueó la lengua y dio media vuelta.

—Cuídala bien, ¿entendido?—aquello no era una petición.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo.

—No sé de qué habla—se encogió de hombros y salió de la sala de maestros. El Hatake lo observó hasta que ya no le miró, luego volvió a sacar el documento para echar un vistazo.

Seguramente ni siquiera Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo severamente afectado por esa chica.

—Bien hecho Hyuuga.

Por primera vez, veía una esperanza para él.

Sasuke podría ser rescatado de esa sombría existencia llena de dolor.

Él sería liberado de la soledad.

* * *

Empujó la puerta sin mucho esfuerzo y caminó entre los archiveros como siempre, vio el sillón que ahora era más suyo que de nadie y luego distinguió la elegante silueta de Hinata en la única silla de la mesa que estaba al lado, revisando unas cosas atentamente. Pues de momento la biblioteca escolar estaba cerrada debido a que la Hyuuga tenía que hacer un inventario de medio mes. Ella levantó la mirada y clavó sus perlas en los ónixs de él. Sonrió con alegría inmerecida y se levantó para acercarse a él y cogerle la mano.

Inconscientemente y como si estuviera electrificada, se apartó de su agarre.

Ella alzó las cejas y lo miró pasmada, sin terminar de comprender porque ese acto reflejo le había hecho sentirse ligeramente dolida. Sasuke sintió una opresión en la boca de su estómago y recuperó el paso que había retrocedido.

¿Por qué actuaba así?

—No me toques de la nada—ahí estaba de nuevo, esa lengua tan lacerante haciendo presencia.

—Lo siento—bajó levemente el rostro—, pero hay algo que quiero mostrarte—y como siempre ella pasaba de sus palabras para tomarlo de la mano que se había alejado de ella.

Con firmeza y determinación.

El Uchiha estaba un poco ofuscado.

Tiró de él para llevarlo hasta el sillón y le indicó que se sentara. Después tomó la hoja en la que había estado tan concentrada y regresó a su lado para mostrársela.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó estoico.

—Es una lista de deseos—obvió.

—Me refiero a por qué maldita razón me la das.

—Es sencillo, Sasuke—determinó como si fuera totalmente obvio.

—…

—Quiero que me ayudes a cumplirlos.

—Sabes que no me interesa hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Pero lo harás.

—¿Cómo estás tan…?

—Es porque después de todo eres amable Sasuke—se recargó en su hombro—. Y yo no puedo hacer ninguno sin ti.

Declaró cerrando los ojos.

El moreno regresó su vista a esa caligrafía tan ordenada y delicada.

 _Deseo N° 1 antes de desaparecer:_

 _Quiero enamorarme correctamente de Sasuke._

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y nuevamente su pecho se estrujó.

Mierda y más mierda.

Definitivamente estaba en problemas.

* * *

 **.**

 _¿Hacia dónde estábamos yendo? Los sentimientos que estaban naciendo, eran desconocidos y extraños. Pero aun así sigo queriendo estar a tu lado._

 **.**

 **.-*+*-.**

 **Continuara**

' **-+*+-´**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Follows, y Favs. Me alegra saber que les gusta esta historia. Perdón por la demora, estuve con otras cosas e.e espero poder traerles también el Lobo en esta semana.**

 **Dejen sus opiniones por favor, iré corrigiendo los errores más adelante, sin más.**

 **Akari se despide.**

 **Yanne!**


	9. Los días contigo

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que esto les guste.**

 **Escuchen si gustan,** Day by Day **de Ailee, fue una de las fuentes de inspiración para este episodio.**

 **Declaimer:**

Naruto **NO** es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **.**

 **Episodio**

 **IX**

 **Los días contigo**

 _ **.**_

" _Sé que no es demasiado tiempo, pero sencillamente anhelo permanecer un poco más a tu lado_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 **S** intió una leve comezón en la nariz, por lo que se llevó la mano derecha al rostro para rascar ligeramente su perfil. El ventilador concebía su usual traqueteo, pero no era suficiente. Hacía demasiado calor. Ni siquiera estar recostado en el piso del departamento era bastante para calmar el sudor que le recorría el cuerpo. Miró la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón y le pareció ver que esa luz era tan brillante y colorida que casi no parecía ser real. Al mismo tiempo una sensación de nostalgia y pesadez se apoderó de sus coyunturas. Bordeó el techo y los alrededores con sus pupilas y fue como tener una malla de papel cebolla en las orillas. Incluso el sonido de las cigarras era un poco espectral.

Como si no estuviera ocurriendo.

Sin embargo continuó tumbado, aletargado en esa lejana quimera de calma. Escuchó el eco sonoro del pestillo dando la vuelta y con una increíble lentitud se volteó hacia la entrada.

Oh, ese rostro.

Tenía tanto tiempo sin verlo.

¿Tanto tiempo?

—Estoy de vuelta.

No entendía por qué razón su pecho se estrujó como cuando se aprieta con todas las fuerzas una bolsa de plástico. El dolor creo una cacofonía dentro de su caja torácica, que le caló en lo profundo de su ser. Hipnotizado por la silueta que se difuminaba tan cerca y tan lejos de él; se levantó tan rápido como las extrañas circunstancias se lo permitieron.

—…

Su voz no quiso salir. Lo que de alguna manera le hizo entrar en pánico. Las palabras arañaban su garganta y ésta ardía más que mil infiernos.

—¿Qué pasa?

Necesitaba alcanzarlo. Como si el no hacerlo, sería el peor de los errores. Más era como si tuviera concreto en los talones.

—…

—¿Te sientes mal?

¿Cómo es que esa persona no podía darse cuenta? ¿Cómo es que él no podía ver como alzaba las manos tan desesperadamente para tocarlo?

—¡…!

—Sasuke…

Su corazón punzó como una herida en carne viva.

—Nii-san…—apenas fue un mormullo.

—Sasuke.

El rostro de su hermano mayor se iluminó por un momento, dejando ver esa apacible sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizó a través de los años desde que eran niños.

—Nii-san…

—Esto es tú culpa—acusó con voz grave y casi como un botón siendo pulsado, los cristales detrás suyo estallaron obligándolo a cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos, agitado por la confusión, su apartamento ya no se encontraba más a su alrededor.

Lluvia, luces centellantes, y el frio del otoño se colaban dentro del callejón que era atestado por sombras oscuras y violentas que los rodeaban. El moreno miró a todos lados y las heridas inexistentes le dolieron de punta a punta. Algo pesado le hizo una zancadilla y cayó por su propio peso directo en los charcos de agua sucia que vestían la acera. Estaba comenzando a entumecerse. Y su visión se desenfocó en intervalos alarmantes.

Escuchó un ruido a su izquierda y dirigió sus orbes hacia esa dirección.

—Nii-san…—abrió sus ojos tanto como sus parpados se lo permitieron. Entre las sombras que se cernían sobre ambos.

El rostro de su hermano se cubría de tinta carmesí.

—…—sus labios se movieron mientras lo veía a través de sus amoratados ojos. Pero Sasuke sólo fue capaz de escuchar un zumbido infernal.

—¡Nii-san!

…

Abrió los quinqués de golpe y se incorporó como si de un resorte se tratase su columna vertebral. Tardó poco más de dos minutos en darse cuenta que ya no estaba ni en ese apartamento tan nostálgico, ni en ese horrendo callejón oscuro. Sino que más bien se encontraba en la sala de archivos de la biblioteca. Sintiéndose tan agitado y sudoroso como cuando tienes una terrible pesadilla.

Justo como la suya.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sosteniéndola como si con eso pudiera borrar todo de su mente. Lo que era inútil. No había ni una cosa que fuera capaz de olvidar. Se movió un poco sobre el sofá del cuarto y sintió que algo húmedo se resbalaba por sus mejillas. Con cierta conmoción e incredulidad tocó el borde de sus parpados; encontrando en ellos pequeñas gotas de agua lagrimal acumulándose.

Apretó los dientes al ver las "lagrimas" involuntarias que estaba derramando y apretó los nudillos mientras se refregaba el rostro con la manga del suéter azul.

Mierda.

Últimamente estaba soñando demasiado con eso. Ya había pasado prácticamente un mes desde que había cedido ante los caprichos esa extraña chica para permanecer a su lado. No sabía que lo había motivado quedarse y aceptar sus peticiones tan egoístas. Pero estaba seguro que esa decisión es la que había desencadenado la serie de eslabones que provocaban en él la evocación de aquellos recuerdos tan irritables. Las cicatrices que estaba seguro de haber cerrado se volvían a abrir una y otra vez.

Se tocó el lado izquierdo de la cabeza y apretó un mechón de su cabello

Encontraba esa situación tan frustrante. Maldita sea, ¿por qué se había dejado arrastrar en todo eso por esa estúpida chica? ¿Por qué en lugar de alejarse de ella, se quedaba a su lado tan obedientemente? ¿Por qué simplemente no la hería tal como se lo había pedido? ¿Por qué era tal débil y condescendiente cuando se trataba de Hinata? Estaba tan harto de ser llevado por la corriente, más no podía encontrar la suficiente convicción para lastimarla.

Simplemente no quería hacerlo.

Chasqueó la lengua y apretó los dientes. Se puso de pie en un solo impulso y cogió su cartera de la mesa. No estaba de humor para permanecer en un cuarto que le recordaba a la fuente de todos sus males. Se echó el maletín por encima del hombro y camino hacia la puerta con grandes y marcadas zancadas. Giró el pomo y auscultó un prominente mormullo, que si bien no era molesto, era constante. Estrechó la mirada y sus ojos se solidificaron como un par de piedras ónix. Bajó con precaución uno a uno los escalones y distinguió al llegar a su meta que los mesones que estaban instalados entre las estanterías estaban llenos de gente con montones de libros aquí y allá.

Ah, es verdad.

Estaban en época de exámenes parciales.

—¿Podría llevarme estos?—escuchó una voz bastante familiar y casi por inercia viró hacia su procedencia.

—Claro, permíteme un segundo Naruto-kun

—Vale, gracias-ttebayo.

—No hay de qué, es mi trabajo—sonrió.

¿Huh? ¿Por qué se sentía más molesto que antes?

El rubio se encontraba parado delante del mostrador donde se pedían y devolvían los epitomes, mirando tranquilamente como la chica detrás del escritorio cogía cada ejemplar para ponerlo en el sistema. Mientras lo hacía, el Uzumaki mencionaba en voz baja una que otra vivencia ocurrida durante el día. Haciendo que la peliazul riera por lo bajo tan grácilmente que un nudo se le formaba en la boca del estómago.

Tan asqueroso.

—Vamos—interrumpió una fémina y el blondo se quejó al recibir un pequeño golpe en la cabeza—, si sólo te la pasas coqueteando con ella no podrá hacer su trabajo pedazo de burro. Además quedamos de estudiar en casa de Ino ¿lo recuerdas?— Sakura miró con reprobación al de ojos azules, sin embargo su expresión se tornó más amistosa al fijarse en la Hyuuga—. Simplemente ignora a esta persona que no es capaz de subir su nota a más de cuarenta puntos sobre la media.

—¿Q-qué? Yo no estoy coqueteando-ttebayo—reclamó levemente sonrojado.

—¿No?

—¡No!

—Shh—lo mandaron a callar la mayoría de los presentes.

—Lo siento—bajó la cabeza para disculparse con sus compañeros.

—Sakura-san no lo malentiendas por favor—pidió la muchacha un poco abochornada. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloreadas al igual que las del rubio.

—Ya, ya, sólo era broma—restó importancia—. Yo sé que no es de ese modo—aseguró dejando escapar un suspiro.

Si, lo sabía. Hinata no gustaba de Naruto de esa manera.

—Ya veo… me alegra—expresó sincera la ojiperla.

—Por cierto, ¿no te ayuda nadie más? Hay demasiada gente por estas fechas—comentó mirando alrededor—, puede ser demasiado agotador, ¿no crees?

—Estoy bien—aseguró—. Además esa persona no necesita hacer nada. Después de todo no es como que estuviera aquí porque quisiera—su sonrisa disminuyó un poco—. Es más bien como si lo hubiera obligado a aceptar.

—¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

—N-no. No es nada, aquí tienes Sakura-san, regrésenlos la semana que viene y suerte en su tarde de estudio—deseó.

—Ah, vale, gracias. ¿Tú no estudiaras?

—Lo haré más tarde. Cuando la biblioteca cierre me quedaré en la bodega para hacerlo—apuntó hacia donde se encontraba parado Sasuke, quien por alguna razón se escondió detrás de un archivero cerca de la puerta.

Qué acción tan estúpida, pensó al haberlo hecho inconscientemente sin querer. ¿Qué era? ¿Un niño? Antes ni siquiera le hubiera importado encontrarse con esas personas o que estas lo vieran en ese lugar. Porque ya no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Hacía mucho que había dejado de ser su amigo. No obstante simplemente no había querido ser visto por Naruto y Sakura. No estando en el mismo lugar que Hinata.

¿Por qué?

No es como si importara la opinión de ellos o como si a él le interesara que lo vieran junto a esa chica. Pero de alguna forma no creía que fuera bueno. Después de todo ni él mismo sabía porque seguí estando ahí.

Era como si una fuerza magnética no le dejara marchar.

Apretó la correa de su mochila.

Mierda.

No podía irse.

* * *

Giró el cartel de la puerta corrediza tras haberse marchado los últimos alumnos. Miró hacia atrás y sus ojos se posaron en la habitación que hasta hace una hora estaba repleta y ahora sólo se encontraba vacía. Eran tan enérgicos. Cada uno de ellos se esforzaba a su propia manera. Que maravilloso. Ser joven y aprovechar cada momento para vivirlo plenamente era algo que le provocaba respeto por sus semejantes. Aunque claro, ninguno se tomaba demasiado enserio las cosas. Vivian la vida sin saber cuan preciosa era. Aunque claro, ella no era quien para juzgarlos. Sólo podía respetar esa ignorancia, porque cuando eres condenado a saber la verdad tras su fragilidad, sólo puedes convertirte en alguien que desesperadamente llena su propio vacío con esperanza infundada.

Golpeó sus mejillas.

Vale, no era momento de estar deprimida con pesimismos. Ella no estaba dispuesta a echar por pérdida cada cosa que había logrado al ver el lado bueno de cada una de ellas. Las causas perdidas existían para encontrar la felicidad de los humanos.

Sin importar lo efímeros que estos sean.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Pues su madre siempre le dijo cuando estaba viva que la mejor arma contra los sentimientos negativos era una sonrisa que nacía desde el fondo del corazón. Si no deseabas con todo tu ser creer en su poder, no servía de nada estirar lo labios por una labor inútil.

La debilidad y el miedo incluso se podían esconder con ella.

—Bien, es hora de estudiar—estiró los y giró sobre su eje para emprender el camino hacia la sala de archivos.

—Eres una idiota—se detuvo en la entrada.

—¿Sasuke?

El moreno estaba acuclillado detrás del archivero junto a la puerta, con las piernas separadas y los brazos recargados sobre sus rodillas.

Lo sabía, él no podía ser amable de verdad.

—Sólo me dejas dormir, y te haces cargo de todo como una tonta. ¿De verdad me ves como una mascota?—reclamó poniéndose de pie para verla mejor. Ella quedó justo frente a sus ojos.

—¿Estás diciendo que puedo pedir tu ayuda?

—No estoy diciendo nada, simplemente será una mierda si Kakashi o Kurenai sueltan alguna peste por no hacer algo—Hinata lo miró un tanto confusa.

—Pero, a ti realmente no te interesa ayudar ¿verdad? sólo accediste a entrar en el comité por nuestra promesa.

—No estés sacando conclusiones por tu cuenta. Yo no he prometido nada.

—Pe…

—Para empezar, sería molesto si te desmayas por sobre esforzarte, alguien que va a morir no debe ser tan inconsciente—interrumpió a la Hyuuga.

—Ya veo—estrechó su mirada y sonrió.

Ese gato callejero no era sincero.

—No sonrías estúpida, tu rostro… me enferma—gruñó.

¿Por qué detestaba tanto esa mascara?

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué me agradeces?

—Sólo quería decirlo.

Estaba segura que el gato se pondría de los nervios si ella mencionaba algo sobre estar preocupado. El Uchiha era amable a su propia manera y ni siquiera era capaz de darse cuenta de ese rasgo sobre sí mismo.

Tan lindo.

A pesar de su actitud tan esquiva y huraña. Él poco a poco estaba aceptándola. Después de todo era una invasión a su solitaria vida, contra su propia voluntad ella lo había obligado a aceptar que rondaría a su alrededor. Caprichosamente había escrito en la cabecera de su lista, una oración que quizás lo puso en aprietos al leerla. Pero no se arrepentía de hacerlo ver que ella iba en serio. Es verdad que no conocía bien la definición del amor y que nunca lo había sentido. Sin embargo, si el querer permanecer a su lado, para protegerlo y para llenar ese vacío que existía tras la cicatriz en su pecho; así como de hacer tantas memorias con él, que su propia cabeza estallara de la congestión de pensamientos sobre su tiempo juntos para llevárselos con ella al otro mundo, si todo eso no podía llamarse amor. Entonces no comprendía la naturaleza de esa palabra y jamás lo haría. Ese gato le gustaba.

No obstante lo que ella quería era amarlo.

—Eres extraña—la observó con desagrado.

Tan odiosa.

—Oh, es verdad—recordó haciendo una ademan de maso con las manos. Sasuke le miró con una ceja alzada—. Sasuke.

—¿Qué?—cuestionó rudamente.

—¿Sabes mucho de matemáticas?

Lentamente la interacción entre los dos. Se tornaba demasiado natural.

…

—Lo entiendo—exclamó sorprendida por los bocetos de su libreta—. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Sasuke esta ecuación es muy sencilla.

—No es una ecuación estúpida. Es un método para resolver matrices. Ya te dije que hay varios, pero la Gauss-Jordan es más laboriosa, sin embargo te da los resultados directos.

—Ya veo—asintió revisando la respuesta con atención—, usualmente tardo un par de días en descubrir el truco de estos temas. Definitivamente se me da mejor ciencias que matemáticas—rió.

—Eso es porque eres una tonta.

—Claro que no. Mis notas son buenas—aseguró—. Sólo son promedio en esta materia.

—Hmmp.

—Pero… es sorprendente.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No creí que fueras tan bueno en los estudios, estaba segura que tenía notas rojas—respondió sin más.

Sasuke sintió un leve tic en su ojo izquierdo.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo idiota?! ¡Tengo notas rojas porque falto incluso en días de examen, pero eso no quiere decir que sea estúpido!—gritó irritado.

El gato se erizó.

—L-lo siento—se mordió la lengua.

—Tch.

—Sin embargo, Sasuke…

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Fue hermosa—puntualizó con sus mejillas adquiriendo una tonalidad sonrosada.

—¡¿Hah?! ¿De qué mierda hablas?—la miró mal.

—Quiero decir, fue hermosa la manera en que me enseñaste esa fórmula. Nunca había visto que alguien explicara tan bien matemáticas y menos con tanta naturalidad, es como si habláramos de cualquier tema sencillo. No he tenido dificultad en comprenderlo ¿No has considerado ser profesor de matemáticas?—indagó seria.

—De verdad que eres todo un caso. Algo le pasa a tu cerebro. Sólo dices tonterías. Por favor, revisa tu cabeza—expresó haciendo una mueca de descontento y negación.

—Serias un buen maestro.

—No digas lo que quieras.

—Estaría feliz de verte enseñando.

—Incluso si me convirtiera en uno—se recargó en su mano izquierda para ver mejor el libro de ejercicios—. Tú no estarás para verlo.

Que lengua tan sucia tenía.

—Tienes razón—concedió bajando su lapicero—. Incluso si eligieras ser uno, yo no podría verlo o felicitarte—fijo la vista en la mesa.

Qué ambiente tan extrañamente pesado.

Mierda, había hablado de más.

—Da igual, no pienso convertirme en profesor. No voy a ir a una universidad para empezar—no quería levantar la mirada para ver el rostro de Hinata.

El reloj en su interior no estaba programado para avanzar más allá el instituto, hacía mucho que lo había decidido.

—¿Es así?

—De cualquier modo, eso no te importa.

—Tienes razón—levantó la cara para verlo y él la alcanzó a ver a través de sus pestañas superiores—. No debería interferir en un futuro que no podré presenciar—aceptó con sus ojos idos, como si viera algo que él no podía—. Aun así…

—…

—Mientras permanezca a tu lado, no importa si es un efímero instante en la relatividad del tiempo, seguiré deseando de corazón que encuentres algo que quieras hacer en el futuro. Te conviertas en profesor o no, yo te apoyaré tanto como pueda—prometió con su semblante lleno de decisión.

Se aferraría con todo a esa esperanza.

Sasuke sintió que sus pupilas se contraían. Algo espeso, caliente y asfixiante latió en el hueco de sus costillas. Tan frustrante. Odiaba tanto esa cara. Porque no podía negarse a ella. Gruñó desde lo más profundo de su garganta y se enderezó lentamente, estiró la mano en la que había estado recargado para velozmente jalar uno de los mechones que enmarcaban el rostro de la Hyuuga. Quien se quejó por el repentino ataque a su melena y antes de siquiera poder reclamar sus labios fueron estampados con los del pelinegro. Ella quedó perpleja y él se enojó más al notarla estática.

Maldita sea, quería herirla en ese instante.

La mordió tan fuerte que sintió un leve sabor a oxido en su boca. Ella abrió los labios para lanzar un quejido pero él lo aprovechó para profundizar su asalto. Los gatos podían ser crueles al mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Porque no confiaban en que saldrían ilesos al ser honestos.

Incluso una bestia, temía salir herida inconscientemente.

* * *

Estornudó con fuerza mientras guardaba sus zapatos en las gavetas de la entrada. Se sostuvo de los anaqueles para no caer de trasero en el suelo y quedar en ridículo tan temprano en la mañana. Se limpió la saliva que había expulsado, puesto que no era mucosidad gracias a Dios, y aflojó la bufanda azul con rayas verdosas. Misma que había sido un regalo de su difunta madre cuando estaba embarazada de él. El nieto del hombre que lo había cuidado cuando quedó huérfano se lo había llevado el otro día, pues lo había encontrado en una limpieza mientras sacaban algunas cosas del ático. De alguna manera no podía evitar sentirse feliz y triste cada que se la ponía. Sabía que era un poco tonto, pero era como tener a su madre con él a donde quiera que fuera al usarla.

Eso calmaba su soledad un poco.

—¿Estas enfermo?—preguntaron detrás suyo y esto hizo que enarcara la cejas con sorpresa antes de girarse.

Azul contra perla.

—Ah, no es eso-ttebayo—se rascó la nuca al encontrarse con la Hyuuga parada frente a él—. Es sólo que terminamos bastante tarde ayer con la sesión de estudio y la casa de Ino queda a tres paradas de mi departamento. Ya no había trenes así que volví caminando—explicó riendo de su propia suerte.

—Eso no está bien Naruto-kun, debes cuidarte, sería malo si te enfermas antes de los parciales—aconsejó.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien. De alguna manera siempre logro hacerlo—levantó el pulgar en son de dar confianza.

Estornudo otra vez.

—¿No sería mejor que fueras a la enfermería a descansar?—preguntó ligeramente inquieta. No podía estar en paz cuando una persona tan amable como él se veía así—. Parece que tienes fiebre—le tocó casi por instinto la frente y ligero rubor se acentuó por el toque femenino.

Ah, esa mano era muy fresca y suave.

—Estaré bien-ttebayo—insistió esbozando una curva de labios como sólo él sabía hacer, le tomó la muñeca para apartar su toque con suavidad sin ninguna intención de ser brusco—. No es nada, en serio.

—Pero…

—Tch—alguien bufó, tan fuerte, que la muchacha y el rubio se giraron.

Esos ojos eran penetrantes y afilados.

—Buenos días Sasuke—saludó la peliazul alejándose del rubio para acercarse al susodicho.

—…—estrechó la mirada bastante irritado y miró a la joven, luego a ese que una vez fue su más cercano amigo. Rodó los orbes y sin decir nada simplemente siguió de largo.

—"¿Por qué siento que me acaban de maldecir para morir?"—se preguntó un tanto ofuscado el Uzumaki.

En verdad que el Teme había estado cambiando.

—Lo siento Naruto-kun, por favor sé más consciente de tu salud y ve a la enfermería—se despidió apresurándose para darle alcance al azabache.

—Realmente…

—Eso sí que ha sido inusual—silbó un tercero.

—Sai.

—Uchiha Sasuke nunca había mostrado semejante expresión—agregó—, sería magnífico dibujarlo.

—¿De qué hablas?—miró sin entender al apuesto y taciturno chicos de liso cabello castaño.

—Lo sentimientos de un hombre auto estéril emocionalmente, floreciendo en un segundo tan minúsculo, es una vista asombrosa.

—Ah… sí, claro.

Ahora estaba más aturdido que antes.

El tiempo seguía avanzando.

* * *

El vagón del tren estaba un poco lleno, pero no demasiado. Se sacudía ligeramente y las pantallas por sobre los asientos esbozaban comerciales del parque temático y algunos grupos de Idols. Niños con sus madres miraban emocionados por las ventanas, señoras conversando, chicas y chicos de secundaria hablando de que iban a hacer, parejas sosteniéndose de las manos tímidamente, asalariados regresando a casa, entre otras tantas historias y vidas que se le reflejaron en las pupilas; se sintió tan maravillada y fascinada que estaba inmersa en ello. Nuevamente, sólo ella sabía cómo encontrar hermoso algo tan común. Solamente ella podía estar tan enamorada de la vida. Lo altoparlantes anunciaron la próxima parada y eso la obligó a despertar de sus ensoñaciones. Puesto que la persona que tercamente había seguido se acercó la puerta para salir.

—Espera, Sasuke—llamó tratando de pasar entre la gente que los imitaba. Más de alguna manera era ridícula la rapidez con la que una pared humana se formaba entre ellos. La Hyuuga estiró su mano buscando al Uchiha para llamar su atención pero no fue capaz de atravesar la valla de carne.

La empujaron un poco cuando se fue permitido descender. Su zapato se atoró con una rendija del piso y tropezó. Ya estaba resignada a que terminaría haciendo una épica escena cuando una mano la tomó firmemente de la suya y tiró de ella antes de que las puertas se cerrasen otra vez. Levantó el rostro agradecida con su salvador y se topó con la mirada estoica de su gato.

—Lenta—acusó apretando su agarré y arrastrándola a través de la plataforma. Una manera muy sutil de dejar en claro que no permitiría que fuesen separados nuevamente.

Ella parpadeó aturdida por la presión de su garre, más sintió que algo le revoloteaba en el interior.

—Lo siento—exclamó.

—Eres tan molesta.

—¿Iremos de compras primero?—cuestionó pasando de sus palabras tan secas.

—¿Para qué preguntas?

—Sólo quería confirmar—aseguró emparejándose a su velocidad.

Algunas personas los miraban. Envidiosos y enternecidos por esa adorable pareja de instituto que iba cogida de la mano en plena calle.

—En lugar de confirmar tonterías, ¿por qué no regresas a casa? No necesito que vengas.

—Pero, ya avisé que me quedaría en tu casa—masculló y el paró de pronto.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, en realidad dije que era de una amiga—se llevó una mano a la barbilla—pero una mentira piadosa no hace daño a nadie—puntualizó.

—Debí haberlo supuesto cuando insististe tanto en seguirme al saber que hoy no iría a trabajar.

—Lo siento.

—Como sea—volvió a agarrar su ritmo.

Para el gato comenzaba a ser normal estar a su lado. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

* * *

El agua comenzó a hervir y las burbujas que se producían reventaban rítmicamente una tras otra. Miró fijamente la superficie antes de abrir el paquete de pasta para echarlo dentro. Lo movió un poco y dejó que el líquido hiciera el resto. Luego cogió otro sartén en que vertió un poco menos de dos cucharadas de aceite de oliva y esperó a que tomara una temperatura correcta para echar un poco de cebolla y saltearla junto a unos champiñones recién cortados. Lo movió con un espátula de madera y luego dejó que se cociera un poco mientras sacaba de la repisa un par de platos que colocó en la barra junto a la nata que usaría para agregarle a los espaguetis a la carbonara. Al otro lado de la barra, en la zona de la sala comedor, Hinata se encontraba sentada sobre sus rodillas mientras movía de un lado a otro una vara con un listón y un felpudo cosido al final; juguete que había comprado para el gran gato negro que había llegado para que lo alimentasen. El felino parecía ignorar en un principio el objeto pero tras la insistencia el pequeño minino, tan parecido de alguna forma a su "no" dueño cedió ante la muchacha y se encontraba cazando la estopa con agilidad y determinación. Haciendo que la Hyuuga riera cuando el majestuoso gato revoloteaba irritado por no poder capturar su presa. Casi podía apostar que le echaba bronca con esa mirada tan afilada.

—Sasuke, ¿has pensado alguna vez en ponerle nombre?

—Si le pusiera uno, sería como aceptar que me pertenece—respondió simple sacando el colador para la pasta.

—Deberíamos escoger uno para él—opinó—. Es muy triste crecer y no ser llamado por un nombre.

—Has lo que quieras—refunfuñó.

—Veamos… ¿cómo debería ser? ¿Kuro? ¿Nachi?—balbuceó nombres al azar. El Uchiha la miró de reojo. Nuevamente le había tenido que prestar una de sus sudaderas. Porque obviamente no tenía ningún tipo de ropa femenina ahí. Ni siquiera la que alguna vez utilizó su madre. Hacía mucho que la habían donado a una caridad de la iglesia cercana.

—Sólo decídete por uno, ¿quieres?—maniobró con los alimentos.

—¡Ya sé!—vociferó levantando muy alto el juguete a lo que el gato gruñó—. Te llamaras Uchiwa*—dictaminó mirando fijo al minino. Quien se rascó la oreja con la pata trasera.

—¿Por qué ese?—Sasuke se detuvo en su labor y la miró esperando una respuesta.

—¿No crees que le sienta? Además es otra forma de leer Uchiha, ¿verdad?— el moreno la observó levemente ofendido.

—No uses el apellido de alguien más como te plazca.

—Pero a Uchi-kun parece gustarle—alegó.

—Arg, ya cállate mejor—rezongó depositando la comida en la mesa. Luego regresó a la cocina para coger los vasos y el té frio. Sacó también el plato del recién nombrado 'Uchi-kun" y su comida para servirle también.

—Vamos Uchi-kun, Sasuke ha preparado la cena para nosotros—dijo y el gato pareció comprenderla porque la acompañó hasta la mesa para tomar su lugar.

—No te acostumbres—tajó sentándose.

—Tiene una pinta deliciosa—declaró admirando el platillo.

—Buen provecho—corearon al mismo tiempo.

—Sabroso—aprobó sintiendo una felicidad en el paladar.

—Hmmp.

—¿Has escuchado que están pronosticando nevadas dentro de dos semanas?—comentó llevándose otro bocado para degustarlo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Al parecer vendrá una tormenta invernal por adelantado este año. Incluso piensan que durante la mitad de diciembre y enero estará nevado.

—Que molesto.

—Yo pienso que es fantástico, la nieve es hermosa. Pero el frio es terrible. Me pregunto si eso ayudara a que los adornos del parque Waka se vean mejor este año.

—…

—Me gustaría verlos, ¿debería anotarlo como mi segundo deseo? Algo como: Deseo N° 2 antes de morir, ver las luces de navidad con Sasuke—sugirió alzando un dedo.

—¿Nunca has ido?

—Usualmente voy a revisión casi todas las vacaciones de fin de año—explicó mirando la pasta—, mi padre insiste en que es mejor estar en el hospital a arriesgarnos a que mi condición empeore por el clima.

—¿Es tan malo?—incluso a él le sorprendió esa pregunta.

¿Por qué le interesaba?

—¿En serio quieres saberlo?—indagó sonriendo apenas un céntimo.

—No—se apresuró a decir—. No quiero.

Es verdad, él no estaba en labor de importarle semejante cosa. No es como si fuera su voluntad hacer algo al saber la respuesta. No habría ninguna diferencia. Después de todo solamente estaba a su lado por lo que restara de tiempo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que una pregunta pugnara en su interior desde lo más hondo cada vez que su convivencia con ella iba aumentando.

¿Cuánto tiempo más Hinata estaría en ese mundo?

De alguna forma, una parte que no quiso reconocer, murmuró en su interior que no fuera demasiado pronto su partida. El gato no estaba dispuesto a despedirse tan rápido. Deseaba que los días siguieran acumulándose detrás de ellos. Lo que resultaba al mismo tiempo tan contradictorio, sí él ya estaba convencido de permanecer para siempre en la soledad, ¿por qué seguía yendo tras ella? Esos sentimientos, eran tan problemáticos que sólo quería ignorarlos. No estaba dispuesto a involucrarse más que eso, no deseaba hacerlo.

No quería enamorarse de alguien que estaba desapareciendo.

* * *

 **.**

 _¿Dónde en la vida encontraría otro como tú? Mientras los recuerdos se acumulan en nuestras memorias, más me asusta desaparecer en la oscuridad_

 **.**

 **.-*+*-.**

 **Continuara**

' **-+*+-´**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Follows, y Favs. Me alegra saber que les gusta esta historia. Perdón por la demora, estuve con otras cosas e.e espero poder traerles también el Lobo en esta semana.**

 **Dejen sus opiniones por favor, iré corrigiendo los errores más adelante.**

 ***Uchiwa** (団 扇, ventilador de papel) Hinata explica el porqué de su uso en este fic.

 **Sin más.**

 **Akari se despide.**

 **Yanne!**


	10. Punto de retorno

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que esto les guste.**

 **Declaimer:**

Naruto **NO** es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **.**

 **Episodio**

 **X**

 **Punto de retorno**

 _ **.**_

" _No puedo seguir siendo tan egoísta_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 **A** lgunas veces las cosas que son atesoradas con tanto recelo, son las más punzantes agujas que penetran el corazón, desagarrándolo desde el interior, dejando una permanente cicatriz que siempre se abre cuando otros intenta tocarla.

Las peores heridas son aquellas que no puedes ver ni tocar.

Las hojas de los arboles terminaron de caer por el otoño dejando en el proceso sus ramas desnudas, expuestas para cuando llegara la época en que la nieve caería pintándolo todo de blanco. El evento se había acelerado un poco tras la lluvia que había estado precipitándose desde principios de semana, era un constante diluvio que había traído consigo un par de contratiempos. Los caminos estaban llenos de charcos y la humedad en el ambiente hacia que el viento se tornara frio, probablemente era acertado el pronóstico de la nevada que vendría en un par de días. Las personas salían con sus abrigos y bufandas, armados además con una sombrilla o un impermeable si es que se preparaban a tiempo para enfrentar las travesuras del dios de la lluvia. Al ver las nubes uno podía casi confiar que en cualquier momento las gotas se transformarían en copos.

Por una de las calles que llevaban hasta la entrada del Instituto Público de Konoha, caminando con pasos pequeños y rítmicos, una melena azulada se mecía con cada movimiento, la piel de sus mejillas apenas si tenían un poco de color y la temperatura matutina no era de mucha ayuda. Su gabardina beige hacia juego con una bufanda amarillo mostaza que le cubría el cuello y parte del pecho para evitar que sintiese demasiado frio, aunque al habérsele olvidado los guantes en casa, las puntas de sus dedos estaban ligeramente congeladas. Miró alrededor y distinguió docenas de rostros, tan diferentes unos de los otros, con pensamientos, expresiones y muecas tan fascinantes, era como si caminase en medio de una galería de cuadros, cada persona una pintura, cada pintura un mundo y ella se sentía bendecida de poder presenciar la belleza que todo eso evocaba. Porque ella no pertenecería demasiado tiempo al boceto que la vida se encargaba de dibujar día tras día.

Precisamente por ser tan efímero, es que le resultaba más hermoso.

La fecha de exámenes terminó tranquilamente la semana pasada y los resultados serían publicados esa mañana. Era un alivio que no hubiera sucedido ningún infortunio mientras las pruebas estaban realizándose. Durante esos días había podido estar a solas muy poco tiempo con Sasuke, pues tal como él lo sugirió, durante los repasos de emergencia que hacían el resto de sus compañeros en la biblioteca, ambos estuvieron ocupados trabajando con ello y pese a que ella le pidió que estudiasen juntos, el moreno se había negado rotundamente a hacerlo, incluso se marchaba más rápido para que ella no lo siguiese a casa como el otro día. Esa mañana no se había sentido del todo bien al despertar por lo que no fue capaz de ir a encontrarse con el Uchiha por tercera ocasión; que si bien estaba segura a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, casi se atrevía a decir que probablemente se sentía aliviado de no ser molestado con su presencia, de alguna forma esperaba equivocarse y haber sido extrañada al menos un poco por su gato callejero.

Deseaba formar parte de sus pensamientos.

Ingresó a la zona de los anaqueles para zapatos y fue directa hasta su gaveta para sacar los Uwabaki y calzárselos. Se recargó en la estantería apenas un poco para agacharse cuidadosamente y comenzar a quitarse el calzado café. Saludó a algunas de sus compañeras cuando pasaron por detrás y esporádicamente echaba una mirada para ver si había algún rostro familiar.

¿Se habría levantado a tiempo? ¿Habría comido siquiera una tostada antes de salir? ¿Su turno no fue demasiado pesado la noche anterior?

Decenas de preguntas la inquietaron mientras se cambiaba las zapatillas. No podía evitarlo, constantemente sus pensamientos se llenaban con el moreno. Estaba un poco preocupada al no haber visto su cara aún. Un sonido fuerte y constante llegó a sus oídos, gruesas gotas se estrellaban contra el suelo y superficie distinta a él. Giró mecánicamente y observó como el resto de los alumnos se apresuraba en arribar a causa de la repentina lluvia que los había asaltado.

—¡Ah! Menuda lluvia-ttebayo—exclamó la escandalosa voz del Uzumaki entrando velozmente por el umbral abierto, a diferencia de los demás no llevaba un paraguas, por lo que sus rubios cabellos estaban algo empapados. Sus mejillas por fallo estaban rojas, como una manzana, y su nariz no se quedaba atrás en la pigmentación cutánea; casi pudo apostar que no era debido al esfuerzo por correr sino porque la tenía irritada.

Estaba enfermo y era realmente malo en ocultarlo.

—Naruto-kun—pronuncio la Hyuuga, el susodicho levantó la vista para clavar su par de zafiros en ella.

Sonrió.

—Buenos días Hinata-chan—su tono era levente más grave de lo normal y sus labios estaban resecos, se pasó una mano por mechones mojados para sacudir el agua que había en ellos.

Pequeños chorros de líquido cayeron por la piel de su cuello y humedecieron más la tela de algodón blanca, de alguna forma no llevaba la bufanda que le había estado viendo últimamente, lo que era curioso, pues parecía ser bastante preciada para él, aunque quizás esta misma impresión era la respuesta para esa incógnita. Su chaqueta naranja también había absorbido un poco de agua, por lo que el Uzumaki atinó a sacársela antes de ir a cambiarse los zapatos.

—Buenos días, ¿no traes una sombrilla?

—La abuela del complejo descompuso la suya, y necesitaba salir, así que le dije que la tomara, no pensé que fuese a llover tan de repente-ttebayo—explicó rascándose la nuca.

El sonrojo no abandonaba su cara.

—Pero si han dicho que había una probabilidad de setenta por ciento en las noticias—lo miró fijo.

—¿En serio? No lo vi—ladeó el rostro. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos, más se vieron interrumpidos cuando el blondo tosió un poco. Las sacudidas de sus hombros y el sonido gutural de su carraspeo provocaron que la Hyuuga se alarmase un tanto.

Él definitivamente no estaba bien.

—Naruto-kun…

—¿Hmm?—giró a verla y se encontró con una expresión ligeramente contrariada, algo confuso se agachó para apreciar mejor el rostro de su interlocutora—. ¿Qué pasa?-ttebayo

—Lo siento…

—¿De qué…?—abrió sus ojos de par a par cuando ella le cogió de la muñeca para arrastrarlo muy apenas consigo. Casi ni le dio tiempo a cerrar su anaquel como debía.

Naruto parpadeó confundido mientras pasaban a través del mar de estudiantes. Mirando, sin terminar de comprender la situació0n, esa pequeña espalda.

—No has cuidado tu resfriado, ¿cierto?—era una afirmación que el Uzumaki no pudo negar. Realmente estaba sorprendido, no pensó que alguien lo notara.

—Se curará solo.

—¡No!—firme, tanto como ese agarre a su muñeca izquierda—, necesitas tratarlo correctamente, podría empeorar si lo ignoras—no era capaz de permitir que eso se agravase si aún podía hacer algo para ayudarlo. Después de todo Naruto se había comportado siempre muy amable con ella.

Debía compensarlo de alguna forma.

El rubio pensó en replicar, pero no encontró palabras adecuadas para hacerlo. La verdad es que no esperaba que ella se lo tomara tan en serio. No estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de preocupación. Como siempre había estado solo cada vez que se enfermaba, había olvidado como sentirse ansioso por sí mismo. Ella sin embargo, aunque no eran del todo cercanos y de alguna forma podría decirse que estaba totalmente interesada en su viejo mejor amigo, lo estaba tomando mucho en cuenta.

Oh Dios, ¿por qué estaba un poco feliz?

* * *

Cerró la puerta del departamento en un solo intento e introdujo en la cerradura su desgastada llave para dar un poco más de seguridad al lugar. Sintió un leve dolor en el cuello, producido seguramente por haberse quedado dormido en el piso luego de llegar la noche anterior, y es que había sido relativamente pesado el trabajo en el bar, pues al parecer estaba sucediendo alguna especie de evento en la ciudad, y tenían tres veces más la cantidad de clientes habituales. Lo que resultaba bueno para la economía, pero estaban comenzando a excederse en esfuerzo cada uno de los empleados; incluso Karin había tenido que desplazar su permiso de faltas para el próximo mes porque no quería dejar solo al viejo con todo. Estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera fue capaz de escuchar la alarma de su teléfono, pero lo cierto es que no se sintió especialmente apurado para alistarse e ir a la escuela, aunque le sabia a mal darse cuenta que de alguna forma estaba irritado porque, si bien su alarma no lo despertó, tampoco lo hizo la voz de esa molesta entrometida. Ya era la tercera ocasión en esa semana que ella no se aparecía por la mañana enfrente de su casa para hostigarlo. Debía sentirse aliviado, pero estaba, contra su voluntad, acostumbrándose tanto a ser asediado por la Hyuuga que no escuchar el tintineo de su voz o el sonido de sus pasos lo dejaba claramente molesto.

Maldita sea, no se entendía ni él mismo.

No quería involucrarse más allá de lo que ya lo había hecho, no quería ser tan débil de nuevo y menos frente a ella. No deseaba dejar que Hinata viera bajo toda esa mascara que celosamente se aferraba a sostener delante de su rostro. No estaba bien dejar que ella penetrase en su interior, no era lo más óptimo cuando la persona que pretendía ser un intruso en su corazón estaba por desaparecer cuando menos lo pensara. Ella que no era más que un puñado de escarchas a punto de derretirse entre sus dedos, no tenía el derecho de entrometerse y desequilibrar su mente. Hinata no podía estar siempre en sus pensamientos.

Honestamente eso era desesperante.

Miró al cielo cuando escuchó que poco a poco las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a amainar, desconocía el tiempo que había estado cayendo el agua, pero era bueno que no tuviese la necesidad de llevar la sombrilla abierta el resto del camino. Igual tendría que llevarla por si nuevamente se presentaba algún chubasco inoportuno. Caminó hasta el portón que separaba el patio del edificio con la calle. Auscultó un leve sonido y viró medio rostro hacia su derecha, viendo entonces el origen del mismo estirándose, tras haber estado oculto durante la precipitación.

Sus ojos eran tan profundos, como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos, lo que era en verdad fastidioso en ese momento. Sasuke le devolvió la mirada y el gato bostezó para luego pegar un brinco al piso y echarse a andar hacia el interior del complejo con movimientos elegantes y contundentes.

—Tan arrogante…—susurró torciendo la boca.

Sin embargo se dice que los animales se parecen a sus dueños. No obstante ese gato, si bien Hinata lo había nombrado de una forma tan absurda y egoísta, no le pertenecía en lo absoluto. Aunque igual sería malo si alguna vez el felino era reportado por alguien y los de control animal terminaban llevándoselo.

¿Cuánto costarían las placas con collar?

El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido por un repiqueteó proveniente del interior de un bolsillo de su abrigo militar. Se detuvo poco antes de cruzar la intersección principal, igual que un par de personas más. Observó la pantalla de su Smartphone y deslizó su dedo índice por el táctil para atender la llamada con el nombre del bar en la parte superior de la caratula.

— _Sasuke_ —exclamó la grave voz de su jefe casi en cuanto contestó la llamada.

—¿Qué sucede Gerente?—indagó estrechando la mirada.

— _¿Estás en la escuela?_

—No realmente—paseó sus pupilas por los lugares y objetos que le rodeaban, realmente, no estaba mintiendo.

— _No me gusta pedirte esto cuando tienes clase, pero necesito que vengas al bar—_ expuso directamente el mayor.

—¿Sucedió algo?

— _Necesitamos todas las manos con las que disponemos—_ informó y luego escuchó como el hombre apartaba su boca del micrófono para lanzar una orden a los que estaban con él.

—¿Serán horas extras?

— _Mocoso, aún me debes una por lo de la última vez_ —reclamó con un leve acento sureño. Lo cual hizo que el Uchiha comprendiese que en verdad parecía necesitar ayuda, pues su jefe no utilizaba comúnmente el dialecto de las islas.

Cierto, aun no pagaba el favor que le había hecho el gerente la vez pasada cuando ocurrió el percance con aquellos tres tipos.

No le gustaba estar en deuda demasiado tiempo con alguien.

—Vale, iré para allá.

— _Te lo encargo._

Terminó la llamada y se quedó un par de segundos viendo fijamente el aparato en su mano. Tampoco era como si tuviera todas las ganas del mundo en aparecerse por la escuela ese día. Pero de alguna manera no sentía que fuera algo bueno ausentarse sin más. Sacudió la cabeza al percatarse de lo estúpidos que eran sus pensamientos. Mierda y a él que le importaba, siempre había faltado cuando le daba la gana y no porque estuviera ocupado o enfermo. ¿Qué era diferente ahora? Su móvil volvió a vibrar, pero esta vez se trataba de un mensaje. Chasqueó la lengua al ver el remitente.

Hinata siempre aparecía cuando menos lo imaginaba.

Leyó las líneas y sopesó seriamente no contestar a su, de alguna manera, irritante correo.

 _No has llegado a la escuela, ¿planeas saltarte clases? No puedes hacer eso. No está bien. Por favor trata de llegar por lo menos a medio día._

 _Iré a buscarte cuando terminen las lecciones._

—Tch, tan entrometida—optó por hacer lo más lógico dado su usual comportamiento: ignorar sus palabras. Después de todo no era como si él estuviera obligado a contestar. Aunque le dio curiosidad saber cómo es que ella se había dado cuenta de que no estaba en su curso.

Hinata no estaba en la clase siete.

Rodó los ojos al ver que nuevamente su mente le desobedecía y se enajenaba en la ojiperla. Guardó el teléfono en su sitio y dio la media vuelta para regresar y tomar el camino hacia su trabajo.

No tenía tiempo para invertir en esa chica por ahora.

* * *

Suspiró por décima vez seguida y se pasó una mano por los cabellos que le enmarcaban el rostro. Mordió su labio inferior en un ademán inquieto y sus cejas sufrieron un pequeño tic que las frunció levemente. Habían pasado más de once minutos desde que le envió el mensaje a Sasuke y éste no se había dignado a siquiera contestar, que vale, no es como si hubiera tenido la esperanza de que lo hiciera. Miró fijamente el pizarrón donde Kurenai se encargaba de escribir algunas oraciones en ingles con los conectores que estaban estudiando ese día. Intentó distraerse copiando los apuntes de la pizarra, pero no era capaz de concentrarse del todo. Ya que cuando fue a llamar a Sakura por petición de Naruto, quien había sido obligado por Shizune a permanecer en la enfermería a regañadientes hasta que su fiebre bajase; se había percatado de que el gato no estaba en su asiento. Primero pensó que otra vez estaba saltándose clases, sólo que no podía ser en su lugar predilecto—la azotea naturalmente—, dado que estaba lloviendo, por lo que velozmente, olvidándose que ella misma de que estaba terriblemente atrasada para sus propias clases, se dirigió a la biblioteca para ver si de casualidad se encontraba en la sala de descanso. No obstante en el sitio sólo se hallaba quien cuidaba la sala mientras que los encargados terminaban su día escolar. Un ligero sentimiento de preocupación afloro en la base de su pecho, como una espina diminuta incrustada en la superficie de la piel. No es como si esperase que él cambiara, Sasuke había dicho por sí mismo que tal milagro no sucedería, pero era verdaderamente un desperdicio que diera por descartada el resto de las posibilidades. Se dice que cuando alguien está enfermo, la única forma de curarlo es sí el mismo paciente tiene la voluntad de sanar. Si dicha persona no poseía tal convicción, cualquier esfuerzo ajeno era en vano. Y por desgracia, el Uchiha había dejado en claro que no quería ser salvado. Sin embargo, lo sabía. Había algo que no podía permitirle aceptar esas palabras del todo. Quizás era su terco egoísmo al querer forzar en él sus propios ideales, quizás era ese miedo que sentía por no ser capaz de llegar al fondo de su corazón, quizás era la voz silenciosa del gato callejero que pedía desesperadamente no estar solo más tiempo. Sea una o la otra, lo cierto es que lo único de lo que estaba segura era de hacer sus mejor esfuerzo. Incluso si esto no era más que una pérdida de tiempo. Aún si fuera por egoísmo, miedo o sentido de la justicia, ella seguiría recto hasta llegar a la meta.

Se aferraría desesperadamente a esa mano que podía desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Si bien era ella quien tenía un límite de tiempo. Sasuke parecía ser el que en cualquier segundo se desvanecería en el aire como polvo disperso por el viento. Era tan cauteloso, tan arisco. Estaba tan roto y eso podía notarlo; los pedazos de su corazón, no se habían vuelto a unir, por eso es que su mirada era tan celosa y fría. Su lengua venenosa no era otra cosa que un mecanismo para mantener alejados a los curiosos. Hinata sospechaba que en el fondo, el moreno era un niño asustado hecho un ovillo en el rincón más profundo de su ser. Temblando y llorando por estar tan desafortunadamente solitario en ese mundo. Lo que él no sabía, es que en esa vida, no se nace ni se muere solo. Aun si es una sola persona, si el corazón de ambos va al mismo ritmo, eran dos y no uno, los que caminaban de frente con la cara en alto sin temor a nada más que al infinito número de posibilidades que tarde o temprano tendrán que discernir para lograr concebir su futuro. Ya sea que este esbozara un panorama en el que estaban juntos o separados, no había lugar para arrepentimientos, podían estar uno al lado del otro sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas a esa mano que los salvaba, porque sería absolutamente lamentable darse por vencidos a la mitad del camino. Naturalmente que podrían salir heridos en el proceso, pero ser lastimados por otros era parte de ser humanos.

Y un humano, es algo imperfectamente hermoso.

Probablemente era debido a esa clase de pensamientos era que la Hyuuga encontraba en las heridas y cicatrices un invaluable tesoro. Ella no peía que la cosas fueran indulgentes, dulces o suaves, le parecía bien estar expuesta a la lacerante realidad, siendo herida y confrontada con los verdaderos sentimientos de las demás personas. Pero al ser considerada una persona frágil y con la guillotina de la muerte sobre su cuello, las personas con quienes podía compartir el dolor, intentaban frenéticamente protegerla del mismo. Aferrándose a sus propias esperanzas sin dejar que ella fuera participe, sonriendo y fingiendo que no es cierto. Pero con el paso del tiempo y tras la muerte de su madre, pudo comprender que es peor sostenerse de una esperanza falsa. Las heridas provocadas por ella, eran profundas y terribles. En cambio si uno era capaz de abrazar el sufrimiento de lo inevitable y caminar firmemente sin miedo al final de las cosas, podía apreciarse mucho mejor cada momento que se vivía.

Era una forma de dar sentido al resto de su vida.

Por ello es que había decidido seguir su propio camino. No desvaloraba los intentos de su familia por tenerla más tiempo con ellos, pero si su destino era marcharse, se marcharía con las memorias más brillantes y hermosas que pudiera pintar en sus recuerdos. No decía que cada uno de ellos tuviese que aceptarlo, podían hacerlo lentamente, dejando que sus corazones se acostumbrasen a la preciosa irracionalidad de la vida. En cierto que era egoísta, más que nadie era consciente que no se ponía a considerar los sentimientos de los demás. Pero al menos deseaba que comprendiesen su punto de vista.

Sólo se tiene una vida después de todo.

Comprendía porque razón Sasuke seguía manteniéndose cerca pero lejos al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos se habían vuelto lo bastante agudos a través de los años mientras observaba cada pequeño detalle, para ser capaz de darse cuenta que el gato callejero estaba dudoso de permitir que ella viera su verdadera cara. Él había sido realmente herido en el pasado, no conocía los detalles y tampoco sabía si algún día los sabría, pero por las piezas que se le habían sido otorgadas, ella podía decir a ciencia cierta que el Uchiha estaba roto en decenas de pedazos. Y que el hecho de que ella se iba a marchar era un gran obstáculo para que los sentimientos que poseían fueran correspondidos en su totalidad.

Sasuke tenía miedo de enamorarse de ella.

Es verdad que para Hinata el amor era algo nuevo también, nunca antes había experimentado tal sentimiento, se sentía ansiosa y asustada, pero esa clase de miedo, era bueno. Y deseaba que él le diera una oportunidad. Después de todo, no quería que su primer y único amor fuera tan unilateral. Era lo suficientemente egoísta para desear ser correspondida. No obstante, entendía que eso metía en aprietos a la otra parte.

Pues la que estaba deseosa de amor, moriría dejando al otro atrás.

Sí, eso era cruel. Ella moriría, desaparecería, se esfumaría como polvo en el viento. Él se quedaría atrás, odiándola seguramente si es que alguna vez cedía, detestando el hecho de haberla dejado entrar en su alma para luego irse por su cuenta. Pero la vida es de ese modo, todos se encuentran, caminan juntos y se separan al final.

Es sólo que ella y Sasuke tenían menos tiempo que el resto para estar juntos.

Simplemente no eran demasiado afortunados.

Recargó la cabeza en la palma de su mano mientras Kiba era mandado a leer un pequeño párrafo de la lección para practicar la pronunciación. Miró a través del cristal las nubes grises que encapotaban el cielo. Su situación con Sasuke era como esas nubes, ponía en aprietos a los demás por descargar todo lo de su interior sin preguntar antes si estaban de acuerdo, quedándose tanto tiempo como le diera la gana para después marcharse sin avisar. Que ser tan despreciable, ironizó. No era como si hacerle daño fuera su intención y tampoco es como si fuera una especie de masoquista para querer ser la única herida todo el tiempo.

Era solamente que… no sabía cuándo detenerse.

* * *

El timbre resonó por todas las aulas del instituto y los pasillos pronto se hicieron muy ruidosos. Kakashi levantó la mirada y dejó escapar un suspiro mientras recogía los materiales didácticos que había utilizado en su última lección del día. Miró fijamente la lista de clase y su ojo visible se detuvo en el nombre del más problemático de sus alumnos. Ese niño, no había llegado en todo el día según lo que dijeron los profesores anteriores y si bien no era algo nuevo que él faltase. Lo cierto es que había estado empezando a creer que iba a cambiar, pues por un mes había tenido asistencia en todas las horas y no llegaba tarde, vamos que incluso estaba cumpliendo diligentemente con sus labores en el comité de la biblioteca. Había superado con creces las expectativas que tenía puestas en su espalda. Seguramente ni Sasuke era consciente que había estado cambiando gradualmente, no obstante él era su profesor. Lo había estado observando desde que fue a entregar el formulario para lo de la biblioteca. Ese chico, estaba siendo influenciado por la Hyuuga, no tenía duda alguna que ella era la causa principal de eso. Sin embargo, el morocho era un hueso duro de roer, así que esperaba que aquello no significara el final de ese impulso nuevo.

Él necesitaba estar más motivado.

Sería un desperdicio dejar que una cabeza tan buena se pudriera, aunque era capaz de entender el porqué de su comportamiento. La situación de hace un año, era algo que destrozaría a cualquiera. Pero como profesor, sólo podía desear que él lo superara con el tiempo, después de todo solamente éste podía sanar semejante herida; había estado a punto de perder la esperanza cuando comprendió lo limitadas que eran las habilidades de un maestro en ciertas situaciones con sus alumnos, la impotencia y la frustración casi lo había hecho rendirse por completo. Sin embargo la peliazul se encargó de traerlo devuelta a sus sentidos, ella sin que nadie se lo pidiese, seguía yendo tras el Uchiha, volviendo una y otra vez a llamarlo para qué él le contestase, dudaba que fuera consciente de las circunstancias que habían originado el comportamiento del ojinegro, ya que sabía que él nunca hablaría de ello por sí mismo aunque la misma chica se lo pidiese, aun así Hinata se mantenía firme. Si ella podía aferrarse a una pequeña posibilidad de salvar a Sasuke sin conocer toda la verdad, él también podía hacerlo, intentaría nuevamente hacer que el morocho se abriera. Después de todo de alguna manera ambos eran parecidos, él también había perdido a una persona muy importante en una situación lamentable hacía muchos años. Por lo que simpatizaba con ese sentimiento de querer autodestruirse. Miró disimuladamente su muñeca izquierda, justo el sitio donde llevaba siempre su reloj. A veces el dolor de las cicatrices internas orilla a la gente a tomar decisiones precipitadas y estúpidas. Por mucho tiempo la oscuridad puede susurrar consejos tan tóxicos que destrozan la cordura de las personas. Sin embargo al filo del abismo había sido rescatado por dos seres que amaba más que nada y que jamás lo dejaron solo por más que él replicara y pataleara.

Realmente les debía una a esos preciosos amigos.

Colocó todos los útiles bajo su brazo y se despidió con un leve movimiento de cabeza de algunos estudiantes que aún quedaban en el aula. Lo mejor sería que continuase sus cavilaciones en la sala de maestros. Aún tenía que terminar muchas cosas antes de que se acercara el receso de invierno.

—Hasta mañana Kakashi-sensei—se despidió Sakura parándose al lado del Uzumaki.

—Hasta mañana Sakura—correspondió paró a mitad de camino para ver a dos de sus estudiantes más destacados, aunque uno no por cosas realmente buenas—, cuida bien tu resfriado Naruto—indicó.

—Lo haré, no quiero que Sakura-chan me regañe otra vez, ni causar problemas a Hinata-chan-ttebayo.

—Ya veo—se giró para seguir su camino, sin embargo cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta del salón sintió que alguien se chocaba de frente contra su pecho—, ¿Huh? ¿Hyuuga?

La pequeña muchacha se sobó la nariz y levantó el rostro que inmediatamente se tintó de rojo al darse cuenta de lo bochornoso de la situación. Se separó del peligris automáticamente y cubrió sus labios para no gritar de la vergüenza.

—En verdad lo siento Kakashi-sensei—se apresuró a decir tan rápido que las palabras se atropellaron las unas a las otras.

—Está bien, no es para tanto Hyuuga—restó importancia. Le echó una pequeña mirada y pudo denotar que ella se veía bastante agitada, incluso su cabello esta un tanto desarreglado, como si hubiera corrido hasta llegar ahí.

Ella era tan frágil y pequeña.

¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte para hacer que Sasuke se viera afectado por ella?

—¿Qué pasa Hinata-san?—inquirió la Haruno acercándose junto a su mejor amigo.

—Te ves como si hubieras corrido una maratón-ttebayo.

—Sasuke… ¿Sasuke está aquí?—inquirió sin el menor rodeo, sus ojos pasearon por cada pupitre buscando la silueta que más conocía.

—Sasuke-kun no vino en todo el día.

—¿Qué?

—No se presentó hoy.

—Oh… ya veo—bajó un poco el rostro, claramente desilusionada por haberse apresurado en vano. El rubio estrechó un poco la mirada—, no me ha contestado los mensajes.

El Hatake simplemente se mantuvo al margen.

—Seguramente se quedó dormido Hinata-chan—exclamó el ojiazul.

—¿Tú lo crees así Naruto-kun?—clavó sus orbes en los de él.

—Seguramente—desvió brevemente la mirada. De alguna manera estaba un poco incómodo—. En todo caso no creo que haya faltado por algo grave-ttebayo.

—Eso espero.

—En este momento estamos regresando a casa, llevaré a este idiota para comprarle la medicina y preparar algo que pueda comer más tarde; Sasuke-kun vive en el mismo edificio así que ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros para que lo vayas a ver?—musitó la ojijade mientras apuntaba con el pulgar al Uzumaki.

—Sakura-chan—reclamó.

—Me gustaría, pero estoy segura que posiblemente él ya se encuentre camino al trabajo—asumió recordando el horario del moreno.

—Es cierto—pronunció el blondo—, seguro que ya se fue.

—Está bien, quizás mañana sea capaz de verlo—sonrió. Aunque sólo era para disimular su tristeza, de verdad que había deseado verle ese día—. Entonces, no les quito más su tiempo, debo irme a la biblioteca, hasta luego Sakura-san, recupérate pronto Naruto-Kun—cabeceó moviendo el cuerpo hacia el pasillo—. Hasta mañana Kakashi-sensei.

—Hmm vale, nos vemos Hinata-san.

—Te cuidado en tu camino a casa-ttebayo.

El peligris la vio alejarse.

—Nos vemos chicos—se despidió el profesor imitando a la Hyuuga.

—Vale.

—Sí.

Salió al pasillo y buscó rápidamente con la mirada a la chica de cabellos azulados. Le miró no muy lejos de él, por lo que se apresuró en alcanzarla.

—Hyuuga—llamó haciendo que la susodicha se detuviera al instante.

—¿Kakashi-sensei?

Él también quería hacer su mejor esfuerzo en apoyarla.

* * *

La música estaba más alta que de costumbre, de hecho toda la situación actual en el bar estaba fuera de lo habitual. Había el doble de personas, y parecía que realmente no se iban a dar abasto con todo los pedidos. La barra estaba repleta de botellas y vasos de licores. Y la gente iba y venía de un lado a otro casi imposibilitando que los camareros anduvieran libremente por todo el lugar. Mientras se las ingeniaba para surtir una ronda de cerveza a una mesa muy cercana a la entrada, comprendió por qué su jefe le había llamado. Incluso había tenido que pedirles ayuda a los empleados que tenían la noche libre. Recogió los envases vacíos en su charola y regreso al mostrador. Karin y el gerente se apresuraban en rendir todos los pedidos especiales, mientras que Yuugo, Suigetsu y Kabuto entraban y salían de la parte trasera con botellas de cerveza, vacías y nuevas.

—Voy a perder una mano como esto no se detenga—se quejó el albino.

—Venga no seas niña imbécil—regañó la pelirroja.

—Esta cantidad es ridícula—secundó el Uchiha acercándose al bote de basura para sacar la bolsa que en esa noche habían tenido que cambiar ya cuatro veces.

—Es agradable que tengamos tantos clientes sin embargo—mencionó el de cabellera naranja.

—Pero a este paso nos quedaremos secos—volvió a decir el de dientes puntiagudos.

—Venga no se quejen—medió el de cabello platinado y lentes.

—Sasuke, Mizukawa-san estará entregando veinte cajas en un par de minutos, recíbelas por favor, Yuugo ayúdalo a descargar—avisó el encargado mientras colgaba el teléfono del bar y surtía una nueva ronda que habían pedido un grupo de chicas.

—Vale—exclamaron ambos.

Terminó de sacar y cambiar la bolsa de basura y se dispuso a sacarla, por su parte, su compañero cogió algunas cajas con botellas vacías para llevarlas al contenedor antes de recibir el surtido de alcohol.

Era la primera vez que se tenía que hacer a mitad de la noche.

—Vaya que hay gente—comentó el hombre que respondía como Mizukawa mientas bajaban la cajas de su camión de entregas—. Este es mi quinto pedido de surtido en la noche—apuntó pasándole un cartón al moreno—. No se exijan demasiado muchacho, es malo para la salud, aunque ustedes son jóvenes y más resistentes que un viejo como yo—aconsejó riéndose, un par de arrugas se le formaron en los ojos y la boca, signo de su edad, que si bien no era muy avanzada, era bastante.

—…—Sasuke no agregó nada, más asintió en respuesta.

El hombre le dio a firmar la hoja de recibido y luego, tras una pequeña reverencia, se marchó a continuar con su trabajo. El moreno se quedó un momento ahí parado, tomando algo de aire, la verdad es que comenzaba a sentirse mareado con tanto ajetreo. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos para alborotarse la melena y sacudir el sudor que comenzaba a perlar su frente. Suspiró sonoramente, estaba cansándose de todo eso.

¿Sería momento de cambiar a otro trabajo?

Pero es que no sabía si sería capaz de hallar otro empleo con las mismas disponibilidades, además que lo único malo era que trabajaba bastante entrada la noche. Si bien seguía siendo menor de edad, el jefe había sido condescendiente con él. Le había dado una oportunidad, así que no podía simplemente largarse. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no le parecía correcto.

El bolsillo de su delantal vibró, un poco extrañado sacó su móvil del interior para revisar la razón. El icono de los mensajes estaba iluminado, por lo que deslizó su dedo por la pantalla táctil para abrirlo.

Era un mensaje de Hinata, otra vez.

Realmente esa chica era algo, pese a que claramente había ignorado su primer mensaje, nuevamente le molestaba, chasqueó la lengua y estrechó la mirada antes de picar nuevamente para ver el contenido.

Se sorprendió ligeramente.

 _Pareces agotado, ¿no deberías tomar un descanso?_

¿Cómo es que ella…?

Levantó la cabeza rápidamente al sentir un movimiento a su espalda, se giró bruscamente y realmente no pudo disimular la sorpresa de sus facciones al ver a la calamidad de sus pensamientos frente a él. La Hyuuga lo miraba fijamente mientras apretaba las manos contra su pecho y una mirada muy extraña en los ojos.

—Estás usando ropa demasiado ligera, la temperatura está bajando hoy—comentó ella reparando en el uniforme del moreno—, así que trabajas en este sitio—miró el edificio detrás de sus espalda.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te dijo que podías venir?—indagó rudo.

—Kakashi-sensei me dio la dirección de este lugar.

—Ese imbécil—gruñó, ¿cómo se le ocurría darle esa información a ella? ¿Acaso no sabía que esa mujer era lo suficientemente imprudente para andar por ese lugar tan tarde y sola? ¿Qué clase de maestro de mierda era?

Maldición, estaba furioso.

—Te ves un poco pálido, ¿has comido algo?—cuestionó acercándose para tocarle la mejilla.

Su mano era cálida.

—Eso no te importa, vete a casa—le cogió la extremidad para evitar que siguiera tocándolo tan libremente.

—No quiero, estaba preocupada por ti—lo miró fijo.

¿Por qué era ella así en todo el mundo?

—No tiene nada que ver contigo, así que no lo hagas, regresa a casa idiota—la tomó fuertemente de la mano para arrastrarla a la calle que se veía al otro lado del callejón y por donde la peliazul había llegado.

—No quiero—dijo deteniéndose.

—Eso no me interesa—también se detuvo.

—Por favor, no me digas que vuelva—recargó la cabeza contra su espalda—. Hoy me sentía ansiosa, porque no fui capaz de verte hasta ahora.

—Cierra la boca.

—Realmente, quería verte tanto—frotó su rostro contra la tela de la camisa blanca, Sasuke sintió el aliento de la muchacha pegar contra su piel a través de la tela—. Lo siento.

Sabía que todo es tumulto se sentimientos eran unilaterales.

—Vete a casa—reiteró el pelinegro—, eres una molestia.

Se giró y quedó estático.

¿Por qué…?

¿Por qué ella estaba sonriendo tan dolorosamente?

—Lamento haber actuado tan egoísta, desear que pensaras más en mí, pedirte que me hieras porque estoy muriendo para no sentir que sólo vivo en una burbuja contra golpes, fue realmente algo terrible—sus ojos estaban tan rojos.

—¿Qué estás…?

—No sé cómo detenerme…—bajó el rostro, ocultado sus ojos de él—, sé que lo que hago es estúpido e irracional, sé que sólo estoy siendo una molestia para ti—apretó las manos a su costado—. Simplemente creo que estoy enloqueciendo Sasuke—alzó la cara y su expresión era complicada.

Las pupilas del azabache se contrajeron.

—Tú…— no entendía la situación en lo absoluto.

¿Por qué estaba de ese modo?

—Debió ser duro para ti—volvió a tocar su pómulo—, has cargado con tanto en tus hombros—llevó su mano libre a la otra mejilla.

Acercó sus rostros a una distancia prudente.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Yo…

—…

—Voy a parar.

No podía herirlo así, no podía darle su amor y desaparecer luego, porque ella sería la única que estaría feliz llevándose los recuerdos consigo, y él que sería dejado atrás sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo, sufriría más que nadie. No tenía el corazón para hacer que Sasuke perdiera a alguien…

Otra vez.

* * *

 **.**

 _No lo sabía, todos los sentimientos tan pesados con los que habías estado cargando, los desconocía, así que, ¿qué derecho tenía?_

 **.**

 **.-*+*-.**

 **Continuara**

' **-+*+-´**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Follows, y Favs. Me alegra saber que les gusta esta historia. Perdón por la demora.**

 **Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Akari se despide.**

 **Yanne!**


	11. ¿Cómo puedo salvarte?

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que esto les guste.**

 **Declaimer:**

Naruto **NO** es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **.**

 **Episodio**

 **XI**

 **¿Cómo puedo salvarte?**

 _ **.**_

" _Tenía que parar de ser así, no podía seguir siendo tan egoísta_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 **L** a nieve comenzó a caer, pintando lentamente el ambiente de blanco y frio. Las lejanas voces de la calle principal y el ruido que se atrevía a escapar por la puerta abierta del bar creaban una disonancia que murmuraba en sus tímpanos. De pronto fue como si esa delicada mano, se hubiera vuelto de hierro caliente. Resultaba doloroso sentirla contra su piel. El mutismo acompañaba el escenario que esa mujer tan extraña había bosquejado con sus palabras, que por mucho que las pensara, no tenían ningún sentido. Aturdido le miró el rostro, intentando encontrar en sus facciones una respuesta al cambio tan abrupto en su actitud.

—¿De que éstas hablando?—dio un manotazo a la mano que sostenía su mejilla izquierda.

Hinata hizo una expresión complicada.

—Tú no tienes que enamorarte de mí, no tienes que seguir haciendo lo que te pedí—aseguró sintiendo que su extremidad ardía mientras la piel lastimada se coloreaba de rojo.

Doloroso.

—¿A qué mierda estás jugando? Primero vienes y dices lo que se te da la gana y ahora te echas hacia atrás sin ninguna razón, ¿qué es lo que estás pensando estúpida?—gruñó irritado.

Realmente estaba volviéndose loco.

—Yo… no quiero causarte más problemas—bajó el rostro, ocultando sus ojos de él. No quería que viera más allá de lo que estaba mostrándole. Sólo deseaba ponerse una máscara igual a como él mismo lo hacía todo el tiempo.

No quería mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Ya lo hacías—repuso. Honestamente no sabía por qué estaba tan enojado—, siempre haciendo lo que se te venía primero a la cabeza, corriendo como una idiota, siendo tan obstinada cuando claramente te dije que no te acercaras, haciendo lo que tú querías aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, ya me causabas problemas desde el primer instante en que te apareciste—soltó frunciendo el ceño más de lo que ya lo tenía.

—Lo siento—se encogió en su sitio.

—No me digas lo siento, maldita sea.

—L-lo siento—inclinó más la cabeza y él abrió los ojos como platos.

¿Era posible? Esa mujer que hacía honor a su nombre, que era como un sol egoísta que se aferraba a las cosas que orbitaban a su alrededor para mantenerlas pegadas a ella, estaba mostrándose tan débil, sumisa y tonta como nunca imaginó verla.

Su sangre se calentó.

—Mierda—su voz sonó ronca y fue un tanto opacada al patear con fuerza uno contenedor de aluminio para la basura que estaba a su lado y hacer un estruendoso sonido metálico.

Necesitaba descargar toda esa frustración en algo.

La muchacha se estremeció.

Sí, era mejor así, si se alejaban ahora, él no tendría por qué sufrir cuando el momento de irse llegara.

Sasuke ya no tendría que ver morir a alguien otra vez.

—Por favor, olvida todo lo que te he pedido hasta ahora, mantendré mi distancia, ya no te causaré más inconvenientes—el cabello le cayó por los costados del rostro al hacer una profunda reverencia, se aferró con sus titubeantes dedos al borde de su abrigo—, tan sólo has como si yo nunca hubiera aparecido.

Esas palabras le corroían las entrañas.

No era lo que deseaba decir.

—Haz lo que quieras—pasó de ella con pisadas firmes. Sus manos se hicieron puños, dejando ver el blanco de sus nudillos.

Ah, maldita nieve, ¿por qué estaba cayendo más fuerte?

—…

—Siempre lo haces al fin de cuentas—masculló deteniéndose en el lumbral del local—. Bueno, es conveniente. A decir verdad estaba hartándome de este juego tan estúpido. Sólo lo has hecho más fácil.

Cierto, ya no tendría por qué involucrarse con ella, ni tendría que estar envuelto en ese raro juego de herir, tampoco se vería arrastrado a hacer lo que la Hyuuga quisiera. Y mucho menos sería influenciado por esa calidez desesperante. Sí, estaba más que bien, era muy conveniente que ahora fuese ella misma quien quisiera irse. Ya no tenía que preocuparse de asuntos que le resultaban ajenos, ya no soportaría esas inusuales sensaciones que lo confundía.

Sin ella, él podía seguir con su plan de permanecer en soledad mientras se pudría.

—Lo siento—susurró sin poder evitar que una a una las lágrimas silenciosas abandonasen sus ojos. Gracias a Dios él Uchiha no podía verla.

La puerta se cerró.

Su corazón se partió por la mitad.

Era lo mejor, lo era sin duda. Pero si ese era el caso, entonces…

¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

Ella era quien había arrastrado a Sasuke todo el tiempo, simplemente por sus deseos de experimentar las cosas dulces y amargas de la vida antes de morir, lo había obligado a aceptar sus decisiones de manera unilateral y sin embargo pedirle que la olvidase, poniendo más distancia de la que había inicialmente para cumplir con su promesa de no inmiscuirse más, era tan doloroso que sentía que estaba siendo destrozada desde el interior. Se acuclilló en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, sintiendo las orejas congelarse por la temperatura tan baja.

La nieve siguió cubriendo su llanto mudo.

Si tan sólo nunca hubiera escucha lo que Kakashi-sensei le había contado. Podría haber permanecido un poco más de tiempo a su lado.

Podría haber sido egoísta un poco más.

…

Miró fijamente el suelo por un par de minutos, sintiendo que su cabeza estaba por explotar. Pese a que debía estar feliz de que esa chica dejara de molestarlo por su propia voluntad y que ya podría volver al fin a su ritmo natural, lo cierto es que estaba reverendamente furioso. Incluso al final, ella seguía provocándolo, maldita sea. Apretó la quijada y estampó el puño contra la pared del pasillo. Sus huesos dolieron, pero no le importó. No entendía que parte de todo eso, no estaba bien. Era como si acabase de colocar una pieza en un rompecabezas que estaba a medio terminar y, este a pesar de todo no parecía cuadrar del todo. No se sentía para nada correcto. Sin embargo, estaba acostumbrado a ese sentimiento de vacío.

Siempre era abandonado.

—¿Sasuke?—levantó la cara y se encontró con los ojos borgoña de su compañera. Quien le observó sorprendida por la hostilidad de sus quinqués.

—¿Qué?—su tono era más frio y estoico de lo normal.

—¿Pasó algo ahí fuera?—indagó devuelta al verlo firmemente agarrado del pomo de la puerta.

Cosa que él no había notado.

—Nada—tajó sin más mientras caminaba en dirección a la zona principal para continuar con su trabajo.

No tenía caso devanarse los sesos por un sinsentido tan estúpido. Independientemente de la razón, ahora estaba libre de esa molestia. Esa mujer tan entrometida dejaría de arrastrarlo en su juego. Ya no se vería involucrado en las situaciones tan extenuantes y su mente sería más tranquila a partir de ahora.

Sí, eso era un alivio.

Karin vio como el moreno se perdía en el otro lado de la barra y frunciendo ligeramente las cejas en ademan pensante sintió curiosidad por lo que había en la parte exterior. Así que se acercó a la entrada trasera y giró el pestillo para después de oír el clic, empujar hacia afuera. El callejón estaba vacío, no había nada más que los rastros de la nevada que, para su sorpresa, había comenzado a caer; viró medio cuerpo para ver el camino que había tomado el Uchiha y se preguntó si realmente no había sido nada.

Ya que eso no parecía ser cierto.

* * *

Caminó lentamente entre la multitud, la verdad es que no sabía qué hora era ya. No era muy temprano cuando había salido de casa para ir a ver a Sasuke, y es que no había podido esperar a verlo la mañana siguiente, tenía que ver su rostro para comprender cuales tenían que ser sus acciones luego de escuchar aquellas palabras del Hatake. Inicialmente no había decidido alejarse y cortar los lazos, no, no era ese el camino que eligió, pero conforme se acercaba al lugar que su profesor había escrito en un trozo de papel, sus ideas fueron cambiando. En lugar de hostigarlo para que se abriera y volcar sus propios sentimientos en él, ella debía detenerse. Poner tierra de por medio era un movimiento más prudente que forzarlo a aceptarla en su vida. Si es que deseaba salvarlo, lo mejor era no ser tan cercanos. Aunque fuera en la distancia, ella haría que él siguiese adelante. Ya que, si ella ignoraba las circunstancias y se ponía detrás del gato para empujarlo por la vía para que comenzara a avanzar, tarde o temprano le provocaría más dolor cuando sus manos ya no pudieran seguir guiándolo. Había dicho que se aferraría a él, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Si ella no sabía nada antes de la situación real. No sabía que carga tan pesada soportaba Sasuke en su espalda; debió haber sido tan duro para él seguir por todo un año, sabía que él tenía una cicatriz descomunal en su corazón, pero realmente no conocía la razón de esta y ahora que lo hacía, todo tenía sentido. Ese gato huraño y arisco era así porque era la manera en que su mecanismo de defensa actuaba. Como el sistema inmunológico atacando una enfermedad. No obstante, la enfermedad de Sasuke era como el cáncer, silenciosa y difícil de derrotar. Ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para contrarrestarlo.

Refregó sus ojos y el sollozo que brotó de su pecho hizo que algunos transeúntes le miraran. Si era ella quien había decidido parar, ¿por qué no se sentía bien? Debía estar contenta de evitarle más dolor, al menos eso pensaba. Pero honestamente no era tan fuerte para pensar así. No quería alejarse, no quería dejar de ir tras él, no quería que el pretendiera jamás haberla conocido. Estaba dolida y era su propia culpa.

Porque ella era la que se había enamorado después de todo.

—¿Hyuuga?—una voz la llamó en medio de sus desesperación.

Levantó el rostro para ver la cara de quien aparecía en medio de la oscuridad. Como una luz tenue que le brindaba una sensación de esperanza.

—Kakashi-sensei…—musitó por lo bajo con la nariz enrojecida, las mejillas corridas de lágrimas y la piel de sus orejas congeladas. Las luces de alguna forma se hicieron más fuertes en el sitio donde sus pies se habían detenido.

El hombre alzó las cejas sorprendido.

Aquella noche le había tocado patrullar el centro de la ciudad en caso de que sus estudiantes anduvieran fuera tan tarde para reportarlos y reprenderlos. Más no esperaba realmente ver a la joven de ojos perla a esa hora y en ese sitio, pese a que la dirección de la que provenía le dijo que era su culpa por haberle dado aquella información sobre Sasuke en primer lugar. Él había propiciado que ella se expusiera a semejante peligro. Por una parte se sentía arrepentido por su imprudencia y por otra sintió una genuina admiración por la muchacha de cabellos azulados.

Ella se preocupaba profundamente por Sasuke.

—¿Te encontraste con él?—indagó sacando las manos de los bolsillos de su gabardina oscura. La nieve se estaba acumulando en sus cabezas y ropas.

—…—asintió bajando el rostro.

—Ya veo.

—Kakashi-sensei.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Sasuke?—cuestionó tras una larga pausa de silencio entre los dos.

El sonido de la multitud era monocorde, como la melodía de una caja musical.

—Sólo sigue haciendo lo que hacías hasta ahora—respondió.

No había un consejo razonable que pudiese profesar, pues no tenía ninguno. Hinata estaba haciendo más de lo que él podía imaginar con su sola voluntad.

—Pero… yo… ya no tengo la confianza para estar a su lado—su voz sonó temblorosa. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar.

El peliplata se sintió inquieto al ver la reacción de su alumna.

—¿Por qué no la tendrías?—dio un paso hacia ella cautelosamente.

Hinata levantó el rostro de golpe. Dejando ver sus orbes vidriosos. Sus pómulos estaban enrojecidos y los halos de vapor que se hacían con su aliento al chocar contra el frio del ambiente eran notorios.

—Porque yo también voy a abandonarlo—dijo estrechando la mirada con dolor—, yo voy a desaparecer.

Ah, realmente, ¿a qué estaban jugando los dioses?

* * *

Se tumbó de espadas en la cama, estirándose en el edredón azul que había sacado minutos atrás para cubrirse durante la noche. Abrió los ojos y clavó sus pupilas en el techo. Se sentía mucho mejor después de haber tomado la medicina y un baño para deshacerse del sudor que provocaba la fiebre. Escuchó un par de ruidos y se enderezó un poco para ver la cocina desde su cama, distinguió los movimientos de la Haruno entre la barra y la estufa.

—¿No vas a ir a casa Sakura-chan?—inquirió poniéndose de pie para ir hacia esa parte del departamento.

El reloj de pingüinos que le había regalado el nieto del hombre que lo cuidó de pequeño dibujaba las once de la noche más tres cuartos. Sakura había estado con él desde que salieron de la escuela, pues, como había dicho, le compró las medicinas y preparó comida para él. Aunque la sopa que la Haruno hacía para los refriados era una mezcla de sabores muy…exóticos. Perdería alguna extremidad si decía que sabía, en realidad, horrible. Dado que ella se esforzaba en elaborar un plato con bastantes nutrientes; de hecho si era saludable, sólo que el sabor decaía por milenios. Por lo que como buen hombre, se terminaba todo y no lo despreciaba. Puesto que era muy extraño que la chica de carácter fuerte se comportara tan atenta.

Era algo en verdad muy raro.

—Me iré después de limpiar esta pocilga—dijo ella levantando una bolsa de basura, dirigiendo una rápida mirada de desagrado a la cantidad exorbitante de envases—, ahora entiendo porque te enfermaste, no puedes sólo comer ramen instantáneo, ¿sabes?—regañó volteando a verlo—. Es bueno que haya hecho bastante de la sopa vitaminada—apuntó y el Uzumaki hizo una expresión sombría.

Oh, sí, era genial…

—Sí, que bueno-ttebayo—aunque su voz no sonaba realmente animada por tener otro alimento a parte de los instantáneos del minisúper.

—¿Huh? Están perfectamente acomodados—exclamó al abrir la parte baja de la alacena para acomodar la despensa que sabía, el rubio guardaba ahí. Los paquetes y latas estaban ordenados por fecha de caducidad y contenido, dudaba mucho que el cabeza hueca de Naruto lo hubiera hecho él mismo.

Él no era ordenado en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó el blondo acercándose por la espalda de la pelirosa—. Oh, eso, quizás lo hizo Hinata-chan, no había revisado este sitio desde que vino la última vez.

—¿Hinata-san vino a tu casa?—sintió una extraña opresión en la boca del estómago.

—Sí, estuvo esperando al Teme aquí—rememoró aquella situación de hacía bastante tiempo.

La primera vez que habló con ella y la primera vez que pensó que era inmerecidamente amable.

—Oh, ya veo…—le miró por el rabillo del ojo, puesto que el muchacho de rubias hebras se había parado justo a su espalda para ver el sito por sobre su hombro.

—Realmente ella es muy amable-ttebayo—sonrió viendo la fila de artículos.

Sakura viró el rostro completamente para distinguir mejor sus facciones. Él se veía demasiado feliz al respecto. La Haruno frunció el ceño al sentir la base de su pecho completamente caliente y pesado.

Que sentimiento más desconcertante.

—Lo es—coincidió—, después de todo ella está yendo alrededor de alguien como Sasuke-kun.

Naruto la miró esta vez. Sakura tenía la vista clavada al frente, dejando incluso de parpadear para meterse en sus propios pensamientos y analizar el tumulto de emociones en su interior. Ella misma no entendía la naturaleza de sus inquietantes sentimientos, después de todo a veces incluso bromeaba sobre que a Naruto le estaba comenzando a gustar Hinata para molestarlo.

Esta era una ocasión idónea para hacerlo, sin embargo su lengua estaba entumecida.

¿Por qué no podía bromear con ello?

—Sí, ella lo está haciendo—asintió cerrando los ojos y esbozando una menor proporción de su sonrisa—. Realmente me alegro por eso—dejó caer su frente en el hombro de la Haruno. La cual respingó por el repentino peso. Sus mejillas estallaron por los bochornosos estremecimientos que le afloraban en el corazón y su espalda se irguió como una barra de hierro—. Sakura-chan… creo que me están dando ganas de vomitar-ttebayo—su voz sonó un tanto amortiguada mientras se enderezaba para cubrir sus labios.

—¡Por eso deberías haber seguido recostado estúpido!—gritó molesta mientras lo empujaba violentamente hacia el baño—. ¡Venga ya, no vayas a echarlo todo aquí!

—Sakura-chan…

—¡Kya! ¡Mi falda!

—Lo… siento…

—¡Estúpido!

Incluso a veces los sentimientos se mantienen ocultos, por ello es fácil ignorarlos.

* * *

Por la mañana, al despertar, las noticias recibieron a los ciudadanos con la nota de que habían caído treinta centímetros de nieve durante la noche anterior. A pesar de que se había detenido la nevada a mitad de ésta, el cielo estaba reforzado de nubes densas al amanecer y pareciera ser que no estaban dispuestas a irse por el resto del día, por lo tanto el pronóstico del día parecía estar inclinado a que continuaría. Al no permitir que el sol tocase algo, los nubarrones de algodón gris hacían que la temperatura siguiera siendo baja y no se hubiera derretido la capa blanca, con la que algunos niños se ponían a jugar en su camino a la escuela primaria. Las calles estaban cubiertas de un fino manto de hielo, por lo que los coches andaban con más cuidado que otros días, además que desde temprano se escuchaban en los alrededores el sonido de las sirenas, pues habían tenido que cerrar algunas de las vías principales por pequeños contratiempos. Incluso una tubería rota cerca de Shibuya había convertido parte de la avenida principal en una increíble pista de hielo.

Sin embargo el panorama de Tokio nevado, era realmente precioso.

Kakashi vivía en un LDK* cerca de la preparatoria Konoha, a menos de unas diez calles para ser precisos. Era bastante económico, aunque había lujos que no podía darse, como por ejemplo calefacción controlada. Por lo que su viejo calentón eléctrico le dejaría el bolsillo bastante flaco ese invierno, aunque claro siempre podía utilizar en su lugar el Kotatsu* que se había ganado en una de las tantas reuniones de fin de año entre maestros. Siempre valía la pena ponerse a competir contra Gai para poder hacerse acreedor de algún objeto que le faltase, pues el competitivo profesor de gimnasia le tenía aprecio como rival y era el único que participaba en los retos físicos para los premios. Se acomodó la mochila en la que siempre cargaba sus materiales para la clase y cerró con llave su puerta. Cogió del buzón los sobres que el cartero había dejado y los metió dentro del bolso antes de echarse a andar hacia el lugar donde dejaba amarrada su bicicleta. Quitó el candado y revisó que las cadenas para la nieve, que le había puesto a los neumáticos del velocípedo estuvieran firmes. No quería darse de narices como cuando era estudiante y hacia caso a lo que su viejo mejor amigo decía respecto a las carreras en las empinadas cuestas de su vecindario. No sería muy grato caerse siendo ya mayor como ahora. Como un hombre de treinta años, no sería nada agradable pasar semejante vergüenza. Aunque si bien llegaba a ocurrir no habría nada más que hacer que levantarse de nuevo. Se subió al asiento del vehículo de pedales y emprendió el camino recto hacia la escuela.

La brisa helada chocó contra la parte descubierta de su rostro. Ajustó un poco más la bufanda de patrones romboides color caramelo y los guantes negros se apretaron al manubrio. Mientras avanzaba por la línea blanca de la zona para bicicletas, su mente comenzó a recordar la situación de la noche anterior. Luego de encontrarse con la Hyuuga en el centro de la ciudad y tras haber escuchado esa inquietante declaración, no pudo sino simplemente hacer su labor de profesor una excusa valiosa para acompañarla a casa con motivo de que llegase a salvo. Sinceramente no sabía cómo es que habían podido ir todo el camino casi sin hablar, pero la curiosidad pudo más que la madurez y terminó cuestionando el porqué de sus palabras tan impactantes, a lo que la chica de ojos perlados respondió, más calmada, que era tal cual se interpretaba.

Ella estaba desapareciendo.

—" _Aunque siendo más precisos, estoy muriendo"—_ recordó perfectamente el tono sutilmente resignado de su aclaración y esa sonrisa tan desgastada que esbozaba mientras lo decía. No fue capaz de disimular completamente la sorpresa y hasta cierto punto extraño, la preocupación que esto le provocaba. ¿Cómo es que no se habían enterado él y el resto de los profesores de tal cosa?—, " _Eso es debido a que la única persona que lo sabe en la escuela es la directora Tsunade."—_ ya que no se podía evitar totalmente que las autoridades del instituto estuvieran al tanto de la situación de su salud.

Honestamente, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, ella se veía muy tranquila, serena y normal a su parecer, no parecía para nada alguien con los días contados. Pero supo darse cuenta de que esto se debía al hecho de que Hinata era completamente consciente de sus límites y siempre vivió sometida por ellos. No era la clase de chica que se victimizaría y andaría buscando dar lastima a los otros por su inevitable destino, al contrario, ella era el tipo de mujer que lo guardaría para sí misma y en lugar de lamentarse, disfrutaría de las pequeñas cosas; de alguna forma le recordaba tanto a una chica que conoció cuando estaba en la universidad.

Ambas desprendían la misma aura de un sol.

Se detuvo en la intersección debido al semáforo que se había puesto en rojo y miró a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, alguno que otro traía un cubre boca de tela igual que él además de las bufandas que parecían mascarillas anti-humo por la ligera brisa que se le colaban en los pulmones haciéndoles estremecer. No muy lejos del sito donde estaba estacionado a la espera de su turno para cruzar, distinguió entre las personas que iban a pie, la figura de la persona cuyo rostro se lo había pasado recordando toda la mañana.

Hinata se veía un tanto desanimada mientras esperaba el foco verde. No estaba prestando atención a su alrededor y parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos. Su cabello se movió con un ligero viento y sus ojos se estrecharon un poco en una mueca pensativa. Kakashi reconoció que su estudiante se parecía a una de esas muñecas que su padre solía tener en el aparador de su tienda tradicional cuando estaba vivo.

La señal peatonal cambió y los coches se detuvieron para cederles el turno de avanzar. La Hyuuga emprendió descuidadamente el paso, ya que se chocó contra la espalda de un asalariado apenas caminó hacia el frente.

—Lo siento mucho—se disculpó con torpeza.

—Fíjate por dónde caminas niña—su tonó era demasiado ofensivo.

—Lo haré—inclinó la cabeza un poco y el hombre chasqueando la lengua siguió su vía. La jovencita cruzó la calle y dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras avanzaba por la vereda que daba al instituto.

El Hatake decidió darle impulso a su pedaleo para posicionarse a su lado. Sabía perfectamente que el estado de ánimo que tenía la ojiperla era en parte su culpa, puesto que si se hubiera quedado callado sobre lo que sabía respecto al incidente de hace un año con Sasuke, ella no se hubiera preocupado en exceso y puesto en semejante situación por no querer profundizar cicatrices en el moreno.

Ella era muy amable en ese aspecto.

—Buenos días Hyuuga—saludó haciendo que ella respingara por la repentina voz.

—Kakashi-sensei—musitó sorprendida—, buenos días—prosiguió intentando recomponerse del sobresalto.

El mayor niveló su velocidad a la de Hinata para ser capaces de conversar mientras avanzaban. Debía hacer algo, pero nuevamente se encontraba con el limitante de sus habilidades como educador. Siendo como era, ¿cómo podía intentar salvar a su estudiante? Era algo pretensioso pensar que sólo con deseo de esforzarse podría lograr algún cambio.

Tenía que poner las manos sobre ello si eso quería alcanzar.

* * *

Cerró la puerta de su gaveta luego de dejar dentro los zapatos del exterior. Miró fijamente las ranuras del metal y pensó en la razón que lo había llevado a levantarse tan temprano ese día. Luego de que la noche anterior había sido un verdadero horror en el bar, estaba casi seguro que dormiría hasta casi llegar su turno del día siguiente. No obstante, como un robot, se levantó justo un minuto antes de que la alarma timbrase. Cuando logró enderezarse se dio cuenta que tenía una bola de pelos recostada a su lado, por un segundo se sacó de onda, pero casi de inmediato recordó que ese gato se había aparecido en su balcón casi por arte de magia cuando llegó del trabajo para que lo dejase entrar. Dado que estaba haciendo tanto frio, el felino no se había querido ir, por lo que luego de acompañarlo en el desayuno se volvió a tumbar en la cama con pereza.

Tendría que comprar arena de camino a casa ya que dudaba que el animal quisiera dignarse a salir para congelarse las patas. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por los desordenados cabellos, de alguna manera, las cosas no estaban completamente como antes. Giró sobre el eje de sus pies y sus ojos buscaron sin darse cuenta una silueta sutil.

Ella apareció.

Se sintió irritado con la expresión tan decaída que tenía, e incluso apostaba por que se le veía la piel más pálida que en otras ocasiones. Era como una vela apagada. ¿Por qué tenía esa cara? Era ella quien había decidido terminar, aunque para empezar no es como si hubiesen comenzado algo. No veía coherencia alguna en su comportamiento.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

El moreno estrechó la mirada y ella nubló sus orbes con una expresión indescifrable. Como una ecuación sin respuesta. Sus compañeros iban y venían entre ellos, más la conexión entre las perlas y el ónix era inquebrantable. Fue como si estuviera diciéndole algo con esa mueca. Aunque se hizo el sordo a voluntad.

Hinata rompió el contacto para pasar de él y dirigirse a tomar sus propios uwabaki. Las palabras no dichas y el gesto omitido, le dejaron saber que ahora eran desconocidos el uno para el otro. Era genial, muy conveniente, no podría haber pedido algo mejor que detener toda tan sencillamente como eso. Sin embargo…

¿Por qué no estaba satisfecho?

Viró medio cuerpo y clavó su penetrante mirada en la espalda de la peliazul. Se veía tan delgada por detrás. Como una varita de madera a punto de romperse.

¿Ella siempre pareció tan frágil?

Chasqueó la lengua y desvió el rostro con brusquedad ¿por qué seguía prestándole atención? Ya no tenía nada que ver con él, entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Por qué la seguía con la mirada y se sentía tan inquieto de no haber escuchado su voz como siempre? ¿Por qué sentía el picor en sus piernas que lo incitaban a seguirla, pero optaba por suprimir en base a fuerza de voluntad? Simplemente…

¿Por qué?

Gruñó desde lo profundo de su garganta y echándose el maletín por sobre el hombro emprendió el camino hacia su salón. A la mierda todo eso, ya no quería pensar en estupideces.

Un par de ojos jade fueron testigo de la extraña e inusual escena, aunque nadie más lo notó por estar ajenos, ella en cambio conocía un poco, por lo que le resultó raro la forma en que prácticamente ambos se habían ignorado. Sakura miró a Hinata que se encontraba saludando a un chico castaño y luego a Sasuke que se había ido directo por el pasillo. Intentó imaginarse la razón tras su comportamiento, pero la verdad es que no poseía una gran imaginación para justificarlo totalmente. Lo único que podía sacar como hipótesis es que se habían peleado, sólo que la pegunta era ¿por qué? ¿A caso Hinata se había cansado de ir tras Sasuke al no ver ningún resultado? ¿O es que el moreno se había portado grosero y le había dado un ultimátum? Conocía al azabache desde la escuela media, por lo que sabía muy bien que su temperamento no era el más lindo de todos. Mucho menos después de lo que había pasado hace un año. Ya que, Sasuke se sentía responsable de la muerte de su hermano mayor.

No, mejor dicho…

Él era responsable de la muerte de su hermano mayor.

* * *

Recargó la cabeza contra la pared del gimnasio. Estaban teniendo una clase de educación física bajo techo por las evidentes características del clima. Mientras que las chicas jugaban voleibol, los chicos hacían lo respectivo en su partido de basquetbol. Naturalmente no se había podido unir a ellos, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, no estaba triste por eso; sino todo lo contrario. Pues de alguna forma se había estado sintiendo mareada desde el tercer periodo. Observó la pelota blanca ir de mano en mano mientras las jugadoras se las ingeniaban para completar las jugadas y anotar los puntos necesarios para ganar el set. No eran profesionales, pero se divertían las unas con las otras. Aquellas que no formaban parte del cuadro se mantenían al margen de la cancha animando a sus compañeras con entusiasmo. Incluso algunos chicos también les miraban desde el otro extremo. Distinguió a los lejos la mata de cabello castaño de su amigo correr por la cancha. Kiba estaba muy entretenido compitiendo con sus amigos por el esférico mientras los esquivaba y birlaba la pelota entre los huecos que había. Sonrió victorioso cuando atravesó el punto ciego que había entre dos de los contrincantes circunstanciales y lazó un espléndido tiro de dos puntos. El balón cayó en las manos de Shino que estaba bajo la canasta y este sólo lo arrojo a sus colegas. No era muy dado a participar en esa clase de juegos.

El balón de las chicas salió rodando luego de un falló en la recepción y topó con sus pies. Hinata regresó su atención al conjunto de féminas.

—Hyuuga-san, por favor arrójalo hacía acá—pidió una de ella con amabilidad.

—Si…—respondió poniéndose de pie para coger la esfera entre sus delgadas manos. El material era más suave de lo que imaginó, pensó mientras alzaba la manos por sobre su cabeza para arrojarlo devuelta.

Si tan sólo fuera alguien normal, podría no solo ser la que regresaba los esféricos perdidos, sino que también podría integrarse y jugar con ellas. Podría llevar una vida tranquila y como cualquier otro estudiante de bachillerato. Bromeando, jugando, yendo de aquí a allá mientras creaba recuerdos. Pero lo cierto es que nunca había sido así, por más que ella encontrase hermoso las pequeñas vivencias del día a día, debido a que tenía un límite de tiempo algo incierto, no podía sino simplemente ser un poco cautelosa. Porque no podía vivir como los demás, es que debía ser consciente de las cosas que podía hacer y las que no. Al encontrarse con Sasuke, la esencia de ese gato callejero, la hizo olvidar por un momento, que estaba fuera de su alcance lograr cumplir la promesa obstinada de protegerlo. Pues, quien más podía dañarlo era ella y solamente lo había ignorado hasta ahora para evitar su propio sufrimiento. Sin embargo, no podía simplemente pretender no haber visto nunca ese corazón tan herido. Debía hallar una manera de que él dejase de lado esa manía de hacerse daño.

Él sólo estaba autodestruyéndose, matando lentamente su cuerpo, le preocupaba profundamente el destino que Sasuke se estaba forjando día con día y quizás no sería capaz de estar presente para cuando el punto crítico llegara. Sus manos estaban atadas y aun así quería hacer algo. Aunque ella se hubiera alejado, aunque le hubiera dicho que no se entrometería más, aunque hubiera sido ella y sólo ella quien le prometió no causarle más problemas.

Seguía queriendo salvarlo.

Sintió que su cuerpo se iba de lado, la sensación fue un poco extraña, algo lenta y lejana. Su vista se volvió oscura y una punzada atacó su cabeza. Todo le dio vueltas y estaba teniendo una experiencia tan surrealista y que ni siquiera percibió el golpe contra el suelo.

Ah, su cuerpo estaba tan caliente.

—¡Gai-sensei, Hyuuga se desmayó!—anunció una voz desconocida con cierto miedo y sorpresa.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que la conciencia le abandonó.

* * *

Tecleó un par de cosas en el ordenador mientras revisaba su lista. La clase cuatro había tenido muy malos puntajes en el pequeño test de ese día por lo que tendría que elaborar algún plan especial para reforzar los puntos importantes. Aunque claro, siendo chicos de preparatoria, no podían realmente tomar un gran apego por la poesía tradicional. Sin embargo, era su trabajo como maestro de literatura hacer que sus estudiantes entendieran la profundidad del valor que tenía el patrimonio cultural de su país. Deslizó las ruedas de la poltrona para coger algunos libros en el escritorio de enfrente y hojearlo ocasionalmente. La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no se ponía a hacer concienzudamente su labor. De alguna forma se sentía más motivado.

La puerta del lugar se abrió y entró por ella Asuma, quien llevaba en sus manos un par de cuencos de arroz instantáneo sabor Kimchi. Atravesó el espacio entre los escritorios de los demás profesores y se paró delante del Hatake.

—Venga ya, detente un momento—exclamó extendiendo uno de los platos hacia el peliplateado.

—Vale—dejó de lado los papeles y tomó el envase que su compañero y amigo de bebidas le tendía. Sacó del interior de su chaqueta los potes de café amargo que había comprado en la maquina dispensadora del pasillo. Colocó uno en el escritorio donde Kakashi había despejado espacio para comer.

Al fin y al cabo era la hora del almuerzo.

—Ustedes deberían comer cosas más saludables, no son unos mocosos—comentó con un tono de reprimenda la voz de Kurenai mientras se sentaba en su silla, que estaba junto a la del hombre de barba.

—¿Saludables dices? Apenas si me da tiempo de preparar mis clases, ¿cómo quieres que me ponga a cocinar?—cuestionó llevándose un bocado de arroz a los labios.

—Pues tendrías tiempo si no salieras a citas todos los días—gruñó la de ojos rubí dándole un sorbo a su té.

—Tú también vas a citas todos los días, ¿cómo es que puedes cocinar eso?—apuntó la caja de almuerzo que la mujer estaba disfrutando. Los acompañamientos y el arroz tenían una pinta deliciosa.

—Es que no administras el resto del tiempo—declaró ruborizándose ligeramente.

Kakashi les observó en silencio. Pesé a que ninguno de ellos lo decía, sabía perfectamente que ambos se traían algo desde hacía tiempo.

—Ustedes se llevan bien como siempre—murmuró antes de masticar un poco de las verduras pre-cocidas de su plato. Sin embargo sus compañeros no podrían decir en qué momento bajó su cubre bocas para darlo.

—S-son imaginaciones tuyas Kakashi—la morena tosió un poco y en cambio Asuma sólo rodó los ojos.

—Claro.

—L-lo que sea… este hombre es un caso perdido—apuntó al Sarutobi—. En cambio no veo explicación alguna para que tú no traigas un almuerzo apropiado—indicó Yūhi mirando al de la mascarilla.

—Soy un hombre soltero, es normal para mi comer así—respondió simple.

—Eso no es excusa—reclamó—, siendo así, ¿por qué no te consigues una esposa?

—No es mi estilo.

Claro que no es como si nunca hubiera sopesado la posibilidad de casarse y formar una familia. Lo que pasaba era que, la persona con quien pudo, alguna vez muy remota, imaginar semejante cosa, estaba ya casada con un hombre que además era alguien importante para él.

Simplemente no había tenido tiempo de volver a considerarlo con alguien más.

La puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse, interrumpiendo la conversación de los tres profesores.

—Kurenai-san—llamó la delgada voz de Shizune, cuya presencia extrañó un poco a los presente, pues usualmente la enfermera siempre estaba en su oficina.

—Shizune-san, ¿qué sucede?

—Una de tus estudiantes se desmayó en gimnasia, al parecer tiene un leve resfriado, pero es mejor si regresa a casa. Llamé, pero no hay nadie, por lo que quería saber si podrías llevarla—informó acercándose a ella.

—¿Una de mis estudiantes? ¿Quién?—se levantó automáticamente de su asiento.

—Hinata Hyuuga—apenas pronunció ese nombre Kakashi levantó el rostro.

—Oh Dios, claro yo la…

—Yo puedo hacerlo—interrumpió, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, la voz de quien menos esperaban.

—¿Eh? Pero si tú ni coche tienes—Asuma enarcó una ceja.

—Pero tú sí—se puso de pie mientras cogía su abrigo y tomaba las llaves del automóvil que su amigo tenía sobre el escritorio.

—¿Estás seguro? Yo puedo llevarla, es mi alumna después de todo—dijo la ojirubi.

—No importa, además es mejor si voy yo, sería peligroso si tienes que cargarla con tanto hielo en la acera—justificó sencillamente.

—Bueno en eso tiene razón—Sarutobi se rascó la nuca.

—Cierto, en todo caso, gracias—le dedicó una mediana reverencia antes de que el Hatake se encaminara hacia la puerta siendo seguido por Shizune.

—Nos vemos—se despidió, puesto que regresaría lo más pronto posible para reanudar sus clases.

—Es mejor que no se exponga mucho a la temperatura de afuera—comentó la enfermera.

—Entiendo, moveré el auto—prosiguió él—. ¿Estás segura que sólo es el resfriado?

Shizune le miró de reojo.

—Su ritmo está controlado, no parece ser un ataque ni nada grave—lo sabía, ella también era consciente de la situación de salud que presentaba la ojiperla.

Tsunade-sama no podía arriesgarse tanto como para guardárselo sin decirle a la encargada de los expedientes médicos de sus estudiantes.

Era un alivio que sólo fuera un resfriado.

* * *

 **.**

 _A pesar de todo, seguía queriendo salvarte, sin embargo, con la fuerza que tenía ¿cómo lo haría?_

 **.**

 **.-*+*-.**

 **Continuara**

' **-+*+-´**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Follows, y Favs. Me alegra saber que les gusta esta historia. Perdón por la demora.**

 **Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos.**

 **Por cierto, intentaré traerles el capítulo final del Lobo en esta semana.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **1* LDK** Living Dinign Kitchen, es una medida de apartamento, económica y pequeña para una persona, máximo dos.

 **2*Kotatsu** Un kotatsu (炬燵) es un marco de mesa bajo hecho de madera y cubierto por un futón o una cobija pesada, sobre el cuál se apoya la superficie de la mesa. Debajo hay un brasero, calentón o estufa, que a veces es parte de la estructura de la mesa misma.

 **Sin más.**

 **Akari se despide.**

 **Yanne!**


	12. Contradicción

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que esto les guste.**

 **Declaimer:**

Naruto **NO** es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **.**

 **Episodio**

 **XII**

 **Contradicción**

 _ **.**_

" _No podía salvarte y sin embargo quería quedarme a tu lado_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 **A** veces se ponía pensar que la vida era el sinsentido más grande del mundo. Carecía totalmente de coherencia alguna, o mejor dicho, las personas que podían "vivir" eran tan tremendamente impredecibles, que sus propios actos se contradecían la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando querían algo buscaban obtenerlo por todos los medios, pero luego de un rato, se aburrían y lo desechaban, como si fuera un pedazo de basura. Lo sentimientos eran iguales, podían tirarlos cuando ya no les apetecía tenerlos y si no eran correspondidos con empatía, chillaban como unos mocosos. Los seres humanos eran criaturas tan egoístas que de alguna manera se sentía enfermo de sólo pensar en ello. Vale, él también era humano, sin embargo se había rehusado a pensar en sí mismo como uno; tan sólo era una cascara vacía, con cicatrices expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, perforando el interior de su pecho dejando expuestas las vísceras, su corazón apenas podía llamarse así. Hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido desechar por completo sus propios sentimientos. Las cosas como la felicidad y el amor, no eran algo que debiera disfrutar. Ni siquiera podía soñar con el futuro, ni le importaba hacerlo, había renunciado rotundamente a esos privilegios, pues no se los merecía.

No después de haber hecho lo que hizo un año atrás.

Entonces, sí ese era el camino que había escogido por sí mismo. ¿Por qué no podía seguir yendo sobre él? Desde que esa molesta mujer entrometida se había involucrado en su vida, todo estaba patas arriba y lo más irritante de todo es que él lo había permitido. Sin embargo, aunque le costase un pedazo de lengua admitirlo, lo cierto es que dejarla acercarse, había sido absolutamente inevitable.

Hinata era como un sol.

Tan brillante y cálido, que sus ojos no podían impedir quedar deslumbrados. Rehusarse a estar a su alrededor no había sido una opción, no hasta que ella misma decidió marcharse de su lado. Y eso era tan asquerosamente frustrante. Le irritaba darse cuenta que frente a ella, seguía siendo débil. Pero no sucumbiría, ya había tomado la decisión de permanecer quieto y continuar pudriendo su cuerpo. Como si no tuviera vida y sólo fuera un muñeco que camina y respira.

Era lo menos que podía hacer.

No se le podía castigar de otra manera. Porque no había alguien para culparlo de sus propios pecados, y los que podían hacerlo, lo menospreciaban con su falsa empatía, mirándolo con esos malditos ojos de compasión.

Mierda, no necesitaba esa clase de estupideces.

Prefería mil veces morir que recibir la caridad de otros. Era lamentable, sí, pero no quería la lastima de nadie. Su orgullo, era todavía lo suficientemente fuerte para ser de ese modo. Había decidido cerrar sus ojos y oídos, vivir en un mundo lleno da oscuridad parecía ser lo más apropiado para un monstruo como él. Los ecos de las voces que a veces le atormentaban en sus más remotas pesadillas, destruían su cabeza, pero era algo que estaba dispuesto a soportar.

No debía haber nadie a su lado.

Sí él fue quien causó que su persona más importante terminara muriendo, imaginar que le maldecía a muerte no era nada. Pretender que no existía esa pequeña luz en su vida, era mejor que perseguir ciegamente estrella fugaces en la oscuridad. Hinata se iría y él se quedaría atrás. Así que olvidarla, era mejor que estar sometido a un constante e incierto destino.

Él no debía enamorarse de un sol moribundo.

Suspiró y se levantó, había decidido dormir un rato en el cuarto de referencias de la clase de ciencias sociales, puesto que ir a la sala de descanso en la biblioteca no era una opción nunca más. Tampoco le apetecía atender los deberes de sus materias, por lo que pensó que ir ese día había sido una reverenda pérdida de tiempo. Además, desde que se había encontrado con Hinata en la zona de los anaqueles, su humor se estropeó peor que de costumbre.

Esa maldita mujer, siempre lo estaba mortificando aunque ahora fueran simples desconocidos.

Hacía poco que el almuerzo se había acabado, por lo que el quinto periodo debía estar recién comenzando. Cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta del aula. Si tenía cuidado podría utilizar la verja de atrás para saltar al otro lado y largarse de una vez. Se acomodó el bolso por sobre el hombro izquierdo y caminó por el pasillo con la otra mano metida en el bolsillo de su abrigo negro. No había nadie alrededor, lo que era evidente dado la hora. Así que era bastante consciente del sonido que producían sus zapatillas. Los mormullos causados por los diversos grupos de personas, se escuchaban tan lejanos. Aunque sabía que no era así. Miró hacia su costado y se topó con el gran ventanal del corredor, el cielo se apreciaba grisáceo igual que en la mañana, como si fuera a nevar en cualquier momento y no lo dudaría ni un segundo. Los arboles desnudos tenían pequeñas estalactitas de hielo en sus ramas amorfas. Probablemente el calor del edificio había derretido un poco del manto blanco, más el ambiente se había encargado de conservar el líquido al solidificarlo.

Admiró el edificio contiguo y paseó sus ojos por el patio, al estar en el segundo piso, podía ver prácticamente todo desde su posición. Conforme se acercaba a las escaleras, menos ganas tenía de andar. De alguna forma, estaba más apático de lo normal.

Se detuvo.

La silueta de aquella que se había convertido en su martirio personal se dibujó ante sus pupilas. Caminando lenta y pausadamente. Cosa que no le habría importado, sino fuera porque un brazo ajeno la sostenía por el costado. Siempre pensó que Kakashi era una molestia, por lo entrometido que era ese bastardo, pero definitivamente era la primera vez que sentía un verdadero desprecio por su profesor. ¿A qué se debía ese ardor en el pecho? ¿Cómo se llamaba ese sentimiento?.

¿Por qué mierda no la soltaba de una vez?.

Automáticamente se acercó al vidrio de la ventana y sintió un ligero dolor en la punta de sus dedos cuando estos chocaron contra este. ¿Acaso pretendía atravesar el cristal? ¿Por qué estaba tan inquieto? Observó como el hombre le decía algo a la muchacha y esta le respondió bajando la cabeza.

Maldición, ¿qué estaban diciendo?.

Sin embargo pese a estar comportándose así de manera tan inconsciente e involuntaria, el revoltijo de sensaciones era extraño. Como si hubiera algo pesado en la base de su estómago, subiendo y bajando, causando un malestar equiparable al dolor que sientes cuando te enfermas. No obstante, eso no se comparó en nada al ardor de sus venas, como si su sangre se hubiera vuelto fuego líquido, cuando vio que ella parecía estar flaqueando y el de cabellos plateados, ni corto ni perezoso la cogió cuando sus rodillas se doblaron hacia atrás.

¿Ella estaba enferma?

Ni bien terminó de procesar la imagen de Hinata siendo tomada cuidadosamente por el Hatake mientras le tocaba la frente, cuando sus pies ya se habían movido. Su cuerpo estaba actuando antes que su cerebro. Se precipitó hacia las escaleras, pues de algún modo estaba ansioso.

¿Esa mocosa era tan estúpida para enfermarse ahora?

¿Por qué estaba tan perturbado?

Mierda y más mierda.

* * *

Estaba preocupado, sin embargo controló sus emociones. No era propio de un profesor perder la compostura en ese momento. Su estudiante le necesitaba, revisó cuidadosamente la temperatura del cuerpo de la Hyuuga con su mano. Su tacto era frío, por lo que le vino bien a la peliazul quien cerró momentáneamente los orbes. Diablos, no quería verse tan débil, definitivamente había sido descuidada. Probablemente se había enfermado por la noche pasada, ya que su ropa no era demasiado gruesa para protegerla del frio y había estado fuera mucho tiempo mientras nevaba. Se lo merecía. Este era su castigo, pensó, pues no encontraba otra explicación posible para haber cogido un resfriado en ese momento. Su espina dorsal se estremeció, pero trató de controlarse a sí misma. Tenía que ser fuerte, no podía convertirse en una molestia. Mantener los ojos cerrados sirvió un poco, pues el mareo y la debilidad disminuyeron.

Abrió lentamente sus perlas y las clavó en los ónix del hombre que la atendía. Tocó levemente el brazo del Hatake, para que parara en su inspección.

—Estoy bien Kakashi-sensei—musitó un poco ronca—, ya pasó, sólo fue un mareo.

Pese a ser tan frágil ahora, hubo un tiempo en que era una niña muy sana. Pero ya hacía bastante tiempo de eso.

—¿Estás segura Hyuuga?.

—Sí—asintió.

—Entonces, te llevaré a casa—se quitó la bufanda y la puso sobre la de ella, podía notar que estaba enfriándose cuanto más tiempo estaban en ese pasillo techado que conectaba ambos edificios. Pasó su brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y con el otro se aseguró de pasar los de ella alrededor de su cuello.

Gracias a Dios no había nadie alrededor.

La cargó soportando su peso, aunque este no era demasiado. Hinata era muy delgada ahora que lo pensaba. Tragó un poco de saliva y se acomodó mejor para no terminar cayendo ambos. Como pudo tomó las cosas de la chica y emprendió el paso hacia el sitio donde había aparcado el coche para que ella no se expusiera demasiado tiempo al exterior. Lo mejor era llevarla pronto a casa para que descansara. Aunque estaba considerando seriamente llevarla directo al hospital, nunca estaba demás la precaución, mucho menos cuando la condición de su cuerpo era mala.

Hinata recargó la cabeza contra el hombro del peligris y él la miró de reojo mientras avanzaba por el patio hasta la parte trasera del edificio, cerca del incinerador.

¿Cuántas veces habría pasado por esto esa chica?.

Y sólo se trataba de un simple resfriado, no quería ni imaginar cómo se ponía cuando su enfermedad le complicaba la existencia.

Debía ser doloroso.

* * *

Sus pies se movían lo más rápido que podían, incluso chocó de lado contra el muro cuando dio la vuelta en la escaleras para tomar el siguiente tramo de escalones. Pese a que desde donde estaba podía ver a ese par, llegar hasta ellos era más tardado de lo que imaginó. No comprendía porque estaba tan apurado y honestamente en ese momento no le importaba estar corriendo sin una razón, sólo tenía en mente una cosa. Llegar a esa estúpida mujer. Seguramente había sido imprudente de nuevo y dada su condición lo estaba resintiendo. En una parte remota de su cabeza, se dijo que era culpa suya, pues se ella se había expuesto demasiado la noche pasada cuando fue a verlo. Comprendía que eso no debía importarle en lo más mínimo, no tenía por qué estar haciendo lo que hacía, ni siquiera había necesidad de sentirse tan malditamente ansioso por su culpa.

Simplemente necesitaba llegar a ella.

Terminó saltándose los últimos cuatro escalones y aunque la planta de sus pies dolió, siguió adelante. Uno de los profesores caminaba por el pasillo cuando el moreno le rebasó, escuchó algo parecido a una reprimenda, no obstante sus oídos no estaban funcionando. Era como si hubiera un muro a su alrededor que lo aislaba del resto del mundo salvo ella y había otra cosa que lo estaba empujando para ir hacia la Hyuuga.

No quería pensar en el nombre de esa fuerza.

Nunca lo admitiría.

Brincó a través de la media puerta del corredor donde los había visto y se detuvo justo en el sitio donde habían estado. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y rebuscó con la mirada al profesor y la joven. Más, no los encontró. Caminó apresuradamente hacia la entrada del otro edificio, dio media vuelta al suponer que no habían entrado. No parecía que estuvieran yendo adentro a decir verdad. Por lo que intentó imaginar hacia donde se estaban dirigiendo. Quizás hacia el estacionamiento, pero este estaba demasiado lejos y Hinata no parecía estar en condiciones de caminar tanto. Así que seguramente debía ser más cerca. Levantó el rostro cuando un lugar le vino a la cabeza.

Pegó una pequeña carrera hacia la parte posterior del edificio. Su respiración estaba siendo irregular y los pulmones le estaban punzando por el aire frio que entraba en ellos. Como si fueran agujas perforando la carne sus órganos respiratorios y se le incrustaran hasta el fondo.

Había comenzado a nevar de nuevo.

Giró en la esquina donde estaban los contenedores de la institución y sus orbes se apresuraron en buscar. Se detuvo poco a poco cuando logró distinguir de soslayo un Cruze 2013 color blanco en la entrada para coches que había en esa parte del terreno de la escuela. Logró alcanzar a ver el rostro de Kakashi mientras giraba el volante y, como si fuera una cámara lenta, vio la cara de Hinata, quien estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto con la cabeza recargada en el vidrio de la puerta.

Ambos se marcharon.

Sasuke respiró aceleradamente por la nariz y la boca, recobrando el aliento por tremendo esfuerzo. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos azabaches y los desordenó violentamente. Su expresión era genuinamente desconcertada.

¿Por qué había corrido?.

¿Qué lo había motivado a verse tan estúpido y ridículo por esa mujer tan molesta? Se rió, no por nervios, sino por lo irónico que parecía ser la situación. Ahí estaba él, diciendo que ya no se involucraría con ella, y lo primero que hacia al verla sintiéndose mal, era ir hasta ella. ¿Por qué era tan contradictorio consigo mismo? Mierda, debía ser una broma de mal gusto.

No debía estar actuando con tanta humanidad.

* * *

Bajó del taxi tan pronto este llego al exterior de su casa, ni bien había recibido la llamada de la escuela dando aviso de que Hinata se encontraba mal y había sido enviada de vuelta cuando se levantó en plena clase de Cálculo para salir directo por la puerta. Ya luego se disculparía en la universidad. Su prima, era primero que nada. Probablemente no habían podido contactar a su tío, y no era para menos, debía estar totalmente ocupado en la empresa como para poder coger el teléfono y ese día, por coincidencia había tenido clase en la tarde, ya que usualmente siempre procuraba estar en casa temprano. Desde que la menor contrajo su enfermedad, era su deber estar al pendiente de esas cosas. Después de todo, ella era como su hermana menor. Cuidarla era su responsabilidad. Y ayudar a su tío también. Todos en la familia tenían que poner de su parte.

Porque estando juntos, la lucha era menos dolorosa.

Neji distinguió un coche ajeno aparcado cerca de la entrada, por lo que supuso que se trataba del auto del profesor que la había llevado. Apenas si abrió la puerta principal, se quitó los zapatos y olvidó por completo calzarse las pantuflas antes de entrar de lleno en la casa.

—¡¿Hinata-sama?!—llamó echando un vistazo rápido a la sala y la cocina.

—Se encuentra arriba—escuchó una voz un tanto desconocida y miró hacia la parte superior de las escaleras—. Le dije que se cambiara, para que pudiera dormir, tenía un poco de fiebre, pero ya estaba mucho mejor después de descansar en el coche—explicó Kakashi posicionándose frente al castaño.

El hombre era ligeramente más alto que el universitario.

—Gracias por traerla y cuidar de ella—le dedicó una breve reverencia, la cual el mayor correspondió.

—No es nada, es mi deber como profesor. Pero ¿está bien no llevarla al médico? Aunque nuestra enfermera dijo que sólo era un resfriado normal, ella se veía muy débil hace rato—musitó mirando hacia atrás.

El Hyuuga lo imitó.

—Su salud es débil, aunque sea leve, es normal que se vuelva de este modo—ya había pasado antes, cuando ella estaba recibiendo el tratamiento, le había sacado varios sustos—. Su sistema inmunológico es más frágil que el de cualquiera de nosotros, pero para estar seguros llamaré a su médico. Es mejor que ella la revise sólo por si acaso—comunicó.

—Por favor, manténganos informados de su condición—pidió—. Además no necesita presentarse en la escuela hasta que esté completamente recuperada—dijo.

—Gracias.

—No hay nada que agradecer, la salud de nuestros estudiantes es lo primordial—aseguró.

—Por cierto, me gustaría saber su nombre—inquirió el de mirada perla.

—Soy Kakashi Hatake, enseño literatura japonesa—se presentó cabeceando un poco.

Habían olvidado por completo las formalidades.

—Hatake-sensei, muchas gracias.

—Ni lo mencione.

—Neji-niisan—ambos hombres viraron el rostro y observaron a la peliazul en lo alto. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus ojos un poco adormecidos.

—Hinata-sama, no debería estar levantada—se apresuró en ir hacia ella.

—Lo siento, es que escuché las voces—se disculpó—. Kakashi-sensei lamento tanto las molestias que le causé—inclinó la cabeza.

—Que va, sólo asegúrate de recuperarte completamente Hyuuga—respondió el mayor—, si me disculpan, debo regresar a la escuela ahora.

—Por favor vaya con cuidado—deseó la ojiperla.

Kakashi sonrió bajó la mascarilla.

Ella era tan amable pese a su condición.

—Nos vemos después Hyuuga, con permiso.

Y se marchó por la puerta.

—Hinata-sama, regresemos a su cuarto—indicó Neji agarrándola del brazo para que se apoyara en él y no se sobre esforzara—. Llamaré a su padre y a la Dra. Yamada—avisó mientras la guiaba de vuelta a su habitación.

—Neji-niisan, lo siento…

—No tiene por qué disculparse.

Ella calló.

Otra vez, estaba siendo una molestia, aun y cuando no deseaba serlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser de ese modo?, se cuestionó mientras su primo la ayudaba a entrar en la cama. La cicatriz en su pecho ardió bajo la ropa. Sin embargo era un dolor fantasmal, pues no había nada que la lastimara ya en esa vieja herida.

Sinceramente, estaba tan frustrada.

* * *

Movió la bolsa de plástico rítmicamente en su mano y los envases de comida instantánea sonaron al chocar entre sí. Luego de un semana su refriado se había curado por completo, así que apenas salió de él se dirigió a comprar algo comestible, ya que Sakura había estado insistiendo en darle algunos moldes con comida preparada por ella, según la pelirrosa, estaban llenas de vitaminas que lograrían hacerlo mejorar más rápido. Aunque siendo sinceros, había pasado más tiempo en el baño cada vez que tomaba alguno de ellos. Sin embargo, no desperdiciaría la amabilidad de su mejor amiga por algo como eso. Extrañamente, esas combinaciones de sabores, eran realmente efectivas y se había recuperado mucho mejor que en otras ocasiones. No obstante, por lo más sagrado de mundo, necesitaba comer algo con un sabor decente de una vez.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo azul y rebuscó la llave de su departamento una vez se encontró en la entrada del edificio. Se estremeció un poco por la brisa, después de todo eran la siete ya y el cielo estaba comenzando a volverse morado. Había nevado un par de veces durante la semana, pero habían pronosticado que pararía un par de días, así que el cielo estaba despejado en ese momento. Los montículos de nieve habían comenzado a derretirse un poco, pero al hacer tanto frio, se volvían montones de hielo que sólo hacían que la temperatura bajase más. Naruto levantó la cabeza cuando se acercó a las escaleras y justamente se topó con el Uchiha que se estaba acomodando la gabardina sobre su uniforme de trabajo. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y la atmosfera se tornó pesada. Como una capa de neblina que los envolvía en sus posiciones.

Lo cierto es que a pesar de estar en la misma escuela y en el mismo salón, incluso viviendo uno al lado del otro, era muy extraño que se toparan. Sobre todo porque el moreno lo evitaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Desde que decidió romper su amistad, él se había vuelto tan arisco e irritable, que nada bueno salía de verse las caras. Al principio, cuando no era capaz de entenderlo, su actitud lo molestaba tanto que llegaba al punto de iniciar una pelea a golpes con el pelinegro.

Odiaba el hecho de no poder salvar a su amigo.

Había buscado tantas maneras de acercase a él, que había perdido la esperanza al fallar catastróficamente en abrir su corazón todas la veces que lo intentó. Y aunque extrañaba al viejo Sasuke, sabía que éste no volvería, porque no puedes salvar a alguien que no desea ser salvado.

Aun y cuando no quería admitirlo, la verdad es que se había dado por vencido a mitad de camino. Puesto que desde que apareció Hinata, se dio cuenta que debió haberlo intentado más duro. No obstante, estaba seguro que no hubiera funcionado incluso si hacia las mismas cosas que ella.

Sasuke sólo se podía abrir ante Hinata.

Sin embargo, últimamente el Uchiha había vuelto a ser como antes, nuevamente estaba saltándose las clases a pesar de que había regresado a asistir con regularidad y, lo más extraño de todo, es que no había visto a la Hyuuga rondándolo últimamente.

Tampoco le había visto en la escuela ahora que lo pensaba.

¿Dónde estaba y qué había pasado?

—Muévete—exclamó mordazmente el de mirada oscura.

—Muévete tú—gruñó el Uzumaki un poco antipático.

—Tsk—chasqueó la lengua y metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo pasó a su lado chocando bruscamente sus hombros en el proceso.

—Bastardo—escupió el rubio.

Definitivamente ya no era como anteriormente se mostraba. Sasuke solía ser muy diferente antes de que pasara lo de Itachi, era un tanto orgulloso y arrogante, pero una buena persona al final de cuentas. Estaba cuando se le necesitaba y no dudaba en ayudar a sus amigos. Ese ser arisco, detestable e irritante, no era ni la sombra de su mejor amigo.

Él se había perdido a sí mismo.

Y lo peor de todo, es que no parecía tener ganas de encontrarse una vez más.

* * *

El bar no estaba demasiado lleno, a comparación de días anteriores, lo que no era del todo malo a decir verdad, pues casi todos habían tenido que doblar sus turnos para poder sacar adelante la situación. Naturalmente su pago en esta ocasión iba a tener un pequeño bono extra, después de todo, Kazuto Gojiki, reconocía el esfuerzo de sus empleados. Siendo tan jóvenes eran dedicados, pese a que quizás ese lugar sólo era una parada más en sus vidas. Sasuke regresó de las mesas, con una charola llena de vasos vacíos y botellas con apenas un poco de líquido en el fondo. Karin recogió los envases y colocó otra ronda más que el moreno le indicó. El gerente le miró de reojo y notó algo extraño en él. Sus cuarenta y siete años de vida y sus veinte de regentar ese sitio le daban una enorme experiencia, justa para darse cuenta que el Uchiha estaba actuando un poco más extraño de lo normal. Ese niño, no era común, lo sabía y aun así le había contratado. Pero es que sencillamente no podía ignorarlo, de alguna forma le recordaba mucho a sí mismo cuando tenía su edad.

Él también perdió su propio camino.

Pero tenía la esperanza de que, al igual que él, Sasuke se sobrepusiera a los declives de su vida. Aunque paralelamente no es que tuviera la intención de detenerlo cuando se salía de sus cabales. Después de todo ni el mismo podía decir que era una buena persona todo el tiempo. Y Sasuke conocía sus propios límites. Podrían decir que era cruel e irresponsable al dejar que el moreno liberase su ira e incluso le ayudaba en algunas ocasiones. No obstante, a decir verdad, dudaba mucho que el hablar con él sirviera de algo.

No puedes detener a un monstruo a fin de cuentas.

—Sasuke-kun, deberías descansar un momento— sugirió Karin cuando el morocho regresó de nueva cuenta.

—Ah, estoy tan harto—se quejó Suigetsu antes de que el menor pudiera decir algo.

—La mesa dieciséis ha estado muy ruidosa—musitó el de ojos pardos mientras vertía un poco de coñac en una copa.

—Jefe, ¿crees que sea mejor sacarlos?—indagó la pelirroja.

Yuugo salió de parte trasera luego de haber ido a tirar algunas cajas al depósito de basura. El único que no se encontraba presente era Kabuto, pues había tenido un compromiso que atender y había pedido un cambio de turno para esa semana.

La situación actual se lo permitía.

—Déjalos por el momento, sin embargo mantengan un ojo sobre ellos—indicó Gojiki.

—Gerente, se está acabando la cerveza de raíz—informó el Uchiha con un tono inexpresivo como siempre al tiempo que revisaba las expendedoras de dicho licor.

Su rostro era tan inmutable.

—Llamaré a Mizukawa-san—cogió su imperdible cigarrillo y lo encendió mientras se recargaba en la barra—. Mientras tanto ve a por unas cosas calle abajo—sacó un sobre de su delantal y se lo extendió al ojinegro. El cual lo cogió sin mucho apuro.

—Vale.

—Kaede-chan te estará esperando— agregó en voz alta el mayor cuando el Uchiha se encontraba yendo hacia la puerta trasera.

—Hmm—levantó una mano en señal de haberlo escuchado y se perdió entre las cajas que había por el camino.

Karin miró el sitio por donde el adolecente se había ido. Ella también había notado algo raro en su comportamiento, pero ¿cómo lo decía? Era algo diferente a cuando el morocho se encontraba increíblemente irritado.

Lo que era normal en algunas ocasiones.

Más bien lo podría describir como un comportamiento errático, casi como si tratara de mantenerse indiferente ante algo que lo estaba preocupando.

La pregunta era, ¿Qué cosa podría ser eso?.

* * *

Se tumbó en piso a un lado del kotatsu de la sala. Y miró al techo. Su cabeza estaba llena de muchos pensamientos concernientes a cierto mocoso que se había comenzado a ausentar a clases con más frecuencia que antes. Kakashi suspiró y presionó el puente de su nariz. Necesitaba un respiro. Bajó su mascarilla y se llevó una mano a los labios, casi tocando ese lunar que tenía cerca de su boca. Honestamente, había estado pensado en una manera de ayudar tanto a Sasuke como a Hinata, pero nada se le venía a la mente. No sabía por dónde empezar, aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Sobraba decir que estaba arrepentido de haber abierto la boca y decirle a la Hyuuga sobre lo sucedido hacía un año. Estaba tan aliviado por ver que el Uchiha finalmente estaba interesado en algo que supuso, erróneamente, haber ayudado a la joven de ojos perlas en su labor al decirle todo. Sin embargo eso había sido contraproducente, puesto que contra todo pronóstico, en lugar de unirlos, los había separado. Y es que en cierta medida podía comprender las razones de Hinata. Ella era demasiado amable como para dejar que su condición afectase a Sasuke. Incluso si ella lograba abrir el corazón de él, no podrían estar juntos demasiado tiempo, según lo que la ojiperla le había contado, su estado no era tan inestable, pero a lo sumo le restaban unos dos o tres años más. Y las esperanzas de una operación no eran demasiado alentadoras.

Parecía ser que ella tenía su destino sellado y aunque deseaba desesperadamente ayudar a Sasuke, toda su confianza estaba flaqueando. ¿Qué caso tenía volverse importante para alguien que no tenía nada, si al final igual lo iba a dejar solo? No le gustaba pensar en su estudiante como en una especie de gato callejero, pero no había mejor concepto que ese para describirlo. Aun y cuando había una oportunidad de que sanase su alma, tarde o temprano volvería a ser abandonado. Hinata no podía estar para siempre con él.

Era injusto.

¿Por qué la única mujer que podía mover lo inconmovible de su corazón estaba condenada a la muerte? ¿Acaso Dios disfrutaba tanto de jugar con las vidas humanas? ¿Qué clase de broma cruel era esa? Había tantas preguntas y estaba seguro que las respuestas eran todavía más horribles unas de otras.

Mierda.

Recargó el cráneo contra el sillón que tenía detrás. De verdad que no quería darse por vencido. No podía esperar a que pasara una desgracia sin mover un solo dedo. Sasuke estaba yendo de mal en peor y no podía permanecer quieto más tiempo. Como su profesor, permitirse tal cosa no era una opción. Sin embargo había una cosa de lo que estaba seguro. Hinata Hyuuga era increíble, pese a estar flaqueando aún, con dudas y preocupaciones, seguía brillando cálidamente. Ella no quería darse por vencida y estaba seguro que vencería esa incertidumbre que la acosaba. Inclusive él se había visto contagiado por esa motivación.

Esa chica era peligrosa.

Tenía una fuerza de voluntad oculta detrás de ese rostro tan calmado, la cual podía empujar a cualquiera que no estuviera preparado. No era de extrañar que Sasuke se hubiera visto arrastrado. Porque hasta él mismo se vio influenciado.

Su móvil resonó y observó de soslayo el aparato que había dejado caer al suelo cuando se sentó. Su mirada se estrechó con una combinación de emociones desconocidas.

Menuda coordinación.

Le estaba llamando precisamente la persona en que estaba pensado para pedir consejo. Cogió el celular y pasó el pulgar por el icono para contestar. Pegó su oreja al auricular y miró hacia el frente.

—Obito…

No podía hacerlo solo.

* * *

El cielo estaba despejado, lo que era realmente bueno. Aun había pequeños montículos de nieve derritiéndose en la acera, y el aire que les revolvía los cabellos era frio. Pero por lo menos el astro rey se dignaba a acariciarles las caras. Era temprano, por lo que no había demasiada gente en las calles dado que era sábado y algunos aún estaban dormidos en sus casas. Por otro lado ella había decidido salir un momento, luego de haber estado enferma la semana pasada, por fin le habían permitido salir de su hogar. No se sentía bien faltando a clases, pero no quería preocupar más a su padre, hermana y primo. La Dra. Yamada le había recetado algunas medicinas que habían hecho muy bien su función y luego de cuatro días de descanso absoluto, estaba más que repuesta. Aunque aún sentía un poco de debilidad en las piernas, pero eso era normal, Neji y Hanabi no le habían dejado levantarse ni por un vaso de agua. Casi les había tenido que suplicar abandonar la idea de ponerle un cómodo. Tenía suficiente fuerza en su febril estado para poder ir correctamente al baño. Y eso sería un poco vergonzoso siendo sincera.

Tenía puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla clara y un suéter de franela color crema le cubría cálidamente. Su gabardina olivo estaba un poco abierta y la bufanda blanca se le enroscaba alrededor del cuello y hombros un poco suelta. Su nariz estaba levemente sonrojada por la temperatura, pero era algo soportable. Tenía las manos metidas en sus bolsillos y su gorro tejido le tapaba bien las orejas. Sus Converse negros pisaban firmemente el camino y levantó un poco el rostro para ver los alrededores. Se encontraba cerca de la escuela y realmente no tenía un lugar específico al que quisiera llegar, tan sólo quería pasear un poco para despejar su cabeza.

Escuchó una campanilla de bicicleta a su derecha y se movió un poco hacia la izquierda para darle el paso a la persona que había timbrado, sin embargo, esta se posicionó a su lado dándole una sensación familiar.

—Hyuuga—saludó la voz de Kakashi. Ella lo miró y sonrió apenas un poco.

—Kakashi-sensei, buenos días.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar descansando?—peladeó lentamente para mantenerse a su lado.

—Ya no podía estar más tiempo en cama, además estoy mucho mejor—respondió levantando un brazo haciendo un ademan de fortaleza.

El de cabellos grises estrechó la mirada.

—No te habrás escapado ¿verdad?.

—¿Eh?—abrió un poco los ojos—. Que va, claro que no—negó repetidas veces con sus mejillas sonrojadas. El Hatake tosió para disimular su risa.

—Vale, te creeré—restó.

—Por cierto, ¿qué está haciendo por aquí en Sábado?.

—Mi casa queda cerca, y estaba yendo a comprar unas cosas al centro de la ciudad—dijo como si nada—. Más bien la pregunta, es ¿qué haces tú por aquí Hyuuga?.

—Estaba dando un pequeño paseo.

—Ya, pero no te esfuerces demasiado.

—No lo haré—aseguró entrelazando la manos por detrás de su espalda. Siguieron avanzando en silencio hasta que llegaron a la entrada de un parque que se debía atravesar para llegar a la estación más cercana de metro.

Kakashi se detuvo un segundo y Hinata lo hizo un par de pasos más adelante. Giró medio cuerpo extrañada por las acciones de su profesor.

—Hyuuga—llamó con la voz un poco más seria, ella respingó.

—¿Sí?.

—¿Podrías acompañarme?, necesito hablar de algo contigo—la ojiperla mostró una expresión confundida.

No obstante la mirada del hombre con la mascarilla, era bastante profunda y reservada. Probablemente era muy importante lo que sea que quisiera decirle y estaba casi segura que tenía que ver algo con Sasuke.

—Vale, iré con usted—aceptó.

A pesar de haber decidido ya no inmiscuirse en la vida del Uchiha, la verdad es que todavía no quería darse por vencida.

Deseaba ser egoísta un poco más de tiempo.

Ese corazón lleno de cicatrices era tan hermoso y adictivo que estar lejos de él le resultaba dolorosamente horrible. Probablemente fuera inútil intentar curar su alma, pero no quería dejar al gato, no deseaba hacerlo. Quería estar a su lado, quería sostener su mano, quería dejar una parte de su propio corazón en él. Quería que él siguiera adelante y viviera la vida plenamente, ella no tenía tiempo, pero él sí y que lo estuviera derrochando por la culpa de sus pecados pasados, le destrozaba cruelmente.

Le dolía tanto como si algo le carcomiera la carne desde adentro. Y es que el amor era algo que pese a ser hermoso, era triste.

Amar al gato callejero era saber que no podía pretender protegerlo siendo tan débil.

Qué contradicción tan grande.

—Bien, entonces sube—indicó el mayor haciendo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza para indicar la parte trasera del velocípedo, concibiendo que regresara su atención a lo que estaba pasando y dejara de perderse en su mente.

Ella alzó las cejas y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmín bastante mono al comprender lo que el peligris le estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué?.

Eso la había tomado desprevenida.

—Va a ser más rápido llegar al otro lado de esta manera, además necesito hablar contigo en un mejor sitio—explicó cerrando momentáneamente los ojos—. Conduciré con cuidado así que sube—insistió.

Hinata se lo pensó un momento. Pero lo mirara por donde lo mirara era algo demasiado vergonzoso, más el mayor no parecía estar bromeando, así que resignadamente caminó hasta la parte trasera del vehículo y vio que este tenía una plancha de hierros lo suficientemente larga para poner una caja y en donde ella podía tomar asiento sin problemas. Se subió con ambas piernas colgando hacia la izquierda y con sus fiables dedos se aferró a la orilla de asiento. ¿Dónde en el mundo podría haber imaginado semejante escena? Nunca se esperó llegar a compartir una bicicleta con el relajado profesor. Apretó su agarré y se mordió el labio, sentía como sus orejas estaban un poco calientes, y estaba segura que su rostro era todo un poema.

Por favor, que nadie los viera.

Kakashi se aseguró de estar bastante estables antes de comenzar a pedalear nuevamente para avanzar por el sendero que estaba rodeado de árboles adornados con estalactitas de hielo. Un paisaje bastante hermoso si se les permitía opinar. Entonces comprobó nuevamente lo que ya había pensado anteriormente.

Hinata era demasiado liviana.

* * *

 **.**

 _¿Cómo puedo abandonar estos sentimientos? Cada vez que pienso en ti, aunque es frustrante, quiero estar más y más cerca._

 **.**

 **.-*+*-.**

 **Continuara**

' **-+*+-´**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Follows, y Favs. Me alegra saber que les gusta esta historia. Perdón por la demora.**

 **Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Akari se despide.**

 **Yanne!**


	13. No quiero ser tu héroe

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que esto les guste.**

 **Declaimer:**

Naruto **NO** es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **.**

 **Episodio**

 **XIII**

 **No quiero ser tu héroe**

 _ **.**_

" _No pretenderé salvarte_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 **M** iró uno por uno los estantes de esa pequeña tienda de antigüedades. Había piezas desde las más rusticas hasta ejemplares descontinuados de figuras armables. Cada una muy diferente pero armoniosas entre sí en ese pequeño espacio que compartían unas con otras; imaginó las miles de historias que cada una podía estar guardando en sus recovecos, probablemente esos objetos eran más conscientes del verdadero significado de la vida, aun y cuando no poseían un atisbo de la misma, quizás lo único parecido, era aquel amor con el que seguramente habían sido creados y cuidados hasta ahora. Detuvo su mirada en un exquisito alhajero de madera con una rosa difuminada apenas un poco sobre la tapa. Curiosa llevó sus manos al broche de plata que la sellaba y cuidadosamente lo abrió. Sus ojos se ensancharon como dos botones de loto floreciendo y resplandecieron cuando vislumbró las diminutas figuras de cerámica de una pareja de danzarines que se movían al son de una melodía desconocida que estaba impregnada en la cajita. Las notas eran finas, lentas y susurraban un pacto de amor silente, era capaz de imaginar, por el ritmo, que la historia de esas dos figuras, era dulce pero al mismo tiempo, muy dolorosa, como un poema sobre las memorias del amor.

—¿Te gustan esta clase de cosas?—cuestionó una voz profunda desde su costado izquierdo, lo que provocó que respingara un poco antes de girar la cara.

Sus orbes perla se trabaron en un par ónix.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿consiguió lo que necesitaba?—esquivó inconscientemente mientras lentamente posicionaba su cuerpo en dirección al del profesor.

—Los libros costaron menos de lo que pensé y conseguí los vinilos que había estado buscando por un tiempo—respondió y la Hyuuga distinguió una bolsa de papel mediana en su mano derecha.

Había terminado por acompañar al Hatake luego de que éste se lo pidiera. Una vez acabara con sus compras, irían a un sitio más cómodo para conversar sobre el causante de sus más grandes preocupaciones.

Sasuke Uchiha.

El peligris no había dicho mucho mientras montaban en la bicicleta y absolutamente no dijo nada cuando subieron al tren, estaba ahorrándose sus palabras para cuando pudieran dialogar más calmadamente. Sin embargo había podido notar algo en el semblante del hombre que sin duda le provocaba estar un poco ansiosa por saber qué era lo que le iba decir. No obstante ¿Estaría bien que siguiera viéndose arrastrada por eso? Decidió no involucrarse más para evitar crear heridas innecesarias en el corazón del moreno, no obstante parecía estar dando vueltas una y otra vez para terminar siempre donde había detenido sus pasos.

Además estaría mintiendo si dijera que no quería correr hacia Sasuke.

Kakashi era astuto, sabía muy bien qué clase de anzuelo lanzarle para terminar yendo sobre las espinas, aunque él era consciente de la clase de futuro que le esperaba, no iba a dejar que ella se alejara simplemente como el aire.

¿A caso los adultos podían ser tan crueles?.

—Ya veo, me alegra que encontrara lo que estaba buscando—esbozo una tímida sonrisa.

—¿La quieres?

—¿Disculpe?—Hinata parpadeó aturdida.

—La caja, quiero decir—su ojo visible se arqueó en una media luna por un escaso segundo. Seguramente estaba sonriendo bajo la mascarilla que siempre usaba al salir—. No parece ser muy costosa—se inclinó un poco al lado de la muchacha de cabellos azules para inspeccionar la pieza—. Ya que te molesté para que me acompañaras ¿Debería comprarla para ti?—cuestionó casi al aire.

—¿Eh?—giró y luego volvió a mirarlo con una expresión acomplejada , levantó las manos nerviosa—, no, no, bueno, es linda, pero sólo la estaba viendo, no tiene que molestarse Kakashi-sensei—su respiración se aceleró igual que su tono. El Hatake tocio disimulando una pequeña risa.

Ella era un poco tierna.

La adolescente se sonrojó al darse cuenta que estaba actuando muy patosa frente al mayor y sus mofletes estallaron en rojo. Se mordió el labio y optó por mirar al suelo.

Dios, sus orejas ardían.

—Disculpe, propietaria—Kakashi se giró sobre su propio eje—, me gustaría llevar también la caja musical—exclamó para que la dependienta del mostrador le escuchara, la cual se mostró visiblemente complacida por una venta más al acercarse para envolver el objeto.

Ese profesor siempre era un buen cliente.

—¡¿Huh? ¡No, espere… Kakashi-sensei, n-no es nece-necesario!—sus palabras se atropellaron las unas a las otras e incluso mordió su lengua al estar tan avergonzada por el gesto del peligris.

—Hyuuga, no te apures demasiado, después de todo ha sido mi culpa lo que has estado viviendo recientemente, puse una carga innecesaria en ti—musitó cuando la encargada se alejó con el alhajero rumbo al mostrador, la ojiperla alzó el rostro—. Pese a que debería disculparme, esto no es para ese propósito, porque, me temo que seguiré dependiendo de ti—la miró fijamente.

Lo dicho, era un tanto cruel.

Hinata apretó los labios y sus cejas se fruncieron hacia arriba confiriéndole un rostro algo afligido. El mayor apretó las manos, sintiendo un cosquilleo en sus dedos. De alguna manera quería confortarla, pero no podía hacerlo. No estaba en la clase de posición que le permitiera esas e acciones tan compasivas. La verdad es que no quería que siguiera preocupada, pero solamente ella había sido capaz de atravesar una de las tantas capas que protegían el corazón del azabache. Estaba seguro que si no era ella quien se encargaba de ello, él no abriría jamás su alma a nadie. Era demasiado huraño y celoso de sus debilidades. Perderían todas las posibilidades de salvarlo del abismo si se rendían a la mitad, lo sabía y también sabía que estaba pidiendo demasiado de una niña que tenía suficiente con sus propios problemas como para que encima le echara más peso sobre esos frágiles hombros. Dios, era un hombre tan patético e impotente, pero había decido hacer todo lo que pudiera.

Incluso si terminaba arrepintiéndose después.

—Me pregunto… si está bien que sea yo—susurró Hinata con una mirada más apagada de lo habitual. Llevó su mano derecha hasta su cabeza, pasando lentamente los dedos por uno de sus mechones, acomódalo detrás de su oreja en un ademan inconsciente.

Honestamente, no estaba segura de eso.

Kakashi la observó en silencio, grabando cada movimiento en su memoria, la mudez era rasgada por una melodía en inglés, cuyo nombre les era desconocido a ambos; no obstante la voz femenina era dulce y melancólica, con un toque atemporal.

La letra de la canción resonó entre sus cuerpos.

—¿No has pensado por un segundo, que no puede ser otra más que tú?—un lugar soleado donde el gato callejero podía sentirse como en casa.

Aun y cuando este mismo no fuera a durar para siempre.

* * *

El movimiento del auto era rítmico y constante, el sonido del motor era como un ronroneo ronco y a lo lejos el ruido de los otros coches creaba ecos que se colaban por la venta apenas abierta un par de centímetros. El cielo se apreciaba uniformemente cubierto de nubes esponjosas y pintadas de gris, una amena nevisca había comenzado a caer minutos atrás, aunque suponía que no sería un problema mientras realizaban las diligencias del bar. Gojiki los había enviado a él y Karin para que recogieran un set de vajilla para el local, después de todo era temporada de cambiarlo por uno nuevo. La radio esbozó una canción de Kobukuro* aunque no recordó del todo el título de ésta. La bermeja tarareo al son de las notas mientras tarimboleaba los dedos en torno al volante del carro. Él por otra parte desvió los ojos hacia las calles que se apreciaban llenas. Después de todo pronto sería medio día, y es que usualmente los sábados trabajaba más temprano de lo normal.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿qué te parece si tenemos una cita?—cuestionó la universitaria llamando su atención.

—Piérdete.

Tan contundente.

—Venga, no seas así—reprochó, él la fulminó con la mirada.

Honestamente no estaba de humor para sus bromas usuales. A decir verdad estaba realmente irritable los últimos días y no sabía la razón exacta para ello.

O más bien, no quería reconocerla.

—Cállate.

—Eres tan frio—acusó frunciendo los labios en un puchero algo infantil—, pero igual sigues siendo mi tipo—le guiñó un ojo coquetamente y el Uchiha rebuznó poniendo los orbes en blanco.

Menudo estupidez.

Chicas como la Seidou, definitivamente eran molestas. De hecho cualquier mujer lo era. Sobre todo si era cierta mocosa entrometida que egoístamente volcaba sus esperanzas en los demás sin tener ninguna consideración. Actuando como un mimada sólo por haber crecido en una jula de cristal. Ansiosa y hambrienta por descubrir todo aquello de lo que era protegida recelosamente. Hinata no era amable, ella podía ser verdaderamente estúpida y ruda. Torpemente forzaba sus deseos infantiles en él y aunque le costara admitirlo, se había visto arrastrado sencillamente por ello. Le había seguido el juego de perseguir y herir con demasiada facilidad, lo cual le sacaba de quicio. Tantas veces se llenó la cabeza con la idea de permanecer en soledad para expiar sus pecados que olvidarla sólo por un rostro indulgente y una voz que susurraba mentiras y promesas que no podría mantener era en verdad una mierda. Desde que conoció a esa mujer, había estado descubriendo aspectos en su propio ser que aborrecía profundamente.

Su "yo" que corría como un idiota tras la pequeña espalda de Hinata, era lo que más odiaba.

Abrió ligeramente los ojos y se enderezó lentamente al darse cuenta de la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Maldición. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de caminar en círculos una y otra vez? Gruñó.

¿Es que acaso su mente y corazón estaban tan enfermos como para sólo estar pensando en esa chica?.

Mierda.

* * *

Dio un pequeño sorbo a la taza de café con canela y miel, era dulce, pero muy caliente, se quemó un poco la lengua al tragar el líquido. Lo que le escoció la boca. Hizo algunos gestos pero logró controlarse para dejar que pasara. Depositó la vajilla en la mesita tan mona de madera que la cafetería había dispuesto para sus clientes, había más personas alrededor pero no lograba ser ruidoso, de hecho era cómodo y bajo, muy íntimo ciertamente. Hinata sonrió al ver a los otros consumidores, cada uno estaba inmerso en su propio mundo, siendo felices, tristes o frustrados como sólo ellos eran capaces de expresar. Como un conjunto de galaxias que convivían en el mismo espacio, sin embargo no llegaban a colisionar a menudo.

Tan fascinante y envidiable a la vez.

Por otro lado, su acompañante se aclaró la garganta luego de darle un trago a su expreso sin azúcar. Era la primera vez que veía el rostro del profesor sin su mascarilla, la cual se había sacado minutos antes. Sinceramente pensó que su rostro era hermoso y se preguntó por qué siempre lo cubría. Miró a través de sus pestañas el lunar que el mayor tenía en su labio inferior. Se sentía un poco avergonzada de observarlo tan furtivamente.

Dudaba que alguna vez alguien más hubiera estado en su posición.

—Gracias por darme tanto de tu tiempo—exclamó el de mechones platas.

—No, al contrario—susurró bajando la vista—, creo que sólo he sido una molestia para ti Sensei—miró disimuladamente la pequeña bolsa de aquella tienda de antigüedades que habían visitado anteriormente.

—No creo que debas pensar de ese modo Hyuuga—sus cejas se fruncieron levemente, ¿por qué de pronto era tan negativa?—. Si a molestias vamos, yo seré una más grande que esto.

—¿Huh? ¿A qué se refiere Kakashi-sensei?—ladeó la cabeza.

—Lo he estado pensando Hyuuga—musitó pausadamente, recordando todas las palabras que le había aconsejado su amigo el otro día cuando conversaron por teléfono.

—¿El qué?

—No podemos continuar de esta manera más tiempo. Yo no puedo pretender que no estoy viendo absolutamente nada y esperar que se solucione por sí mismo—introdujo—. Aunque sea un adulto, no tengo todas las respuestas y estoy seguro que tampoco puedo estar en lo correcto todo el tiempo, sin embargo comprendo perfectamente lo que se siente estar en un pozo oscuro, viviendo sin hacerlo realmente, esperando como un idiota que la muerte te alcance sin el menor esfuerzo por alejarla de tu cuello—puso sus manos sobre la mesa y miró fijamente el reloj que siempre usaba en la muñeca derecha.

Ah, esa cicatriz estaba ardiendo de nuevo.

—…—la ojiperla esperó a que continuara. No deseaba interrumpirlo.

—Sé cómo se está sintiendo ese niño en este momento—ante sus pupilas se dibujó el rostro de Sasuke sobre la superficie del café—. Y es algo peligroso.

—¿Lo notó?

—¿Crees que no podría? Soy más que consciente del comportamiento de Sasuke, él no está cuidando de sí mismo y no creo que planee hacerlo de momento, todo lo contrario en realidad. Cada vez más busca una nueva forma de herirse a sí mismo

—Es verdad.

—Por ello, necesito tu ayuda, ese mocoso no es capaz de recapacitar solo. Necesita que alguien lo guíe—la miró fijo—. Necesita que permanezcas a su lado—especificó—. Estoy seguro que si lo haces, él podría comenzar a encontrar su propio camino.

Hinata apretó la mano izquierda que reposaba en su regazo.

—Si yo me aferro a él, ¿no cree que podría ser lo contrario? Sensei, mi condición no es ideal para esto, aun si lo ignorase nuevamente, yo no podré permanecer para siempre a su lado.

—No necesitas el "para siempre" Hyuuga—comenzó a quitarse su preciado reloj.

—¿Huh?—ella lo observó curiosa.

—Sólo basta con éste momento— estiró su mano por sobre la mesa para coger la derecha de ella y depositar el objeto de plata. La peliazul lo escudriñó con la mirada—. Incluso si tu vida sólo es tan extensa como esto, está bien si permaneces a su lado, las despedidas son inevitables, pero son más dolorosas cuando ocurren sin previo aviso—Hinata sintió que sus pupilas se contraían al observar una profunda cicatriz en la muñeca del hombre. Acaso él había…—. El arrepentimiento hace que los hombres caigan con facilidad en la desesperación— apretó su agarre en torno a la extremidad de su alumna—, por ello, enséñale…

—¿Eh?

—Enséñale a ese niño a deprenderse de su pasado y todo lo que puede causarle daño. De ese modo él aprenderá como vivir por sí mismo y estoy seguro que empezara a caminar otra vez con sus propios pies—expresó cerrando los ojos.

Sabía que estaba siendo absolutamente injusto con Hinata. Ella no tenía tiempo para disfrutar la vida que le quedaba y la estaba obligando a decidir algo que no era fácil. Después de todo, su decisión tendría consecuencias descomunales tanto para ella como para Sasuke. Y aunque deberían ser dos casos independientes, lo cierto es que inevitablemente sus mundos habían colisionado.

Eran una casualidad en un millón de posibilidades.

—Pero… no sé…

—Te ayudaré, apoyaré lo que sea que decidas hacer, pero por favor, como profesor de ese chico, como alguien que no pudo evitar que cayera tan bajo, te lo pido—inclinó ligeramente la cabeza—. Sálvalo.

Que petición tan profunda.

—Kakashi-sensei…

—No es algo que un adulto debería pedir—sonrió con cierta pesadumbre—. Aunque sea patético, es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Ese hombre, pensaba tan seriamente en su valioso estudiante.

—Yo…

Guardó silencio por un largo rato.

Repasó una y otra vez todas las piezas del diorama, intentando encontrar un orden diferente. Sin importar la respuesta que diera, cualquiera de ellas llevaba siempre al mismo resultado.

Suspiró.

No podía más contra la marea.

* * *

Dejó la última caja en la parte trasera de la camioneta, y cerró la puerta mientras giraba sobre la parte redonda de sus pies para dirigirse al frente. Viró un poco el rostro y vio a Karin despidiéndose de la mujer que los había atendido. Mizutani Kirei era la artesana que generalmente les fabricaba toda la cristalería del bar, aunque él no veía la diferencia, sabía que estaban hechos especialmente para el local. Gojiki solía decir que ella era muy buena cuando se trataba de pedidos suyos, sin embargo nunca le interesó escuchar el resto de la historia tras ese trato especial que recibía el jefe.

—Regresen con cuidado Karin-san.

—Por supuesto, muchas gracias por atender nuestro pedido Kirei-san—le dedicó una breve reverencia y al enderezarse se acomodó los lentes con el dedo índice y corazón.

—Espero que Gojiki-kun las encuentre de su gusto.

—Claro que sí.

Sasuke abrió la portezuela del copiloto, mientras ambas mujeres terminaban de hablar. La mayor le lanzó una breve mirada.

—Gracias por tu esfuerzo al cargar todo jovencito—un par de arrugas se le formaron en torno a la boca cuando sonrió.

—Hmm—desvió la mirada.

—Lo siento, él es un poco grosero—explicó la bermeja respecto al comportamiento del adolecente.

—Me recuerda a Gojiki-kun cuando éramos jóvenes—masculló memorando su años de estudiante—, así que no te preocupes.

—Ya veo—asintió—. Nos vemos en otra ocasión Kirei-san.

—Hasta luego—alzó despidió.

Karin rodeó el frente de la camioneta y se dirigió a tomar su lugar correspondiente. La mujer los miró hasta que el motor encendió y luego dio media vuelta para regresar al interior de su tienda de vajillas artesanales.

—¿No podrías al menos contestar de vez en cuando?—indagó mientras revisaba el retrovisor para echarse de reversa y tomar lugar en la intersección.

—Cállate.

—Venga, pero no así.

—Hmmp.

—Realmente estas muy irritable hoy—comentó—, ¿qué te sucede?—aunque no tenía ni la menor esperanza de que él le fuera a contestar.

—No te incumbe.

Lo dicho.

—Vale, si tú dices—piso el acelerador y se cambió de carril. El semáforo cambió de luz y tuvo que detenerse, mientras esperaba el turno de avanzar subió el volumen de la radio.

Sasuke llevó el dorso de su mano bajo su barbilla y recargó el codo en el filo de la ventana. Clavó su mirada oscura en el cielo y los leves copos de nieve que se encontraban cayendo pausadamente sobre el escenario de Tokio.

Era como una película de la que no se sentía parte.

No pertenecía ahí ni a ningún otro lado.

Pero así debía ser.

* * *

Metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su cazadora café y bostezó al tiempo que echaba los hombros por delante, sus ojos apenas se podían mantenerse abiertos, y de algún modo se encontraba cabeceando. El movimiento del tren siempre lo adormecía. El altoparlante anunció la próxima parada y el armatoste comenzó a frenar, causando que el rubio que estaba recargado contra un barrote cerca de la salida trastabillara y se despertara en el proceso. Unas chicas que iban sentadas frente a él lo vieron tropezar asustado y rieron para sí de su cara. El Uzumaki se rascó la nuca y sonrió socarronamente, venga que no podía hacerles mala cara. Prestó atención a la voz de la bocina y se dio cuenta que estaba en su plataforma, por lo que cruzó la cabina y salió del vagón antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Ciertamente no era muy temprano, pero usualmente dormía todo el sábado. No obstante ese día en especial había tenido que salir. El bolsillo de su chamarra comenzó a vibrar y la melodía del anime de las ocho de la noche comenzó a sonar. Lo extrajo y deslizó el dedo por la pantalla antes de que terminara el puente musical de la introducción.

—Hola.

—¿ _Hola? Nada de hola idiota, ¿dónde diablos estás?—_ escuchó la voz de Sakura al otro lado de la línea.

—Sakura-chan.

— _Todos te estamos esperando, ¿lo olvidaste? El concierto en Roppongi* empieza en una hora, en serio, aunque tú eras el que quería verlos te atreves a llegar tarde._

—Acabo de bajar del tren, estaré en donde quedamos en cinco minutos—respondió empezando a caminar entre la multitud de la estación.

— _Pues apresúrate, estoy cansada._

— _Eso es porque te has puesto tacones y falda frente de marquesina—_ agregó una tercera voz.

— _¡Cállate Ino-cerda!_

— _Venga no peleen chicas—_ otro más intervino.

— _Chouji, no te metas._

— _Sólo apresúrate Naruto_ —ordenó la Haruno antes de cortar la llamada.

—Siempre tan enérgica—Naruto se sobó el puente de la nariz, no quería ni imaginar la reprimenda que le daría su mejor amiga cuando llegara con ella.

A veces Sakura se comportaba como su hermana mayor. O al menos ese era el sentimiento que percibía cuando estaba con ella; claro que siendo huérfano de padres o cualquier otro semejante de parentesco, no sabía si esa sensación es la que tenías cuando tu familia se encontraba alrededor para reñirte. Sin embargo era agradablemente cálido.

Tener personas que pudiera llamar familia, era genial. Aunque seguramente la Haruno se pondría furiosa si le pedía que lo dejara llamarla "hermana" o algo por el estilo. Usualmente ella era muy sensible respecto al tema de su relación.

Simplemente no lo entendía.

* * *

Caminó tres pasos y luego se detuvo, giró sobre la punta de sus pies y clavó la mirada en la figura de Kakashi que la veía fijamente, entrelazó sus dedos a la agarradera de la bolsa donde traía la caja musical y dibujó una leve reverencia, su cabello le cayó como una cascada por el hombro. El Hatake le correspondió el gesto.

—Nos vemos después Kakashi-sensei—deseó.

—Ve con cuidado Hyuuga.

—Sí.

El de mediana edad cabeceó y se colocó otra vez el cubre bocas ante de comenzar su propia retirada. Hinata regresó por su camino y emprendió el paso, firme pero lento.

Su cabeza seguía llena de pensamientos tormentosos. Estaba reflexionando mucho sobre lo que había hablado con el profesor mientras estaban en la cafetería y a decir verdad se encontraba algo mareada. Pero sólo era psicológico, después de todo tenía que ordenar muchos de sus pensamientos. Seguía sin estar del todo segura con su decisión. No quería equivocarse de nuevo como lo había hecho antes. Por lo que naturalmente era un desastre ahora.

Sacudió la cabeza.

De nada servía estarse devanando los sesos con esa clase de cosas. No era como solía ser siempre. Ella, que había decidido ir firme por el camino que escogió, hora se encontraba a sí misma dudando de todo lo que había hecho. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Nadie nunca le dijo que cuando te enamoras puedes cambiar tanto. Era aterrador de alguna forma.

Como un sol siendo eclipsado.

Al fin y al cabo, no sabría decir si esa nueva parte suya le gustaba o la odiaba. Tenía una capa de niebla en su corazón por eso. Apretó los labios y alzó el rostro con convicción. No podía estar así, no quería hacerlo; sentirse insegura era terrible, peor que cualquier otro mal. Así que tenía que darle fin de una vez por todas.

Tenía que enfrentar ese monstruo en su interior.

* * *

Desmontó un par de sillas que estaban descansando sobre las mesas, los preparativos para abrir estarían listos una vez que acabara. Limpió sus manos en el delantal de su cintura y giró para coger la charola con el centro que siempre ponían en las mesas. Karin salió de la parte trasera de la barra y acomodó unas botellas de diferentes licores junto a la máquina expendedora de cerveza. Juugo, entró pocos minutos después acomodándose su uniforme. El gerente estaba sentado cerca de la universitaria, haciendo un par de cuentas mientras jugueteaba con el cerillo que siempre se calzaba en la oreja. Chasqueó la lengua y cerró la bitácora del local. Las ventas de ese mes eran menores a las de la alza del mes pasado. Pero era normal, como decían por ahí, después de una tormenta, viene la calma y luego otra tormenta también. Así que seguramente la clientela mejoraría cuando las fechas decembrinas estuvieran en puerta.

—Jefe, ¿este año haremos otra vez un evento especial en navidad?—inquirió la Seidou mientras se recogía el cabello con un liga elástica.

—Lo haremos, así que ese mes no habrán permisos de ausentarse—masculló tomando unos cuantos ingredientes para hacer una bebida preparada.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero qué pasa con nochebuena? Quería tener una cita con mi novio—reclamó infantilmente.

—¿Hah? ¿Novio? ¿De qué mierda hablas?—preguntó alzando una ceja el de dentadura de tiburón completando la cuadrilla de ese día, Kabuto estaba de descanso.

—Pues aún falta para el veinticuatro, puedo conseguir uno mañana—gruñó.

—Sí, claro, como no—dijo con sorna—. Mejor digamos que vas a ir otra vez a las aguas termales tu sola para comer montones de Hokusō*—la pelirroja frunció el ceño y sintió que la sangre le hervía.

—¡¿Hah?! ¡¿Quién mierda dice que eso hice?!

—Venga, que me llamaste cuando te ahogaste en Sake para ir por ti porque los otros clientes se quejaban de una mujer comelona de dulces que estaba gritando en el complejo—cruzó los brazos.

—Ya te dije que fue coincidencia llamarte a ti, tengo a Hozuki-chan arriba de ti, sólo es coincidencia que te apellides igual que mi amiga.

—Lo que digas, este año no hagas lo mismo por favor—musitó mordaz.

—Ya vale, dejen de pelearse mocosos—regañó Kazuto—, Sasuke, ve a sacar el letrero—mandó y el azabache acató sin decir nada.

Abrió la puerta y cruzó el pequeño lobby del lugar para dirigirse a la entrada de cristal. Empujó el vidrió y sacó una torre de metal y plástico que esbozaba el nombre del local y el cual servía como señal de apertura, cambio también el cartel de madera para indicar que ya se podía ingresar. Algunas personas habían estado esperando afuera, por lo que en cuanto se hizo a un lado, los clientes comenzaron a entrar. La nieve seguía cayendo, y estaba acumulándose un poco en la orilla de la calle. Se quedó parado un par de segundos, viendo fijamente la fachada del bar. Estaba un poco esparcido en sus pensamientos.

Sintió de pronto una penetrante sensación en su espalda, como si alguien le estuviera mirando desde atrás, clavando púas o cualquier otro objeto afilado. Incómodo y molesto se giró con su rostro estoico. No pudo evitar sentir como sus pupilas se contraían débilmente.

¿Qué mierda hacía ahí?

Su ónix se mezcló espesamente con un perla turbio.

Los mechones que le enmarcaban el rostro se movían débilmente por la brisa que hacía bailar a la nieve. Las personas fueron y vinieron entre ambos, más esa extraña conexión no se cortó.

Ah, qué extraño.

Era como un escozor en sus pupilas, pero no de lágrimas, más ben como si la rabia quisiera salir de ellas. Estaba tan enojado, pero no sabía la razón exacta. No es como que debiera importarle encontrarse ahí, aunque era consciente que no se trataba de una casualidad. Desvió la mirada con recelo y se giró bruscamente para volver por donde vino.

—Espera—llamó la joven con voz clara, como una campana.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía sin escucharla? ¿Estaba bien ahora? ¿Ya no se sentía tan enferma? Maldita sea, ¿por qué le importaba?.

—…—se detuvo, más no la volteó a ver.

—Necesito hablar contigo, por favor.

—¿Quién eres?—cuestionó apretando los nudillos. Giró medio cuerpo y clavó su penétrate mirada en ella.

Dios, eran tan fríos los ojos del gato.

Aún estaba herido por ser abandonado egoístamente.

—Sasuke…

—Eh dicho: ¿Quién eres?, ¿qué clase de asunto o derecho tienes para hablar conmigo?—él no sabría nunca cuánto le dolía el tono que utilizaba, pero se lo tenía merecido.

Ella era quien había perseguido al gato y luego lo había apartado.

—…

—Yo no tengo ninguno—nuevamente le dio la espalda. Estaba tan furioso por la mezcla de emociones que le revolvían las entrañas, otra vez sentía ese cosquilleo desquiciante en sus pies para ir hasta ella—. No tengo una razón para hablar con una extraña como tú—la puerta se cerró luego de que entrara.

Hinata se quedó ahí parada, con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

La nieve estaba acumulándose en su cabeza.

Pero su corazón estaba aún más frio.

* * *

La música era alta, y la euforia podía sentirse, los integrantes de la banda se entregaban completamente en el escenario construido en una de las plazas de Roppongi, y había muchos asistentes, pese a que no se trataba de una agrupación muy conocida. Su música era muy buena. Naruto saltó junto con la multitud y coreó al vocalista en cada letra, estaba muy emocionado. Y eso todos podían notarlo. Había ganado los pases para el concierto en una rifa de Ichiraku, su restaurante preferido de ramen y había invitado a sus amigos para ir con él. Aunque no todos habían podido ir, Ino, Chouji y Sakura sí, pero Shikamaru y Sai habían tenido asuntos que atender.

—Sakura-chan, ¿te estas divirtiendo?—cuestionó a la pelirrosa que estaba parada a su lado recuperando el aliento mientras la anda realizaba cambios en el escenario para su siguiente canción.

—No está mal, son buenos.

—Sí-ttebayo.

—Me sorprende lo cerca que están nuestra zona del escenario, sí que tienes suerte en los sorteos—aplaudió la Yamanaka.

—Bueno, en realidad yo prefería el último premio—se rascó la nariz.

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué cosa era?—cuestionó Chouji.

—Una ración ilimitada de ramen por dos meses—respondió.

—Te pegaba más—Sakura estrechó la mirada, el rubio siempre era igual.

Amaba el ramen.

—¿Verdad que si?-ttebayo—exclamó alzando los brazos—, por eso no creo que haya sido tan buena suerte, aunque me guste esta banda—se tocó la barbilla.

—Como digas—rodó sus jades.

Sin embargo sonrió cuando el blondo comenzó a hacer ruido por la próxima canción. Era tan típico de él ser de ese modo. Después de todo era un buen chico, algo revoltoso y testarudo, pero era parte de su encanto, como una magia que lograba reunir a la gente a su alrededor. Y ella se había visto afectada por ese don tan misterioso sin darse cuenta. Su corazón estaba realmente cautivado por Naruto Uzumaki.

Ino la miró de reojo, ahí estaba de nuevo esa expresión en su rostro, suspiró. Sakura no sabía disimular sus sentimientos cuando estaba con la guardia baja, aunque dudaba que ella fuera consciente de su existencia en primer lugar, pero el responsable era un completo distraído al fin de cuentas así que no corría peligro de quedar atrapada.

Los ojos pueden ignorar lo que el corazón ve.

* * *

Limpió una de las mesas en total silencio, su cara de póker no invitaba a nadie a hablarle mientras realizaba su trabajo, por lo que podía estar totalmente aislado en medio de todo eso. Depositó el trapo sobre la charola y recogió hábilmente los vasos vacíos. La verdad es que se sentía bastante irritado. Encontrarse con esa entrometida hacia menos de dos horas le había terminado por estropear el poco humor que se estaba permitiendo. Y es que era inexcusable, sentirse tan estúpidamente ansioso por tenerla al frente, no le pegaba en nada. No quería experimentar esa clase sensaciones, mucho menos por una tonta que era tan incongruente como una estela de mar. No la entendía, es decir era ella quien le había estado revoloteando alrededor, era ella la que había decidido terminarlo todo, era ella quien lo había ignorado primero. Por lo que no era justo que fuera ella también la que lo convertía en alguien raro decidiendo unilateralmente otra vez que podía presentarse delante suyo pidiendo que ignorase las cosas que los habían vuelto así.

No quería verla, porque no sabía que era lo que haría después.

Giró y se topó con un par de chicas que recién arribaban al bar y se apartó silenciosamente para que ellas tomaran lugar en el sitio que acababa de terminar.

—Dos cervezas por favor—pidió la de cabellos mechados quitándose el abrigo. Sasuke asintió.

—Haruka ¿crees que esa chica vaya a estar bien?—alcanzó a escuchar la pregunta que pronunciaba su amiga rubia.

Si tomar demasiada importancia de ello, se dirigió a la barra para dejar los trastes sucios y pedir la orden de esas clientas.

—Dos cervezas—exclamó despejando su charola.

—Vale, ahorita te las sirvo—mascullo la bermeja terminando unas bebidas para el grupo de personas que estaban sentadas en los banquillos.

—¿Crees que siga ahí fuera?—cuestionó una mujer que rondaba los veinticinco mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

—No creo—contestó otra de cabellos cortos.

—Yo tampoco lo creo, esa chica debe haberse ido ya a casa, digo, ¿creen que sea tan loca como para seguir esperando con esta nieve?—bebió de su whisky.

—Cierto, además se veía un poco pálida—sin querer el moreno les estaba prestando demasiada atención.

—Sí, lo más seguro es que ya se haya ido.

—¡Hey!—una tercera mujer apareció y las otras dos armaron revuelo.

—¡Meiko! Es genial que hayas podido venir.

—Ya lo creo, mi novio estaba en contra,

—Sólo deberías dejarlo—fumó un poco más—. Los médicos de la Todai son tan estirados—estrelló la colilla en el cenicero.

—No le hagas caso, le han dejado otra vez. No se puede confiar en los Goukon*.

—Ya veo.

—Por cierto, Meiko, ¿la viste?.

—¿A quién?

—Una chica que estaba parada frente al bar llena de nieve y toda pálida, creemos que estaba esperando a alguien aunque seguramente fue plantada.

—Oh, esa chica, sigue ahí. Está nevando tanto que me llamó la atención que estuviera sin un paraguas o yendo hacia el interior.

—Pobrecita.

—Menudo bastardo—se quejó la otra encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo—, seguro que estaba esperando a su novio la pobre.

No, no podía ser esa tonta.

Ella debería haber regresado desde hacía un buen rato.

—Aquí tienes Sasuke-kun—llamó la pelirroja sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones.

—Hmm—asintió y cogió la charola mientras viraba sobre sus pies para ir hacia aquella mesa cerca de la entrada.

Las chicas sonrieron al verlo y agradecieron su atención, cotilleando entre ellas que ese camarero se veía muy guapo y joven.

—¡Ah, pero que frio!—de reojo vio a un grupo de personas entrar por la puerta del lobby, dos mujeres y tres hombres que vestían trajes pulcros, seguramente personas que trabajaban en alguna compañía incluso en fines de semana.

—¿Sucede algo Hiro-san?—cuestionó una muchacha de lentes.

—Nada, es sólo que me pregunto si esa chica estará bien.

—Tienes razón esos tipos no se veían decentes.

—¿Entonces por qué no la detuviste Hiro?—cuestionó otro de los hombres.

—Venga, pues si no era mi asunto, aunque me quedé algo inquieto, ella se veía mal, creo que ha estado afuera mucho tiempo y esos hombres me daban mal espina.

—Sí, daban miedo, y esa chica era linda, ¿viste sus ojos? Nunca imaginé que alguien pudiera tenerlos color perla. Espero que nos equivoquemos y sólo la estuvieran ayudando.

Sasuke se detuvo. Ojos color… ¿qué?

—Igual nada tiene que ver con nosotros.

—Pero, he escuchado que estos días hay tipos por este barrio que engatusan a las jovencitas para llevarlas a moteles—replicó la de lentes.

—Bueno, es verdad, sin embargo…

Suigetsu pasó detrás del azabache que se había quedado totalmente quieto en su sitio. Estiró una mano para cogerlo del cuello de la camisa y regresarlo, el de cabellos blancos se quejó por la repentina acción manoteando con los brazos.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa?—gruñó antes de quejarse cuando el pelinegro le estampó su bandeja contra el pecho, llamando la atención de algunos a su alrededor, así como de los otros empleados.

—…—no pronuncio ni siquiera un monosílabo, simplemente atinó a quitarse el delantal de la cintura y arrojárselo a su compañero, el cual estaba totalmente confundido y descolocado.

—¡Eh ¿Qué mosca te pico?! ¡Sasuke!—gritó al verlo ir en dirección a la puerta como un poseso.

Maldita sea.

Otra vez estaba actuando antes de pensar.

Sus piernas se movían más rápido que la ideas a su cabeza. El aire frio de afuera le azotó en la cara cuando abrió bruscamente la puerta. No sintió frio pese a que estaba nevando y no traía su abrigo. No tenía tiempo para cavilar en esa clase de cosas. Viró la cabeza de lado a lado, sintiendo su pulso descontrolarse. Entendía lo absurdo que era comportarse de ese modo y lo contradictorio de la situación, pero no le interesaba.

Honestamente ya todo podía irse a la reverenda mierda.

Avanzó desorientado, buscando veloz entre la multitud, no tenía tiempo para preguntar, sin embargo no sabía en qué dirección se habían ido. Recordó los comentarios de la clientela y alzó el rostro en dirección noreste por la avenida principal, hacia allá se encontraba la calle de los hoteles del amor. Así que tentando la suerte comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia allá.

Diablos, sus pulmones dolían.

* * *

Tenía miedo, pero estaba un poco cansada, no había sido buena idea esperar a que el bar cerrara para tenderle una trampa a Sasuke. Nuevamente estaba haciendo cosas innecesarias, incluso su primo estaba preocupado, por ello le había llamado, pero ella había vuelto a mentir. Tarde o temprano pagaría por esa serie de pecados. Seguramente el haber sido abordada por tipos tan raros y nada confiables, era parte de ello. La gente le miraba, pero nadie decía nada. Tampoco podía echar a correr en dirección contraria, sus pies no respondían y la tenían bien sujeta de los antebrazos.

—Venga, no te haremos nada niña—dijo el más alto, aunque la sonrisa que le dedicó dejó tras ver la verdad.

Mentiroso.

—Cierto, cierto, sólo te ayudaremos a entrar en calor—agregó el otro dedicándole una mirada cómplice a su amigo.

—Estoy esperando a alguien… por favor déjenme volver—susurró con voz amortiguada.

—¿Alguien? Pero si mírate, estas toda pálida y fría, no creo que ese sujeto aparezca—se detuvieron en la entrada de un callejón. Hinata alcanzó a ver los carteles de neón que caracterizaban a los moteles de la zona. Sólo que era la primer vez que los veía encendidos.

—Sí, sí, anda, vamos, nos divertiremos juntos—la peliazul apretó la quijada.

Tenía que irse a como diera lugar.

—No quiero…—murmuró.

—¿Eh?

—¡No quiero…!

Un pie se estampó en la espalda del más alto y lo mandó directo al piso de manera dolorosa. El otro sujeto instintivamente soltó a la joven y se giró para socorrer a su camarada.

Una mano grande capturó la suya.

Y como si fuera una cámara lenta sus ojos captaron aquel par que tanto añoraba. Mismo que le había declarado la era del hielo horas atrás. Ese que jamás imaginó ver en semejante situación. Era como si los deseos de su corazón se hubieran materializado.

¿A caso había gritado su nombre en voz alta sin darse cuenta?.

Como si fuera una especie de hechizo, la calidez de ese agarre tan fuerte, le proporcionó una fuerza desconocida para seguirle el paso mientras se alejaban del lugar.

No era un sueño.

Porque de serlo, el viento que le golpeaba la cara mientras era arrastrada entre la multitud no se sentiría tan real, ¿o sí? Sea como fuese, si era verdad o no. No le importaba. Lo único que si lo hacía, era que él había aparecido.

El gato callejero nuevamente se convertía en su héroe.

Esa mano…

No volvería soltarla.

...

Corrió tanto como pudo hasta que los músculos de sus piernas ardieron, sus pulmones jalaban aire y pese al frio, estaba sudando un poco. Poco a poco fue bajando la velocidad, hasta detenerse bajo la luz de las farolas de un puente que cruzaba el rio. No sabía que tan lejos estaban o por cuanto tiempo habían estado yendo en esa dirección. Soltó automáticamente esa pequeña extremidad ajena y siguió dándole la espalda. No quería verla. No quería encontrarse con ese rostro. Estaba mortalmente irritado. Furioso era poco a la adrenalina que el fuego en su sangre le estaba produciendo. Tenía que regresar. Tenía que hacerlo y matar a esos bastardos por tan siquiera pensar en tocarle un pelo a Hinata.

No los perdonaría.

Simplemente encontraba desquiciante esa posibilidad.

Ella era su mujer.

Abrió los ojos de par a par.

¿Qué…pensamiento era ese?

—Sasuke…—musitó la causante de todo, la miró de soslayo y distinguió el carmín de sus mejillas, producto de la carrera que habían pegado, sus labios estaban un poco pálidos, pero aún tenían un color rosado.

—Te odio—soltó frunciendo el ceño—, realmente te detesto—la fulminó con la mirada al tiempo que se giraba hacia ella.

—Yo… lo siento—clavó la vista en el suelo.

Estaba siendo un incordio de nuevo.

—Simplemente, desaparece de una vez, vete como lo tenías planeado—gruñó.

No necesitaba un sol moribundo.

—No puedo.

Ya no huiría.

—¡Vete!—vociferó apretando los puños.

Tenía que lastimarla para que ella se fuera y no siguiera volviéndolo loco con todos esos extraños sentimientos que le proliferaban en el pecho dolorosamente.

Cruzó con rudeza la distancia que los separaba y la cogió bruscamente por los hombros para estampar violentamente sus labios contra los de ella.

No era inocente, no era dulce, era un beso que podía herir.

El sabor de la sangre se apreció en sus bocas. Sin embargo a él poco le importó, le tomó por la cabeza con ambas manos para evitar que se apartara y movió sus labios sin nada de gentileza. Era tan exigente, tan pesado.

Que sentimientos tan retorcidos.

—No… me iré—su voz tembló cuando el morocho se alejó de su boca para recuperar el aliento. Su labio inferior estaba partido.

—Igual vas a desparecer, tú vas a desaparecer—su quijada se tensó—. Lárgate, lárgate de aquí, no pongas de nuevo tu rostro frente a mí.

Tantas excusas.

—¿Y a dónde se supone que debo correr?—preguntó sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían—, ¿a dónde debo ir para no querer regresar a ti?

Su corazón se estrujó.

—…

—Gracias, por salvarme—las lágrimas cayeron una a una.

Dolían, dolían mucho cada una de ellas.

—No te salvé…

—Tú lo hiciste—miró directamente sus orbes—. Me has salvado muchas veces.

La fulminó y sus dientes se apretaron tanto que podrían romperse.

—No te salve, no haría algo así—dijo—. Nunca te voy a salvar tampoco, porque te odio.

Esa parte de él que corría tras ella, era algo que odiaba también.

—Eso es un problema—limpió su nariz—. Porque yo quiero permanecer a tu lado—sonrió entre lágrimas mientras ladeaba el rostro.

Tan descorazonador.

Sasuke sintió como sus parpados se separaban lo más que podían. Ahí estaba nuevamente, ese rostro brillante como un sol y esa sonrisa que era tan cálida y mentirosa.

Mierda.

Que juego tan sucio.

Ya no se haría responsable de nada.

Nuevamente llevó sus manos al rostro de ella, para cogerle las mejillas y limpiar las gotas de su cara con sus pulgares. La nieve se arremolinó, pero ninguno sintió la brisa helada.

Le besó.

La arrastraría con él al abismo de la desesperación. Corrompería cada fibra de su ser. No se arrepentiría ni nada, no tenía derecho a eso. Pagaría sus pecados, y cargaría en su consciencia el arruinarla a ella. Por ello, es que no era un héroe. No era amable, no era bueno. No podía retribuir su amor tampoco.

Le quedaba mucho mejor el título de villano.

Porque mantendría en cautiverio a ese sol sin tiempo.

* * *

 **.**

 _¿No puedo simplemente ir detrás de ti? Mis pies siempre me guían hacia el lugar donde te encuentras, te pertenezco solamente a ti, me he dado cuenta que esa es nuestra mayor tragedia._

 **.**

 **.-*+*-.**

 **Continuara**

' **-+*+-´**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Follows, y Favs. Me alegra saber que les gusta esta historia. Perdón por la demora.**

 **Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **1*Kobukuro:** Es una banda japonesa formada en 1998, teniendo su mayor debut en 2001, el nombre está conformado por los nombre de los integrantes Kentaro Kobuchi y Shunsuke Kuroda.

 **2*Roppongi:** Es un distrito de Minato, Tokio. Famoso por el Roppongi Hills un área llena de lugares de vida nocturna.

 **3*** **Hokusō:** El botamochi (牡丹餅 o ぼたもち) es un dulce hecho de arroz no glutinoso y de arroz de mochi mezclados con pasta de anko. El arroz se remoja durante seis horas, luego se hierve junto con el anko y con la mano se hacen bolas de arroz. Este plato recibe varios nombres, cada uno representando a una estación del año: En primavera: botamochi; En verano: yofune (夜船); En otoño: ohagi (御萩); En invierno: Hokusō (北窓).

 **4*Goukon:** Citas en grupo, es un modelo moderno de citas donde un grupo de hombres solteros y un grupo de mujeres organizan una noche de fiesta, con la esperanza de formar asociaciones románticas. Es el más popular en Japón, donde se le conoce como Goukon.

 **Sin más por aclarar.**

 **Akari se despide.**

 **Yanne!**


	14. Estamos rotos

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que esto les guste.**

 **Declaimer:**

Naruto **NO** es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **.**

 **Episodio**

 **XIV**

 **Estamos rotos**

 _ **.**_

" _Las piezas que te componen, quiero atesorarlas_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 **L** a nieve caía apacible, como los pétalos de cerezo en primavera. Fríos y hermosos, como cristales centellantes que se arremolinaban sobre la cabeza danzando un compás romántico. Los sonidos de las calles que nunca duermen y el débil ruido de los zapatos aplastando los rastros de la nevada, les llenaban los oídos. El calor del otro podían sentirlo a través del espacio que separaba sus cuerpos, aunque sus manos no estaban entrelazadas, no sentían para nada la brisa fría del invierno. A pesar de que la ropa que ambos traían no era tan abrigadora como debería ser, sentían calor dentro de sí. Sus pensamientos no estaban conectados a su materia física. El moreno tenía una cara de póker, sus labios estaban firmemente apretados en una línea recta y realmente no podía imaginar que era lo que estaba pensando. Ella por otro lado, se sentía rara, como si nada fuera real y estuviera en un sueño. Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido que necesitaba un momento para procesar todas las escenas.

Sasuke le había besado, pero no estaba del todo segura por qué razón lo había dicho. Seguramente no era porque estuviera perdonándola por ser tan egoísta y mucho menos porque hubiera aceptado amarla. Él no era la clase de hombre que puede perdonar y tampoco era alguien que admitiría sus sentimientos de esa manera. Al menos no todavía; un gato herido es más cuidadoso, pero no es como si el muro que rodeaba su corazón fuera indestructible; ya tenía una fisura, una pequeña grieta que si continuaba escarbando tarde que temprano la muralla que los separaba terminaría desmoronándose. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el Uchiha había dicho que no la había salvado y que nunca se convertiría en un héroe para ella, eso era cierto.

Él no era un héroe, pero ella no necesitaba uno.

Tampoco necesitaba que sus sentimientos fueran devueltos con tanta presura. Estaba bien si él podía ir amándola poco a poco. Después de todo, aunque el gato callejero enseñara los dientes, por el solo hecho de haber tomado primero su mano en aquella situación tan terrible, significaba que estaba comenzando a pintar de colores cálidos esos trozos de corazón que había recogido con sus manos.

Ella había decidido no retroceder más.

Aun si Sasuke se aferraba desesperadamente a aquella mascara que cubría sus cicatrices, aun si insistía en permanecer emocionalmente estéril, aun si en algún momento él daba marcha atrás y la lastimaba en el proceso, Hinata no se rendiría. Incluso si la vida se le escapaba de las manos y no podía hacer nada para retenerla, dejaría por lo menos una prueba de su existencia. Kakashi tenía razón, era inevitable despedirse de los seres queridos, pero aquellos que se quedaban atrás tenían que seguir adelante, caminando en el mundo que ellos ya no podrían observar, viviendo y aprendiendo de las cosas dolorosas todo lo valioso.

El Uchiha estaba estancado, con las manos en los oídos para no escuchar nada y mantenerse neciamente excluido de todo, como un niño asustado.

Ella ya no tenía nada que perder, quizás no era la más indicada, ni siquiera era tan fuerte como pretendía. Mas sin embargo aun siendo el ser más débil, iría directo hacia lo incierto, con todo el valor que poesía, entraría sin vacilar a lo más profundo de la oscuridad.

Si no podía salvarlo, por lo menos permanecería a su lado hasta que él pudiera hacerlo solo. Estaba segura que pese a todo, Sasuke encontraría una razón para empezar a caminar de nuevo. El que la hubiera dejado entrar en su mundo, de alguna manera, significaba que en su interior había una voz que la llamaba, pidiéndole no rendirse, incitándola a continuar yendo hacia él. Sasuke la estaba llamando para que lo encontrara en ese mundo tan oscuro.

Su tiempo congelado pugnaba por seguir adelante. Su corazón quería continuar latiendo cálidamente en lugar de cristalizarse dentro de su pecho. Todo eso era como voces silenciosas que gritaban y ella estaba dispuesta a escucharlas.

Al fin y al cabo…

Era una voz que sólo ella podía oír.

Estiró la mano, intentando buscar la del pelinegro, pero cuando estaba por rozar con sus yemas la otra extremidad, el muchacho alzó bruscamente el brazo. Llamando a un taxi que pasaba por la avenida a la que en algún momento habían llegado. El auto aparcó delante unos segundos después y el Uchiha abrió la puerta trasera antes de girarse hacia ella.

—Entra.

—¿Eh?

—Vete.

—Pero…

—Regresa primero—ordenó con un cierto tono tajante. Sus ojos eran filosos, como un cuchillo.

—Yo…no quiero—sentía que si se marchaba, todo se borraría igual que una fantasía.

—No se trata de si quieres o no. Es molesto que rondes por ahí—sus palabras no podían sonar amables—. Vete a casa.

Sus ojos se trabaron.

—¿Puedo… volver a buscarte mañana?—inquirió bajando el rostro. Sus manos se apretaron entorno a la orilla de su abrigo.

Ah, de pronto hacía frio.

—…—no profirió ningún sonido. Sólo atinó a mirarla un par de segundos.

Como si quisiera partirla por la mitad.

Luego suspiró y la cogió de la muñeca para meterla dentro del coche en un empujón. Ella se sacudió de pies a cabeza y los mechones se le arremolinaron en la garganta, parpadeó aturdida cuando él pasó la otra mano por debajo de sus rodillas para meter sus piernas y ni corto ni perezoso le ajustó el cinturón.

—Espera, yo no…

—Suficiente, cállate y regresa—gruñó sujetándola con la cinta del coche.

Hinata tragó saliva.

—No quiero, si regreso, volveremos a lo de antes—le miró fijamente. No podía detenerse por esas palabras. Los dedos de Sasuke se detuvieron cerca de su cintura y su respiración chocó ligeramente contra su mejilla—. No quiero retroceder el paso que he dado.

Era como estar en el momento justo cuando la campana sonaba a medianoche para cenicienta. Toda la magia desaparecería si se iba ahora. Aunque claro, era una versión más retorcida del cuento.

—Eres estúpida—musitó separándose de ella—. No hay manera de volver a lo que fuimos.

Cerró la puerta y ella bajó rápidamente el cristal para verlo correctamente.

La nieve caía constantemente entre ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que…?

—Si vas a permanecer a mi lado, no tengo porque ser amable, te romperé con todas mis fuerzas—agregó interrumpiéndola.

Ya no se contendría, había decidido arrastrarla al fondo con él.

Ella sonrió.

¿Cuál sentimiento la había hecho hacerlo?

Un pequeño ardor se instaló dentro de sus costillas.

—Inténtalo—murmuró recargándose en la ventana—. No puedes romperme más de lo que ya lo estoy—se tocó el pecho—. En eso nos parecemos, Sasuke.

El Uchiha enarcó una ceja.

—¿En qué?.

—Los dos estamos rotos—su voz sonó con delicadeza, como una caricia que entonaba para su interlocutor. Le dedicó una última sonrisa—. No olvides tus palabras, por favor—concluyó subiendo el cristal de la ventana. El taxi arrancó luego de un par de segundos.

El coche se alejó del sitio y él se quedó parado unos minutos observando los remolinos blancos y las luces que se reflejaban sobre el asfalto donde había estado aparcado el auto.

De alguna manera, nada de eso podía terminar bien.

Ella era peligrosa para él, porque podía volverse alguien demasiado importante en su vida. Pero, poco interesaba realmente. No es como que fuera a hacer las cosas correctamente en primer lugar. Sólo se romperían el uno al otro aún más.

Estaba bien con eso.

Tanto tiempo solo lo había vuelto insensible, no sentía dolor al herirla, sin embargo había algo pesado en su pecho, más amargo y punzante que una herida común. Era un poco sofocante. Pero podía ignorarlo lo suficiente para poder seguir su camino ya escogido. No sería bueno prestarle atención ahora.

No quería hacerlo.

Él debía sellar cualquier sentimiento dentro de su corazón.

* * *

Empujó con el talón la puerta de su mininevera y abrió la lata de cerveza que había extraído. Dio un trago y dejó que la efervescente bebida amarga le recorriera la garganta. Por algún motivo sentía un nudo dentro de ésta. Como si algo no estuviera bien. Se dejó caer en el pequeño sillón que a veces utilizaba para dormir en la sala y admiró los vinilos que había esparcido por la mesa donde tenía puesto el Kotatsu. A pesar de que estaba haciendo frio, no se metió debajo para escuchar más a gusto la música que emitía su viejo tocadiscos con las nuevas adquisiciones. Recogió las piernas y se recargó sobre sus rodillas estirando el brazo con la bebida y el otro usándolo de soporte para su barbilla. El suéter de lana gris le quedaba un poco grande, pero era abrigador. Del mismo modo los pantalones de chal apenas le cubrían los pies descalzos.

Suspiró.

¿Había hecho lo correcto, verdad?

Como profesor era una vergüenza, pero como persona había hecho todo lo que podía. Hacer que Hinata volviera a Sasuke, era lo mejor ¿no? Sólo ella podría cambiarlo, estaba seguro. No obstante, ¿por qué sentía que estaba equivocándose? Intentar convencerse a sí mismo que no había otra salida, le dejaba un sabor tan desagradable en los labios que era como haber probado el ácido de una batería.

¿Realmente era la única opción?

Esa chica, no tenía tiempo y era tan frágil cono una muñeca de porcelana. Sasuke la rompería, de eso no había duda. Y aun sabiéndolo la había empujado de vuelta a ese sendero.

Que cruel era.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que las notas de la melodía le devoraran la conciencia. Sino lo hacía así. La culpa lo carcomería. Después de todo, ella quedaría hecha trizas. Pero la Hyuuga parecía estar bien con ello. Estaba dispuesta a desmoronarse por su amor tan incondicional.

Era una maravillosa chica, pero quizás era un poco tonta y él todavía más idiota por dejarle todo el peso a ella.

Algún día pagaría las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

Siempre y cuando pudiera salvar a ese niño…

Estaba bien condenarse un poco. Constantemente lamentaría depender de ella. Pero Hinata era su única esperanza.

Apretó la lata haciendo que el líquido le mojaba la mano, dirigió su vista hacia su extremidad y admiró la cicatriz que tanto le molestaba últimamente. Acarició la piel abultada de su muñeca y dejó que las memorias dolientes del pasado llenasen sus ojos.

Él había podido continuar adelante, porque también había encontrado un sol que lo guiase.

Sasuke, aún tenía una oportunidad.

Podía volver a vivir a pesar de sus heridas y cicatrices, igual a como él lo había hecho antes. Podía seguir caminado con sus propios pies aun estando tan roto. Tan sólo debía despedirse correctamente de sus fantasmas.

Debía dejar de desgarrarse a sí mismo.

El futuro le estaba esperando, sólo era cuestión de aceptarlo.

* * *

La puerta se cerró y caminó mecánicamente hasta tumbarse sobre el edredón que estaba revuelto en la cama. Enterró la nariz y se revolvió inquieto mientras apretaba los parpados. Entrecerró la mirada e hizo un puño con la mano derecha, apretando la tela de sus cobijas. Estaba tan acostumbrado al silencio de su departamento vacío, pero en esta ocasión, de alguna forma se sentía más solitario que nunca.

Se giró para quedar de cara al techo y despeinó sus rubios cabellos mientras bufaba audiblemente.

Mierda, se sentía tan extraño.

No comprendía sus propios sentimientos.

Cuando estaba regresando del concierto en Roppongi, mientras esperaba el último autobús en la parada donde se había separado del resto de sus amigos con anterioridad, había visto algo que por un momento pensó se trataba de una alucinación. Sin embargó tras haberse rascado los ojos comprobó que no era de esa manera.

Hinata y Sasuke estaban corriendo cogidos de las manos.

Era al otro extremo de la calle, en una vía contraria a la suya, con personas y coches de por medio. Pero sin duda era ella. Se trataba de la peliazul y ese chico de cabello oscuro, era inconfundible.

Quiso saber que era lo que pasaba, pero cuando tropezó con la valla que separaba la parada con la calle los perdió de vista. Sin saber a dónde habían ido ambos, no podía irse a perseguirlos a ciegas. Así que un tanto inquieto tuvo que tomar la ruta devuelta a casa.

Aunque quizá no era algo que le incumbiera, lo cierto es que estaba muerto de la curiosidad.

También estaba preocupado. Esa chica era tan pequeña, valiente tal vez un poco, pero demasiado frágil. Aunque intentara parecer lo contrario. El rubio sabía que no lo era. Hinata no era fuerte en lo absoluto. Ella le recordaba un poco a él mismo. Ocultaban las heridas de su corazón con una sonrisa para engañar los ojos de los demás. Como una máscara que mantenía sobre sí para proteger lo más vulnerable de su corazón.

Ambos estaban rotos.

Así que debía ser natural querer protegerla, ¿no?. Se hizo un ovillo sobre su costado y apretó un poco los dientes. Su ceño se frunció y una neblina le llenó el pecho.

¿Por qué es que tenía que ir tras Sasuke?

Ella sabía que no era bueno, pero aun así lo intentaba de todas maneras. Sabía que era porque aún si era una estupidez, aún si se estaba equivocando, siempre y cuando ella pudiera estar al lado de la persona que más le importaba.

Salir lastimada era lo de menos.

Tan frustrante.

¿Por qué debía ser la única que podía salvar a Sasuke? No era justo en lo absoluto.

Pateó la almohada lejos. Maldición, no debería sentirse tan irritado. Aquello era inevitable. Después de todo, esos ojos, sólo podían mirar en dirección a Sasuke. Esas manos sólo podían alcanzarlo a él.

Nunca se había sentido más envidioso que en ese momento.

Realmente…

Era una mierda de destino.

* * *

Miró por un par de segundos la entrada principal de su casa y echó los hombros por delante antes de suspirar dibujando halos de vapor en el proceso. Se sentía un poco nerviosa, ya era bastante tarde y seguramente sería reprendida apenas pasara el lumbral. Siempre intentó no ser una carga para su familia, pero debía admitir que últimamente era demasiado imprudente. Quizás era una mala costumbre que había cogido del gato callejero. Sacudió la cabeza y se palmeó las mejillas, de nada servía postergarlo, si iba a ser regañada, mejor tarde que nunca. Giró el pomo y tomó un respiro profundo antes de ingresar. El olor a lavanda le llenó las fosas nasales y la calefacción hacia que sintiera un poco borracho el ambiente. Sintió un escozor en la piel por la temperatura, pero sólo fue pasajero, dirigió sus ojos de un lado a otro buscando alguna señal de sus parientes pero no hubo ni luz ni sombra.

Suspiró.

—Espero que esto no sea una nueva etapa—la profunda voz de Hiashi se escuchó a su espalda cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras.

Su corazón vibró por el susto, pero se controló un poco antes de girar. Su padre estaba parado en la puerta que daba al comedor y detrás estaban Neji y Hanabi, quienes le miraban fijamente sin decir nada.

—Lo siento.

—No pienso prohibirte hacer lo que quieras, pero al menos ten en consideración avisar con tiempo tus planes—regañó—. No quiero que dejes de lado tu responsabilidad y tu salud, recuerda que la próxima semana es tu último chequeo antes de las fiestas. Pasaras mucho tiempo en el hospital en vísperas de año nuevo, quiero que por lo menos estés un poco más en casa—sus ojos pedían silenciosamente que esa oración no fuera dicha tan sólo ese año o uno o dos más, eran palabras que quería seguir diciendo hasta que su cabeza se cubriera de canas.

—Lo sé padre, lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

Pero Dios era el único que podía decir el largo de ese plazo. Sólo un poco más estando todos juntos era suficiente.

—Espero que no, no debes sobre esforzarte.

—Sí…

—Hinata-sama, ¿su amiga mejoró?—inquirió el castaño.

Por un momento su rostro se congeló, pero casi al segundo recobró la compostura. Cierto, había dicho una pequeña mentira cuando su primo le había marcado. Su amiga ficticia había tenido un pequeño problema de salud imprevisto y ella había ido a verla.

De alguna forma comenzaba a sentirse culpable por mentir.

—Sí, parece ser que mejorará más si descansa—contestó. Pidió internamente disculpas, pero no era capaz de confesar la verdad.

Si decía algo sobre Sasuke, no estaba del todo segura cómo reaccionaría su familia. Pero apostaba lo que sea a que no les gustaría para nada el peligro que conllevaba su decisión.

A qué padre le gustaría saber que su hija pretendía olvidarse de sí por rescatar el corazón de otra persona. Qué hermano dejaría que su hermana dejara expuestas sus heridas para sanar las cicatrices de alguien que no parecía aceptarlo de buena gana. No era tonta, ni crédula para engañarse con la falsa creencia de ser solapada. Mucho menos por su limitante condición.

Aun estando rota, era amada por ellos y lo quisiera o no, sería alejada del camino de espinas al menor movimiento que diera sin precaución con cada uno.

—Ya veo, me alegra oírlo—aseguró Neji, Hanabi rodó los ojos.

De los tres era quien menos creía las palabras de su hermana mayor. No porque desconfiara de ella, sino porque algo le decía que no era una "amiga" la que la hacía volverse tan precipitada.

Tenía la edad suficiente para comprender el contexto detrás de todo eso y probablemente su padre y Neji tenían la misma idea rondado su cabeza aunque no estaba cien por ciento segura. Quizás no deberían tratarla de manera especial por ser compasivos, Hinata no necesitaba de su lastima, pero era imposible no querer darle todo cuando estaba condenada a esfumarse como el fuego de una vela. Sólo deseaba que fuera feliz en su efímero instante en la tierra. Como cualquier persona normal. Ella se merecía todo. Aun si ese todo, era un desconocido cuya repercusión en la vida de su hermana mayor era incierta, Hinata merecía una oportunidad. Porque, era obvio al final de cuentas…

Ella estaba enamorada de alguien.

* * *

Bostezó y rascó la comisura de su ojo izquierdo. Llevó su diestra hasta la orilla de la bufanda azul que le rodeaba el cuello y la acomodó mientras se balanceaba en el pasamano del autobús. No había podido dormir bien la noche anterior y eso estaba matándolo, pues esa semana le tocaban los deberes en el salón y tenía que llegar temprano. Después de lo que vio el sábado por la noche, había estado tratando de entender porque le afectaba tanto la situación de Hinata y Sasuke, el domingo prácticamente se le había ido en ello y para su desgracia, no había podido encontrar una respuesta. Ni siquiera había podido terminarse el tazón de ramen instantáneo de esa mañana y eso ya sonaba a blasfemia para él. Nunca imaginó que darle nombre a ese cumulo de emociones podría absorber tanto de sí. Despeinó su rubia cabellera y echó los hombros por delante, la mochila se le resbaló del hombre, pero no hizo amago por acomodarla. Estaba tan desanimado que no parecía ser él mismo. El transporte se detuvo en una de sus paradas y subieron un puñado más de estudiantes que llevaban su mismo uniforme.

Una mirada jade se posó en él en cuanto pasó la tarjeta del bus por el aparato. La dueña de ese par de piedras preciosas caminó parsimoniosa hasta el Uzumaki y se paró a su lado.

—Tienes una cara terrible—musitó con una expresión neutral mientras se agarraba de una correa al lado de la que el chico estaba tomando.

—¿Huh?—giró el rostro y el rosado de la melena de su amiga fue lo primero que captó—. Ah, Sakura-chan, buenos días.

La Haruno estrechó la mirada.

—No se ven que sean muy buenos—indicó—. ¿No pudiste dormir?—de reojo logró captar uno pequeños círculos oscuros debajo de esos orbes azules que siempre estaban encendidos con una chispa infantil. Pero que hoy por hoy se denotaban demasiado turbios y apagados.

—Algo así…—no podía ocultarle nada a ella.

Por algo era su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Jugaste videojuegos hasta tarde? ¿Te pusiste a ver de nuevo esa maratón estúpida de las adaptaciones de Jiraya-san?

—No son estúpidas Sakura-chan—reclamó volteando completamente hacia ella.

—¿Entonces eso es lo que hiciste?—alzó una ceja.

—No… no estuve viendo eso—desvió la mirada—. Estuve dándole vueltas a algo todo el día de ayer—murmuró.

—¿Qué?

—Sakura-chan…—clavó su penetrante mirada en la de ella.

La Haruno se estremeció. Nunca lo había visto tan serio. Un leve rubor se instaló en sus mejillas, el cual pretendió ocultar al enterrar la nariz en su bufanda blanca.

—¿Q-qué estás…?—gruñó ligeramente nerviosa.

—¿Cómo se llama al dolor que sientes cuando piensas en alguien? Es como si un puñado de cuchillos estuvieran dentro—se tocó el pecho—. No soporto pensar en que esa persona resulte lastimada y es tan frustrante el no poder evitarlo, porque ella sólo tiene ojos para otro. Somos diferentes, pero hay cosas en las que nos parecemos y aunque estoy feliz por eso, las cosas en las que somos similares, son tan solitarias que da rabia.

Sakura lo escuchó atentamente mientras sentía una punzada atacando la base de su tórax, incrustándose entre sus costillas y empujándole los pulmones.

—…

—No entiendo lo que es Sakura-chan y eso me está enloqueciendo, porque, nunca pensé en sentirme así por ella.

Por un momento olvidaron el sitio en el que estaban, ni siquiera los mormullos de los otros pasajeros podían hacer que recobraran el sentido espacial.

—Naruto…

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es Sakura-chan? Tu eres muy inteligente, así que…

—No lo sé—interrumpió frunciendo el ceño—. No tengo la menor idea, si tú no lo sabes, menos yo, no estoy dentro de tu cabeza—gruñó mirando hacia fuera por la ventana en la que se desdibujaban las formas de la acera por el movimiento del armatoste. Su mano se aferró a la cuerda tan fuerte que la palma le ardió—. No quieras que yo te de la respuesta.

Sin embargo, ella ya la conocía.

—Lo siento—musitó el Uzumaki—. Seguiré intentando descubrirlo por mí mismo.

Naruto regresó a su posición original, ensimismándose de nuevo en aquella cuestión que lo tenía tan intrigado. Sakura agachó la cabeza y sintió sus hombros tan rígidos que era como si se estuviera volviendo de piedra.

Era tan injusto.

* * *

El televisor estaba encendido en la sala de maestros, esbozaba el partido final del campeonato de basquetbol de preparatorias. El final del semestre significaba también el fin de las actividades extracurriculares, en cada una era el último momento en que los equipos serían únicos, puesto que la próxima primavera los estudiantes de último año se habrían marchado para dar paso a las universidades. Sería turno entonces de aquellos que les seguían continuar con el sueño o las metas que hubiesen forjado. Cuando algo llega a su fin, el ciclo comienza una vez más.

—¿No te parece increíble?—cuestionó Asuma recargando la quijada contra el dorso de su mano mientras seguía atento el esférico de la pantalla.

—¿Qué cosa?—Kurenai giró sobre el eje de su silla y observó a su compañero.

—Son tan jóvenes y lo dan todo, ninguno titubea y saben que aunque es un simple juego lo tratan como si fuera el único—apuntó—. Nosotros solíamos ser iguales a ellos, ¿verdad Kakashi?—cuestionó al Hatake que revisaba algunos cuadernos mecánicamente.

—No recuerdo tal cosa.

—Debes estar bromeando hombre, ¿no lo recuerdas? Esa temporada que llegamos a la final contra Suna es inolvidable—exclamó—. Tú hiciste un triple a dos minutos de acabarse la segunda mitad.

—…

—Oh, recuerdo ese partido, Anko y yo estábamos sentadas con algunos chicos de Suna—el Sarutobi la miró alzando una ceja—. Íbamos a tener una cita grupal, pero cuando Suna perdió todo se fue al traste—agregó y él torció una media sonrisa.

—Hasta Kurenai lo recuerda, ¿vas a seguir diciendo que no puedes hacerlo tú?

—No dije que no recordara el partido, dije que no recordaba haberlo dado todo sin titubear—miró a ambos docentes con su ojo visible—. A pesar del resultado, no muchos pueden lanzarse directo solo con fe—observó las siluetas de los jugadores en la pantalla—. Incluso ellos tienen miedo en este momento y cuidan sus pasos, pero no por ello se detienen.

Porque aun si se equivocaban en su decisión y tenían miedo de los resultados, era algo que ellos habían decidido y sólo podían seguir caminado por el sendero que habían escogido por sí mismos. Fuese o no un error, era la única manera en que podían continuar, tal vez se arrepentirían, pero habían sido únicamente ellos y sólo ellos, lo que tomaron su destino con las manos desnudas y lo moldearon de acuerdo a sus convicciones.

De esa ideología pretendía aferrarse ahora.

* * *

La nieve se volvió algo cotidiano en las calles de Tokio y el sol se hizo perezoso conforme pasaban las horas cada día que moría y renacía. Las calles estaban llenas de esa sensación nostálgica y melancólica que las fechas decembrinas causaban. Pese a que Japón no era un país totalmente occidentalizado, la costumbre navideña era algo que si había aumentado. Pero lo cierto es que aquello, sólo era una fecha para sentir el vacío que los que se han ido han dejado a su paso. Sí, sientes esperanza y hasta cierto punto, una paz que no se aprecia en otra época del año, así como la necesidad de estar con alguien, pero no por ello significa que sea solamente felicidad lo que puede provocar.

También puede ser solitario.

Se enderezó en la silla y acomodó uno de sus largos mechones detrás de su hombro. El pequeño calentón eléctrico estaba postrado cerca de la mesa en aquella sala de descanso cada vez más amplia y grande que ella misma, emanaba una honda cálida en sus pies, pero las puntas de sus manos estaban algo heladas. Dejó de lado el bolígrafo con el que contestaba los deberes de la clase de japonés moderno y recargó la barbilla contra el dorso de una de ellas. Cerró sus ojos y se echó hacia atrás dejando caer la cabeza por el respaldo de la silla plegable.

Ese día la biblioteca estaba cerrada por diversas razones que no podía controlar, pues venía de la administración. Así que Kurenai le había dicho que hiciera un inventario de algunos materiales y luego podría ir a casa. Pese a que había terminado el encargo mucho tiempo atrás, simplemente permaneció ahí. Dejando que sus pensamientos volaran a través de todo. Ese cuarto se había convertido en un lugar…

Tan silencioso.

No había sido capaz de ver a Sasuke desde que empezó la semana, aun y cuando iba a buscarlo, no podía hallarlo, ni en su casa, ni en la escuela, mucho menos en el trabajo. El hombre para el que trabajaba sólo le decía que estaba fuera haciendo unos encargos y aun si esperaba el Uchiha jamás aparecía.

Lo dicho, había estado inmersa en el hechizo de cenicienta, no debería haberse separado de él aquella noche. ¿Cómo es que eso no era volver a retroceder? Vale, no era como antes.

Era peor.

Suspiró sonoramente y se levantó. Rodeó la poltrona de acero y se paró delante del sofá que llenaba parte de la habitación. Lo admiró un segundo y después se tumbó sobre él. Recogió las piernas y apretó sus manos en las formas del tapizado. El olor del gato, ya no estaba más ahí. Sus cejas se fruncieron hacia abajo y su labio inferior tembló un poco.

Sasuke estaba desapareciendo poco a poco de ese lugar.

Que mentiroso.

Él había dicho que la dejaría estar a su lado. Vale, no sólo eso, sino también el que la heriría, pero para hacer semejante cosa, por lo menos debía estar presente y eso no lo había cumplido hasta el momento.

Casi estaba segura que había sido sólo un sueño.

—Estoy enloqueciendo—susurró sellando sus parpados.

Lo estaba echando tanto de menos.

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar, por lo que dejando escapar una profunda exhalación se reincorporó para dirigirse a tomarlo. En sus pupilas se reflejaron las letras del recordatorio que había programado la semana anterior y se pasó una mano por los cabellos para desenredarlo. Tenía que ir al hospital para que le realizaran el último chequeo. Sin embargo no sería internada como en otras ocasiones, eran solamente algunos exámenes rápidos, pues se ingresaría al final del mes. Pasaría dos semanas y media en el nosocomio después de eso.

Desearía tanto no estar acostumbrada a ello.

…

Caminó parsimoniosamente entre la multitud, como si pretendiera retrasar su llegado sólo un poco más. La nieve era hermosa cuando caía y se quedaba en su ropa antes de derretirse por el calor humano, tan efímera. Enterró la nariz contra su bufanda blanca y con la diestra se acomodó el bolso de la escuela. Sus pies se amoldaban al manto blanquecino en el suelo y sus ojos se deslumbraban con las luces que se habían encendido apenas la oscuridad siguió la huida el sol. Pronto sus pasos se detuvieron justo frete aquel edificio blanco de cuatro pisos que le resultaba tan familiar como si se tratara de la tienda de conveniencia en su cuadra. Sentía que no debía ser de ese modo, pero era inevitable, había estado entrando y saliendo de aquel lugar tantas veces luego del accidente, que no podía esperar menos.

—Hinata-chan, estás devuelta—anunció con voz calmada la enfermera que atendía la recepción del primer piso.

—Tiempo sin vernos Mira-san—pronunció la Hyuuga esbozando una delicada curva de labios—. ¿Cómo está tu bebé?

—Muy bien, nació muy sano, es tan adorable que no quería que mi incapacidad terminara—sus mejillas se abultaron un poco al sonreír y Hinata pensó que esa mujer lucia tan radiante al hablar de su pequeño.

—Me alegra mucho escucharlo Mira-san—aseguró sincera.

—¿Cómo has estado tú? ¿Ya has conseguido un novio?—cuestionó con tanta familiaridad que la enfermera de castaños cabellos parecía más una tía.

—Desearía que fuera tan sencillo como eso—confesó.

—Así es la juventud cariño—sonrió—. ¿Entonces eso es un sí?

—Es…

—Hyuuga-san—llamó un soprano apacible. Ambas féminas giraron el rostro y una mujer de largo cabello cenizo y rostro tranquilo las recibió. La placa de su inmaculada bata blanca dibujaba en apellido Yamada en letras doradas.

—Yamada-sensei—le dedicó una leve reverencia—. Estaré a su cuidado hoy.

¿Cuánto más podría seguir haciendo esa rutina? ¿Qué día iría a ese lugar y verdaderamente ya no saldría nunca más?

Cada día, a cada minuto, su tiempo se estaba agotando.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y su vista estaba ligeramente desenfocada, intentó recobrar la compostura y eso le llevó un par de minutos. Se pasó una mano por los despeinados cabellos azabaches y se levantó lentamente del suelo, su cuerpo dolió de punta a punta lo que le provocó un ligero resoplido. Miró a su alrededor y observó que todo estaba hecho un desastre dentro de la habitación que se apreciaba oscurecida, pese a que estaba seguro que no era de noche. Las sabanas estaban abultadas en suelo, el colchó en medio de la cama y el piso, la mesita tirada junto a sus piernas con las patas hacia arriba, su uniforme se encontraba regado alrededor al igual que el contenido de su mochila. Movió la mano con la que se sostenía y sintió algo sobre ella.

Esa fotografía…

Apretó los dientes tan fuerte que le dolió, recordó la noche anterior y comprendió el origen de todo. Cogió el pedazo de papel especial y miró la imagen que esbozaba.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué había terminado por encontrar a esa persona?

Arrugó el retrato y lo arrojó lejos mientras se tumbaba de nuevo sobre el suelo. Las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo, ardían nuevamente como si estuvieran frescas. Pero no les dio importancia. Rió, con tanta amargura que sus hombros vibraron de frio. ¿Por qué el destino era tan caprichoso? Nunca imaginó toparse a esa persona el resto de su vida.

Esperaba nunca hacerlo.

—"¿ _Aún sigues aquí?"_

Había sido un encuentro tan fatal que resultaba frustrante.

—" _¿Por qué sigues causando tantos problemas? ¿No has aprendido a dejar de entrometerte en los asuntos que no te corresponden? Cuando escuché que mis chicos habían sido pateados por un niño, pensé en ti, pero no creía que retomarías tu antiguo habito"_

Cubrió su rostro con el antebrazo y escuchó un ligero sonido chirriante. Uchiwa arañaba la ventana del balcón para llamar su atención. Pero no hizo amago de levantarse.

—" _¿Has olvidado lo que pasó la última vez que pretendiste ser un héroe?"_

Las casualidades eran una mierda definitivamente. ¿Por qué tenía que volver a ver a ese bastardo? Pensó que luego de lo sucedido hacía un año, seguiría estando encerrado como la última vez que se miraron.

—" _Lo sabes ¿no? No puedes dejar mucho tiempo a alguien inocente tras las rejas. Después de todo… yo no fui quien lo mató."_

Lo sabía, el único que había manchado sus manos era él.

Su pecho se estrujó.

—" _No me mires así, como si quisieras asesinarme, no eres capaz de hacerlo. Ahora, ¿cómo debo pagarte el que patearas a este par de idiotas?."_

Mierda, ni siquiera se había podido defender.

Alzó el brazo y miró las pequeñas cortadas que tenía por aquí y por allá. Nunca imaginó que sólo por un impulso buscaría a aquellos bastardos que se habían tratado de llevar a Hinata con ellos. Por un estúpido sentido de venganza había hecho cosas sin sentido y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al encontrarlos en el mismo lugar donde los había dejado, intentando usar sus trucos sucios con otras dos jovencitas igual de estúpidas que aquella mujer entrometida. Y como si fuera un simple reflejo, su pie volvió a estamparse en sus cuerpos.

Una y otra vez hasta que estuvo satisfecho.

Como una bestia saciando su deseo de violencia. Sólo se detuvo porque las mocosas habían salido pintando tan asustadas que gritaron por algún oficial de policía. Jamás esperó que ese par de escorias aparecieran unos días más tarde en su lugar de trabajo tras las faldas de ese sujeto que conocía tan bien.

Por poco lo olvidaba, su jefe no era el único que podía encontrar a alguien con algunas señas solamente.

—" _¿No crees que ya no eres quién para saltar con estas garras rotas? Sólo quédate quieto en un hoyo, la muerte llega más rápido si dejas atrofiar tus músculos."_

Ese hombre… odiaba tanto a ese hombre.

—" _Después de todo, la muerte es el castigo justo, ¿no crees? Para alguien que mató a su propio hermano, no creo que haya mejor manera de pagar su pecado."_

Y odiaba más el hecho de no poder negar eso.

* * *

 **.**

 _Probablemente no quería aceptarlo, nosotros éramos parte de esa pequeña porción de personas que el conocerse se volvía un suceso fatal. Pero no importaba, porque sólo estando a tu lado, me olvidaba de lo roto que estaba mi ser._

 **.**

 **.-*+*-.**

 **Continuara**

' **-+*+-´**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Follows, y Favs. Me alegra saber que les gusta esta historia. Perdón por la demora. Estaba en lo último de mi semestre en la universidad y me concentré en aprobar mis materias. Pero, si mis querido amigos, ya estoy de vacaciones y saben qué significa…**

 **¡Capítulos del gato cada semana!**

 **Así es, publicaré cada semana, es mi reto personal, terminar el gato a principios del próximo año. Así que felices vísperas nos estaremos viendo más seguido.**

 **Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Sin más por aclarar.**

 **Akari se despide.**

 **Yanne!**


	15. Sólo somos humanos

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que esto les guste. Más abajo se encuentra un mensaje, o mejor dicho una explicación de mi desaparición.**

 **Declaimer:**

Naruto **NO** es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **.**

 **Episodio**

 **XV**

 **Sólo somos humanos**

 _ **.**_

" _Prometo que sostendré tu mano aunque el por siempre se acabe hoy_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 **L** as siluetas de la gente se desvaneces en el aire como el vapor de una exhalación en pleno invierno. No importa cuánto se aferren los dedos, esas manos unidas se terminaran soltando las unas a las otras y la separación sabrá más dolorosa que las heridas que se hicieron al sostenerse con todas sus fuerzas. Nunca se debe dar por sentado nada, aunque uno sepa el inminente final de las cosas tan comunes. Si los humanos pudieran anticipar desde el inicio todos los daños colaterales, no estarían dispuestos en lo absoluto a permanecer al lado de otros. Porque cuando pierdes algo que amas, la locura hace presencia en el sistema, y tal como una enfermedad crónica, se queda ahí y nunca sana. Era mejor no aferrarse a nadie; si no tienes algo valioso, es más seguro que jamás perderás una parte de ti si la otra persona desaparece y te deja solo.

Una esperanza vana, es demasiado para soportar en unos hombros heridos.

Hacía tanto que había renunciado a ese tipo de pensamientos que ya no recordaba cómo se sentía. Tampoco es que le importara mucho recobrar ese tipo de inservibles emociones. No iba a cambiar ahora, no cuando ya tenía decidido su camino. Una vereda llena de espinas era más adecuada para expiarse. No es que fuera a pedir perdón, sin embargo sabía de sobra que siempre estaba buscando castigarse, porque aquel que podía aliviar su tormentoso destino, jamás volvería a su lado.

Giró la llave tres veces hasta que escuchó el leve sonido que producía el pestillo, guardó el objeto de metal dentro de su bolsillo y luego se viró sobre su eje en un movimiento sutil. Llevó sus manos a la capucha de la sudadera azul que llevaba debajo de su cazadora negra y se la colocó sobre la cabeza para cubrir un poco aquellas marcas todavía amoratadas que le adornaban el semblante, algunas incluso ya estaban amarillas y la costra de su labio inferior estaba ya endurecida, tanto que se le volvía a abrir la herida si separaba demasiado su boca. Era un incordio incluso para comer. Sintió como sus músculos aún se resentían con los movimientos, restringiéndolo de su libertad al caminar. Observó la venda con la que se había cubierto una cortada en la palma de la mano izquierda, misma que nació al intentar vanamente defenderse.

Ante esa persona, seguía siendo débil.

No había podido hacer nada, ni siquiera soñar con responderle, sólo se quedó estático, como si su voz fuera una descarga eléctrica que desencadenaba en él una combustión de emociones letales. Era como un veneno que le recorría las venas con ardor, que lo dejaba indefenso como un mocoso, y al mismo tiempo le hervían en el estómago las ganas de matarlo con sus propias manos. Pero sabía que eso nunca pasaría. Porque esa persona, tenía razón. No había asesinado a su hermano.

Lo había hecho él.

Y ahora sólo estaba pagando las consecuencias de ello.

Chasqueó la lengua y estrechó la mirada. Se detuvo en su camino al bajar las escaleras, pues su hombro izquierdo se estampó contra alguien. El moreno dirigió su mirada muerta hacia dicha persona y no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo encontrarse con unos chispeantes ojos azules como el mar. Los rubios cabellos crespos estaban cubiertos por un gorro de lana grueso y su gabardina café se notaba bastante acogedora. Naruto lo miró de forma retadora, no pasando por alto las marcas en su cuerpo y él sólo atinó a ignorarlo olímpicamente. Pretendió seguir su camino, como si no se hubiera topado con el Uzumaki, quien resopló y acomodó el maletín que cargaba sobre su hombro.

—Teme, ¿no vas a ir a la escuela?—inquirió cuando el moreno se encontraba tres peldaños abajo.

La verdad no es que quisiera hablar con él. Había sido rechazado tantas veces antes que ya ni siquiera recordaba el propósito con el que había intentado salvarlo. Esa mano que había tratado de sostener, ¿valía la pena retenerla al estarse desvaneciendo cada vez más lejos? Que sentimientos tan complicados estaban asaltándolo últimamente.

—…— Sasuke no contestó, más se detuvo un poco para escucharlo, no obstante continuó dándole la espalda.

—¿Realmente crees que está bien?—preguntó apretando los puños, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos por el hueso, y sintió como la impotencia se asentaba en su pecho una vez más—. ¿No crees que ya sea suficiente?—lo escudriñó ferozmente con sus ojos azules tan honestos.

Las viejas memorias de sus años juntos, creciendo uno al lado del otro, atravesando cosas similares que estrechaban sus lazos más allá de la situación que los llevo al filo de la desesperación, le llenaron las pupilas. Aun si sentía que lo comenzaba a detestar por aferrarse a una máscara de indiferencia y resignada culpa que estaba arrastrando a terceros con él. Su corazón aún mantenía dentro de sí las promesas y risas que poco a poco estaban cristalizándose. ¿Cómo terminaron así? ¿Dónde estaban esos dos mejores amigos que se veían casi como hermanos? ¿Qué había sido de esos chicos que se la pasaban leyendo manga y jugando videojuegos hasta el amanecer durante las vacaciones de verano? Ya no podía ver más a su viejo amigo en esa persona que ahora caminaba como si fuera un cadáver.

Sasuke era como un muerto viviente ahora que lo pensaba.

—Cállate—su voz sonó profunda.

—Hinata-chan… no es justo que la hagas esperar—miró el suelo y su ceño se frunció.

Memoró la imagen de la chica que días atrás había estado esperando y buscando al azabache. Tantas veces se quedó con la voz atorada que no podía hacer más que observarla, se hizo tan bueno descubriendo su pequeña figura en los últimos días que estaba seguro de poder encontrarla en medio de una multitud con facilidad. No podía describir con franqueza lo que sentía al verla perseguir aquello que más podía lastimarla y tampoco comprendía de dónde sacaba la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo.

—No me importa lo que haga esa tonta— musitó emprendiendo el camino nuevamente.

—¡Ella no va a estar para siempre!—advirtió alzando la voz para que el pelinegro le oyera antes de dar vuelta al final de las escalinatas del edificio, ajeno totalmente al significado real de sus propias palabras.

—Lo sé—murmuró Sasuke para sí al tiempo que metía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su cazadora.

Era bastante consciente que Hinata tarde o temprano se desvanecería.

Ella también lo dejaría atrás.

—Siempre vas a estar solo—respingó al escuchar aquella voz tan nítidamente en sus tímpanos.

Inmediatamente miró a su alrededor buscando al dueño desesperadamente, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, paseando sus pupilas por cada rincón del edificio que se iluminaba por la luz grisácea; sólo encontró los pasillos vacíos del primer piso del complejo. No había nadie, ni nada. Quizás se lo estaba imaginando por tener la cabeza metida en tantas tonterías. Porque la persona que había oído hablar…

Era imposible que estuviera ahí.

* * *

Las puertas eléctricas se abrieron de par a par y ella pasó por el medio mientras se acomodaba la bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello. Tomó firmemente las correas de su bolso y les dedicó una última reverencia a las enfermeras del recibidor. Miró hacia el cielo, que se encontraba ligeramente despejado. Las calles y algunos recovecos de los jardines del hospital aún se encontraban llenos de nieve que comenzaba a derretirse ligeramente por el sol. Estiró una mano hacia el astro rey lo admiró por los huecos entre su dedos.

Era tan cálido.

Ese calor siempre le recordaba que aún estaba viva, aún si tenía un pie en la puerta de la muerte, lo cierto es que seguía ahí, en ese mundo, en ese momento. Su corazón todavía latía y la sangre seguía fluyendo. Aun no estaba muerta, no debía actuar como si lo estuviera, por lo que debía seguir adelante hasta el final.

Seguiría caminando hasta su último suspiro.

No importa cuán duro sea el camino, si se hería o lloraba, todo estaría bien, nunca se arrepentiría de nada. Sea como sea que todo termine. Incluso si al final no podía sonreír más desde el fondo de su corazón, no creería nunca que todo fue en vano.

De alguna forma u otra, dejaría una huella de su existencia efímera en ese mundo.

Apretó la mano y se llevó el puño hasta el pecho, inhaló profundamente y susurró un mantra para sí misma "Puedes hacerlo" confiaba en que las fuerzas no le fallarían y aunque era mayormente débil. No quería decir que no pudiera cambiar nada.

Un paso a la vez, así avanzaría segura.

Emprendió el camino con fuerzas renovadas y un matiz más sereno en su cara. Sentía que había recargado sus baterías y aunque el futuro no estaba claro aún, la verdad es que era simplemente maravilloso, en el caos de toda su vida, podía ver la belleza colateral de todo lo que sucedía.

—Hinata-sama—la voz de su primo le sacó de sus ensoñaciones y al bajar la mirada se lo encontró parado frente a la entrada del nosocomio.

—Neji-Niisan, lamento las molestias—se disculpó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—No importa—aseguró.

Después de todo tenía la mañana libre por un congreso en su universidad, así que llevar a su prima hasta el instituto no repercutía en nada molesto para él. Le indicó con un leve cabeceo que le siguiera y Hinata comprendió de inmediato. Ambos atravesaron el largo pasillo adoquinado frente a la puerta principal hasta llegar a la calle que pasaba por enfrente del lugar. Los coches iban y venían por la gran avenida, echando un humo blanquecino al pasar por el asfalto húmedo debido a la nieve. Los orbes perla distinguieron un auto en particular, que tenía las intermitentes encendidas en una zona que no era para estacionarse pero si para sacarse en caso de necesidad. Junto a la puerta del copiloto se encontraba una joven menuda de estatura media, su cabello marrón estaba atado en dos chongos y la mirada de sus ojos color chocolate era bastante amable y vivaz. La menor de los Hyuuga se sorprendió un poco por su presencia, pero aun así le correspondió el saludo que la castaña le hizo con una mano.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos—musitó volviendo a meter la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su gabardina mostaza.

—Ni que lo digas, ¿cómo has estado Tenten-san?—cuestionó un poco abochornada.

—No me quejo, aunque es difícil encontrar tiempo libre para venir a visitarles—exclamó. Neji se acercó para abrir la puerta trasera y Hinata pudo alcanzar a ver su bolso en el asiento.

—Debe ser duro venir hasta acá desde Nagasaki*, Neji-Niisan ¿por qué no mencionaste que Tenten-san estaría de visita?—indagó.

—No es su culpa, literalmente le caí de sorpresa—restó la muchacha sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos—, por una vez en la vida necesitaba tener el factor sorpresa a mi favor.

—Pero, ¿no estarás en problemas por venir?

—Que va, en cuanto he dicho a mi maestro que iba a visitar a mi novio por navidad me dio la semana libre. El taller no es demasiado solicitado en estas fechas así que podemos aprovechar.

Tenten estaba estudiando en un taller de artesanías de hierro en la ciudad natal de su madre. Por ende su relación con el ojiperla estaba algo limitada desde que se graduaron del instituto dos años atrás. Sin embargo siempre hablaban por teléfono o se enviaban mensajes un par de veces al día. Neji no hablaba mucho al respecto, pero ella estaba segura que echaba de menos a su novia y era feliz cuando ella hacía cosas como esas.

—Me alegro en ese caso, la Tía estará feliz de que hayas regresado.

—Venga ya, llegaremos tarde si se van de largo—advirtió el mayor de los primos al tiempo que abría la puerta del piloto y se deslizaba detrás del volante.

—Lo siento—se disculparon ambas sin buscar coincidir. Lo cual provocó una leve risa por parte de las dos mujeres.

Era de verdad algo bueno poder reír de esa manera junto a otras personas.

Se sentía bien.

* * *

Movió la tiza por todo el pizarrón mientras escribía las líneas de la lección de ese día y por sobre su hombro podía escuchar los leves mormullos de la clase siete, siempre eran un grupo bastante ruidoso, pero nunca lo suficientemente molesto para mandar a callarlos. Echó una mirada por encima del librecillo de empastado azul que traía entre sus manos y revisó la ortografía de su escritura. No es que tuviera una letra hermosa y con la calidad de un calígrafo, pero al menos era decente y entendible al dibujar los trazos. Bajó el gis y se sacudió las manos antes de pararse en el pódium que le correspondía dentro del salón; miró brevemente a sus alumnos. Esos que ya no eran más unos niños y apenas estaban cruzando la línea hacía la adultez. En poco menos de tres meses se estarían graduando y saldrían a probar su destino en ese mundo tan incierto, que no era nada sencillo y muchos querrían devorarse como a un pedazo de pastel, sin sospechar siquiera que el mismo mundo podría tragárselos a ellos si no iban con cuidado.

Aunque el encanto de ser joven era la virtud de poder equivocarse hasta encontrarse uno mismo en el laberinto de la vida.

Él había estado en su mismo lugar años atrás. Si bien tuvo sus tropiezos, aciertos y reveses, la verdad es que no se arrepentía de casi nada. Tal vez de una o dos cosas, pero en sí, apreciaba cada una de las lecciones que aprendió más allá de los libros.

Últimamente estaba demasiado nostálgico ahora que lo pensaba.

—Disculpe, ¿Kakashi-sensei?—escuchó como era llamado y levantó la vista de su lectura a la cual realmente no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede Sakura?— la Haruno siempre tenía dudas, era una chica muy curiosa, siempre cuestionaba todo, era la clase de alumnos que algunos profesores adoraban y otros no tanto.

En su caso, le agradaba que fuera tan inquisitiva, porque se notaba su hambre por el conocimiento.

—Se supone que esta semana estaríamos analizando los Haikus de Akiko Yamakiwara*, pero en lugar de eso ha escrito el poema _Crisantemo blanco_ de Ōshikōchi no Mitsune*—indicó la de cabellos rosados mientras estiraba una mano para apuntar con su delgado dedo las líneas antes escritas por el peliplata.

 _El crisantemo blanco_

 _Es disfrazado por la primera nevada._

 _Si quisiera recoger uno_

 _Podría hallarlo sólo por azar._

El Hatake alzó una ceja, extrañado con su propio error. Ciertamente se había confundido. Pero ni siquiera reparó en ello, volvió a mirar su libro donde tenía anotadas las lecciones que preparaba cada noche antes de irse a dormir y se encontró con que tenía inacabadas las notas de la lección que la Haruno había mencionado. Y en su lugar había transcrito aquel poema; intentó recordar la razón de esto, pero sólo pudo vislumbrar vagamente la memoria de sus ensoñaciones pasadas.

El recuerdo fugaz de cierta joven lo había distraído en su labor y por lo tanto terminó escribiendo aquello.

—Tienes razón, lo siento ha sido mi error—admitió—, por favor corríjanlo cuando termine de escribir lo que corresponde—pidió con su típico tono y giró para coger el borrador.

Volvió a clavar su mirada en el pizarrón, dejando que su ojo visible se trabara en la última línea.

 _Podría hallarlo sólo por azar._

Definitivamente, se adaptaba a ella.

* * *

Estiró el cuello para destensarlo mientras esperaba que la máquina expendedora del pasillo alterno al gimnasio le diera su pote de chocolate caliente; 100 yenes parecían ser demasiado poco para el delicioso sabor que la bebida de temporada le permitía degustar, pero no era queja, pues le resultaba barato solventarse un par al día. Sopló cálidamente en sus manos desnudas y pensó por un momento que dentro de la escuela hacía más frio que en el exterior. El sonido de la lata al caer le indicó que podía tomar su ansiado producto y se apresuró en cogerla. Se suponía que debía estar en clase, pero de alguna manera había estado tan irritado desde que se topó con Sasuke en la mañana que necesitaba tomar un poco de aire. No comprendía por qué estaba tan molesto. La verdad es que nunca se había sentido así, era la primera vez en su vida que experimentaba semejante sensación.

Mierda, estaba enloqueciendo.

—¿Huh? Buenos días Naruto-kun—sintió como una descarga eléctrica atacaba su espina dorsal y se recargó bruscamente contra la máquina, el pote de chocolate casi sale volando de sus manos pero se las ingenió para no hacer una escena vergonzosa.

—Hi-Hinata-chan—suspiró con el alma en la garganta—. ¡Me has pegado un susto-ttebayo!—exclamó llevándose una extremidad al pecho.

Su corazón latía desbocadamente por la exaltación, como un reloj cucú roto.

—L-lo siento—parpadeó aturdida—. No era mi intención—se sonrojó apenas un poco.

—Está bien, igual no pasa de que me muera de un infarto—bromeó, pero ella no rió—. Oh… lo siento, no quise decirlo así—se reprochó mentalmente haber sido tan ligero con sus palabras, seguramente ella no gustaba de esa clase de bromas.

—Por favor, mantente sano para que eso no suceda Naruto-kun—pronunció sincera.

—Vale, no te preocupes, me aseguraré de vivir hasta los cien—masculló sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La Hyuuga esbozó una curva de labios muy suave que lo distrajo un poco.

—Rezaré para que así sea.

Siendo él, era posible que eso sucediera.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué haces aquí, no se supone que estés en clases?-ttebayo—aunque no era quien para decir aquello.

—Hubo algunos pendientes que atender con mi familia, así que acabo de llegar—contestó.

—Ya veo.

—Naruto-kun.

—¿Hmm?—profirió al tiempo que volvía a mirarla. Ella estiró una mano y le tocó la punta del mechón que le rozaba la frente, cerca de su ojo izquierdo.

El Uzumaki se paralizó en su sitio, con la mente hecha un vacío total.

No era la primera vez que ella hacía eso, por supuesto que no. Le venía a la memoria una situación similar un par de meses atrás cuando cogió un refriado durante los parciales. La diferencia radicaba en que, en aquella ocasión, no tenía los sentimientos que le atormentaban ahora.

¿Qué estaba sintiendo en realidad?

—Tenías una pelusa de la bufanda—explicó sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba provocando con sus acciones tan desinteresadas.

—G-gracias—su garganta de pronto era un pozo de arena que le raspó al dejar salir esa palabra.

¿Por qué estaba tan avergonzado de la nada?

—Naruto-kun…

—¿Hmm?

—De casualidad… Sasuke…

—No se presentó otra vez.

—Ya veo…

—Hinata-chan… ¿En verdad te gusta tanto?—la miró fijamente.

Ella era tan pequeña y frágil.

—¿Huh?

—Quiero decir, ¿no sería mejor rendirse?—saldría herida, definitivamente el Uchiha la lastimaría. Y él no se creía capaz de sólo limitarse a observar por más tiempo.

Sentía que estaba repitiendo sus pasos, pues estaba haciendo preguntas que ya le había hecho.

—No voy a hacerlo—musitó luego de un pequeña pausa—. No otra vez—el siquiera pensar nuevamente en abandonar al gato le hacía doler terriblemente las entrañas. Aunque fuera un acto de lo más egoísta, aunque no lo mereciera. No estaba dispuesta a retroceder.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vas tan lejos por él?

Estaba seguro que ella no cambiaría su respuesta aún si lo preguntara una tercera vez.

—Porque no es justo.

—¿A qué te refieres?-ttebayo

—No es justo que él se rinda tan rápido, teniendo tanto tiempo—musitó—. No quiero verlo desperdiciando su valiosa vida. Aún si tiene razones para ello, ninguna lo justifica—clavó sus perlas en suelo—, quiero ayudarlo a seguir adelante, porque de ese modo, yo… creo que es posible que vivamos felices.

Antes de dejar ese mundo, construiría un soporte para él. Le daría una razón lo suficientemente poderosa para que continuase adelante. Porque no permitiría que Sasuke siguiera haciéndose daño a sí mismo. Ya había sufrido demasiado. Y aunque sólo conocía partes de la historia gracias a Kakashi-sensei, lo cierto es que tenía la esperanza de que el propio Uchiha usara su voz para hablar de las heridas que le carcomían el alma.

Esperaba que un día Sasuke le hablara de su hermano.

—No te entiendo—soltó el rubio frunciendo el ceño. Sintió como la lata de chocolate se contraía por la fuerza de su agarre—. Serás arrastrada por él—predijo.

Hinata miró a Naruto con una expresión un tanto indescifrable, el de ojos azules no sabría nombrar la emoción que lo dibujaba. Pero por algún motivo, no era para nada alentador. No obstante resultaba enigmáticamente bello.

—Está bien—se pasó una mano por el cabello, arreglando un largo mechón detrás de su oreja—. Estoy preparada para eso.

Ser herida por Sasuke, no era gran cosa, ella misma lo había pedido y aceptado desde hacía un rato.

—…

A diferencia del pasado, ahora no podía decir que estaba contento porque ella había aparecido en la vida del Uchiha, al contrario de antes, no quería dejarle todo el trabajo de salvar a ese necio.

—Si me disculpas, necesito ir a la sala de profesores Naruto-kun—sonrió como usualmente lo hacía.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Vale.

Le dedicó una breve reverencia y emprendió el camino en dirección contraria a la del chico.

Naruto no terminó de entender por qué diablos le habían dado unas enormes ganas de detenerla. Sin embargo, no había movido ni un solo dedo, sólo se había limitado a verla marchar. Confundido y sorprendido, ella lucia tan frágil como una muñeca, pero de alguna forma resultaba ser fuerte.

Entonces comprendió que Hinata también estaba lejos.

Tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo la distancia era notoria y él conocía demasiado bien ese sentimiento.

¿Por qué esos dos tenían que parecerse tanto?

Chasqueó la lengua y pateó la máquina expendedora.

—Mierda—masculló enojado.

¿Otra vez se quedaría sin hacer nada?

—Te encontré—anunció una voz tenue a sus espaldas.

—Sakura-chan…

—¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te saltes las clases?!—gritó cogiéndolo de las orejas, a lo cual el joven se quejó. Ella lo jaló hasta su altura—. ¡Serás pedazo de burro, no puedes hacer esto antes de los exámenes finales!—regañó.

—Sa-sakura-chan, me duele, deja mis orejas ¡Sakura-chan!—rogó sintiendo que sus orejas se estaban sobrecalentando, seguramente por el tironeo—. ¡Venga ya, por favor-ttebayo!

—Regresaras a clase y te pondrás a copiar los apuntes de la lección que perdiste—ordenó llevándolo con ella.

—Vale, vale, lo haré, ahora ya suéltame—lloró desesperado. Olvidándose por un rato de todas la cuestiones que estaban atormentándolo. La Haruno cedió a la reprimenda y dejó libre su oído, el cual Naruto sobó repetidas veces, convencido de que se le caería de la cabeza.

Sakura lo miró quejarse por lo bajo y su expresión se volvió un poco más seria.

—"Definitivamente eres un idiota"—pensó.

Él no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, de sus propios sentimientos y de los que lo rodeaban.

Vaya lio dramático en el que estaban.

* * *

El aire se percibía extrañamente frio, muy a pesar de que la calefacción del local se encontraba encendida. El chico que atendía la caja registradora de la tienda de conveniencia luchaba contra el aburrimiento mientras observaba al escaso número de clientes que se encontraban distribuidos por el lugar. Una señora mayor miraba fijamente dos latas de frutas en almíbar, un asalariado tomaba taciturnamente su taza de café en uno de los banquillos pegados a la vitrina junto a la puerta; un par de universitarios escogían entre la diversidad de meriendas rápidas que sólo necesitaban un par de minutos en el microondas para satisfacer su hambre de forma barata. Y por último se encontraba él, echando en la desgastada canastilla que dejaban en la entrada para que los consumidores echasen sus compras antes de pagarlas algunos paquetes de comida para recalentar. Tres envoltorios de Onigiri que la fechaba marcaban una semana antes de su caducidad, una botella de leche, una lata de verduras en conserva, algo de alcohol para desinfectar, ungüento para las cortadas, el suyo estaba vació por las obvias curaciones de su cara. La cuales hicieron que la anciana pegara un leve brinco al toparse en el pasillo de fideos instantáneos. Sasuke solamente atinó a coger los paquetes del anaquel y cubrirse instintivamente el rostro con la capucha de su chamarra.

Que día más asquerosamente mierdoso.

Chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió a la registradora. El joven casi se va de espaldas al suelo cuando el moreno se paró delante. Por un segundo había cruzado por su mente la posibilidad de ser víctima de un asalto a medio día, pero no fue ese el caso. Aunque ese cliente si que daba miedo, su aura claramente era una advertencia de no acercarse a menos que quisiera pisar la tumba con seguridad.

—¿E-encontró todo lo que necesitaba s-señor cliente?—su garganta raspó y las palabras que les hacían memorizarse desde su capacitación cuando recién los contrataban costaron más de lo normal en salir.

—…—el pelinegro no respondió y esto sólo hizo que el delgaducho dependiente tragara gordo haciendo que la manzana de adán se paseara por su laringe.

—¿P-podría… o-ofrecerle una….?

—No me interesa—tajó de mal humor.

—E-entiendo—sus manos torpemente pasaron los productos por el lector de barras para sumarlos a una cuenta de venta. El Uchiha metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y dejó escapar un resoplido algo sonoro—. Son… son 975¥—murmuró a penas un poco más alto que un suspiro. De verdad que odiaba a los clientes tan aterradores como él. Uno no podía estar en sana paz con ellos alrededor.

Sasuke sacó un billete de 1000 y se lo entregó secamente de un solo movimiento. El muchacho sudaba por debajo de su uniforme azul fosforescente al recibir el pago y realizar los movimientos necesarios para devolverle el cambio correcto. Maldijo por lo bajo el temblor de sus manos cuando puso la compra en una bolsa y le entregó el devuelto al de mirada oscura.

Realmente esperaba que no se tratase de un matón sin tolerancia, porque era demasiado joven para morir. También él era demasiado joven para tener esa aura, apenas un par de años más pequeño que él seguramente; pero esos ojos, no eran algo común en un chico de su edad.

Estaban demasiado muertos.

…

El tintineo de la campana al cerrarse la puerta quedó opacado por el ruido de la calle que se veían asediada por autos y personas. Levantó un poco la cabeza y notó que el cielo se estaba volviendo gris. El pronóstico del clima anunciaba una inusual amenaza de lluvia en algunos lugares de Tokio, o por lo menos eso alcanzó a escuchar al pasar por una tienda de electrodomésticos que exhibían algunos televisores. Rodó los ojos, lo que faltaba, pensó mientras apretaba las azas de plástico. El frio viento chocó contra su rostro y las costras le ardieron. Aquella que tenía en su labio se abrió nuevamente, pero la sangre se congeló por la temperatura del ambiente. Sin embargo no tomó importancia de ello y continuó caminando automáticamente de regreso a su departamento. Sus oídos captaron en la lejanía una leve melodía extranjera. Algunos anuncios también resonaban, pero no reparó en ninguno. Cruzó la calle cuando el semáforo indicó el avance seguro y se entremezcló con la multitud de individuos. Comenzaban a verse chicos y chicas en uniforme, supuso entonces que el día escolar había llegado a su fin. Aunque no estaba seguro de la hora, sólo se había dedicado a vagar por ahí toda la mañana. Después de todo, no tenía que ir a trabajar por lo menos en una semana gracias a ese pequeño incidente del otro día.

—" _Será mejor que te tomes un tiempo"_ —Gojiki sabía que en esa ocasión no había sido el moreno quien había buscado problemas, pero tampoco podía dejar pasar por alto que se hubiera peleado justo enfrente del local. Mucho menos con esa clase de gente. Por lo tanto debía cuidar la reputación de su negocio, aunque eso no significaba que estuviera despidiéndolo.

Más bien, Sasuke necesitaba alejarse, sería bueno para él.

—" _¿Realmente estarás bien?"_ —Karin podrían ser una molestia la mayor parte del tiempo cuando le coqueteaba descaradamente, pero indudablemente estaba preocupada por él.

Si bien eso no podría importarle menos.

Algo frio cayó en su mejilla, con un toque pequeño y sutil, después fue otro en su mano y luego uno más en su hombro. No tardó demasiado en darse cuenta que estaba comenzando a llover. No obstante no hizo amago por cubrirse, aunque sujetó más fuerte la bolsa de plástico para que su compra no se arruinara.

La lluvia caía cándidamente del cielo, golpeando toda superficie y estructura. Se mezclaba con los montículos de nieve a punto de derretirse y seguramente darían nacimiento a unos increíbles charcos congelados más tarde. Dobló en una esquina y bajó por un empinado callejón. Algo sucio, pero tranquilo por ser una zona residencial. El sonido de la llovizna le recordaba que no había nadie más a su alrededor.

Estaba solo.

Él no se quejaría de ello, pues había buscado su propia soledad. No necesitaba a nadie, al menos eso se decía cada día. No había ningún motivo valido para desear lo contrario. No tenía tal derecho. ¿Cómo esperar aquello? Sí él había arrancado la vida a su propio hermano.

Ese pecado jamás sería borrado.

No tenía ningún derecho a estar en compañía de alguien, no tenía derecho a aferrarse a la felicidad. Los fantasmas de su pasado eran demasiado fuertes y la verdad hacía mucho que se había rendido consigo mismo. Estaba hundido en la oscuridad, con los ojos cerrados para evitar que cualquier rayo de esperanza se colara por sus pupilas. Sus manos se mantenían fuertemente agarradas en sus orejas para no escuchar a nadie que osara intentar penetrar en su coraza.

El merecía ser castigado, y que mejor verdugo que él mismo.

—Tan patético—sus pasos se detuvieron bruscamente y giró el rostro buscando frenéticamente a quien había pronunciado aquello. La capucha se le resbaló y sus cabellos comenzaron a empaparse.

Esa voz otra vez.

No, era imposible.

Su cabeza comenzó a doler por la parte de atrás, como una punzada aguda y sus ojos se sintieron algo extraños. Sacudió el cráneo para espantar el malestar y culpó a la inusitada tormenta de tal queja.

Emprendió nuevamente el paso y dio una vuelta más, sin embargo su camino se vio interrumpido por segunda ocasión cuando auscultó los lloriqueos de un gato, no, eran dos o tal vez tres, no estaba seguro por el eco que creaban los maullidos. Sin pensarlo demasiado sus ojos pasearon por la vía, verificando instintivamente si era capaz de hallar la procedencia de los chillidos.

Se encontró con un punto rojo.

Estrechó la mirada para fijar bien su atención en la silueta de una persona que se encontraba acuclillada al final de la callejuela con un llamativo paraguas rojo inclinado hacia delante. Cubriendo lo que, naturalmente, era la fuente del sonido.

—Pobrecillos…—susurró el dueño de la sombrilla mientras acariciaba a uno de los tres felinos pequeños que alguien había abandonado en una desgastada caja de cartón al lado de la vía. ¿Quién podría ser tan desalmado para abandonar a esos pequeños en pleno invierno? Por lo menos aquel ser sin corazón había tenido la decencia de dejarles un paraguas viejo para cubrirlos de la nieve, y en este momento, de la lluvia, así como una manta visiblemente dañada.

Sasuke abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal.

Esa voz era de…

—Hinata—inconscientemente había dejado escapar de sus labios el nombre de esa molesta mujer.

El punto rojo se movió.

Perla contra ónix.

Las pupilas de la Hyuuga se contrajeron por la sorpresa y un hueco se le formó en el corazón, su garganta produjo un nudo y el pálpito se le aceleró peligrosamente.

—Sasuke—musitó sin terminar de creerlo. Tanto tiempo buscándolo y se lo encontraba de esa manera tan simple—, ¡Sasuke!—exclamó saliendo de su estupor momentáneo pero las piernas le jugaron una mala pasada y cayó sobre sus asentaderas, mojándose la falda en el proceso.

Los mininos siguieron llorando.

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces antes de apoyarse para levantarse del suelo. El moreno no se había movido ni un centímetro. Sólo la observaba, maldiciendo la suerte que había tenido al encontrársela. Aunque no es que creyera en esa falacia. Ella sonrió y sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho. Era terrible lo aliviada que estaba de verlo después de tanto tiempo. Sin embargo no tardó ni siquiera un segundo en darse cuenta de algo extraño.

Sasuke estaba herido.

Admiró con horror los feos moratones en ese rostro que tanto había extrañado. Las heridas que habían sangrado ni siquiera estaban curadas correctamente y se mojaban pues el Uchiha no traía nada para cubrirse de la lluvia. De algún modo pudo notar que la ropa le sentaba algo grande y que su cara era más pálida y delgada de lo que recordaba. Pero sin duda, lo que más le aterrorizó fue el brillo de sus ojos, estaba totalmente extinto, no había ni siquiera una pizca de luz en ellos. Como un gato con las pupilas dilatadas al morir.

Tan solitario.

La ansiedad de apoderó de su corazón y frunciendo las cejas hacía arriba, pues no era capaz de ocultar lo difícil que le resultaba encontrarlo así, se acercó con pasos precavidos. Si no tenía cuidado, él podía huir de ella. O por lo menos esa impresión le dio cuando Sasuke retrocedió aparentemente inconsciente de ello.

¿Por qué parecía haber más distancia entre los dos?

El Uchiha miró fijo al vacío. Lo que faltaba, pensó para sí, encontrarse con esa entrometida. Siendo honesto no estaba de humor para aguantarla, por algo la había estado evadiendo los últimos días, no quería ver su rostro, no quería escuchar su voz, mucho menos ser atrapado por esos ojos tan puros que taladraban. Había algo filoso y puntiagudo en su pecho que se expandía con cada respiración cada vez que ella se acercaba un paso más. Era tan difícil respirar, lo cual le sorprendió en más de un sentido.

¿A caso se había vuelto alérgico a ella?

Qué respuesta más ridícula estaba produciendo su cuerpo. Detestó ser humano en ese momento.

¿Por qué tenía que ser humano como todos?

No, no es que fuera humano, sólo era la sombra de uno.

La lluvia dejó de golpearlo, fu entonces que notó que ella había cortado la distancia en cuatro zancadas firmes y le había cubierto con su sombrilla.

De alguna forma esa situación resultó familiar.

Esas perlas lo atraparon cuando volvió el rostro hacia abajo una vez más. Había tantas cosas que ella parecía querer decirle, pero ninguna salía, al menos no físicamente.

Ah, ese olor a lilas, era tan característico en ella.

Lo odiaba.

Hinata alzó una mano y la dirigió hacia él con lentitud.

—¿Qué demonios estás…?—despegó los labios al fin, pero fue interrumpido cuando su delgada mano le cogió la mejilla lastimada. Cuidando no lastimarlo más al pasar lentamente por sobre las curaciones.

—Qué alivio—suspiró con la voz cristalina, como si estuvieran a punto de romperse en sus dientes todas las frases—, he sido capaz de encontrarte.

—No me toques—gruñó dándole un pequeño manotazo.

Las partes que había tocado, ardieron como si las hubiera cortado con una navaja.

La Hyuuga apretó los dedos alrededor de la agarradera.

—¿Por qué…?

Él la miró estoicamente.

—…

—¿Por qué siempre eres tú?—desconocía por completo la razón detrás de su condición, pero no era la primera vez.

Siempre que se encontraban él estaba herido, con nuevas cicatrices que no podía evitar. Cada vez que lo veía así, era darse cuenta que el gato se estaba rompiendo.

—¿Aún no lo entiendes?—masculló frunciendo el ceño. Irritado por las tontas preguntas de la muchacha.

Comenzó a hacer más frio que antes.

Lo abrazó.

El paraguas cayó en un ruido sordo y la capa de agua los cubrió a ambos en un santiamén. El Uchiha se paralizó al sentir los delgados brazos de la peliazul aferrarse a su cuello. Por inercia soltó la bolsa plástica y un zumbido se apoderó de sus tímpanos.

¿Cómo es que ella era tan fuerte?

—No es justo—sollozó pegándose tanto como era posible al cuerpo de él.

Sasuke permanecía estático.

—Suéltame—su flequillo desordenado le cubrió los ojos.

—No.

—Suéltame—su calor le quemaba el cuerpo.

—No voy a hacerlo.

—Suéltame o te arrepentirás.

—Jamás—escondió la cara en el pecho del morocho—. Nunca más te soltaré.

Se había prometido seguir a su lado, pasara lo que pasara.

—Te lo advertí—musitó haciendo las manos puños por un segundo para después agarrarla de los brazos con brusquedad y apartarla de él. Ella luchó, pero la fuerza del ojinegro era superior. Le aprisionó las muñecas entre sus esbeltas y hermosas manos para que no intentara cogerlo otra vez.

Ella lo miró con desesperación.

Si no lo atrapaba de nuevo, sentía que no sería capaz de alcanzarlo nunca más.

—Eres un mentiroso—acusó bajando el rostro, impotente. Su pecho se estrujó dolorosamente. Él era tan cruel como siempre—, ¿no se suponía que ibas a destrozarme?—cuestionó—. ¿Cómo harás eso si ni quiera soportas que te toque? ¿Cómo me destruirás si no quieres que esté junto a ti? ¿Cómo vas a hundirme si siempre estás protegiéndome al alejarte?

—No te estoy protegiendo—respondió—, no hago semejante estupidez.

—¡Lo haces!—las lágrimas no se detenían—. ¡Como siempre eres tan amable sin darte cuenta!—espetó.

Su corazón se sofocaba cada vez más.

La besó.

Ella abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo y sintió el sabor a oxido característico de la sangre en su boca. Los labios del moreno se apoderaban de los suyos de manera salvaje y furiosa, empujando su cuerpo a través del manto de agua. Su espalda se estrelló contra la pared más cercana. Pero ni siquiera fue capaz de sentir el dolor a plenitud. Sasuke colocó su brazos contra la pared, manteniéndolos cautivos con sus manos, tan fuertes como nunca había visto. Movió su cabeza y separó sus bocas apenas lo suficiente para lanzar un quejido y permitir que su labio reventado sangrara por la comisura izquierda, perfilando su delgada barbilla con un hilo diluido color carmesí. Volvió a unirse a ella, pero esta vez el beso fue más rudo, más doloroso, por no decir frenético. La mordió con fuerza y ella no pudo contener su queja, y él aprovechó para profundizar su profanación. Hinata sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban y su cabeza daba vueltas, sus mejillas estaban más rojas de un cubo de pintura y sus labios eran abusados sin piedad. La sostuvo para que no se rindiera y colocó una de sus piernas entre las de ella para darle soporte. Le soltó las extremidades que cayeron lánguidamente al perder la fuerza para oponerse y le sostuvo por las mejillas violentamente, moviendo su boca de una manera que debía estar prohibida.

La iba a devorar.

Una de las manos del pelinegro revoloteó hasta su nuca para no dejarla apartarse y la otra se enroscó a su cintura, apretándola tanto como le era posible. Como si la quisiera fundir junto a él.

No supo cuantos minutos, horas, días u años estuvieron así. Beso tras beso, Sasuke se volvía una bestia sedienta de más. Como si pudiera ser capaz de robarle el alma. Hinata por su parte se perdió en algún punto, no era consciente de sí misma y comenzaba creer que nunca se podría encontrar a sí misma. Su pecho dolía horriblemente. Si él no paraba, si no la dejaba ir…

Moriría.

Ambos cayeron de rodillas, y el Uchiha tuvo que parar al encontrarse exhausto. Maldito limite humano. Se separó de ella, pero sin dejar de arrinconarla contra el edificio aun en el suelo. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y se mezclaban entre sí. Ella tosió y trató de calmarse o le daría un ataque, literalmente hablando. Él miró el rostro de ella, todo desencajado y sonrosado, el cabello mojado le caía por las facciones hecho un desastre, lo mismo pasaba con su uniforme, y él, por desgracia, no lucía muy diferente.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora?—cuestionó con el tono más frio que alguna vez usó—. Cuando yo quiera, como yo quiera, donde yo quiera, te romperé—la miró fijamente.

Mierda.

¿Por qué tenía que ser humano?

Ese latido, no era de ella.

Hinata le devolvió la mirada, aun entre jadeos. Él notó como ella temblaba cual pudin de vainilla. Apretó la quijada. Se había pasado. Pero no iba a disculparse. Ella se lo había buscado. Se lo había advertido. Desvió la mirada, la base de su pecho estaba caliente como lava, enviando una ligera fiebre al resto de su cuerpo.

La lluvia ya ni siquiera importaba.

Entonces ella hizo nuevamente algo que lo paralizó.

Hinata lo tomó por el rostro con ambas manos, tiritando por todos los sentimientos a flor de piel y la temperatura del ambiente. Su respiración aun no volvía a la normalidad, mucho menos su pulso, no obstante aun así se arriesgó y lo hizo mirarla a los ojos.

Sonrió.

Sonrió tanto como pudo a pesar de estar rota por dentro y lo besó. Presionó dulcemente sus labios contra la frente del joven, dejándolo totalmente estupefacto.

—Está bien—aseguró jalándolo para que él reposara la cabeza en su pecho, y pudiera escuchar el arrítmico sonido de su corazón—. Está bien Sasuke.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan humano?

—Eres estúpida—rezongó—. ¿Por qué eres de esta forma?—reclamó sin moverse ni un solo centímetro—. ¿Por qué no huyes como el resto?—su mirada se dibujó solitaria—. ¿Por qué simplemente no me odias?

—Eso es imposible—dijo ella enterrando sus dedos en la melena mojada de él y dejando caer su mejilla contra su coronilla—. No hay manera de que haga eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te amo después de todo.

Ah, que palabras tan vacías y confusas.

Pero detestó aún más darse cuenta que una parte de él, le creía.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan humano?

¿Por qué no podía seguir estando solo?

Él no merecía encontrar una luz de esperanza, ella no debía ser su esperanza. No podía permitírselo, lo sabía, sabía que no debía dejar que ella avanzara más que eso. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué se aferraba como un niño pequeño a ella? Sus brazos por sí solos se había aferrado a la cintura de la muchacha y su rostro se ocultó entre los pechos de ella, acunándolo en el calor de su corazón moribundo.

No podía ser feliz de estar a su lado, y sin embargo ¿por qué no estaba dispuesto a seguir negándolo?

Mierda, se había enamorado como un maldito humano.

* * *

 **.**

 _De alguna manera lo sabía, nuestros sentimientos se habían sincronizado, pero quizás fue tarde, el tiempo nos estaba alcanzando._

 **.**

 **.-*+*-.**

 **Continuará**

' **-+*+-´**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Follows, y Favs. Me alegra saber que les gusta esta historia.**

 **1*Nagasaki:** La ciudad de Nagasaki (長崎市 Nagasaki-shi?) es la capital y la mayor ciudad de la prefectura de Nagasaki, ubicada sobre la costa sudoeste de Kyushu en Japón.

 **2*Akiko Yanakiwara:** Akiko Yosano (与謝野 晶子 Yosano Akiko, Sakai, Osaka, Japón, 7 de diciembre de 1878 - Tokio, Japón, 29 de mayo de 1942) fue el seudónimo utilizado por la escritora y poeta japonesa que desarrolló su carrera entre la era Meiji y la era Taishō.1 Su nombre de nacimiento era Shō Hō (鳳 志よう Hō Shō?).

 **3*** **Ōshikōchi no Mitsune:** Ōshikōchi no Mitsune (凡 河内 躬 恒) fue un temprano administrador de Heian y poeta waka de la corte japonesa (859 - 925), y miembro de los Treinta y seis Inmortales de la Poesía .

 **Lo siento si existen errores, trataré de corregirlos más adelante.**

 **Lamento terriblemente este Hiatus sin aviso previo, sinceramente no tengo cara para aparecer ante ustedes. No cumplí mi promesa.**

 **Siendo honesta me tardé más que nada porque llegó un punto en que no sabía si seguir o no escribiendo. No por una razón válida, la verdad. Lo cierto es que alrededor de diciembre del año pasado acababa de iniciar una relación con un chico y terminó tan rápido como una estrella fugaz, y la verdad me costó admitirlo, pero él me gustaba más de lo que esperaba y perder nuestra relación en las circunstancias que se presentaron fue un golpe para mí; me deprimí como nunca pensé que pasaría.**

 **Era horrible verme en el espejo porque no era yo, no podía sonreír sinceramente y tampoco me sentía con la capacidad de escribir nada sobre el amor porque no pude aferrarme al mío, ni salvar al hombre que empecé a amar sin darme cuenta porque sencillamente no puedes retener a alguien que no quiere estar a tu lado y no luchará igual que tú para quedarse contigo y superar su pasado, me di cuenta que no puedes salvar a alguien que no desea ser salvado y mucho menos cuando esa persona se encarga por sí mismo de destruir la imagen que te construyó, además sucedieron diversas situaciones algo inesperadas a raíz de esa ruptura. Y esta historia en particular me resultaba más difícil. Pero gracia a ello me di cuenta de cuán amada era por mi familia y amigos más cercanos y los no tan cercanos que nunca había notado. Así que por ellos y por ustedes que sé que aman a estos personajes tan adorables y de alguna manera mis ocurrencias también son suficientes para recibir su apreciable cariño, decidí seguir adelante y superarlo. Eso no podía ser más grande que yo.**

 **Así que después de recuperar el amor por mí misma, he regresado con mis bebés, mis Fics, y gracias al cielo tengo vacaciones nuevamente, así que me comprometo a sacar esto y lo que se avecina adelante con lo mejor que tengo.**

 **Muchas gracias por esperar y lamento la demora, lo recompensaré haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo.**

 **Sin más por el momento.**

 **Akari se despide.**

 **Yanne!**


	16. Status quo

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que esto les guste.**

 **Declaimer:**

Naruto **NO** es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **.**

 **Episodio**

 **XVI**

 **Status quo**

 _ **.**_

" _Este momento es sólo nuestro, me pregunto si podré retenerlo_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 **L** a lluvia se había detenido y comenzaban a congelarse los charcos que había dejado a su paso. El ambiente era frio y pesado, las luces de los coches le cegaban un poco, pero no le tomó demasiada importancia, prefería concentrarse más en el calor de esa mano que sostenía firme entre sus delgados y pequeños dedos. Temía que si la soltaba, la persona frente a ella se desvanecería cual estela de humo en el aire. Debatió internamente entre aferrarse al brazo del muchacho o continuar con esa prudente distancia mientras caminaban por la acera de una pequeña vía secundaria. Sin embargo le sorprendía más el hecho de que el Uchiha no se hubiera rehusado a que le siguiera y más con ella pegada a su extremidad como si les hubieran untado pegamento industrial. Sabía de sobra que si preguntaba, no recibiría respuesta alguna. Pero esperaba no estar equivocada al sentir que ello alimentaba su esperanza de haberlo alcanzado un poco al menos. El silencio que los envolvía no era el más cómodo, pero tampoco molestaba demasiado. Honestamente lo agradecía; no sabía que decir después de ese momento por demás alucinante en el callejón. Su cuerpo aún resentía las exigencias del gato, pero no le desagradaba la sensación realmente, de algún modo, le había agradado. Abrió los ojos como platos ante sus pensamientos y su cara ardió cual brasa encendida. ¿Desde cuándo era una pervertida? Comenzaba a pensar que su corazón se estaba torciendo un poco.

Sacudió la cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos, no obstante sólo hizo que la sangre de sus pómulos aumentase notablemente. Una brisa helada sopló a su espalda y se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Estar empapada comenzaba a hacer mella; sus dientes tiritaron y buscó calor en la fricción al restregar su mano libre en su brazo izquierdo. No pudo contener un pequeño estornudo que inmediatamente trató de cubrir. Miró al moreno, imaginando que él podría ser capaz de decir algo al respecto, pero esto no sucedió, en cambió el siguió caminando como si nada.

Cierto, no es que él se preocupara por ella realmente.

Bajó la mirada. Mentiría si dijera que no quería algo diferente. Como cualquier persona ella quería ser amada por aquel que era dueño de su corazón. Pero debía ser realista. Un gato herido, no podría ser el mejor prospecto de pareja. Tampoco debía hacerse esperanzas de que él cambiara su actitud sólo porque ella le impusiera sus sentimientos egoísta y unilateralmente. ¿No había modo en que él pudiera amarla, verdad? soñar con ello no era viable, pues estaba consciente de lo que le esperaba desde el principio. Era un camino sin una vía de regreso. Sólo podía seguir directo al abismo. Ese gato callejero no sabía cómo amar. Estaba tan lastimado y herido por las cosas que sucedieron en el pasado, que había quedado incapacitado para ello. Quizás con la terapia y rehabilitación adecuadas él podría volver a confiar y amar, pero dudaba mucho seguir viva para ver aquello.

Su tiempo estaba contado después de todo.

Vislumbró en la lejanía el portón del complejo departamental en el que vivía Sasuke y lo sintió tan familiar como si estuviera regresando a su propia casa. Después de todo había estado yendo a ese lugar por casi dos semanas luego de la escuela. Las farolas de la calle se encendieron automáticamente, por lo cual seguramente ya eran pasadas las siete, tendría que llamar a casa apenas pudiera usar su móvil. En verdad que últimamente se estaba haciendo imprudente. Su padre no decía nada, pero estaba comenzado a preocuparse, igual que Neji. Hanabi no solía decirle mucho tampoco, pero de algún modo intuía que algo estaba pasando. Ella siempre había sido muy aguda desde pequeña. Nunca podía esconder nada sin que su consanguínea lo descubriera. Así que probablemente ya había sido atrapada. Sin embargo, ninguno de los tres le iba a decir nada de momento. Porque ellos eran demasiado ambles al final de cuentas. Y si era algo que pudiera hacerla feliz, se lo permitirían.

¿Realmente estaría de acuerdo con todo si supieran la verdad? se preguntó.

Su nariz chocó contra algo cálido, que no era otra cosa más que la espalda del morocho, pues éste se había detenido de improvisto, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que habían llegado hasta la entrada del apartamento. Sasuke sacó la llave de su bolsillo y la bolsa con los comestibles de envoltorios echados a perder hizo un ruido plástico cuando la giró para abrir. Tiró del pomo y encendió las luces antes de empujarla dentro para que pudiera cerrar otra vez.

Notó que había algo diferente en el lugar, las cosas estaban fuera de sitio o en mal estado. La madera del suelo frente a la cama tenía algunos raspones que supuso se había hecho con la mesita que tenía una de las esquinas astilladas. Distinguió también un montón de vidrios en el cubo de basura e intentó ver qué cosa había sido rota. La cama estaba revuelta y pudo denotar al felino de pelaje negro recostado a sus anchas entre las cobijas. Probablemente Sasuke lo había dejado entrar antes de marcharse.

—Uchi-kun—soltó yendo hacia él para acariciarle la cabeza. Cosa que hizo al animal despertarse un poco. Sólo atinó a mirarla con sus profundos ojos y volvió a cerrarlos para dormir una vez más, no sin antes empezar a ronronear. Tal vez podía tomar eso como que estaba feliz de verla. Al menos de eso quiso convencerse

Sintió como Sasuke se movió cerca de ella luego de dejar la bolsa en la mesa. De reojo observó que se paró frente a la cómoda pegada junto a la puerta corrediza de cristal y abrió uno de los cajones para sacar un suéter de franela café bastante grande a simple vista. Giró sobre sus talones y le extendió la prenda con rostro impávido.

—Báñate— ordenó con voz profunda.

—¿Eh? Tú… deberías tomar un baño primero—opinó apretando el dobladillo de su falda.

Ah, ahí estaba de nuevo ese lado amable del gato.

—¿Quieres que te desnude?—amenazó frunciendo el ceño.

Ella se ruborizó furiosamente hasta el nacimiento del cabello, y negó repetidas veces. Su corazón no podría soportar semejante acto siendo honestos. Ya había tenido suficientes sucesos indecorosos por un día. Cogió la ropa antes de salir disparada al baño.

A este paso, él la iba a terminar matando.

* * *

El sonido de las voces chocando unas con otras provocaba un eco que volaba por todo el lugar. Los cubiertos, platos y vasos también hacían ruidos sutiles. Un par de meseros se encargaba de distribuir las jarras de cerveza entre las mesas llenas de asalariados y universitarios de aquel pequeño establecimiento donde vendían barbacoa coreana. Cogió las pinzas para voltear la panceta de cerdo que había estado cuidando y trató de recordar en que momento de su vida universitaria había dado con ese sitio; la verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo de eso y no podía memorarlo con claridad. Lo único que venía su cabeza eran las tremendas regañadas que Rin les metía a él y a Obito por poner a prueba la resistencia de sus cuerpos al alcohol. Ciertamente fueron tiempos inolvidables con esos dos.

—¿Hmm? Kakashi, ¿no estás bebiendo?—cuestionó una mujer rubia de aspecto conservado, pues nadie creería su verdadera edad si la decían. Tsunade Senju adoraba beber tanto como la escuela que su abuelo había fundado. Pero era algo que sería mejor si sus estudiantes no sabían nunca.

—Lo estoy, lo estoy Tsunade-sama—levantó su trago y ella sonrió antes de girarse hacia Shizune, para cogerla del cuello y cantar una vieja historia de sus apuestas fallidas a los maestros de primer año.

—Venga, pero que escandalo se hace siempre en estas reuniones de personal—comentó Asuma sentándose a su lado luego de regresar del baño.

—Cada año es lo mismo, no sé de qué te sorprendes—aseveró Kurenai dando un trago a su cerveza y luego cogiendo un poco de la panceta para degustarla.

—Bueno tienes razón, pero todavía quedan los exámenes finales de la próxima semana—agregó.

—Igual, sabes que Tsunade-sama ama estas fechas, ni bien termine el semestre tendremos la fiesta de navidad en su casa—apuntó la ojirubi.

—Me pregunto si este año podré quedarme en mi apartamento—murmuró el peliplateado.

—Eso ni de broma, el año pasado te largaste a la mitad y tuve que ser yo el que cargara con los borrachos de Gai y Anko—se quejó el Sarutobi—. Me dolió la espalda como el infierno.

—No te quejes, eras el único que se negó a beber—Yuuhi masticó otro pedazo de carne.

—¡Tú sabes por qué lo hice!—exclamó acusatoriamente.

—Vamos, vamos, igual pudieron ir a su cita—el Hatake imitó a su compañera y se llevó un trozo de cerdo a la boca.

Kurenai tosió y Asuma desvió la mirada.

—¿D-de qué demonios hablas?—articuló la mujer tratando de recomponerse.

—Quien sabe—rodó la mirada por la mesa y la parrilla al tiempo que se encogía de hombros—, sólo balbuceo tonterías—sonrió antes de acomodarse la mascarilla que siempre utilizaba. Se puso de pie y tomó su abrigo y su maletín del respaldo de la poltrona.

—¿Huh? ¿Ya te vas?—indagó el de barba mientras cogía su encendedor para prender el cigarrillo que acababa de sacar.

—He quedado con alguien—explicó llanamente mientras se ponía el saco.

—¿Tienes una cita?—inquirió sorprendida su colega y amiga.

—Nos vemos mañana—evadió la cuestión.

—Hey, al menos dinos si es hermosa—reclamó el otro.

—No beban demasiado— y se marchó del lugar luego de despedirse brevemente del resto de los profesores.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y comprobó que no era demasiado tarde todavía, apenas las ocho más un cuarto. El cielo había oscurecido ya, y distinguió algunos nubarrones rojizos en sus anchuras; sintió un leve mareo por el movimiento de su cráneo. Suspiró, de verdad que ya no era tan joven, antes hubiera podido aguantar tres rondas de cerveza de una sentada y caminar perfectamente recto por una línea blanca, pero luego de haber pasado los treinta, ya nada era igual. La vida era muy sabia, les quitaba la fuerza para que ahora ya sólo hicieran juicios y no tomaran medidas extremas o impulsivas. Aunque envejecer tenía su encanto, también era algo que resultaba melancólico. Si bien estaba en la plenitud de su vida, había cosas que ya no podía hacer. Porque era demasiado tarde. Se había perdido tanto tiempo por el sendero de la vida que su mala costumbre de retrasarse le pasaba factura una y otra vez.

Tenía más arrepentimientos de los que le gustaría admitir.

Su chaqueta vibró y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo izquierdo y deslizó para contestar.

—¿Hanare-san? ¿Ya estás ahí? Sí, estoy en camino, llegaré en diez minutos—aseguró echándose a caminar por la banqueta llena de personas.

Sí, tantos arrepentimientos que ya no importaba agregar un par más.

* * *

Echó la cabeza hacía atrás y la dejó descansar en la orilla de la mullida cama cubierta por un edredón amarillo pálido. Clavó sus ojos azules en el techo de la habitación y extendió los brazos a sus costados mientras dejaba escapar una exhalación profunda. Realmente estaba agotado, en muchos sentidos si podía decir con sinceridad. Sintió algo húmedo en su nariz y una sensación incomoda se alojó en sus fosas nasales. Pegó un salto para enderezarse y un flujo carmesí corrió desde su perfilada nariz hasta la filosa barbilla. Movió las manos en un aspaviento buscando algo para detener la hemorragia, pero no encontraba ni un bendito pañuelo desechable.

—¡¿Pero qué mier…?!—gritó la dueña de aquel cuarto dejando a un lado la charola con bocadillos que su madre había preparado para ambos en su sesión de estudio intensivo.

Sakura tomó el trapo con el cual estaba tapando las galletas recién horneadas y se hincó junto al rubio que comenzaba a entrar en pánico por la sangre que estaba saliéndole de la nariz.

—Sakura-chan, qué estás…—soltó amortiguadamente cuando ella le puso la tela en la cara para comenzar a detener el sangrado.

—Por Dios, te dije que no te exigieras demasiado—reclamó despejando las vías respiratorias y el frunció el ceño por la sensación de ardides.

—No creí que fuera a sangrar otra vez—musitó clavando su mirada en la de ella.

Zafiro contra jade.

La Haruno le quitó algunos mechones del rostro y revisó meticulosamente si seguía saliendo.

—Tu presión debió haber aumentado por el estrés—explicó moviendo suavemente el pañuelo manchado del líquido rojizo.

—Exámenes de mierda—resopló dejándose atender.

—No sería tanta presión si estudiaras correctamente—gruñó ejerciendo fuerza en el torniquete del puente.

—¡Hey, eso duele-ttebayo!

—Cállate y apoya la cabeza idiota.

—Grr, mierda.

—Mira nomas el desastre que has hecho—apuntó mirando su cama llena de gotas gigantes de sangre, mismas que adornaban la camisa del uniforme que el zorruno muchacho llevaba—. Tendrás que cambiarte—advirtió.

—Estoy bien, puedo esperar a llegar a casa-ttebayo—protestó—, siento lo de tu cama.

—Da igual, no puedo dejar que te vayas así, sostén esto, iré por una de las viejas camisetas de papá—se puso de pie y el Uzumaki la suplió en su labor de detener el sangrado nasal.

Menuda suerte que tenía. Era en verdad patético, mira que tener un sangrado sólo por exprimir su cerebro al máximo. Ojalá la razón de su increíble concentración fueran sólo los próximos exámenes.

Pero estaría mintiendo.

—Maldita sea—masculló cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Ah, su cabeza estaba por explotar.

* * *

Abrió la puerta y restregó la toalla contra su cabello todavía húmedo luego de la ducha que acababa de tomar, bajó por las escaleras del pasillo y se dirigió a la sala, su orbes perlas repararon en la silueta femenina de la novia de su primo que se encontraba recostada en el sillón mirando un show de comedia en el televisor. Buscó a Neji y lo encontró en la estantería del cuarto revisando algunos libros, seguramente necesitaba alguno en específico. Logró ver a su padre en el despacho privado gracias a que la puerta no estaba cerrada completamente. Entre toda esa gente, aún faltaba un miembro de la familia y se preguntó si tardaría más en llegar.

Después de todo últimamente su hermana mayor se estaba retrasando seguida en llegar.

—Oh, Hanabi-chan—exclamó Tenten al verla parada en la entrada—. Terminaste tu baño.

—Sí, ya puedes usarlo—indicó y la castaña mayor sonrió poniéndose de pie.

—Neji-niisama—llamó la menor.

—¿Qué sucede Hanabi-sama?—cuestionó.

Muchos dirían que se hablaban demasiado formal entre ellos, peros desde que eran pequeños se habían acostumbrado a un cierto modo de llamarse entre sí, si bien ya no poseían las barreras que antes los separaban desde que la familia había perdido parte de su fortuna en el declive económico de 2012, había costumbres que eran difíciles de quitar.

—Hinata-neesama está tardando demasiado hoy, ¿no crees?

—Tiene razón—miró el reloj cucú de la pared junto a él.

—¿Será que está haciendo algo más?

—No estoy seguro, ella dijo que vendría directo a casa—comentó dejando a un lado el epitome que revisaba—. Debería llamarla sólo por si acaso—sacó su teléfono, pero justo cuando estaba por presionar el icono de contactos una llama entró—. ¿Sí?

— _Neji-niisan, lamento no haber marcado antes_ —se disculpó la antes mencionada. Hanabi observó a su primo adivinando inmediatamente quien era.

—No se preocupe, ¿dónde se encuentra ahora? Si lo necesita puedo ir a recogerla—ofreció

— _Está bien, no es necesario. Es sólo que la lluvia comenzó y fuimos a casa de mi amiga, por favor dile a papá que me quedaré esta noche con ella._

—¿Se quedará fuera otra vez?

— _Lo siento, sé que prometí avisar con anticipación, pero me preocupa dejarla sola—_ algún día ser sería perdonada por mentir de esa manera a sus seres queridos.

—Está bien, no se preocupe, hablará con su padre—Hanabi lo miró fijo y se lanzaron una pequeña mirada que denotaba el hecho de que ambos sabían que la mediana de ellos no estaba siendo del todo honesta—. Sólo, por favor sea cuidadosa y no se exija demás.

— _Lo seré, gracias Neji-niisan._

—¿Vendrá temprano mañana o necesita que le lleve sus medicinas a la escuela?—cuestionó antes de colgar. Hubo un pequeño silencio al otro lado de la línea.

— _Pasaré por casa antes de la escuela._

—Entiendo, por favor tenga cuidado de regreso.

— _Nos vemos Neji-niisan._

La llamada terminó.

—¿Otra vez esa amiga?—inquirió la Hyuuga alzando una ceja.

—Eso parece.

—¿De casualidad tu sabes quién es? No recuerdo que Hinata-neesama haya sido cerca a una chica como para que haga esto.

—Quizás acaba de conocerla.

—Hmm, sólo espero que no la convierta en una rebelde.

—Hanabi-sama—reprendió.

—¿Qué? Estoy siendo honesta, no quiero que esa persona la ponga en peligro.

Ella era demasiado frágil a final de cuentas.

—Sin embargo, hacía mucho que no la veía así de apegada a alguien más, sin mencionar que de algún modo ella parece más animada aunque a veces luce preocupada.

—A eso me refiero—se cruzó de brazos dejando reposar la toalla en su cabeza—. Ella no necesita preocuparse por otros aparte de sí misma.

Neji la miró un segundo luego volteó hacia la ventana. Había comenzado a nevar otra vez.

—Me pregunto si entiende eso—susurró.

Aunque Hinata nunca fue de las que primero pensaba en sí antes de otros. Ella era una chica demasiado amable para hacer eso.

* * *

El silencio era incomodo, realmente incomodo, casi podía cortarse la tensión que comenzaba a crecer entre ambos, Hinata se revolvió inquieta en la cama donde se había sentado para esperar que Sasuke saliera del baño luego de ducharse. Uchiwa estaba comiendo junto a la mesa en su sitio usual y los copos de nieve se dibujaron por la vitrina de la puerta corrediza. La calefacción del edificio era decente, por lo tanto no tenía frio pese a que solo estaba usando ese suéter que el moreno le había dado. Sus ropas estaban colgadas cerca de la puerta, en el tendedero plegadizo que el ojinegro había sacado para que lo usasen ambos. Jugueteó con el móvil entre sus dedos y torpemente lo pasó de una mano a otra. Realmente debía dejar de mentir a su familia pronto. Pero era difícil decirles la verdad, debía pensar en una forma de que las cosas no sonasen tan desventajosas y peligrosas para ella. De otro modo, no podía garantizar que siguieran solapando sus deseos.

Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre las frazadas, su cuerpo sentía una combinación extraña de emociones embriagándolo. Calor y frio entremezclados, fundiéndose en la base de su pecho y distribuyéndose por todo su ser a través de las venas. La sangre se movía libre y llevaba a cada rincón de su persona sus sentimientos. No estaba arrepentida de su decisión. Aunque no pudiera ser amada por el gato, ella no lo dejaría. Jamás soltaría esa mano mientras estuviera viva. Y si bien no tenía demasiado tiempo, eso no significaba que lo desperdiciaría. Así como vivía cada día como si fuera el último. Amaría a ese chico como si fuese el único ser humano que su corazón tenía dentro.

Sería su primer y único amor en esa vida.

Se hizo un ovillo sobre su costado y enterró la nariz en esa prenda que llevaba impregnado el olor de Sasuke. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que la llenase por completo. Su ritmo cardiaco se volvió alto y constante. Suficientemente fuerte como para lastimar sus costillas, pero no demasiado como para ponerla en riesgo de un ataque como hacía unas horas atrás. El rubor de sus mofletes era notorio y estaba segura que Uchiwa escuchaba su corazón.

Rezó, rezó en medio del mar de emociones que la embargaban para que en la siguiente vida pudiera renacer como una chica completamente sana y con una larga vida por delante, y así de ese modo, poder encontrarse de nuevo con él. Esperaba poder conocerlo una vez más y ésta vez, enamorarse correctamente como alguien normal.

En esta vida era imposible, pero en la siguiente, se quedaría para siempre a su lado.

—No te duermas en esa posición—esa voz la hizo pegar un ligero brinco y sus ojos dolieron al moverse rápidamente para enfocarlo.

Sasuke traía puesta una parca negra y una pantalonera a juego, sus cabellos ébanos estaban mojados bajo la toalla blanca que utilizaba para terminar de secarlo. De algún modo notó que lo tenía más largo que la última vez que lo había visto. Ahora podía repara correctamente en su rostro. Memorizando las facciones que había cambiado en el tiempo que no se había visto el uno al otro. Sintió pena y rabia por los moretones y cortadas que alguien le había hecho. Pero estaba agradecida de poder verlo de frente una vez más.

Se sentó junto a las piernas de la muchacha en el suelo y sacó el botiquín que ocultaba debajo de la cama. Debía estar realmente acostumbrado a realizarse el tratamiento de los raspones y hematomas a estas alturas.

—Déjame hacerlo—pidió tomando el ungüento que apenas había agarrado de la caja. Él no dijo nada, sólo atinó a dejarle el botecito y deslizarse ligeramente para que ella bajara a su altura.

Comenzó por las pequeñas cortadas de su ceja izquierda y sien derecha, luego bajó a la leve magulladura del puente de su nariz. Él la miró fijamente, con ese par de orbes que no decían nada porque guardaban recelosamente sus sentimientos como si fuera el más grande tesoro del universo. No obstante había un profundo y desconocido brillo que se reflejaba en sus pupilas.

Ella era tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan indefensa. Sus hombros no parecían fuertes y dudaba mucho que ese cuerpo delgado la ayudara con este clima. Claro, su pecho no era tan pequeño, cosa que había notado hacía tiempo, pero eso no tenía nada que ver. Carraspeó y trató de concentrarse en esas redondas mejillas sonrosadas. Era pálida, más de lo normal, pero cuando se ruborizaba, la sangre caliente se notaba en extremo.

Lucían como un par de apetecibles tomates.

Maldita sea ¿qué diablos estaba pensando?

Desvió la mirada, confundido por sus propios pensamientos. De algún modo estaba comenzando a hacer calor, ¿o sólo era su imaginación? Independientemente de ello, estaba incómodo. Definitivamente no era bueno haberse vuelto consciente de sus sentimientos.

Esa mujer era muy molesta.

Él no necesitaba una esperanza que le diera motivos para vivir, y sin embargo ella se había metido en medio. Tan entrometida como siempre. Lo más irónico es que incluso si se aferraba a ella ignorando su castigo, la perdería más temprano que tarde.

Porque ella ya estaba sentenciada a morir.

Frunció el ceño y ella pensó que se debía al corte de su boca, el cual se había abierto cuando la besó en el callejón.

De verdad que fue bastante impulsivo en ese momento, pero, de alguna forma, no se arrepentía.

Todo lo contrario en realidad.

—Te cuidado—gruñó por lo bajo al tiempo que le cogía la mano audazmente, y no se refería precisamente a la medicina sobre su herida.

Ella lo miró con cierta sorpresa, pero ningún atisbo de miedo.

—No te preocupes—usó su mano libre para cogerle la mejilla y acariciarla con su pulgar—. Estará bien.

—En verdad, eres una idiota— puso su extremidad sobre la que le cubría el moflete.

Se miraron el uno al otro, buscando una y mil respuestas en los ojos que tenían frente a ellos. Sus respiraciones se volvieron una y el calor comenzó a mezclarse. Sasuke fue capaz de percibir su olor en ella y eso era tan extraño, pero no desagradable. Hinata dejó de respirar cuando él se inclinó un poco acortando la distancia y él no pudo evitar torcer la comisura de los labios con cierta satisfacción.

¿Qué eran ahora? ¿Cuál era el Status quo de su relación ahora que él conocía sus propios sentimientos hacia la muchacha que ahora le sostenía la mirada con valentía? ¿Sería capaz de echarse hacia atrás y admitirlo? ¿Podría corregir sus errores y cambiar en ese punto de su vida?

No lo sabía.

—Sasuke…—murmuró grabando su rostro en las memorias que le acompañarían al otro mundo algún día.

—De verdad te odio.

 _Te quiero._

—Lo sé.

—Deberías alejarte de una vez.

 _Quédate._

—No voy a hacerlo.

—Igual vas a irte al final.

 _No me dejes._

—Lo siento.

—Tú…morirás.

 _Vive._

—Pero estoy viva en este momento.

—Es así…

—Voy a estar a tu lado hasta el final.

—Has lo que quieras.

 _Por favor no me abandones también._

—Sí—sonrió y él estrechó la mirada.

—No te arrepientas—agregó antes de estampar su boca en la de ella.

No de forma ruda o violenta.

Sino, más suave y amable. Cosa que la sorprendió, pero igual correspondió. Sasuke soltó sus manos y pasó los brazos por la cintura de la muchacha para acomodarla en hueco de sus piernas y pegarla lo más posible a su cuerpo. Hinata pasó sus manos por el cuello de él y se aferró firmemente mientas sus labios compartían caricias repetidamente.

El Uchiha la abrazó, como si fuera el más preciado tesoro que un niño pequeño tenía entre sus brazos. Ya había perdido lo que más le importaba sin esperarlo y ahora sólo podía esperar a perder lo que le importaba.

—Ese es tu destino.

Se separó abruptamente de la muchacha para buscar al que había pronunciado aquello. Pero era inútil, sólo estaban ellos dos en ese lugar. Hinata lo miró sin comprender y él sólo sacudió la cabeza.

No podía ser verdad.

Itachi estaba muerto después de todo.

—" _Estoy enloqueciendo"—_ pensó.

—¿Sasuke?—llamó la Hyuuga.

—No es nada—restó importancia mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la cocina.

Probablemente ese era su nuevo castigo.

Vaya broma.

* * *

Se sentó en el tercer escalón de la entrada de su edificio y bajó la mascarilla blanca para poder dejar escapar un largo y sonoro suspiro. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el característico rubor que el alcohol provocaba. La nieve estaba acumulándose sobre los charcos de la lluvia que había caído en la tarde, así como en su cabello plateado. Aflojó la corbata azul y se pasó una mano por la melena clara. En verdad estaba agotado y seguramente ya era pasada la una de la mañana. Fijó la vista en el cielo nublado y se tocó el lunar del labio en una pose pensativa. ¿Quién dijo que ser adulto era sencillo? Si pudiera ser capaz de volver en tiempo y verse a sí mismo como un chiquillo impaciente por crecer, se pegaría un par de collejas por no saber lo que estaba deseando. Las cosas eran más complicadas cuando se crecía sí lo sabía él. Había un montón de cosas que ya no podía hacer y la impotencia era un sentimiento tan familiar que resultaba frustrante. Nomás había que ver que no era capaz de salvar a su propio estudiante sin ayuda y ahora dependía de una chica que tenía sus días contados. Hinata era fuerte, pero siendo él el adulto, debía ser al menos lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidar de ese chico. Pero en lugar de ello, se amparaba en la calidez de esa niña. Sin embargo, él reconocía que ella tenía un poder extraño y era lo que le hacía poner todas sus esperanzas en ella.

Ella podía volverse importante sin que te dieras cuenta.

—En verdad, ¿qué estoy haciendo?—murmuró

—¿No vas a subir?—cuestionó un soprano delicado.

El Hatake se enderezó y observó a la mujer que se había parado delante de él. Era hermosa, delgada, de piel clara y rostro delineado, un lunar adornaba la zona bajo su ojo derecho y su iris eran de un color caoba cálido, su larga melena verdosa era muy sedosa a simple vista. Habían sido compañeros en la universidad y ahora ella trabajaba en una academia privada para chicas cerca de Shinjuku. Realmente se había sorprendido cuando ella lo contacto para poder verse luego de tanto tiempo.

—Lo siento por hacer que me acompañaras—profirió poniéndose de pie el de cabellos grises.

—No importa, te debía una por aquella fiesta de la facultad—sacudió una mano—. Además yo fui quien te invitó a ese lugar.

—Ni lo menciones, esa vez incluso tuve que enviar a Obito y Rin con Sempai—memoró brevemente ese evento en sus días universitarios. Ciertamente la chica había terminado muy ebria y él habia tenido que dejar a sus mejores amigos con una de sus superioras de la facultad para poder llevarla a casa—. Además ya había tomado un poco con mis colegas y tú no bebiste nada por traer el coche.

—Vale, si tú lo dices, aceptaré la disculpa.

—Deberías regresar a casa.

—Me apetece quedarme un poco más—cantó sentándose a su lado—. Ah, no recuerdo la última vez que volví tarde a casa—masculló estirando los brazos sobre sus rodillas—. Tampoco recuerdo la última vez que fui por una copa con un hombre—apuntó y luego sonrió.

Él torció un poco la boca en una sonrisa mal dibujada.

—Bueno, no sé si sea bueno que yo haya sido tu compañero esta noche—comentó—. Normalmente una mujer no le pide a su Ex que salga con ella luego de tanto tiempo—agregó.

—Eres directo como siempre.

—Me pregunto si lo soy.

Eso era una conversación cómoda entre adultos. Aunque no dejaba de ser extraña.

—Sólo me sentí nostálgica, no es como si te fuera a pedir que salgamos—aseguró—. Me encontré con Rin-chan el otro día y de algún modo sólo hablamos del pasado—se acomodó una crin tras la oreja—. Se ve feliz, quiero decir, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho no? Generalmente una no se casa con su novio de la preparatoria justo después de la universidad.

—Bueno, pero creo que era algo predecible—sonrió al recordar a ese par—. Uno sólo puede mantenerse al margen cuando se trata de ellos—qué si lo sabía él.

—¿Nunca le dijiste la verdad a Rin-chan?—lo miró de reojo.

—¿Cómo podría? No había manera de que lo hiciera.

—Ese es uno de tus puntos malos Kakashi-san—recargó la cabeza en el dorso de su mano—. Te rindes si ves que el panorama no tiene posibilidad.

—No es malo irse a la segura Hanare-san.

—Pero también es bueno arriesgarse, más cuando es algo que uno ama.

—Puede que tengas razón.

—Entonces ¿no lo intentarás?—cuestionó.

Él captó a que se refería.

—Algunos hábitos no pueden cambiarse con facilidad—se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, si es así, llámame cuando quieras ir a beber. El alcohol sabe mejor si se toma acompañado.

Ciertamente, había cosas que no cambiaban incluso si uno crecía tan alto como para tocar el cielo. Aun si era un adulto, existían un par de mañas que se quedarían con él para siempre.

Sólo podía aceptar el arrepentimiento que ello conllevaba después.

* * *

 **.**

 _No importaba darle nombre a lo nuestro, porque aún si no podíamos nombrarlo, estábamos juntos al final de cuentas._

 **.**

 **.-*+*-.**

 **Continuará**

' **-+*+-´**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Follows, y Favs. Me alegra saber que les gusta esta historia. El próximo episodio estará disponible en dos días, siento la demora.**

 **Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos más adelante.**

 **Sin más por aclarar.**

 **Akari se despide.**

 **Yanne!**


	17. Frágil

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que esto les guste. Lamento la demora, tuve un contratiempo terrible. Sin más disfruten.**

 **Declaimer:**

Naruto **NO** es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **.**

 **Episodio**

 **XVII**

 **Frágil**

 _ **.**_

" _El lazo que nos une es delgado, por eso tengo que cuidarlo_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 **S** e movió sobre su costado izquierdo y giro el cuerpo hacia la pared topándose con un pequeño rostro apoderado de su almohada. Se quedó quieto por un segundo, sin mover ni el más pequeño de sus músculos, sus ojos pasearon por ese lienzo delicado que se mostraba sólo para él. Ella tenía una expresión serena, apacible, e inocente como una niña pequeña que nunca ha conocido el dolor de la vida; sin embargo era todo lo contrario en realidad, quizás esa paz que se reflejaba era resultado de las adversidades que había tenido que afrontar desde joven. Alzó mecánicamente una mano para delinear su ceja, y acariciarle la sien mientras apartaba un mechón que le rozaba las pestañas. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle la facilidad con la que esa mujer se quedaba dormida a su lado en una misma cama. ¿Acaso no veía que él era un hombre peligroso? ¿No sentía ni un poco de preocupación? Le había dicho tantas veces que no se confiara, que era peligroso, más que el resto de los sujetos que pudiera conocer. Pero Hinata sencillamente no tomaba cuidado de ello, y probablemente no debería estar feliz por eso. ¿Por qué se debía permitir tal lujo? La felicidad no era algo que se supone él tuviera que estar experimentando. Se detuvo en sus repetidos mimos a la muchacha, y apretó los dientes ligeramente. ¿Por qué estaba dejando que esos sentimientos afloraran? Se había prometido que nunca volvería a esos días luminosos, pues él le había otorgado la oscuridad eterna a su persona más importante.

Al único que siempre amó, él lo llevó a su perdición.

Su hermano seguramente lo odiaba profundamente desde el lugar en el que se encontrara. El odio de Itachi era lo que se merecía. Si él no hubiera tomado decisiones erróneas en el pasado, si no hubiera sido tan ególatra y arrogante, si tan sólo nunca hubiera nacido como su hermano menor… Quizás él podría haber tenido una vida maravillosa.

—Pero tú me lo arrebataste—esta vez no se inmuto, la voz de su consanguíneo era tan nítida que el tono era idéntico al real. Si no fuera porque era imposible pensaría que realmente Itachi estaba hablándole. Pero seguramente su cabeza estaba tan afectada por todo que la cordura lo abandonaba.

Porque no podía olvidar jamás que él era culpable de toda la situación en que se encontraba. Y esa voz era el fantasma asignado actualmente a recordárselo.

Sin embargo, bienvenida sea su nueva tortura.

—Lo sé—contestó por lo bajo y volvió a enfocar su atención en la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

Si ya estaba aceptando esos nuevos demonios ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse entonces debido a Hinata? Ya le había advertido que no le daría felicidad e incluso le había dicho ya que la arrastraría con él sin pensarlo. No obstante los malos hábitos no morían con facilidad y esa estúpida intranquilidad de no crear más víctimas afloraba inconscientemente.

La estaba protegiendo aun y cuando no era su intención hacerlo.

Hinata se removió en su sitio y buscó sin despertarse el calor que estaba más cerca. Sasuke levantó el brazo y dirigió su mano hacia el hombro de la pequeña entrometida. Se detuvo un par de centímetros antes de tocarla y la observó profundamente.

¿Realmente estaba bien quererla?

Esos sentimientos que apenas había admitido, no estaban bien. Él no debía haberse enamorado de ella, mucho menos sabiendo que Hinata se desvanecería tarde que temprano frente a sus ojos. Pero de algún modo sabía que eso no era algo que hubiera podido evitar por más que lo intentara. Se había visto atrapado por la luz que ella desprendía desde el primer encuentro que tuvieron.

La quiso desde el momento en que sus destinos colisionaron.

Así que, qué más daba. Simplemente se permitiría aferrarse un poco a ella. Dejó caer su mano y pasó su otra extremidad por debajo para jalarla y rodearla con sus brazos fuertemente en un abrazo más bien posesivo. Enterró la nariz en esa azulina coronilla y aspiró el aroma a lilas que tanto la caracterizaba. Por lo menos sería honesto consigo mismo y admitiría que le había echado de menos todo ese tiempo que no había sido capaz de ver su rostro. Percibió como ella le rodeó la cintura con sus delgados brazos y restregó su frente contra la tela de su camiseta de manga larga. El moreno dejó escapar un suspiro y enredó sus largas piernas con las de la muchacha.

Sólo un poco más cerca.

Quería sentirla lo más junto posible y sobre todo creer aunque sea por un segundo que ella le pertenecía completa y absolutamente a él. Ya después podría volver a su tormentoso anhelo de soledad.

Estaba bien olvidarse por un segundo quién era en realidad.

Ojalá el mundo desapareciera, ojalá la culpa se esfumara, ojalá sólo existieran ellos dos, ojalá no hubiera matado a su hermano, ojalá pudiera ser sincero, ojalá fuera capaz de quererla sin sentir que estaba mal. Ojalá ella pudiera vivir para siempre a su lado. Pero el ojalá no existía y él lo comprendía.

Sencillamente era un destino fatal para ambos.

Menuda broma de mierda.

* * *

Dejó que el agua fría recorriera todo su cuerpo con libertad. Seguramente estaba loco por tomar una ducha de agua helada en pleno invierno, pero lo cierto es que era lo único que lo podía despertar en ese momento. Se llevó una mano a los labios y exhaló fuertemente. Nomás a él se le ocurría beber tanto cuando no soportaba demasiado el alcohol. Se alborotó los mojados cabellos grises y flexionó los músculos de su espalda al recargarse en la pared del baño. En verdad ¿qué clase de adulto era ahora? Ya ni siquiera podía considerarse como tal. Últimamente no estaba actuando como uno. Pero no era capaz de confesar tal cosa. Aún si no podía, tenía que mantener el acto hasta el final. Cerró la llave de paso y corrió la puerta de la regadera para coger su toalla y enredársela en la cadera para cubrir sus atributos masculinos. Salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a su alcoba donde tenía encendido el pequeño calefactor eléctrico para no pescar un resfriado por andar en paños menores recién bañado. Al llegar se dirigió a coger su ropa para ese día. El reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las seis y media de la mañana. A pesar de haber regresado tarde, como trabajaba al día siguiente su alarma sonó igual que siempre y aunque quiso romperla, no le había quedado de otra más que levantarse. Buscó su móvil para verificar una cosa y lo encontró al lado de una tarjeta de presentación. Recordó vagamente las palabras de Hanare al dársela antes de irse la noche anterior.

Sinceramente nunca imaginó volver a verla después de tanto tiempo. Se conocieron gracias a su club de literatura durante su primer año en la facultad y de algún modo habían podido congeniar ya que tenían gustos similares. Pero en aquel tiempo él no pudo ser una mejor persona con ella. Era inmaduro e inexperto en las relaciones, en esos días él sólo andaba alrededor de Obito y Rin porque eran su centro de gravedad, por así decirlo. No era digno de mencionar, pero en aquella época era de verdad dependiente de la amabilidad de esos dos. Siempre estaban los tres juntos, aunque ellos estaban saliendo y seguramente quisieran pasar más tiempo a solas, se la pasaban a su alrededor más de lo que deberían haber hecho. Quizás debió haber puesto más distancia o haber tratado de olvidar sus sentimientos unilaterales, pero al final sólo pudo herir a esa chica que trató de estar a su lado. No lo negaría, pese a que no podía olvidar a Rin en aquellos días, sinceramente una parte de él había querido de verdad a Hanare. Pero ya todo eso había quedado en el pasado, tanto su amor imposible como su amor fallido.

No obstante, probablemente seguía cometiendo errores iguales a los del pasado.

Su teléfono sonó.

Un poco extrañado por recibir una llamada a esa hora lo cogió en un movimiento y miró brevemente el remitente.

—Obito—exclamó a modo de saludo.

— _Kakashi… ¿Qué hago?_

—¿Qué sucedió?—cuestionó algo preocupado.

— _Yo…voy a ser padre._

—…—sus pupilas se contrajeron ante esa noticia inesperada.

La vida sigue su curso, independientemente de si se está preparado para ello o no. Incluso si la madurez aún no ha llegado, el cuerpo continúa envejeciendo a la misma velocidad. La frágil línea que divide la niñez y la adultez poco a poco se desdibuja entre su yo del pasado y del presente. Al final las cosas siempre terminan como deben ser, sólo podía seguir caminando, aun y cuando los arrepentimientos se acumularan en su corazón, seguramente un día podría convertirlos en valiosas lecciones de vida.

Ese era su deber como adulto.

* * *

Un ligero olor a arroz y vegetales le llegó y poco a poco despegó sus parpados para reincorporarse lentamente en la cama donde había estado descansando. Tenía la sensación de que algo realmente cálido la había mientras visitaba a Morfeo, sin embargo era algo vago que no llegaba a nada dentro de sus pensamientos. Distinguió a Uchiwa dormido profundamente en la esquina del lecho, con las patas traseras estiradas tanto como era posible y sus extremidades delanteras flexionadas sobre su pecho. Una imagen realmente adorable y que deseó haber podido capturar con su teléfono. Cuidadosamente sacó las piernas por la orilla y se acomodó una crin de su largo cabello tras la oreja. Estaba algo alborotado, por lo que trato de alisarlo al cepillarlo con sus dedos, pero una que otra maraña rebelde se quedó ahí hasta que usara un cepillo. Echó los hombros por delante y miró atentamente ese gran suéter en el que parecía que su pequeño cuerpo nadaba. Se sentía como si el gato callejero la estuviera abrazando. Sonrió y sus pómulos se inundaron de sangre.

No era nada extraordinario, ni siquiera un detalle importante, pero esa cosa tan sencilla podía hacerla sentirse verdaderamente feliz y satisfecha.

Recordó nebulosamente las palabras que su madre solía decirle cuando se sentaban bajo el ciruelo del patio muchas primaveras atrás. No necesitaba buscar cosas grandiosas para ser feliz, los pequeños sucesos, los detalles sin importancia que usualmente la mayoría ignoraba, lo cotidiano y banal, eran fragmentos de felicidad que los dioses les regalaban y que generalmente nadie sabía apreciar.

Pero cuando la vida es efímera, todo eso se vuelve brillantes memorias que atesorar.

Ladeó el rostro y captó la imagen del dueño de esos latidos que día con día habían tomado fuerza y ritmo. Sasuke tenía una expresión seria mientras hacía diligentemente el desayuno. La verdad es que así él lucía como un chico normal, pero eso no era así. No era alguien común. Y eso estaba bien. Aunque llegar a él fuera más difícil que con el resto, no flaquearía. Seguiría yendo directo a esa mano que sostendría hasta su último aliento. Probablemente no era la indicada, más eso no le interesaba ya, si era apropiada o no, le daba igual. Aún si era débil, usaría todo su coraje para correr y sacar de la oscuridad su valioso tesoro.

Protegería su amor le costara lo que le costara.

—Buenos días—musitó caminando sigilosamente hasta posicionarse al lado del Uchiha. Quien revolvía con agilidad el arroz frito que estaba preparando.

—Saca los platos—respondió moviendo los palillos sin girarse a verla, sólo apreciándola de reojo.

—Vale—dijo y se apartó para abrir una de las gavetas de la cocineta. Recordaba perfectamente el lugar de la vajilla, así que no fue gran trabajo preparar los dos sitios en la mesa. Miró el reloj de la pared y comprobó que aún era muy temprano. Además ese día las clases comenzarían un poco más tarde por la junta del consejo administrativo con los profesores.

Menuda suerte.

El televisor de la sala-recamara estaba encendido aunque no lo había tomado demasiado en cuenta por su volumen tan bajo. Distinguió el canal de noticias y miró a la presentadora dando nota de un incidente en Roppongi, las imagines del aparato dibujaron algunos coches patrulla, hombres uniformados y un puñado de sujetos esposados.

—El lugar de los hechos fue acordonado por el departamento de policía y se aseguraron las instalaciones donde una denuncia ciudadana acusó al establecimiento de Karaoke como un prostíbulo disfrazado. En el interior se encontraban doce empleados y ocho jóvenes menores de edad escondidas entre las cabinas insonorizadas. El negocio pertenece al recién liberado de prisión Hakushi Soutaro; quien hubiera cumplido su condena de un año tras causar la disputa entre bandas clandestinas a mediados de Septiembre del año pasado donde un civil y cuatro…—se llevó una mano al pecho mientras miraba la pantalla. En verdad que era horrible enterarse de ese tipo de cosas, pero al menos la justicia estaba detrás de ese tipo de personas.

Sin embargo el televisor fue apagado antes de enterarse del resto de la noticia. Y ella giró hacia atrás para ver al moreno con el control remoto en su mano derecha y una mueca un tanto indescifrable en su rostro.

—Basura—escupió endureciendo sus ojos.

—¿Sasuke?

—Apresúrate a comer, dijiste que pasarías por tu casa antes de la escuela—eludió su mirada y dio media vuelta para tomar su lugar en la pequeña mesa donde ya se encontraban servidos los platos de arroz frito.

—Ya voy—encontró su actitud un poco extraña más se abstuvo de pronunciar siquiera un monosílabo.

Sentía que no debía preguntar por el momento.

—Buen provecho—susurró el morocho casi como si no quisiera ser escuchado.

—Buen provecho—secundó la Hyuuga haciendo un ademan de plegaria con los palillos en sus manos.

Dio un bocado.

—Tu uniforme está en el baño—exclamó el de cabellos oscuros antes de masticar parsimonioso un poco de arroz.

—Gracias—murmuró sin despegar los utensilios de sus labios.

—Como sea—gruñó.

—Lamento las molestias que te causé otra vez—bajó el rostro y su tono se hizo suave.

—…

—Intentaré ser más prudente.

—Da igual—interrumpió tomando un poco más de su comida, ella ladeó el rostro y él la observó fijo—. Siempre haces lo que quieres, así que no importa. Simplemente no estorbes—dejó el pato frente a él.

—Eso quiere decir…—sus ojos se abrieron tanto como era posible—, que yo… ¿puedo volver a tu lado?

El silencio reinó.

—Sólo no te metas en mi camino.

Ella se puso de pie.

Su pecho dolía y latía desenfrenado y sus ojos ardían como sí alguien le hubiera frotado las corneas con arena. Sus labios temblaron al tratar de sonreír, pero las lágrimas llegaron más rápido. Aunque Sasuke no lo dijo con esas palabras. Le estaba diciendo que podía estar con él.

Ella podía aferrarse a su mano libremente.

—Gracias—susurró tratando de limpiarse los ojos, pues los lagrimones no le dejaban ver nada.

El Uchiha exhaló audiblemente.

Hinata auscultó el sonido de la silla al arrastrarse por el piso de madera y supuso que el chico se estaba alejando de ella que no podía mantener bajo control sus emociones. Pero se equivocó.

Su cabeza fue atraída gentilmente por detrás para dejar que su frente descansara sobre algo cálido. Sus pensamientos se pusieron en blanco y el agua lagrimal mojó libremente la tela de una sudadera. Automáticamente se apartó para levantar la mirada y buscar esos ojos que tanto perseguía. El gato callejero estaba actuando demasiado extraño.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y volvió a presionar su nuca para que usara su pecho nuevamente.

¿Él estaba… consolándola?

Ah, tenía tantas ganas de llorar ahora.

…

La nieve se había vuelto a acumular en las orillas de la acera, eran las siete treinta según el reloj de su móvil. Sasuke metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su cazadora verde musgo y respiró profundamente el olor a escarcha del ambiente. Traía una bufanda negra enroscada tres veces alrededor del cuello, misma que la muchacha a su lado le había puesto antes de salir, alegando que estaba demasiado frio afuera como para no cubrirse correctamente. El Uchiha sencillamente lo dejó ser, no tendría caso respingar por ello así que silenciosamente dejó que ella le vistiera el tejido. La joven por su parte miró detenidamente la amplia espalda del moreno, pues éste caminaba tres pasos por delante suyo, eran anchos y rectos, su postura al andar lucía de verdad preciosa, no obstante ¿había bajado de peso? La ropa parecía quedarle un poco holgada e incluso su rostro estaba más fino que antes. No mencionó nada por miedo a sonar pesada, pero eso le preocupaba, además Sasuke tenía unos pequeños círculos negros debajo de sus ojos, como si no hubiera dormido bien en los últimos días y su mirada de algún modo resultaba más vacía. Por no mencionar las resaltantes marcas de pelea que tenía por toda su faz. Él en verdad que atraía problemas y sentía que moriría de la preocupación. Ese gato abusaba de sus siete vidas, como si no le importara morir. Probablemente, así era, pero no quería pensar de ese modo. No le ayudaba en nada ser tan pesimista con las posibilidades. Si Sasuke no era capaz de creer en su futuro, ella lo ayudaría a velar por el.

El frio viento le golpeó las mejillas y sintió la típica picazón atacarle los mofletes. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca para soplar halitos de vapor que le calentaran las yemas de los dedos, más sin embargo no era suficiente. Su mirada perla cayó inevitablemente en la mano del pelinegro y se debatió mentalmente entre aprovechar un impulso de valor y cogerla o sólo quedarse con el deseo estancado en su sistema. Se mordió el labio inferior al tratar de decidir entre las dos opciones; llegaron a un cruce peatonal que tenían que pasar para llegar a la parada del vehículo comunitario. A su lado se pararon un par de estudiantes de secundaria baja y uno que otro asalariado. La Hyuuga siguió enfrascada en su predicamento que no se dio cuenta en que momento el chico le había visto por el rabillo del ojo.

—Deja de hacer esa estúpida cara—demandó virando medio rostro hacia ella.

—¿Eh?

—Eres molesta—chasqueó la lengua y Hinata alzó las cejas desconcertada por sus palabras.

—L-lo siento—se mordió la lengua y tartamudeó un poco.

La sangre llegó a sus mejillas.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Como sea—notó que las puntas de los dedos de la muchacha estaban enrojecidas, seguramente por la temperatura del exterior y dedujo un poco la razón de su conducta.

Sacó su mano izquierda del cálido compartimiento de su chaqueta y con ágil destreza deslizó su extremidad entorno a la de la peliazul. Ella respingó en su sitio y dando un pequeño salto lo miró con los orbes abiertos de par a par. Tal cual si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza. El ojinegro clavó sus ónix hacía el frente, actuando como si nada extraordinario estuviera pasando. Quizás el mundo de alguien no cambiaría por tal gesteo, pero todo el universo efímero de ella se sacudió en todos sus cimientos.

Devolvió el agarre y la palma de su mano se calentó inmediatamente. Sus orejas ardieron y los latidos de su corazón se descontrolaron dentro de sus tímpanos.

Dios, moriría de la felicidad, literalmente.

La luz del semáforo no podría compararse en nada al tono carmín de sus mejillas. El tiempo corrió más lento y deseó con toda su alma que ese momento durase para siempre.

Lo amaba tanto.

Nunca sospechó a que grado él se metería en su corazón. Y si lo hubiera sabido, lo habría buscado mucho antes para amarlo más tiempo. Los dioses eran injustos y les encantaba volver todo una tragicomedia. No sólo le condenaban a una vida corta, sino que además le escribían en su destino enamorarse de una persona complicada que era difícil de atrapar. Sin embargo estaría dispuesta a entregar toda la buena suerte y felicidad de su siguiente vida por volverlo a ver en un mundo donde el reloj no marcase sus días como el prefacio de su muerte y él no fuera un gato callejero herido.

Si era él, aun si su rostro cambiaba o los recuerdos de ésta vida se borraban de su sistema, le querría desde el fondo de su alma.

Porque nunca podría encontrar a otra persona como él en el mundo.

* * *

Echó la cabeza hacía atrás y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras se perdía en la propaganda del autobús. Revolvió sus cabellos rubios y acomodó los audífonos de sus oídos, _Everything falls_ se escuchó en todo su esplendor. Sakura le había recomendado música en inglés para mejorar su pronunciación y hacerlo bien durante los exámenes. Aunque la verdad entendía muy poco, le gustaba mucho esa canción. Volvió a mirar hacia abajo para leer el pequeño conjunto de tarjetas con anotaciones cave que la Haruno había escrito para él y anotó mentalmente llevarla a comer como agradecimiento cuando empezasen las vacaciones. Ella siempre le salvaba el trasero y se preocupaba por su bienestar. Estaba muy agradecido por todo lo que hacía y más aún por ser su preciada mejor amiga. Su vida sería muy difícil si ella no estaba ahí. No obstante, había cosas que la muchacha de ojos jade no podía hacer por él. Y una de ellas era resolver el otro asunto que lo estaba atormentando más allá de las pruebas académicas, y estos eran precisamente esos sentimientos que tanto le costaba nombrar respecto a Hinata. Sin duda era admiración, preocupación también. Pero no estaba satisfecho sólo con eso. Había más. Sólo que la pregunta era ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que sentía por ella? No sólo eran emociones sencillas, eran confusas y tormentosas. Demasiado nuevas como para comprenderlas en su totalidad.

¿Cómo debería llamarlo entonces?

Naruto sintió como su cuello se tensaba por el estrés y temió por un segundo que su nariz sangrara nuevamente. La verdad es que todo sería más fácil si pudiera clasificar las cosas y ordenarlas dentro de su cabeza.

Tendría algo de paz si así fuera.

Pero los dioses parecían estar divirtiéndose con su disyuntiva.

Carajo.

El colectivo se detuvo en su única parada cerca de la preparatoria Konoha, y sus estudiantes que iban a bordo bajaron tranquilamente por las dos puertas. El Uzumaki descendió automáticamente y una brisa helada lo hizo toser un poco. Su bus se marchó y justo después llegó el de la otra línea que también pasaba por esa caseta. Otros compañeros suyos arribaron y entre ellos se encontraba una de las personas en las que justamente estaba pensando. Sakura lo miró alzando una ceja y bajó el cuadernillo con el que estudiaba mientras viajaba.

—Buenos días Sakura-chan.

—Buenos— contestó estrechando la mirada para analizar el color de su rostro. Ese idiota, se veía demasiado pálido para su gusto—. ¿Desayunaste?—inquirió llevando su mano libre a la frente del rubio. Este se estremeció por el tacto.

Su mano estaba fría.

—Sí, lo hice—contestó quitando la mano de la pelirosa con gentileza—. La abuela del complejo me dio algo porque la ayudé con su calentador esta mañana—explicó memorando brevemente la intercepción que su casera le había hecho cuando fue a tirar la basura.

—Ya veo, sólo por si acaso coge esto—musitó rebuscando en su maletín. El joven ladeó el rostro algo confundido y curioso.

La Haruno sacó de su mochila una pequeña bolsita de celofán transparente con un moño naranja. En su interior se apreciaban lo que parecían ser galletas.

—¿Eso lo has hecho tú-ttebayo?—preguntó ligeramente preocupado. La verdad es que Sakura no se caracterizaba precisamente por su buena mano en la cocina.

Ella frunció el ceño y un pequeño rubor cubrió sus pómulos.

—¿Y qué si lo he hecho yo?—riñó agarrando su mano derecha bruscamente para dejar el paquete—. Mi madre me ayudó porque todo lo que sé hacer es comida vitaminada—siseó torciendo la boca.

Naruto respiró aliviado.

—Oh, con que es así, ya veo, entonces gracias.

—Hmmp.

—¿Pero, por qué has hecho galletas de la nada?—emprendieron el paso hacia la escuela mientras conversaban.

—Por nada en particular, me apeteció intentarlo, además la azúcar es buena para el cerebro—dijo restándole importancia.

Ni loca le diría que se levantó a las cuatro de la mañana para prepararle eso a él.

—Es genial-ttebayo—alabó abriendo el paquetito para coger una de las piezas.

Dio un mordisco.

La ojijade le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—…—esperó paciente su veredicto del sabor.

Había dado todo su esfuerzo en esa ronda.

—¡¿Delicioso?!—vociferó desconcertado.

—¡¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?!—gritó furiosa dándole una colleja.

—¡Ay, pero ¿por qué me pegas?!—reclamó sobándose la parte afectada—. ¡Es un cumplido, un cumplido!—insistió ceñudo.

La entrada del colegio quedó a unos pasos de ellos.

—Eres un idiota—gruñó echándose a caminar hacia las estanterías para cambiar sus zapatos.

—No es cierto-ttebayo—rezongó siguiéndola.

Aun si se la pasaban discutiendo todo el tiempo, lo cierto es que Sakura le ayudaba a olvidarse de todo lo que le atormentaba. Estando con ella, no recordaba a ese mejor amigo que había perdido ni a la chica que desesperadamente lo trataba de salvar.

Pero ahí seguían y eso no lo podría cambiar.

* * *

Movió el dedo índice por la pantalla táctil de su móvil y revisó uno a uno los artículos de la aplicación de una tienda en línea. La verdad no podía decidirse por ninguno de los productos que veía en el portal y tampoco estaba seguro de cuanto gastar. No es como que el salario de un profesor fuera excepcionalmente alto, pero dado que era soltero, tenía algo ahorrado que podía gastar en lo que se le antojara. Se rascó la nuca bastante mortificada y chasqueó la lengua decidiendo darse por vencido. Rotó en su silla y estiró una mano para tocarle el hombro a la única persona que podría ayudarle a tomar una decisión en se sitio.

—¿Cuál crees que sea mejor comprar?—indagó pasándole el aparato.

—¿Por qué estás viendo esto Kakashi?—preguntó a su vez Kurenai dejando de lado los trabajos que revisaba antes de que la campana sonara para iniciar las clases.

—Es un regalo que voy a dar—expresó acomodándose la mascarilla—. Rin y Obito tendrán un bebé y quiero darles algo—aunque eso no les regresaría ni la mitad de toda su amabilidad que le había dado hacía años atrás.

—Vaya, entonces ya agregaran un miembro a su familia—tomó el móvil y revisó los artículos—. Este es bueno, y no es demasiado caro—seleccionó un set de baño—. Supondré que aún no saben el sexo del bebé.

—No, apenas está de tres meses—concedió.

—Entonces la paleta de colores debe ser intermedia—presionó un par de veces—. Listo, sólo tendrás que esperar a que llegue.

—Gracias, te debo una.

—Ni lo menciones, sólo envíales mis felicitaciones por favor. Les compraré algo en el próximo pago—regresó a sus deberes.

—¿Qué cosa compraras?—cuestionó Asuma llegando recién de la fotocopiadora. Había necesitado unas copias de las guías para su siguiente clase.

—Tú también deberías comprarles algo—apuntó ella. El Sarutobi enarcó una ceja.

—Rin y Obito tendrán un bebé—musitó el peligris para sacarlo de duda.

—Oh vaya, eso es genial—se recargó en el escritorio del Hatake—. Ya se habían tardado—rió.

—No lo creo, es buen tiempo. Rin-chan había estado muy ocupada con su carrera en el hospital—opinó Yuuhi poniéndose de pie para agarrar una carpeta del archivero.

—Pero aun así, supongo que Obito ya lo esperaba con ansias—se cruzó de brazos—. Siempre ha querido una familia con ella.

—Está bastante asustado—interrumpió Kakashi y sus dos colegas le miraron—. A pesar de que generalmente hace las cosas por impulso, esto le tomó desprevenido—contó y recordó la llamada de casi una hora que habían tenido en la mañana—. Le asusta sobre todo que su trabajo sea un obstáculo—miró la pantalla del celular mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, es natural, ser detective es un trabajo peligroso—Asuma asintió ante las palabras de la ojirubi.

—Pero, sé que lo lograra—sentenció Kakashi sin siquiera dudar—. Es esa clase de persona después de todo.

Sonrió bajo la máscara.

Así es, aun si su mejor amigo tenía dudas, sólo debía seguir firme por el camino que había escogido. Con la mujer que amaba a su lado y esa voluntad inquebrantable que lo había mantenido de pie todos estos años, sería capaz de superar las adversidades venideras.

Se convertiría en un padre estupendo.

—Kakashi—llamó desde su costado Tsunade al salir de su oficina privada. El susodicho giró para verla.

—¿Sí Tsunade-sama?

—Ven un minuto a mi oficina—ordenó con un rostro sereno. El Hatake asintió y se puso de pie, Asuma y Kurenai se lanzaron un par de miradas que denotaban su curiosidad.

Sin embargo él presentía qué era lo que la mujer quería hablar. Después de todo había leído el memo que le envió luego de terminar la junta más temprano.

Se encogió de hombros y exhaló.

Todo era tan complicado.

* * *

Cerró la puerta del coche y se acercó a la ventanilla del copiloto para despedirse de su primo que había insistido en llevarla a la escuela luego de llegar a casa por sus medicinas y suplementos. Tenten había ido con su madre para saludar a su familia, pues aún no les veía desde que llegó el día anterior en el tren bala de la primera hora, y luego de que el castaño saliera de sus clases en la facultad se reunirían con su viejo amigo Rock Lee para tomar algo y conversar. El joven había expresado las enormes ganas que tenía de verlos a ambos cuando la castaña le marcó para avisarle que estaba en la ciudad.

—Muchas gracias Neji-niisan—canturreó cabeceando un poco.

—Está bien, sólo tenga cuidado en su regreso a casa. Hiashi-sama desea hablar con usted sobre el ingreso al hospital después de Navidad—avisó.

—Vale, regresaré lo más temprano que pueda—prometió.

—Nos vemos.

—Conduce con cuidado—despidió apartándose del auto y viéndolo fijo hasta que se alejó del terreno de la entrada.

—¿Te vas a quedar parada ahí?—preguntó seca una voz que no esperaba oír. Se giró velozmente hacia la izquierda y tropezó leve con sus propios pies al intentar comprobar la identidad de dicha persona.

—Sasuke—no ocultó en lo más mínimo su sorpresa.

—¿Qué?—escupió entrecerrando los ojos y fulminándola con la mirada.

—Viniste a la escuela—exclamó atónita.

En realidad no esperaba verlo ahí, Sasuke no parecía demasiado interesado en el colegio y había estado faltando mucho las últimas semanas. Naturalmente resultó extraño verlo presentarse ese día en particular.

—¿Y?—gruñó pasando de ella para dirigirse a los anaqueles. Ya casi no quedaban alumnos en la entrada, seguramente el timbre estaría por sonar.

—¿Por qué?

—Da igual.

—Pero…

—No tenía nada mejor que hacer—tajó. Ciertamente al tener esa semana libre del trabajo en el bar, no habría tenido más opción que quedarse en su departamento todo el día mientras mataba el tiempo.

Pero no le daba la gana hacer eso y ya.

—Ya veo—murmuró y una parte de ella dudó sobre si preguntar o no más del asunto. La otra sencillamente estaba feliz de poder verlo tan rápido luego de su separación en la parada del autobús.

Era ridículo lo mucho que le había echado de menos en tan poco tiempo.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su gaveta y sacó su calzado, Hinata imitó sus acciones un par de cajones más allá. La peliazul saludó tímidamente a unas de sus compañeras. Y luego se apresuró en alcanzar al moreno que había emprendido camino hacia las escalinatas del edificio para para llegar al piso de tercer año.

La Hyuuga le dijo que se encontraran en la biblioteca durante el almuerzo, pues le recordó que la azotea estaba demasiado helada como para que la usara y él ya no tenía más su copia de la llave. El Uchiha sólo atinó a sacudir su cabeza a modo de contestación y ella desapareció a final del pasillo para ir hasta su salón de clases.

El timbre resonó por todo el recinto cuando deslizó la puerta trasera del aula y una decena de pares oculares reparó en su presencia. Prefirió ignorar sus miradas desconcertadas y tomar asiento en su pupitre. Unos orbes azules no se apartaron de su persona y claramente pudo notar su aturdimiento al verlo ahí.

Incluso él estaba sorprendido.

¿A caso eso tenía sentido? No es como si la escuela le importara mucho. Pero de algún modo, simplemente estaba ahí.

Porque no tenía un sitio al que ir más que ese.

—Eres en verdad patético—susurró su demonio personal que solamente él podía escuchar y viró el rostro hacia la ventana para observar las nubes grises que adornaban el firmamento.

Ya lo sabía, no es que fuera una novedad. Su vida era por demás un caos y la mayor parte de sus acciones eran meros mecanismos de actuación. Una respuesta automática que había programado. Sin embargo estaba rompiendo sus propios esquemas. Y mentía al crear excusas tan estúpidas como el vulgar aburrimiento. No podía admitir que se debía a esa entrometida.

Ella no necesitaba saber que él sólo estaba ahí para verla.

Porque odiaba con todo su ser estar siendo influenciado por la ojiperla cuando se había llenado la boca con negaciones de ello.

Hinata era frustrante. Pero no la odiaba, más bien lo contrario.

Y eso sí que lo fastidiaba.

* * *

Se detuvo un momento en el pasillo que llevaba hasta las clases seis, siete y ocho, recargó las palmas de sus manos en el alfeizar de la ventana y bajó el rostro mientras sacudía la cabeza para despejarla del cúmulo de pensamientos que le revoloteaban por dentro. Arrugó el puente de la nariz y sus ojos se estrecharan mientras que hacía un puño con su mano izquierda. Maldijo tan bajo que nadie sería capaz de escucharlo y perdió su mirada en el cielo encapotado de la ciudad de Tokio. ¿Por qué se sentía tan enfermo de pronto? Un gruñido sordo nació en la base de su pecho y el Hatake se despeinó bruscamente las hebras plateadas.

¿En serio era tan inútil?

Desvió su mirada oscura hacia la lista de asistencia que llevaba consigo y recordó las palabras de su jefa. Sabía que ni si quiera ella quería llegar a esa dura solución, y que más que nadie esperaba no fuera necesario llevarla al cabo. Pero los límites se habían superado y las oportunidades no serían dadas de nuevo. Todo estaba a punto de echarse por la borda debido a su incompetencia como profesor y no había manera de redimirse al respecto.

Sasuke sería expulsado.

Lo echarían de la escuela a menos que se presentara sin falta durante los cursos de recuperación y el resto del semestre debería presentar un comportamiento y asistencia casi perfectos, incluso tendría que hacer extraordinarios, pero aún con ello era realmente difícil que pudiera reponer los créditos perdidos para graduarse en abril. Si el Uchiha no hacía a partir de ese momento lo que le pedían, no se andarían con medias tintas y le darían una cordial invitación hacia la salida y su ultimo año quedaría incompleto, haciendo imposible que obtuviera su certificado.

Si tan sólo hubiera tenido un poco más de convicción, si tan sólo hubiera intentado hacer que el chico enderezara su vida con anterioridad. Si tan sólo hubiera sido menos cobarde, podrían haber evitado llegar a ese panorama.

Sasuke mostraba tantas señales como rayos del sol cubrían la tierra. Sin embargo siempre se deslindó de esas preocupaciones, escudándose en la frágil línea que dividía su profesionalismo y su trato personal. La negligencia que había mostrado al actuar indiferente ante los problemas del joven, era ahora el mayor pecado que pesaba sobre sus hombros. No había hecho nada más que soltar palabras banas al ver su sufrimiento. Sólo se quedó de lado cuando el mundo del Uchiha se vino abajo un año atrás. Porque sólo era su profesor. Ahora entendía que era tan patético que no comprendió la importancia de saber que había momentos en que para salvar a alguien es necesario cruzar los limites. Quizás era algo tarde para intentarlo, pero no quería rendirse tan fácilmente. Si Hinata podía ir con toda su fuerza para salvar no sólo a Sasuke sino también a ella misma, él no podía dejarlos a su suerte. Debía hacer un esfuerzo y extender sus manos a esos dos para apoyarlos.

Tenía que hacer algo.

No podía dejar que las cosas continuasen así, sería como caer un círculo vertiginoso que nunca acabaría. Si sólo se la pasaba lamentando sus faltas, y catalogándose como un inservible, realmente estaría fallándole a las personas que ciegamente creían en él y apostaron por la infinita gama de posibilidades que podía lograr. Suficiente tenía de compadecerse, las cosas no cambiaría a menos que hiciera algo.

Kakashi tensó la mandíbula y se giró con una potente mirada seria. Así es, no ganaba nada siendo consumido por esa negatividad. Para proteger las sonrisas de esos dos, tenía que poner todo de sí.

Se comportaría como un verdadero maestro y no como un cascaron que obedecía el sistema. Iría más allá para poder ser capaz de sentirse orgulloso. Tomaría la mano de ese niño y le empujaría un poco por el camino correcto.

No dejaría que las oportunidades de Sasuke se desvanecieran.

Al fin y al cabo, era uno de sus preciados alumnos.

Emprendió el camino hacia el aula nuevamente. Sentía las fuerzas renovadas y un objetivo más claro se dibujó en su mente. Apenas acabasen las clases iría a buscar al pelinegro, incluso si tenía que ver en todos los lugares de la ciudad, lo encontraría y le persuadiría para que asistiera a la escuela con regularidad y poder salvar su lugar en el instituto. También trataría de convencer a Tsunade de que prorrogara un poco el asunto con el consejo académico. Pues el comportamiento del chico había sido notado por los padres de familia y eran éstos quienes exigían una medida disciplinaria adecuada, ya que no deseaban que sus hijos aprendieran del mal ejemplo de ese chiquillo. En verdad las personas al ignorar todo el panorama, solían ejecutar juicios subjetivos, dado que ellos desconocían las circunstancias e ignoraban las razones que propiciaban esos desplantes y tan sólo lo clasificaban como un muchacho problemático que tarde o temprano se convertiría en un delincuente.

No obstante, tan sólo se trataba de un niño que había perdido su lugar en el mundo e intentaba desesperadamente hallarlo de nuevo. Quizás él no lo veía así, pero el futuro estaba plagado de un universo de probabilidades y quién sabe, tal vez mañana todo sería completamente distinto. Sólo necesitaban dar lo mejor para lograrlo. El corazón aun si se encontraba hecho pedazos podía repararse y la oscuridad nunca sería eterna para nadie, el mundo tal vez era una porquería y nunca complacerías a nadie totalmente, los errores eran inevitables y las ganas de huir siempre vendría con cada muro, más la vida era preciosa por lo imperfecta e impredecible que resultaba. Él lo sabía perfectamente. Había estado en el fondo del abismo y había logrado salir. Kakashi miró su muñeca que siempre llevaba el reloj. Incluso cuando se renunciaba al mundo entero y se tomaban decisiones equivocadas con resultados fatales, si uno tenía la voluntad y el coraje necesarios, no había imposibles de lograr. Además Sasuke no estaba solo. Tenía a alguien velando por él. Deslizó la puerta del salón de la clase 3-7 y al dar un paso dentro sus ojos se abrieron un tanto.

Vaya, al parecer se ahorraría dar vueltas por ahí.

* * *

Naruto se recostó sobre sus antebrazos y entrecerró la mirada azulada mientras fijaba su atención en un punto indefinido del amplio salón. Algunos de sus compañeros estaban de pie o juntaban sus pupitres para tomar el almuerzo. Reían y conversaban, ajenos de todo lo que pasaba alrededor. Era increíble la manera en que las vidas de unos y otros nunca coincidía pese a compartir un mismo sito, hasta por años. Eso era de alguna forma terriblemente desolador. Sintió como la silla del último banco junto a la ventana se arrastró por el suelo y enderezó un poco el cuello justo para observar como la figura del gato se alejaba hacia la salida. Era sorprendente que de buenas a primeras Sasuke decidiera hacer su aparición luego de tanto tiempo faltando a clases, incluso Kakashi-sensei le había dicho que lo fuera a ver al terminar el último periodo. Estaba realmente intrigado por la razón que lo había hecho estar ahí y se preguntó si Hinata sabía algo. Quizás ella había tenido que ver en las acciones desconcertantes de ex mejor amigo. Pero no se sentía con el derecho a cuestionarla.

Ciertamente estaba preocupado por la Hyuuga y desearía que no se expusiera a los peligros que conllevaban estar alrededor del moreno. No obstante ¿Cómo podría detenerla? Él se había rendido a mitad de camino porque no podía hacer nada y ella en cambio seguí derecho aunque fuera un caso perdido. Le recordaba vagamente a su yo del pasado que como un idiota caminaba directo contra las paredes y se chocaba de lleno por su imprudencia. No es como si hubiera cambiado del todo, pero ahora era un poco menos osado. Tal vez debía aprender a recuperar el valor y dejar de lado su orgullo herido. Aun si sentía que una parte de sí odiaba profundamente a Sasuke, lo cierto es que al final era su mejor amigo, la persona que era como un hermano para él. De los dos el Uchiha siempre fue más frágil de mente, aunque trataba de demostrar lo contrario. Estaba dispuesto a intentarlo una vez más. No podía seguir dejando que Hinata peleara esa batalla sola. Ella era demasiado pequeña para soportar esa pesada carga. Y sería más fácil si él compartía con Sasuke la culpa de sus pecados. Un año de oscuridad no debía derrotar a casi toda una vida de complicidad.

Aun si todavía no comprendía todos sus sentimientos y ni siquiera era capaz de nombrar la mayor parte de ellos. Lo intentaría, haría cuanto fuera posible para ayudar a Sasuke una vez más. Falló en el pasado, y se arrepentía de no haber sido una mejor persona. Tal vez no terminaría bien y quizás se hastiaría, pero no podía seguir manteniéndose al margen. No podía permitir más daños colaterales de ese suceso que destrozó el mundo de Sasuke. Él tenía que salir de ese hoyo que había cavado por sí mismo y le daría una mano aun si el moreno la rechazaba. Era una promesa que se hacía, consciente de que nadie se lo pedía.

Traería devuelta a Sasuke.

El Uzumaki se levantó de su asiento y una sensación calurosa se albergó en la base de su pecho. Exhaló bruscamente, como si estuviera dándose fuerzas y levantó el rostro que resplandecía lleno de confianza.

Atacaría de frente apenas tuviera oportunidad.

Unos orbes jade fueron testigos mudos de todo el debate mental del rubio y su mirar se turbo en una combinación indefinida de emociones. Nuevamente sólo era capaz de observar. Sakura desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y se tocó la muñeca en un ademan impotente. ¿Cuándo tendría el valor de pararse a su lado para ayudarlo a enfrentar sus batallas? ¿Hasta cuándo ocultaría lo que en verdad sentía? ¿Sólo se quedaría ahí mientras Naruto se alejaba brillando como una estrella fugaz que no podía atrapar? Era tan patética que ni siquiera podía hacer nada para apoyarlo. Casi creía que no tenía derecho a tener esos sentimientos especiales por él. Siempre creyó que era mejor mantenerse callada, ser su mejor amiga ya era suficientemente bueno. Pero era de humanos codiciar más y ella se había vuelto ambiciosa con el paso del tiempo. Más no tenía la confianza de cruzar ese límite que se había trazado hacía tres años.

Al final de cuentas, ella no era buena para él.

* * *

Se apresuró en atravesar los pasillos llenos de estudiantes que le miraron algo extrañados cuando se chocaba con uno que otro al intentar llegar más pronto a su destino. Kiba y Shino ni siquiera fueron capaces de preguntarle a dónde iba al verla salir disparada del aula en cuanto el timbre para el almuerzo sonó. Estaba apurada en comprobar que no había fantaseado despierta y corroborar que Sasuke se encontraba en ese mismo lugar. Sintió una genuina dicha y su corazón vibró al distinguir la puerta de la biblioteca escolar, tragó saliva en cuanto fue capaz de tocarla. Se detuvo un segundo, intentando usar todas sus fuerzas para calmarse y no quedar desilusionada en caso de haber soñado todo; contó hasta tres y dio un tiro al pasador para abrir.

Una figura conocida le esperaba.

Sus ojos se llenaron de esa silueta única que tanto adoraba y reparó en cada detalle de su persona. ¿Cómo es que él lucía tan bien sólo estando parado contra el ventanal? Sus mejillas enrojecieron y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Simplemente era feliz.

—Viniste—anunció acercándose al moreno, este bajó la mirada hacía ella.

Nunca había notado su diferencia de altura. O mejor dicho no le había tomado importancia antes.

—Me dijiste que lo hiciera—repuso con voz ronca.

—Oh, ya veo—la sangre se acumuló más en todo su rostro. Dios ¿por qué era así ahora? Esa sinceridad la estaba enloqueciendo.

Sasuke miró fijamente su cara. Sus mejillas parecían un par de redondos tomates si lo comparaba. Se preguntó si éstas sabrían igual de bien y luego se golpeó mentalmente por esos estúpidos pensamientos.

Mierda que estaba haciendo el tonto.

—Como sea—se aclaró la garganta para desechar sus reflexiones sin sentido.

—Es verdad—exclamó ajena de lo que estaba causando en el interior del gato callejero. Él la miró expectante—. ¿Tienes hambre?—preguntó sonriendo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ella sonreía demasiado.

Probablemente era una de las cosas que le gustaban de ella, pero primero se arrancaba la lengua antes de admitirlo o decírselo.

Hinata no tenía por qué saber que se había enamorado.

…

Se giró sobre su costado y miró como la Hyuuga se movía de un lado a otro en la sala de descanso. Estaba guardando algunas sobras de los aperitivos que habían comido y él había decidido recostarse el resto del descanso. Se sentía algo somnoliento, pero encontraba bastante entretenido observarla ir de aquí para allá con esos torpes pasos. No era capaz de dar tres sin tropezar con las puntas de sus propios pies y eso era algo gracioso de ver. Se encontró a sí mismo totalmente fascinado y mientras nadie se enterara de ello, estaba bien dejarse llevar.

No es como si hubiera decidido cambiar todo su mundo por ella. Pero había aceptado por lo menos relajarse un poco a su lado. No tenía que mantener la mascaras ni aferrarse a las cicatrices que lo llenaban de pies a cabeza. Podía dejar de lado por un segundo todo lo que le ahogaba día tras día. Junto a ella podía olvidar que era un ser sin esperanza y tranquilizar su alma.

No es que se perdonara, pero al menos no aparecían los monstruos de su cabeza para atormentarlo. Tampoco es que la palabra felicidad pudiera aplicarse, quizás lo correcto sería decir que ella era la anestesia perfecta. Tan sólo adormecía el dolor de su interior, pero no borraba la verdad.

—Tú sólo estás huyendo—las palabras que sonaban en sus tímpanos hicieron eco en su interior. El Itachi que sólo vivía en su interior, era cruel, pero no había manera de negarlo.

Al final, incluso después de todo, seguí escapando.

Apretó la quijada y cerró los ojos mientras acomodaba la cabeza en el sofá que hacía tanto no ocupaba.

Ah, mierda, desearía que se callaran las voces en su cabeza.

Cruzó los brazos, como si estuviera protegiéndose y esperó a que el sueño se apoderada de él. Sólo cuando dormía, todo se desvanecía. A veces deseaba no despertar más, quedarse dormido para siempre en los brazos de la oscuridad. Pero su castigo era siempre regresar a la incandescente luz que lo quemaba sin piedad.

Hacía mucho que ya no se sentía parte de ese brillante mundo.

Hinata terminó de acomodar los moldes y giró sobre la punta de sus pies. Reparó en el moreno que se veía apacible y quieto mientras estaba acostado en el sillón de la sala. Era una imagen tan nostálgica y las memorias de los días en que se volvió natural su presencia en ese lugar llegaron a ella. Contuvo la respiración y sus ojos picaron un poco. Las lágrimas le traicionaban con facilidad, pero no lloraría por los recuerdos valiosos que mantenía en su corazón. Ese era el presente y el gato en verdad estaba de nuevo frente a ella. No era un sueño, si estiraba la mano realmente podría tocarlo.

Dio pequeños pasos, acercándose con cautela, delineo sus facciones tan finas y a la vez masculinas. En verdad era atractivo, más allá de las magulladuras de su rostro y su actitud huraña, el moreno era un chico bastante bien parecido. Seguramente si no fuera por su comportamiento hostil y sus tendencias violetas, hubiera sido un ídolo entre las chicas de la escuela. Sin embargo estaba bien que ese no fuera el caso, aun si sonaba egoísta, ella se sentía feliz de ser la única que podía ver todos sus lados, buenos o malos, ella podía monopolizar cada faceta del gato callejero. Le acarició los cabellos suavemente. Nunca hubiera imaginado que las cosas serían así aquella noche que se cruzó por primera vez con él. Seguramente los dioses se habían confabulado para que justamente ese día saliera tarde de la escuela y se encontrara con él en medio de esa lluvia.

No se arrepentía para nada de haberle tendido su mano.

Estaba agradecida de la vida que le había llevado a conocerlo. Entre tanta gente en ese mundo, ella que no poseía nada similar a la suerte, tuvo su única fortuna, y fue justamente ser capaz de encontrar a una persona tan maravillosa como él. Aunque Sasuke no era bueno, como ya había dicho antes, eso no mermaba la amabilidad que él pretendía esconder. Ninguna persona es perfecta, y mucho menos tan benevolente que se podría tachar de santo. Ese tipo de imperfecciones eran las más bellas.

Sasuke era el ser más hermoso que había conocido, aun con todas sus heridas y cicatrices, su corazón era precioso y frágil como ningún otro.

Lo protegería hasta el final, era una promesa.

Una mano le cogió la muñeca. Ella se sobresaltó y su corazón salió disparado. Abrió los orbes tanto como pudo y enfocó su mirada en el joven que había abierto los ojos y la taladraba con sus profundos quinqués negros. El silencio reinó entre los dos y una conexión se estableció, era incomodo, pero no le disgustaba la forma en que él la estaba mirando. Su cara enrojeció nuevamente. Y las orejas le ardieron como si hubieran untado cera caliente en ellas. Sasuke estrechó la mirada y en un movimiento sutil, como el suspiro que se pierde en el ambiente, la jaló hacia él; tumbándola sobre su cuerpo mientras se movía para que ambos quedaran acomodados en el sofá. El mundo dejó de oírse y todos los ruidos del universo se volvieron ecos lejanos.

Ah, llegarían tarde al siguiente periodo.

* * *

 **.**

 _Era hermoso los perfectamente imperfectos que éramos el uno para el otro, nuestro destino era una cuerda a punto de romperse._

 **.**

 **.-*+*-.**

 **Continuará**

' **-+*+-´**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Follows, y Favs. Me alegra saber que les gusta esta historia. El próximo episodio estará disponible en seguida. Lamento mi falta, tuve contratiempos para cumplir mi promesa. Por ello traigo hoy doble actualización y de un largo decente cada una.**

 **Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos más adelante.**

 **Sin más por aclarar.**

 **Akari se despide.**

 **Yanne!**


	18. Calma antes de la tormenta

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que esto les guste.**

 **Declaimer:**

Naruto **NO** es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **.**

 **Episodio**

 **XVIII**

 **Calma antes de la tormenta**

 _ **.**_

" _Creo que fui demasiado feliz_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 **P** robablemente había muerto. Seguramente su corazón no había resistido más y sin darse cuenta murió en medio del éxtasis de su felicidad. Pero sería la muerte más dulce que podría aspirar a tener. El calor de esos brazos y labios no eran ninguna mentira y aunque no estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro y su destino sólo fuera un desenlace fatal. Lo cierto es que valdría totalmente la pena perder su alma, si el pecado era estar así con él para toda la eternidad. Aunque quizás esa eternidad duraría sólo el lapso que encerraba un reloj de arena y siendo así no quedaba más que disfrutarla hasta el final aun si sentía arrepentimientos a causa de sus decisiones; era una eternidad tan efímera que se le rompía el corazón al imaginar que no podría estar a su lado algún día, la realidad es que nada resulta para siempre y mucho menos si se trata de algo humano. Ambos lo eran y eso significaba que morirían tarde o temprano. Porque todo lo hermoso, no es inmortal sino lo contrario. Los seres humanos son preciosos y perecederos, tan imperfectos que la belleza escondida es enigmática y abrazadora. Lo único que podía hacerse al respecto era atesorar los defectos que componían a cada persona como el valioso regalo que les daban los dioses para demostrar que cada uno era único e irremplazable. Ella jamás podría olvidar todas las caras de él, las buenas y las malas, porque cada una de ellas lo definía como ese hombre que se robó su corazón desde el primer momento. Y estaba totalmente bien con ello. Porque gustosamente le ofrecía ese pequeño contendor averiado para que lanzara sus últimos suspiros en nombre de su amor. Se aseguraría de encontrarlo en la próxima vida para continuar la historia que se quedaría inconclusa cuando ella se marchara.

Lo amaría cada vez que su alma volviera a nacer.

Estaba muy segura de eso.

Hinata no era capaz de alzar el rostro pues el moreno le había cogido la nuca, manteniéndola cautiva contra su pecho. No es que odiara ser retenida de esa manera, pero no entendía porque él había hecho eso.

—Sasuke…

—Sólo cállate—ordenó afianzando el agarre de su otra mano a esa estrecha cintura. Enredó sus piernas con las de la Hyuuga y ocultó su rostro en la coronilla de la joven.

—Vale—usó sus tenaces dedos para aferrarse a la chaqueta del morocho. Cerró fuertemente sus parpados para escuchar los latidos ajenos.

Era una melodía única en el mundo y el sublime sonido que atravesaba el universo de ecos.

Aun si era efímera, así podría definir la eternidad junto a la persona que más amaba.

La ojiperla se movió un poco y logró levantar la cabeza, el deslizó su mano hasta tocarle el rostro. Y se perdió en su composición. Ella era en verdad algo extraordinario. ¿Cómo podía lucir tan delicada? Era linda, no lo negaría, y tampoco era ciego para no darse cuenta de ello. Pero independientemente de ello, de alguna forma la de cabellos azules se las arreglaba para lucir como una muñeca de porcelana. Bella y frágil que sus manos simplemente la harían pedazos apenas usara un poco de fuerza. Sus pómulos otra vez se veían igual que los tomates y esos labios carnosos le invitaban a acercarse.

Se enderezó con ella en brazos y Hinata esperó ansiosa sus acciones. Su pequeña figura embonaba perfectamente en el hueco entre sus piernas y la altura de sus ojos era equilibrada. El azabache llevó sus manos al rostro de la Hyuuga, delineando sus cejas primero luego sus parpados cerrados por sus acciones, bajando luego por el puente de la nariz, acariciando suavemente sus labios, rozando su barbilla, palpando su estilizado cuello, y finalmente tocando esa delicada clavícula apenas visible por el uniforme. La muchacha se estremeció bajo su tacto y él sintió que su cuerpo hervía lentamente. Por instinto llevó sus labios hasta el último sitio que había tocado y ella respingó sorprendida, intentó apartarse al haber sido tomada con la guardia baja, pero él se lo impidió enroscando su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Sasuke movió su boca por todo el camino de regreso a su rostro y Hinata sintió que el pecho le estallaría. Su reparación se volvió pesada y los escalofríos de su espina dorsal enviaban leves espasmos a su cuerpo.

—Sasuke…—articuló con dificultad al ser sorprendida por esas nuevas sensaciones.

Otra vez, él estaba siendo gentil y no brusco.

Abrió la boca para agregar algo más, pero sus intenciones se vieron nubladas cuando el Uchiha se apoderó de sus labios. La besó como si fuera un tesoro y al mismo tiempo demando su respuesta con firmeza. De lado a lado sus belfos dulcemente compartieron secretos sin voz.

¿Por qué era tan injusto?

Si no la amaba, ¿por qué la besaba como si lo hiciera?

Ah, realmente sería su perdición.

* * *

El televisor estaba encendido en un partido de beisbol dentro de la sala de maestros. Algunos veían el juego, mientras que otros revisaban documentos en sus cubículos. Kakashi se levantó de su poltrona y fue hasta el archivero para sacar unas cosas que necesitaba, se topó con Kurenai que apilaba un montón de cuadernillos de su clase para revisar la tarea.

—Eso luce pesado, ¿quieres ayuda?—indagó.

—Está bien, no hay necesidad—sacudió una mano para restarle importancia.

—Como siempre, eres terca para pedir ayuda—interrumpió Asuma metiéndose en medio para quitarle la carga a la de cabellos oscuros.

—¡Hey!

—Vamos, sólo acepta mi caballerosidad—le guiño un ojo y se dirigió al escritorio de Yuuhi.

—Eres imposible—resopló ligeramente sonrojada. El Hatake sonrió bajo su máscara.

En verdad, esos dos no engañaban a nadie. Casi todos sabían que estaban en una relación. Pero nadie mencionaba nada, por alguna razón ellos preferían mantenerlo como un secreto, aunque de esto no tuviera ni un poco, incluso Tsunade-sama les había dicho en una de las tantas salidas a beber que sólo tenían que casarse y ya. No es como si las relaciones entre profesores estuvieran prohibidas al fin y al cabo.

* * *

Hinata terminó de guardar los libros que habían sido devueltos y se encargó de archivar el resto de los tarjetones. Kurenai-sensei le había dicho que pasara por unos materiales a la sala de referencias, una vez terminado eso habría acabado con los deberes de la biblioteca de ese día. Tarareó una melodía desconocida mientras andaba de estante en estante y su larga melena azulada se meció detrás de su espalda. Estaba de muy buen humor ese día y no había duda de que era por la presencia de cierto gato. Seguía sin entender del todo porque razón Sasuke había decido ir a la escuela de la nada, pero esto la hacía increíblemente feliz, pues era capaz de ver su rostro más tiempo. De alguna forma temía que todo se tratase de un sueño y que cuando por fin abriese los ojos nada fuera diferente y él todavía estuviera evitándola. La verdad es que esos días habían sido una tortura absoluta para su corazón. Como si el Uchiha se hubiera convertido en una droga a la que su cuerpo era adicto. La abstinencia de ese tacto, esa voz, y esos ojos, era peor que meterse una barra de acero caliente por el estómago. Lo necesitaba y aunque no podía soñar con ello, esperaba que él hiciera lo mismo. Sin embargo ¿a quién engañaba? Sasuke no la necesitaba aunque eso deseaba, no la extrañaba aunque eso quería, no la amaba aunque eso anhelaba.

Simplemente la usaba como quería.

Y aunque sonaba horriblemente triste, aun si no era el mejor motivo, por ella estaba bien. Siempre y cuando pudiera estar a su lado, la razón era lo de menos. No podía volverse más codiciosa.

No obstante a veces era un poco difícil.

—Listo—cantó al ver su labor hecha y dio pequeños y rítmicos pasos hacia el escritorio de la sala vacía, cogió la lista que su profesora le había dado un par de horas atrás para ir a por los materiales que necesitaban para la biblioteca.

Deslizó la puerta y emprendió camino por los desolados pasillos del complejo educativo. Se preguntó si Sasuke se habría marchado ya a casa, puesto que cuando le indagó al respecto él sencillamente la ignoró y se largó hacía su salón. Posiblemente le había dejado atrás y le gustaría decir que eso no le importaba en lo absoluto e iría a buscarlo apenas pudiera, sin embargo, ese no era el caso. Tenía que regresar temprano a casa. Por lo que tendría que dejar el buscar al moreno para el día siguiente.

Intuía qué era lo que su padre quería hablar con ella. Pero no deseaba hacerse ilusiones banales que nunca llegarían a nada. No importaba cuanto buscaran, no había modo de que pudiera ser salvada.

Lo sentía.

Y lo aceptaba.

El largo de su vida era muy corto, pero no lo desperdiciaría buscando falsas esperanzas. Había muchas cosas más importantes que luchar contra el destino que le había sido escrito. ¿Por qué su familia no podía ver eso? En lugar de buscar la solución para algo irreversible, sería mucho más confortante que ellos compartieran con ella esos pequeños detalles de la vida que volvían su mundo un lugar colorido.

Al menos podrían obsequiarle un montón de memorias para cuando partiera al otro lado.

* * *

—¿Para qué me llamaste?—cuestionó apenas entraron al salón lleno de materiales. Kakashi le había pedido expresamente que lo siguiera al aula de referencias para poder conversar de una forma más privada cuando llegó a la sala de maestros unos minutos antes.

—No creo que desconozcas la razón—apuntó cruzándose de brazo mientras se recargaba en el escritorio. El menor entrecerró la mirada.

—¿Y bien?

—El consejo académico está pidiendo tu expulsión—soltó con completa honestidad. No se andaría con rodeos.

Sasuke lo miró sin pestañear.

—Entonces seré echado—no lo preguntó.

—No, al menos de momento—le extendió los papeles que traía—. La verdad es que tus acciones ameritan tan sólo una suspensión. Pero la presidenta de la sociedad de padres está exigiendo un castigo mayor por tu comportamiento—el Uchiha revisó la petición de acciones disciplinarias.

—¿Estás diciendo que estoy obligado a asistir hasta la graduación?—gruñó reparando en la respuesta.

—No sólo eso, tendrás que hacer servicio comunitario en la escuela, aunque lo puedes cubrir con tu trabajo en la biblioteca si así lo deseas. También tienes que aprobar los exámenes de la semana que entra y durante el curso de invierno tienes que presentar los trabajos que no has entregado en todo el semestre—explico—, incluso deberás tener al menos el noventa por ciento de tu asistencia en todas las materias el próximo trimestre.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

—Menuda mierda—bufó.

—Ya te lo había advertido—le recordó—. Hablaré con Tsunade-sama para extender una prorroga y dar tiempo a que cumplas con lo estipulado. Sólo así podrás llegar a graduarte—sentenció.

—Me da igual, no lo haré—dejó los papeles en la mesa a su lado—. Es una estupidez, si voy a ser expulsado, bien por mí. Igual no me gusta este lugar de mierda—giró para encaminarse hacia la puerta.

—¿Realmente estás de acuerdo con esto?—preguntó el Hatake—. ¿Echaras todo por la borda debido a tu orgullo? No te comportes como un niño—regañó con voz severa.

—¿Qué?—se detuvo—. Tú qué sabes, no te entrometas donde no te llaman—ladró—. No soy un maldito mocoso—se viró furioso.

—Eres un mocoso, uno realmente terco y molesto—elevó la voz un par de octavas—. ¿Hasta cuándo te vas a comportar infantilmente? Madura de una vez—ordenó inflexible.

El Uchiha apretó los puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos emblanquecieron y sus dientes dolieron por la fuerza con la que presionaba su mandíbula.

Explotó.

Se abalanzó contra el Hatake y le cogió por el cuello de la camisa. El hombre no se inmutó ni un ápice y miró directo a esos ojos furibundos que trataban de destriparlo.

—¡Cierra la boca o te mataré!—amenazó.

—¡Por esto es que eres sólo un mocoso!—gritó y le devolvió el agarre. Sasuke abrió los ojos desconcertado.

Nunca esperó esa respuesta.

—Suéltame—gruñó.

—No puedes ir por el mundo amenazando a aquellos que se preocupan por ti, lo sabes—el ambiente era en verdad pesado y asfixiante, todo apuntaba a un inminente enfrentamiento—. Esto sólo te hará más daño y llegara un momento en que no podrás salir de ello, ¿quieres probar esa clase de desesperación? Te la pasas lloriqueando por todos lados, dando lastima y enfadándote con el mundo. No puedes revertir el pasado, sólo queda seguir adelante, pero te quedaste estancado. A este paso, terminaras acabando con tu propia vida—sus palabras eran contundentes, sin ni un atisbo de suavidad.

—¡¿Y qué si lo hago?! ¿A caso tú sabes lo que se siente matar a tu propia familia?—la herida de su labio se reventó nuevamente.

A este paso dejaría una cicatriz.

—¡Lo hago!—vociferó soltándolo para quitarse el reloj y mostrarle la profunda cicatriz de su muñeca. Era una línea de unos tres centímetros de largo, abultada y colorada de un tono oscuro, resaltante por sobre su piel.

Sasuke se quedó callado mirando fijamente la marca en la muñeca de su maestro.

—…

—Tú y yo nos parecemos más de lo que crees—escupió recordando su momento más oscuro.

Luego de la muerte de su madre, la estabilidad emocional de su padre decayó cada día poco a poco como un veneno suave que lentamente arruinaba el cuerpo, y un día simplemente prefirió escapar de la forma más cobarde posible cuando todo lo sobrepasó. Siempre se sintió culpable de que él hubiera sido una de las razones por las cuales aquella tragedia se dio. Su padre nunca lo dijo, pero sabía muy bien que criarlo fue una tarea demasiado difícil y para ello había tenido que trabajar en cosas de las que no se podía decir algo decente, las deudas no se hicieron esperar y los acreedores frecuentaban tanto su casa que se acostumbró a ser asediado por ellos. Había sido muy duro enfrentar el suicidio de la única persona que tenía en el mundo, más aún cuando sólo era un niño de once años. En aquellos días el panorama era realmente desalentador y su vida se volvió turbia y nebulosa al crecer en hogares ajenos, hizo cosas de las que no se sentía demasiado orgulloso y destrozó un par de aspectos en su vida al no poder enfrentar la realidad. Se hundió tanto que la desesperación lo orilló a llevar al cabo la misma decisión que su progenitor y el dolor se quedó para siempre en su piel a través de aquella cicatriz que era como un perpetuo recordatorio de cuan fácil es renunciar a la vida sin luchar y cuán difícil es vivir dando lo mejor.

Afortunadamente en su caso, había tenido dos seres que siempre velaron por él. Obito y Rin lo habían salvado de la oscuridad y sabía que ellos siempre estarían ahí para ayudarlo. No tendría cara para verlos si no hubiera entrado en razón cuando su mejor amigo casi se mata por rescatarlo la segunda vez que trató de acabar con su vida. Nunca olvidaría las lágrimas en sus rostros y mucho menos las palabras que resonaron en su alma y se grabaron con fuego en su interior.

Nunca más renunciaría antes de acabar todas las posibilidades.

Solamente cuando ya no hubiera absolutamente ningún camino, valía rendirse. Mientras tanto, no lo podía aceptar.

Kakashi miró en los ojos de Sasuke una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. La verdad dudaba un poco de que decirle eso fuera bueno. Pero sinceramente no podía soportar ver cuán similares se estaban volviendo. No quería que Sasuke llegara a atentar deliberadamente contra su propia vida.

—No nos parecemos—soltó enajenado en un vertiginoso círculo de pensamientos. Apretó su agarre al cuello de la camisa de vestir que el peligris usaba—. Yo no soy como tú—su voz sonó tan grave.

—Entonces demuéstralo—retó cogiendo su muñeca con fuerza para detener su aferre.

Ese niño era demasiado fuerte.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—De verdad ¿no puedes?

—Yo no dije eso—estrechó la mirada y lo fulminó con ella—. ¿Por qué debo probarlo? No puede importarme menos…

—Hyuuga—interrumpió y Sasuke se mostró descolocado—. ¿Ella no es suficiente motivo?

Su mano aflojó.

—Tsk, esto es una estupidez—escupió dejándolo libre.

—¿Lo sabes verdad? Ella no tiene tiempo—su mirada se oscureció un tanto. Sasuke no se sorprendió ante el hecho de que Kakashi conociera la situación de la muchacha. Después de todo lo había visto llevarla en brazos una vez tiempo atrás—. ¿No puedes al menos intentarlo por ella?

—Ella va a desaparecer—le dio la espalda—. ¿Por qué debo intentar vivir por una persona que morirá?

Era una causa perdida.

—Precisamente porque ella ya no estará, deberías dar lo mejor.

—¿Y eso qué cambiaría?—giró medio cuerpo y clavó su mirada en el Hatake.

Que ojos tan fríos.

—…

—No es como si ella vaya a vivir más sólo por eso.

—Tal vez no, pero….

—Si ella al final se irá—volvió a darle la espalda—. Eso es aún más estúpido.

Kakashi alzó una ceja. Sería posible que Sasuke…

La puerta se abrió.

Ambos hombres dirigieron su vista al lumbral y no pudieron ocultar en lo absoluto su sorpresa al ver el objeto de su reciente conversación parada bajo el marco.

—Hyuuga…

—Kakashi-sensei, lo convenceré—ingresó al cuarto con suma tranquilidad y tomó del brazo al muchacho—. No se preocupe, no dejaré que lo expulsen—inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida—. Lamento todas las molestias—su voz era demasiado cristalina.

¿Había escuchado todo?

—¿Qué estás…?

—Por favor—miró al moreno—. Sólo sígueme.

—Hyuuga—llamó el mayor al verlos irse del salón.

Se mordió el labio y apretó los puños a su costado.

Mierda.

* * *

Se terminó de calzar los zapatos cafés y acomodó ligeramente la bufanda que había escogido utilizar ese día. Se pasó los dedos por las finas hebras rosadas y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro. La reunión del comité de graduación había durado más de lo esperado, pero al menos habían logrado decidir algunas cosas que harían para el siguiente trimestre. Era agotador tener que organizar todo con el consejo estudiantil, pero no era nada que no pudiera hacer. Generalmente era muy buena para esas cosas, probablemente lo único que no podía mantener bajo control era su vida amorosa. Ino siempre le decía que debía superar ese amor no correspondido, ya había tenido una experiencia similar en secundaria cuando tuvo sentimientos por Sasuke. Aunque aquello había quedado en sólo un flechazo infantil, era el perfecto antecedente de su mala suerte en el romance. Sin embargo no podía renunciar tan fácilmente a Naruto.

Quería aferrarse un poco más a esos sentimientos aunque no llegaran a nada.

—Sakura-chan, tardaste demasiado-ttebayo—reclamó el dueño de sus pensamientos. La pelirosa enarcó ambas cejas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestionó perpleja.

—¿No íbamos a estudiar hoy también?—el rubio se movió con los brazos cruzados para conservar el calor. La zona de taquillas estaba algo fría después de todo.

Su pecho latió.

—Eres un tonto—susurró mirándolo cálidamente—. Ugh, quiero decir… ¿Eres idiota? ¿Qué vas a hacer si te enfermas?—regañó

—Está bien. Se supone que los idiotas no podemos enfermarnos más de dos veces—sonrió.

—¡Así no va el dicho!

—¿Eh? Pero si…

—Como sea, sólo vayamos a casa—se golpeó la frente.

—Vale.

¿Cómo podía renunciar si él era así?

Tan sólo lo querría un poco más.

* * *

Hinata permaneció en silencio mientras caminaban por las calles nevadas para alejarse de la escuela. Habían entrado en el parque cercano a la estación de trenes y se dirigían a un punto desconocido del mismo. La nieve había comenzado a caer de nuevo y algunas personas iban y venían por los caminos del lugar. Sasuke miró la espalda de la ojiperla y sintió un extraño nudo en la boca de su estómago. Estaba seguro que ella había escuchado su acalorada discusión con Kakashi, pero de algún modo no se atrevía a decir nada al respecto. No sentía que debiera hacerlo. Chasqueó la lengua y bufó, menuda mierda se había vuelto la situación.

Ella se detuvo.

—Lo siento—musitó sin girarse hacia él—. Lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo—expresó.

—¿Qué es lo que….?

—Lamento también que Kakashi-sensei esté equivocado—se giró.

Sasuke se paralizó.

¿Por qué estaba sonriendo?

—…

Parecía tan rota que algo en su interior de desquebrajó.

—Yo sé que no puedo aspirar a ser lo que Kakashi-sensei espera que sea para ti—se llevó una mano al pecho. Ardía horriblemente con cada latido de su corazón—. Perdóname no ser suficientemente buena—bajó el rostro y cerró sus ojos para detener los lagrimones que abandonaban sus cuencas sin permiso. La curva de sus labios se torció y deformó indistinguiblemente. Sus hombros se sacudían al contener los sollozos y le pareció que se había vuelto tan pequeña que era desconcertante.

El silencio reinó.

El moreno estiró una mano hacia ella, pero se detuvo antes de siquiera acariciar su cabeza. ¿Qué derecho tenía a consolarla? Si era el motivo de esas lágrimas.

Mierda.

Bufó y ladeó la cabeza, se rascó la nuca de forma ruda y le rechinaron los dientes. Se sentía tan frustrado que sería ahogado por ello. ¿Por qué ahora se sentía como si hubiera cometido un crimen? Si generalmente no le importaba hacerle daño y él mismo había dicho que se lo haría sin reparo. Muy en el fondo conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no quería admitirla. Si lo hiciera, si dijera la verdad de sus sentimientos, ¿a quién podría odiar ahora? El monstruo que vivía dentro de su cabeza no podía permitir que su carga fuera destruida de esa forma.

El amor era una cosa aterradora. Nublaba los sentidos como si fuera una especie de anestesia para extirpar las cosas dolorosas que se enganchaban a su interior como tumores malignos que le mataban el alma. No estaba dispuesto a albergar tal sentimiento como si nada. Él no podía amarla y sin embargo sentía que era imposible no hacerlo. Probablemente el único freno que tenía ahora era precisamente el conocimiento de que ella se iría más pronto que tarde de su lado.

Un día ella se marcharía y lo dejaría atrás, y aunque quisiera aferrarse a su mano tan pequeña, lo cierto es que no era capaz de hacerlo al final.

Tendría que dejarla partir y se quedaría solo una vez más.

¿Cómo podía entonces siquiera pretender retenerla?

—Ella es tan lamentable por tu culpa.

—Cállate—susurró por lo bajo para que solamente la quimera pudiera escucharlo.

No necesitaba decírselo.

Él sabía perfectamente que su actitud lastimaba profundamente a esa mujer. No importaba cuan fuerte pudiera aparentar ser, en realidad era increíblemente débil y su manera de actuar tan ambigua la hería cada vez que decía y hacía cosas totalmente contrariadas. Era como ir de frio a caliente en un mismo instante, no era para menos que se presentara una infección.

—En verdad lo siento, no sé qué sucede conmigo—pronunció limpiándose frenéticamente el rostro. Que patética imagen—. No han dicho nada que no sea verdad y sin embargo yo estoy…—gimoteó y la fuerza de sus piernas se esfumó. Sasuke dio un paso automáticamente, pero se restringió de cualquier toque.

—…—qué cosa podía decirle a ella, si no encontraba ninguna que corrigiera la insensibilidad con la que había hablado antes. Ciertamente no tenía cuidado nunca con su boca, pero era la primera vez que odiaba profundamente su manía de ser tan contundente y sin tacto.

La peliazul trató de convencerse a sí misma de detenerse. Ella no era así. No lloraba por las cosas que ya había aceptado. No era la más fuerte, pero al menos podía resistir. ¿Por qué lloraba por algo así? Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke no dijeron nada que fuera cierto. Ella no viviría mucho tiempo y claro que deseaba que Sasuke intentara vivir por ella, porque no sería capaz de hacer un montón de cosas que él sí, y si se rendía a mitad de camino una parte suya sabía que nunca lo perdonaría. Su vida terminaría antes de disfrutar el tiempo que dios le había otorgado. Eso no era justo, no lo era y sin embargo ya lo había aceptado. Entonces ¿por qué la hería darse cuenta que no era una razón lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que el Uchiha cambiara? Ella se había aferrado a la idea que no era necesario cambiarlo, siempre y cuando él pudiera comprender lo hermoso que era vivir sin arrepentimientos. El comprender nuevamente que un día tendría que decirle adiós, hacía que su corazón se rompiera en cientos de pedazos pequeños que se perdían en la inmensidad del mundo.

Quizás no sería tan fácil dejarlo atrás.

—Lo siento, lo siento—lloró—. Lo siento, lo…

—¡Basta!—ordenó severamente cogiéndola de los hombros. Se había puesto de cuclillas frente a ella.

—…—sus cejas se curvaron hacia arriba confiriéndole una expresión profundamente rota. Las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas pálidas, mojándolas completamente. Sasuke apretó la quijada y llevó una de sus manos al rostro de la muchacha para limpiarlo, restregó la manga de su abrigo para quitar el líquido salado. Acción que no fue del todo suave.

Hinata apretó los ojos y sintió un poco de dolor en sus mofletes. Después él se detuvo al ver lo inútil que era y la tomó firmemente por el mentón.

—Detente—volvió a decir—. Suficiente, deja de llorar—su respiración se hizo pesada y el estrés de la situación le estaba tensando el cuello—. ¡Hinata!

Ella se detuvo.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

¿Qué acababa de decir?

El gato callejero ¿acababa de usar su nombre? Probablemente esta era la primera vez que la llamaba así. Sonaba tan extraño, sus orejas picaron y la sangre se fue poco a poco alojando en sus pómulos.

—Tú dijiste mi nom…

—En verdad que eres molesta—masculló estampando su boca sobre la de ella.

Hinata dejó de respirar.

Al diablo todo lo demás. Aún si no tenía derecho a reclamar nada sobre ella. No le importaba en lo absoluto merecerla o no. Simplemente la tomaría.

—¿Sasuke?—pronunció cuando él se apartó de su cara. Ese beso había sido tan fugaz que casi pensó no había sido real.

—No voy a pedirte disculpas—advirtió.

No podía decirle que lo sentía y que estaba arrepentido, aunque le picara por debajo de la piel la culpa. No iba a decirlo, primero tenían que arrancarle la lengua con un metal caliente antes de siquiera esperar que cediera su última ancla del fondo. Si no se frenaba, podría empezar a desear estar más con ella y eso no estaba del todo bien. Porque también querría que ella se quedara por siempre a su lado aunque fuera imposible.

Estar juntos los estaba arruinando.

* * *

El tiempo es un camino de una sólo vía. No hay retornos ni sacadas. Anda constante sobre una línea recta y no concede misericordia a nadie. El tiempo nos abraza, nos usa y nos desecha. No obedece reglas más que su propia naturaleza. Lo humanos siempre estarían sometidos a su mano que parecía gentil, pero que sin duda se deslizaba alrededor del cuello para que cuando fuera necesario, pudiera cegar el aliento de la vida. Los días pasaron uno tras otro y la semana de exámenes terminó tan pronto como empezó, aunque para algunos era como estar sometido a la eterna tortura. Lo resultados estuvieron listos un día antes de la clausura del trimestre y los cursos comenzarían apenas fuera navidad. De alguna forma Sasuke había logrado pasar los exámenes casi por milagro, no era para menos, había logrado mantener buenas notas en ocasiones anteriores aunque sus registros de asistencia fueran un desastre, aún si lograba una marca roja la recuperaba con facilidad en los exámenes de recuperación tan sólo con leer un libro. Él era bastante listo, ya lo había escuchado de Kakashi en una ocasión y el mismo gato lo demostró en el pasado, pero no ponía nada de empeño para sobresalir aunque sus capacidades se lo permitieran, sin embargo esta vez había faltado más de la mitad del bimestre a evaluar, por lo que los resultados fueron más bajos de lo esperado. Sus notas eran decadentes y aprobó a penas por una diferencia mínima de puntos; según el trato, tendría que ir durante todas la vacaciones para recuperarse, además de que no le sería perdonada ninguna falta en el futuro. Hinata logró convencerlo de que aceptara el convenio, aunque no entendió por qué razón él había desistido en su afán de oponerse.

Incluso el Hatake estaba sorprendido por el cambio de idea que había sufrido el morocho. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que se debía a la ojiperla

Sasuke no era para nada sincero.

Luego de ese momento en el parque, ella no volvió a mencionar nada, mucho menos él. Pero se había quedado guardada una leve incomodidad entre ambos. Hinata comprobó los verdaderos sentimientos de Sasuke hacia ella y eso le dolía cada vez que lo recordaba. Pero optó por dejarlo ser. Al fin de cuentas, ella había dicho que no necesitaba ser amada siempre que le dejara estar con él.

No obstante, últimamente se le dificultaba cumplir con ese trato.

Se estaba volviendo muy ansiosa.

Y no faltaba mucho para que comenzara a desear más.

El televisor estaba encendido en un canal al azar y ella se encontraba sentada sobre la cama del ojinegro. Últimamente se la pasaba en el apartamento del gato. Generalmente hacia sus deberes, cenaban juntos y una que otra noche se quedaba a dormir. El Uchiha le había dicho que no estaría trabajando en el bar por un tiempo, aunque no reveló la razón, por lo tanto había conseguido trabajo en la tienda de conveniencia que quedaba cerca del complejo. Era medio tiempo, por lo que al salir de la escuela iba al local y terminaba su turno a las diez en punto. Miró el reloj de su Smartphone y supuso que Sasuke no tardaría en llegar en cualquier momento. Uchiwa se bañaba tranquilamente luego de haber cenado en su plato. La campanilla de su nuevo collar resonaba cada dos por tres. El moreno había insistido tanto en que no era suyo y aun así había terminado por comprar aquel objeto que decía todo lo contrario.

Buscó su bolso por toda la habitación, también ya estaba siendo hora de tomar sus medicamentos. Lo encontró tirado entre la cama y la pared, seguramente se había caído cuando llegó y lo dejó flojamente en el lecho. Metió la mano para sacarlo y sus dedos chocaron contra algo rectangular. Un poco extrañada, lo sacó y descubrió para su sorpresa un viejo retrato. Quién sabe por qué razón estaba ahí y el vidrio roto del marco le dejaba en claro que no fue por un simple descuido.

En la imagen podía apreciar a una versión más joven del Uchiha, quizás siete u ocho años, a su lado un chico un poco más grande pero con un rostro similar. No tuvo que adivinar para saber que era su hermano mayor. Además, ambos se encontraban entre dos adultos de cabello negro. La mujer era hermosa y de facciones similares a las del gato callejero, por otro lao el hombre se asemejaba más con el otro niño. Sus padres. Era la primera vez que los veía. Según Kakashi ambos habían muerto cuando Sasuke aún estaba en la primaria y él y su hermano habían sido cuidados por unos parientes hasta que el mayor tuvo edad para poder independizarse y llevarse con él a su consanguíneo. Acarició la imagen con suma delicadeza y sus ojos miraron fijo el rostro del menor de todos.

Esa persona ya no existía.

Ese Sasuke que sonreía despreocupadamente, ajeno al hecho de que tiempo después se quedaría solo, no creía poder conocerlo alguna vez. La inocencia de esos ojos había sido arrancada con crueldad y la pureza de su sonrisa se tiñó en aversión. Esa versión de él había muerto hacía bastante tiempo.

Tan injusto.

De muchas maneras diferentes era en verdad insólito lo torcido que se había vuelto su destino. Casi como si el cielo le estuviera cobrando un terrible pecado. Y ella por su parte, solamente podía ser testigo, sin voz ni voto que lo cambiase.

Que irritante.

Se humedeció los labios, pues la boca se le secaba cada vez que pensaba en eso. Era realmente doloroso estar limitada al margen. Por más que quisiera, ese punto en la vida del gato no podía ser tocado por ella. Era como si estuviera atrapado en una esfera de cristal, tan grueso y duro que sin importar cuantos golpes lanzara, no podía romperlo. Dentro, él era ahogado en un tumulto de emociones, sensaciones y sentimientos cargados de rabia, culpa y tristeza. Y aunque el moreno se retorcía, y arañaba el espacio intentando escapar de su fatídico final, ella sólo era capaz de observarlo, desesperada por no poder alcanzarlo.

No podía salvarlo.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

La puerta resonó al girar el pestillo y apresuradamente escondió de nuevo la fotografía en el lugar donde la había encontrado. Su corazón dolió por lo rápido que latía y se dijo a sí misma que controlara su respiración. Últimamente estaba teniendo problemas para calmarse. Aunque probablemente sólo era una consecuencia psicológica de la conversación que había tenido con su padre.

Se quedó quieta sobre la cama. Viendo sin ver realmente sus pies.

Recordó vagamente la reunión con Hiashi y el asunto que urgentemente quería tratar con ella. De alguna forma, había encontrado un doctor en Alemania capaz de realizar la operación de su corazón. Aunque sólo pudo aumentar las probabilidades de éxito a un 52%. Eso era más de la mitad de la suerte necesaria. Pero si fallaba, inminentemente dejaría este mundo en la mesa de operaciones. La Dra. Yamada, quién siempre había sido la médico a cargo de su situación, les recomendó pensarlo concienzudamente, pues aunque la esperanza florecía, era un arma de doble filo. Cuántos inconvenientes daba ese pequeño órgano en su pecho, pensó. Su madre había tenido exactamente el mismo problema que ella, pero en su caso los síntomas de la enfermedad no aparecieron sino hasta que Hanabi nació, los doctores dijeron que en ocasiones los síntomas surgían tarde y con mayores complicaciones, por ello nada se pudo hacer. Irónicamente en su caso, fue mucho más temprano, ni siquiera era una adulta todavía y ya estaba condenada a una vida efímera. Por lo que intentaba lo mejor que podía al recordar las palabras que su madre le dijo una vez mientras estaba en el hospital.

Vivir todo como si fuera único e irremplazable, aun si esto era pequeño y sin sentido. La trivialidad era extrañamente hermosa y valiosa para personas como ella. Puesto que un solo instante, podía ser verdaderamente importante. Más valiosas todavía, eran las personas a su alrededor. Porque cuando se fuera de ese mundo, quizás podría vivir un poco más por medio de sus memorias juntos. Sólo cuando se olvidaran de ella, sería entonces su verdadera muerte.

Por eso, quería dejar un poco de sí en cada persona a su alrededor.

Viviría en los corazones de sus seres queridos y vería el mundo que dejaría al machar a través de sus ojos.

Seguiría a su lado aun y cuando se hubiera ido.

Nunca los dejaría del todo y siempre velaría por ellos donde quiera que fuera al final.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó el dueño de la casa al verla rígida sobre la cama.

—¿Eh? Ah, bienvenido a casa—musitó saliendo del trance—. Sólo me quedé pensando en algo—se levantó fluidamente—. ¿Estás cansado? Calentaré la cena—masculló pasando a su lado para ir hacía la cocineta y encender la hornilla—, por cierto, Uchi-kun ya no tiene comida. Traeré una bolsa mañana que venga.

—Hmm—atinó a contestar mientras se quitaba el abrigo y caminaba hacía las cómodas para coger un cambio de ropa.

—Deja la ropa en la cesta cuando termines tu ducha—avisó la peliazul mientras movía el cucharon del estofado que había preparado—. La lavaré mañana—avisó en voz alta antes de que Sasuke cerrara la puerta del baño.

De alguna forma, eran como un par de recién casados, pensó sonriendo tímidamente.

Se movió de un lado a otro tarareando una melodía desconocida, su melena danzaba libre por su espalda y la mueca que se dibujaba resplandecía como un faro en la oscuridad. Era feliz con esos pequeños momentos, de una manera tal que muy pocos comprenderían.

El mundo podía detenerse justo ahí.

* * *

Cerró la puerta de la nevera con el talón del pie y acomodó las latas de cerveza que traía en sus brazos. El suéter de lana gris se humedeció un poco por lo frio, pero no le tomó demasiada importancia. Se dirigió a la sala de estar para depositar su carga en la mesa con el kotatsu y luego regresó para tomar un plato con calamar frito que había preparado con anterioridad. Se sentó en el piso mientras fijaba vagamente su atención en la pantalla del televisor. Distinguió una escena de la película _A walk to remember_ y se preguntó por qué todas las mujeres amaban esa clase de historias. Tan trágicas, frustrantes e injustas. Miró a su acompañante, quien tenía las piernas metidas dentro de la manta térmica mientras cogía un poco del aperitivo que el peliplata trajo consigo. Su largo cabello estaba descuidadamente atado en un moño desgarbado. Al sentir su atención en ella, le regresó la acción mientras estiraba el brazo para tomar el pote de cerveza que tenía más cercano.

—¿Qué sucede?—cuestionó jalando la ficha para abrirla—, ¿te has enamorado de mí?—indagó ladeando el rostro y él estrechó la mirada.

—No en realidad—tomó otro de los botes y no le tomó mucho abrirlo. Dio un trago y luego nuevamente miró el televisor—. ¿No tendrás problemas si bebes antes de irte a casa? Traes tu coche después de todo.

—Descuida, simplemente puedo dormir en tu sala—contestó escueto moviendo una mano—. Aunque sería un acto de caballerosidad cederme tu cama—soltó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Un acto de caballerosidad es no decirte nada porque querer quedarte en la casa de tu ex novio—musitó rodando los orbes, giró la cintura un poco y se estiró para tomar su maletín. Sacó su libro favorito, que ya había leído fácilmente unas cien veces, tenía ya todos los diálogos memorizados pero le seguía gustando un montón.

Esa película no le estaba gustando demasiado.

—Eso fue hace más de diez años—repuso Hanare—, además somos adultos y somos amigos antes que ex pareja, no es importante si me quedo a dormir una o dos noches—tomó otro pedazo del platillo—. Esto es sabroso, había olvidado que eras un buen cocinero—sonrió.

—Si tú lo dices—Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

—Ah, esto es lo mejor—exclamó sorbiendo el alcohol—. Hoy fue un día duro en la academia, dos chicas estaban demasiado cariñosas en la sala de referencias y la directora se puso histérica—suspiró recargando la cabeza en el dorso de su mano izquierda mientras miraba la pantalla—. Entiendo que este mundo se haya vuelto un poco más libre, pero hay lugares y ocasiones para demostrarlo.

—Supongo que la juventud es igual para todos—hojeó el epitome.

—Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo van las cosas con ese par que me contaste?

Se detuvo.

—De alguna manera están yendo tranquilamente.

—No te oyes del todo aliviado.

—…

—Todavía piensas que algo puede pasar ¿no?—su cara se volvió seria.

—Espero que sólo esté pensando las cosas demasiado—susurró.

Había algo que no lo dejaba del todo tranquilo al final. Como una voz que picaba detrás de sus orejas.

Esperaba que no fuera nada especial.

* * *

Subió las escaleras del complejo con total parsimonia, la bolsa con Taiyaki* se meció en su mano derecha, y con la otra rebuscó la llave de su apartamento en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Detuvo sus pasos a mitad del pasillo cuando vislumbró una silueta conocida andando hacía él. Su mirada se entrecerró un poco al observar al sujeto que últimamente era el origen de sus dolores de cabeza. Sasuke caminaba con una bolsa de basura en su mano ignorando totalmente su presencia. Chasqueó la lengua y consideró seriamente devolverle el trato. Pero no podía hacer eso. Había tomado la decisión de intentar nuevamente acercarse a él, por lo que terminó alzando el brazo.

—Hey, ¿quieres un poco?—ofreció elevando su tono para que el moreno le mirara—. Compré más de la cuenta, así que…

—Piérdete.

Tan irritante.

—Tch, no seas así Teme—exclamó obstruyéndole el paso—. Son del puesto de Meru-obasan—informó con un ligero tic en su ceja derecha.

Ah, era tan difícil no lanzarle un golpe.

—No me interesa—lo miró ferozmente y Naruto tragó saliva.

Ese idiota con mirada de cuchillo

—Meru-obasan preguntó por ti, dijo que pasaras a saludar algún día—estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Era realmente difícil hablar con Sasuke sin querer matarlo del todo.

—Hmmp—gruñó tratando de pasarlo, pero el rubio volvió a interponerse.

—No seas cabezota Teme, sólo coge un par—pidió al cielo por no exasperarse más.

Sasuke bufó y rodó los ojos. Ese idiota no se quitaría a este paso, ya había estado actuando así un par de veces en la escuela, lo cual era realmente extraño, pues hacía mucho que se había rendido, pero era como si hubiera vuelto a sus viejas costumbres de rondar a su alrededor como un mosquito. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió no molestarse más con esa situación.

Estiró la mano.

Naruto casi sintió que sus ojos se iban a salir de su sitio y miró asombrado la palma del moreno. Luego lo vio a él y así fue intercalando un par de veces.

—¿Vas a darme eso o no?—gruñó de mala gana.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, sí ya voy—torpemente metió la mano dentro de la bolsa plástica

Probablemente acababa de ocurrir alguna catástrofe en algún lugar del mundo.

* * *

Terminó de embalar el resto de la comida, podría hacerle el almuerzo a Sasuke con el resto. Sonrió mientras guardaba los moldes en el refrigerador, giró sobre la punta de sus pies y abrió la llave del paso de agua para lavar los platos. Uchiwa se paseó por sus piernas con elegancia, buscando un poco de atención, ella río por lo bajo y se secó raídamente una de las manos con la toalla colgada de la manija del horno, seguidamente se acuclilló frente al animal. Le acarició las orejas y por debajo del mentón. El felino ronroneo hechizado por su tacto. Luego de un par de minutos le lanzó una pequeña mordida en muestra de que quería que parara y se fue a acostar en la cama. Hinata sacudió la cabeza, ese gato tenía bastante personalidad. Se apoyó en sus rodillas para tomar impulso y reincorporarse de un solo movimiento. Su mirada se desenfocó brevemente y sintió que la sangre se iba a sus pies; tuvo que sostenerse del fregador para no caer de espaldas. En sus oídos se instaló el sonido de un acufeno que le pulsó en el interior del cráneo. Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido, siendo algo doloroso para sus costillas el contenerlo. Jadeó llevándose una mano al pecho. Necesitaba calmarse antes de entrar en pánico. Un sudor frio perló su frente y buscó desesperadamente su bolso. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía un ataque como ese que dudo por un segundo si traía el medicamento. Pero seguramente su primo lo había puesto dentro.

Su garganta se sintió seca y las rodillas le temblaron cuando intentó apartarse de su soporte. Sin embargo tenía que hacer el esfuerzo, porque sería peor si no tomaba la medicina. Además Sasuke no tardaría en regresar y sinceramente no quería que la viese en ese estado.

Tropezó.

Cayó dolorosamente sobre su costado y esto la sofocó, tosió y su pulso aumentó, se aferró a la tela de su ropa que le cubría la zona del pecho. Rogó internamente porque su corazón no fuera a jugarle una mala pasada y se movió entre retorceduras hacia la mesa donde estaba su bolsa.

Sólo un poco más.

Estiró una temblorosa mano y su expresión era cada vez más adolorida. No, no podía desmayarse, no vendría nada bueno si lo hacía. Tenía que tomar rápidamente su mochila o las cosas empeorarían.

Pero era realmente difícil seguir moviéndose con ese dolor punzante picoteando su pecho. Las lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas.

Que impotencia.

—Arg—se tapó la boca para no gritar y la sangre de su mano llenó su paladar. Había mordido tan fuerte que sus dientes le cortaron la piel.

Por favor…

Que Sasuke no la viera sí.

La puerta se escuchó y el llanto de su interior no se detuvo. Realmente no tenía suerte. Escuchó las pisadas del morocho que al inicio fueron calmadas pero luego de darse cuenta de su situación se hicieron pesadas y rápidas. El Uchiha se barrió a su lado.

Un par de brazos fuertes la tomaron.

—¡Hinata!—exclamó sosteniéndola y quitándole el cabello de la cara. El sudor lo había vuelto un poco más pesado y su respiración entrecortada le estaba enrojeciendo la cara.

—Sa-sasu…Sasuke—pronunció con dificultad.

Que vergonzoso.

—¿Dónde está?—cuestionó cargándola en vilo, dio zancadas grades y marcadas para depositar su cuerpo en la cama—, ¿dónde está tu medicina?—especificó jalando la mochila de la muchacha con agitación.

—E-e… esa—su cuerpo se arqueó y retorció.

Sentía que su tórax se partiría en pedazos.

Apuntó unas píldoras dentro de su pequeño pastillero y el moreno ágilmente se puso de pie para correr a la cocina y tomar un vaso para coger algo de agua. Regresó al lado de la Hyuuga y tomó el medicamento. Pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda de la muchacha que aún se movía inquieta para retenerla. Le agarró firmemente el hombro y después la quijada para que pudiera tomar correctamente la medicina.

Era tan patética.

Nunca quiso que él viera ese lado suyo.

Tan débil e indefensa.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que el tratamiento hiciera efecto. Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza, conteniendo sus espasmos, sosteniendo sus brazos en una cruz sobre su pecho y dejando que las piernas de la muchacha se entrelazaran con las suyas.

Luego de unos minutos todo se tranquilizó.

Ella dejó de luchar y él apoyó su cara en la cabeza de Hinata. Besando sin querer su coronilla. Sasuke suspiró fuertemente al notar que la crisis pasaba y llevó una de sus manos a la melena azulada para cepillarla.

De verdad que se había asustado.

Pero si continuaban por el camino que habían escogido, esos episodios se repetirían y cada vez más detestaría esa maldita calma antes de la tormenta que sentía ahora. Algún día, la situación no se controlaría. Y la tempestad de sufrimiento se desataría dejando un montón de víctimas.

Se aferró con más fuerza a ese delgado cuerpo que había quedado aletargado por el medicamento y enterró el rostro en el hombro de la joven, aspirando el aroma de su piel, memorizando la fragancia natural de la mujer que ahora descansaba entre sus brazos.

¿Cómo sería capaz de soltarla cuando ese momento llegara? ¿Cómo podría decirle adiós? ¿Cómo haría para aceptar que no la vería más?

Si en ese mismo instante, no se creía capaz de dejarla.

Maldito sea el momento en que comenzó a amarla.

* * *

 **.**

 _Tu y yo no debimos habernos conocido, pero dado que pasó de este modo, estoy feliz aunque el final no será hermoso en verdad._

 **.**

 **.-*+*-.**

 **Continuará**

' **-+*+-´**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Follows, y Favs. Me alegra saber que les gusta esta historia. El próximo episodio estará disponible pronto. Y si, ya estamos entrando en la recta final de este Fic. Pero no hay que ponernos tristes, tengo en mente un par de proyectos más, y naturalmente son SasuHina, en los cuales ya estoy trabajando para buena fortuna.**

 **1*Taiyaki:** _El **taiyaki** (鯛焼き,literalmente 'besugo asado') es un pastel japonés con forma de pez. El relleno más frecuente es la pasta de judías dulces, que se elabora a partir de judías azuki endulzados. Otros rellenos comunes pueden ser la crema pastelera, el chocolate o el queso. Algunas tiendas venden incluso taiyaki con okonomiyaki, relleno de jiaozi o salchicha dentro._

 ** _Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos más ade_ lante.**

 **Sin más por aclarar.**

 **Akari se despide.**

 **Yanne!**


	19. ¿Está bien ser feliz?

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que esto les guste.**

 **Declaimer:**

Naruto **NO** es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **.**

 **Episodio**

 **XIX**

 **¿Está bien ser feliz?**

 _ **.**_

" _A veces me pregunto si está bien sonreír junto a ti_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 **L** as emociones son un cuchillo de doble filo. Pueden llevar el estado de una persona de un punto a otro y cambiar al menos diez veces en un sólo segundo. Lo cierto es que la estabilidad es imposible de manejar y ese punto de fragilidad causa un desastre por dentro tan grande y profundo que es como si excavara un abismo en el corazón. La debilidad de los hombres radica en el corazón, por él es que los seres humanos sufren la mayor parte del tiempo; porque las decisiones que se toman a base de sentimientos, sólo son impulsos que tarde o temprano conllevan un gran remordimiento y es tan irreversible que no queda más que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos y vivir con ellas.

Él tenía ya demasiadas cosas de las que arrepentirse como para encima estar agregando más.

Sasuke salió del almacén de la tienda con un par de cajas en sus brazos. El otro encargado le había pedido que rellenara los estantes del pasillo de productos enlatados. Por lo que parecía ser mejor hacerlo ahora que no había muchos clientes en la pequeña tienda de conveniencia. Sin embargo el día anterior había sido una historia totalmente distinta, después de todo se trató de Navidad; aunque la fecha pasó sin pena ni gloria para el Uchiha. Todo el día había estado ocupado, con las clases de repaso y su trabajo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para comer todo lo que Hinata había insistido en preparar. Era en verdad una estupidez, pero ella pareció feliz con sólo poder estar juntos lo que restaba del veinticinco de diciembre mientras comían tarta y pollo. Hasta le preparó un obsequio, una bufanda que por las puntadas supo estaba hecha a mano.

No es como si se sintiera culpable por algo y realmente no quería tomarle demasiada importancia, pero él no podía regresarle nada a cambio por esos gestos que siempre tenía para con su persona. Sería más feliz si no estuviera a su lado. No obstante no quería preocuparse por la felicidad de otros, no tenía las aptitudes para ello, mucho menos para preocuparse por esa mujer en especial. Sólo que no podía hacerlo por más que lo sabía. No quería admitirlo, pero esos sentimientos que tenía hacia la Hyuuga estaban volviéndose cada vez más profundos y complicados.

La amaba y eso no era nada bueno.

No estaba bien tener esa clase de sentimientos por ella. El amor era algo que no merecía por los pecados que había cometido. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, amando sin querer cada vez más cada parte de esa mujer que estaba desapareciendo.

Si seguía a ese paso, tendría que huir antes de disfrutar demasiado.

Aunque la otra noche comprendió una cosa respecto a todo el asunto que de verdad lo estaba inquietando.

¿En verdad todavía estaba a tiempo para dejar ir su mano?

Honestamente no estaba seguro de poder permitir que ella se marchase tranquilamente de su vida. Generalmente no había ni una sola cosa que le asustase al estar acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Pero encontraba especialmente aterrador la sola idea de verla recostada, con los ojos cerrados, pálida e inerte sin ningún rastro de vida.

Esa imagen por si misma era horrible y sumado a ello, evocaba las más dolientes memorias enterradas en lo profundo de su corazón.

No quería perderla también.

Y eso sólo significaba que no podía reclamar ni un solo cabello de esa chica. No podía tocarla deliberadamente como si le perteneciera alguna superficie de su cuerpo. No podía darse el lujo de preocuparse por sí se desmayaba y tampoco podía sentir que el estómago le hervía al verla siendo llevada en brazos por otro hombre. Había una lista interminable de cosas que no podía dejar que le afectasen. No obstante, contra toda razón, lógica o regla autoimpuesta, simplemente se mantenía yendo sobre círculos al no ser capaz de alejarse de Hinata.

No debía tocar su cuerpo, pero lo hacía.

No debía aferrarse a ella, pero lo hacía.

No debía amarla, pero lo hacía.

—Sin embargo sabes que no la mereces—ahora se sentía tan acostumbrado a escuchar la voz de su hermano, que ya no caía en la sorpresa cada vez que asaltaba sus pensamientos.

Después de todo, no es como si dijera algo que no fuera cierto.

Los monstruos de su cabeza, eran realmente astutos y se aferraban a los recuerdos que trataba de mantener enterrados. Debía aplaudirles por lo bien que les salía reproducir la voz de Itachi, era como si su consanguíneo hubiera vuelto, aunque sea sólo para atormentarlo. Y era mejor así.

Se lo merecía.

Porque al final de cuentas no podría ser perdonado.

Los alto parlantes del local sonaban con la música de una banda de chicas, la letra era demasiado empalagosa como para que quisiera prestarle atención. Así que intentó hacer su labor lo más pronto posible. El bolsillo de su delantal verde comenzó a vibrar y detuvo su actividad por un momento, extrajo el aparato y miró la pantalla que enunciaba al remitente de una llamada inesperada.

Se puso de pie y caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta que daba hacia la sala de empleados, el celular continuó estremeciéndose en su mano mientras salía hacia la parte trasera del local para atender la llamada.

—¿Qué?—exclamó deteniéndose junto a los contenedores de basura.

— _Mocoso, de verdad que no tienes nada de educación con tus mayores—_ encontró verdaderamente extraño escuchar la voz del gerente del bar donde había estado trabajando, y al cual no podía volver por un tiempo debido al incidente con esas personas problemáticas de la vez anterior.

—¿Para qué me llamó?—ignoró su regaño.

— _Tsk, eres un dolor en el trasero_ —gruñó—. _Como sea, necesito que vengas mañana al bar, como bien sabes, siempre cerramos antes de año nuevo porque regreso a mi ciudad natal y quiero que vengas por tu bono._

—No he ido a trabajar las últimas dos semanas—espetó.

— _Y qué, no es que hayas hecho lo mismo el resto del año_ —escuchó como Gojiki despegaba el teléfono de si para decirle algo a Karin sobre las mesas del negocio—. _Así que sólo ven, ¿entiendes?._

—Entiendo, iré por la tarde.

Sabía de sobra que ese hombre no aceptaría otra respuesta de su parte. Odiaba deberle cosas a otros. Por lo que, aun si ya no estaba trabajando en el bar, al menos de momento, no lo dejaría en paz hasta que tomase su bono de fin de año. De alguna forma coincidía con su día libre además que era sábado por lo que no tenía clases de recuperación, así que se pasaría por Roppongi para ir al local. Mientras más rápido fuese a recoger el dinero, más rápido estaría en casa. Hinata le había dicho que iría a verlo por la noche, ya que estaría ocupada haciendo algunas cosas durante la tarde. No hizo preguntas al respecto, aunque encontraba especialmente irritante darse cuenta que estaba respetando su petición pese a que en otro tiempo, seguramente le habría importado un comino y se habría largado por ahí para no verla.

Pero ese no era su caso ahora.

Quería verla.

Suspiró al meter el teléfono dentro de su delantal y recargó la espalda contra la pared del edificio de la tienda de conveniencia.

De algún modo, se veía envuelto en un flujo extraño que no estaba controlando.

¿En verdad estaba bien ser tan feliz?

No lo sabía y el tiempo, se le estaba acabando.

* * *

Paseó sus manos delicadamente por las perchas colgadas en el closet de su cuarto, escogiendo un par de prendas para meter en la pequeña maleta que tenía abierta sobre la amplia cama. Se sentó para doblar los cambios que había elegido y se cepilló un mechón de cabello que luego acomodó detrás de su oreja. Hinata había estado tantas veces en el hospital que sabía demasiado bien que era lo que necesitaba para una estadía de dos semanas en él. Como todos los años, ingresaría un par de días antes de año nuevo para sus chequeos y controles, especialmente necesarios después del ataque del otro día, pues tenía más de siete meses sin haber tenido uno tan violento como el de esa noche. Seguramente su cuerpo había llegado al límite, últimamente estaba descuidando bastante su salud. Lo cual era natural que le cobrase factura tarde que temprano. Desearía que Sasuke no lo hubiera presenciado, pero tampoco era como si ella pudiera elegir en que momento su corazón le jugaba una mala pasada. Detuvo su actividad y posó su mano derecha sobre la zona donde ese órgano tan importante se encontraba; percibió su latir, tan sutil pero a la vez tan firme a través de la tela en su suéter de franela. Aun si estaba averiado, aun si se podía detener en cualquier momento, seguía vibrando, diciendo, aún estoy aquí, aún no hemos muerto, era como si con cada latido su pequeño amigo herido le recordase que debía vivir con intensidad cada segundo, porque nunca sabría si podía ser el último y no estaba en condiciones de desperdiciar su tiempo tan escaso. Aun no daba una respuesta sobre la opción de ir a Alemania por la intervención, pero aunque su familia había estado tratando de convencerla en darle una oportunidad al tratamiento, estaba segura que no podía haber nadie en su lugar que no dudase como ella. Si bien había más de la mitad de probabilidad de salir con vida de la operación, nada podía garantizar que no podría ocurrir algún imprevisto durante la cirugía que segara su vida en la mesa de operaciones. Además, según lo que había dicho la doctora Yamada, en el mejor de los casos, si la cirugía era un éxito, ella tendría que vivir el resto de su vida con cuidados especiales, olvidándose por completo de las cosas más comunes como correr o incluso tan importantes como formar una familia. Pues la enfermedad que tenía, y que había heredado de su madre, era tan rara que nunca se podría curar por completo.

Lo único que podían hacer por ella, era ganarle tiempo al tiempo. Si su esperanza de vida era de un par de años más, con la operación, en caso de ser exitosa, podría aumentar unos diez o quince años, con los cuidados necesarios podía llegar incluso a veinte.

Aun así, el riesgo era bastante grande.

Si fallaba, moría, y si no era así, al menos tendría un tiempo decente para estar con todos.

No era una decisión sencilla.

—Hinata-neesama, ¿Has visto mi banda blanca?—inquirió de improvisto la voz de su hermana desde la puerta. La peliazul despertó de sus ensoñaciones y miró a la adolescente que se encontraba en el lumbral.

—¿Tu banda blanca?

—Sí, la que usé durante el concurso de primavera—la castaña ingresó a la habitación y disimuladamente observó la maleta a medio hacer.

—Hmm, creo que la guardé en el ático, ¿vas a necesitarla?

—Sí, sensei quiere que la llevemos al campamento de entrenamiento para, según él, sentirnos motivados—explicó la menor. Hinata sonrió para sí misma y se puso de pie para dirigirse al pasillo seguida de su consanguínea.

Su hermana solía quejarse un montón por el maestro que dirigía el club de música, pero era bueno en su trabajo. Después de todo habían logrado que la orquesta entrara en el recital de invierno y no por nada Hanabi se había vuelto tan apegada a la flauta transversal.

—Entiendo.

—Por cierto, Neji-niisama me pidió que te preguntara si había algo que quisieras comer especialmente mañana—cuestionó cuando la mayor jaló la escalerilla que daba al ático. Se detuvo un segundo, pensando concienzudamente en el recado que su primo le había dejado con Hanabi, seguramente, antes de irse a la universidad. Pese a ser vacaciones el castaño seguí yendo a los seminarios de su facultad.

—Zenzai*—musitó al fin luego de una prolongada pausa.

Hanabi asintió y pensó para sí misma que Hinata siempre pedía lo mismo cada año cuando la fecha de su cumpleaños se acercaba. Pese a que ese día debía ser uno bastante especial, su familia no acostumbraba hacer grandes celebraciones al respecto. Como si realmente no fuera necesario y sólo bastara con estar juntos. Y Hinata lo agradecía, la alegoría no era algo a lo que se sintiera especialmente apegada. La peliazul subió cuidadosamente las escalerillas y la adolescente sostuvo la base para que no ocurriera ningún percance.

—Hinata-neesama—llamó luego de un minuto y medio.

—¿Huh?—le escuchó contestar.

—Mañana… ¿Vas a salir a algún lado?—indagó mirando la portezuela del techo.

—Sí—contestó la Hyuuga asomándose por la orilla—. Voy a salir un momento por la noche.

—¿Vas a celebrar con tus amigos?—la miró fijamente.

—Algo así…—desvió la mirada un poco. Le sabía mal no decirle todo, pero era mejor no preocupar a nadie.

—Ya veo—no preguntó más allá.

Pero intuía que a ciencia cierta su hermana se vería con la misma persona que últimamente la tenía tan ocupada. Esa "amiga" por la cual recientemente había cambiado. Desconocía el contexto de la situación, y a veces parecía sufrir un poco, pero sin dudas, Hinata lucía feliz y no había ni una pizca de duda o arrepentimiento. Seguramente esa persona debía ser alguien excepcional, o al menos suficientemente asombrosa para hacer que su hermana resplandeciera tanto al pensar en ella. Sin embargo a veces podía notar que su consanguínea se perdía en un mar de pensamientos a los que no tenía acceso y algunas veces era como si estuviese preocupada, lo cual la hacía molestar de sobremanera, Hinata no tenía tiempo para estarlo perdiendo al preocuparse por la vida de otros. No es que la compadeciera, sería una ofensa tener esa clase de sentimientos por la manera en que Hinata había decidido vivir su vida, no obstante no podía evitar sentir un poco de pena al ver que la muchacha hacía todo como si cargase un reloj de arena en su espalda.

Nunca entendería porque Dios era tan injusto con una persona como ella.

Aunque culpar a una deidad por ese destino fatal sólo parecía ser un consuelo falso. Estaba agradecida y aliviada de poder estar un año más con su hermana mayor, y sobre todo, estaba contenta porque ella se sobreponía a los duros retos que le azoraban desde hacía mucho tiempo. Hinata se merecía lo mejor, no más inquietudes de las que podría manejar, merecía un soporte estable que le mantuviera firmemente agarrada del suelo, no una cuerda que se enredase en sus piernas entorpeciendo sus pasos.

Ella merecía mucho amor y felicidad.

* * *

Si había fechas que le desagradaran, definitivamente las decembrinas encabezaban la lista por mucho. No es que odiase las simbólicas lucecitas o los representativos muñecos de la época navideña, más bien era que un pequeño sentimiento de soledad lo embargaba cada que llegaba el doceavo mes. No tenía padres, ni hermanos con los cuales pasar las fechas y su padrino era una persona demasiado ocupada como para verlo—por no decir que era un mujeriego vago— ahora que lo pensaba concienzudamente, la última vez que vio a Jiraya, quien fungía como su tutor desde la muerte de sus padres, fue cuando recién había cumplido los dieciséis; no obstante ese hombre había decidido mudarse a Enoshima* para seguir escribiendo las novelas que lo habían lanzado a la fama en el mundo de las historias eróticas. Naruto había leído un par de esos libros, pero no les encontraba mucha coherencia en realidad. No era de su gusto, aunque sabía de sobra que Kakashi-sensei era un aguerrido fanático de la saga. Lo cual realmente era muy extraño, considerando el contenido. Sin embargo, no le importaba demasiado.

Navidad fue un día común como cualquier otro de esas vacaciones de invierno. Un poco de ramen y una tarta de la pastelería enfrente de la estación de tren habían sido su cena. La mayoría de sus amigos tenían planes, por lo que sólo fue capaz de hablar con Sakura un rato durante la tarde. La casera le había pedido de favor sacar un par de cosas y se topó con Hinata que llevaba los brazos llenos de compras para lo que, seguramente, tenía planeado hacer en el departamento de Sasuke. No quiso admitirlo, pero en verdad se sentía envidioso de su suerte. Tenían circunstancias similares, ambos se habían quedado completamente solos en el mundo y sin embargo el Uchiha tenía lo que él no podría ni siquiera anhelar.

Una persona que lo amaba inconmensurablemente.

Ya lo había dicho en muchas ocasiones, pero ese gato tenía la fortuna de que alguien como Hinata estuviera a su lado. Y de igual forma admiraba la tenacidad de ella para permanecer al pie del cañón. La Hyuuga era tan fuerte y a la vez tan frágil que ante sus ojos brillaba incandescente como un sol venido expresamente a la tierra para deslumbrarlo. Su pecho siempre se ponía cálido cada vez que pensaba en la muchacha de ojos perla. Se estrujaba y revoloteaba tanto que temió en algunas ocasiones estar enfermo. Como si hubiera descubierto que ella le provocaba alergia. Pero al contrario de lo que se hace en esos casos. Él no podía concebir la sola idea de alejarse de la fuente de todos sus males.

No quería hacerlo.

El movimiento del autobús se detuvo por un segundo y observó que habían llegado a la parada donde él necesitaba bajar. Ese día había quedado de visitar la casa de los Haruno, para desearles felices fiestas—aunque atrasadas—y quizás también dejar de lado su solitaria casa. De todos modos, nadie lo estaría esperando al regresar. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa melancólica. Pensar en ese tipo de cosas hacía que su corazón se volviese especialmente pesado. Por lo que sacudió la cabeza intentando que estos pensamientos lo dejasen en paz por un rato. La bolsa de papel que llevaba en su mano izquierda crujió y recordó que había comprado unos cuantos suvenires para los padres de su mejor amiga. Pasó la mano libre por sus crespos cabellos rubios y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro al descender por las escaleras de la puerta trasera. El frío de la calle lo recibió y le picó las mejillas, tiritó un poco mientras subía más la bufanda para cubrir su nariz enrojecida por la baja temperatura. La nieve caía como si se tratase de esporas, ya casi estaba parando, por lo que era entendible que la temperatura se sintiese menos templada. Generalmente cuando la nieve caía, no hacía ni frío ni calor, era como un punto intermedio. Pero poco a poco, los copos iban desapareciendo.

Naruto caminó un par de metros por la calle principal, luego dobló en una sacada que daba a la zona residencial. Sakura vivía relativamente cerca de la parada. Razón por la cual usualmente tomaba este medio para ir a la escuela. Distinguió las fachadas del barrio donde la Haruno había crecido toda su vida. La conocía desde el parvulario, por lo que incluso para él eran sumamente familiares cada recoveco de ese lugar. Traía a su memoria viejos recuerdos de aquellos días en que todo era más fácil y nada era realmente un desastre. A veces echaba mucho de menos esa época, porque era también el tiempo en que Sasuke estaba con ellos. Cuando el muro que lo cubría ni siquiera estaba planeado. Cuando eran sólo una panda de chiquillos que corrían de un lado a otro sonriendo y jugando.

De verdad, deseaba que esos días pudieran volver una vez más.

Aun si en el pasado se rindió, aun si era patético. Quería seguir luchando. No podía permitirse ni un segundo más hacerse de la vista gorda y excusarse con que era imposible para él realizar un cambio. Gracias a Hinata, había recuperado de nueva cuenta ese impulso de querer salvar a su preciado amigo.

Porque Sasuke era una persona que en verdad le importaba.

Sin embargo, había un pequeña parte de sí mismo que no podía ser del todo benévolo y honesto hacía el que una vez hubiera sido su mejor amigo casi hermano. Casi como si estuviese actuando como un hipócrita desalmado.

Y el origen de esa incómoda sensación en su pecho sorpresivamente, tenía rostro y nombre.

¿No podía ser una situación peor?

La sola idea de nombrar la razón de todos sus pensamientos en las últimas semanas con cierta palabra, le resultaba totalmente imposible de aceptar. Había pasado tanto tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto, que quizás su mente estaba errada al caer en que esa era la única respuesta a la que podría llegar. No obstante por más que lo cavilaba, aquella inimaginable cuestión le parecía terriblemente infortunada. No quería en lo más mínimo que esa locura fuera real. Porque sabía de sobra que lo que esa persona le provocaba, no iría a ningún lugar.

Sería una causa perdida al final.

—Si no miras al frente, vas a chocar—exclamó la voz de Sakura sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones. El Uzumaki parpadeó un poco y luego bajó la vista para verse atrapado por un par de grandes ojos jade.

La pelirrosa estaba delante suyo, con un paraguas cubriéndole de los moribundos copos. Ella levantó la sombrilla y abrigó parcialmente la cabeza del ojiazul, la cual tenía un poco de escarcha por el trayecto.

—Sakura-chan…—salió como un suspiro y la mencionada enarcó una ceja de forma elegante.

—¿Pasa algo?—cuestionó analizándolo. Naruto sonrió y ladeó el rostro.

Ella era tan perspicaz como siempre.

—No es nada-ttebayo—musitó y movió una mano restándole importancia a sus propios pensamientos. Sakura no le creyó en lo absoluto. Pero lo dejó pasar por alto.

Por alguna razón, intuyó que si él le decía la verdad, no le gustaría demasiado escucharlo.

* * *

Observó discretamente como Hanare miraba entretenidísima la pequeña imagen que minutos antes le había sido entregada por la mujer que se encontraba sentada a su lado en el gran sofá azul. Rin, lucia tan hermosa como siempre, y Kakashi podía apostar que su nueva condición le sentaba de maravilla. Sus mejillas resplandecían con un ligero rubor producto del éxtasis que le provocaba la emoción y su largo cabello castaño parecía ser más brillante. Vamos, que incluso su piel lucía bella. Sonreía tan tranquila como solo ella podía hacerlo y respondía una a una las preguntas que la maestra le hacía respecto a la ecografía que tenía en sus manos y la cual Kakashi se preguntaba cómo es que podían lucir tan sobreexcitadas por todas esas rayas en el papel negro; al menos él, no era capaz de encontrar forma alguna en ello.

Había decidido ir a visitar la casa de Obito y Rin para felicitarlos por el bebé y de paso entregarles su regalo. Cuando se encontraba saliendo de su departamento se encontró con Hanare que planeaba invitarlo a beber un poco. Sin embargo cuando mencionó la razón por la cual era imposible hacerlo ese día, ella insistió en acompañarlo, alegando con obstinación que sería más cómodo para él ir en su coche que en el metro o el bus, fueron diez minutos infructuoso tratando de negarse, por lo que el resultado final era la situación actual.

La pareja se había sorprendido un poco cuando los vieron llegar juntos, pero Rin había dicho que Hanare se había vuelto a poner en contacto con el Hatake en las últimas semanas y a su vez Obito había escuchado algo similar por parte del profesor. Era como si hubieran vuelto a sus años de universidad, pensaron los dos cuando estaban preparando los puestos en la mesa para cenar un poco de pasta a la carbonara. Aunque estaban en facultades distintas, los cuatro coincidían en el club de la universidad en su época y en aquel tiempo se habían hecho un extraño grupo bastante inseparable. Luego de la graduación Kakashi había entrado a trabajar en su antigua preparatoria, y Obito decidió ingresar a la academia de policía; Rin llevaba ya un rato en el hospital universitario y Hanare probó suerte por un tiempo en otra ciudad. Ninguno lo mencionó, pero sabían de sobra que se debía precisamente porque ella y el de cabellos grises habían roto. Y la muchacha necesitaba un tiempo alejada de todo para curar sus heridas.

No obstante viéndolos ahora, les sentaba mejor la amistad que ser amantes.

El peligris se dio por vencido en tratar de hallar la imagen del pequeño feto y dejó sobre la mesita de centro el ultrasonido que le había sido entregado.

—¿No pudiste descifrarlo?—inquirió una voz a sus espaldas y al girar se topó con un rostro sonriente. El hombre de ojos azabache y crespo cabello negro era el mismo que en su juventud se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

—Realmente no soy capaz de entenderlo.

—Temo que yo tampoco puedo hacerlo del todo—se encogió de hombros—. Rin parece extremadamente feliz sin embargo.

—Supongo que es más fácil para ella.

—Eso creo—Obito levantó una mano e hizo un gesto para indicarle que fueran hacia el balcón de la casa.

No estaba demás darles algo de tiempo a ese par de mujeres.

Discretamente ambos se marcharon de la habitación y se trasladaron al balconcillo que estaba acondicionado con una pequeña silla y un par de macetas con nochebuenas en pleno florecimiento. El moreno cerró la puerta corrediza de cristal y se dirigió a la diminuta mesita que acompañaba a la poltrona, cogió las latas de cerveza que previamente había dejado en una de sus tantas idas y venidas durante la noche y le extendió otra al peligris. Kakashi lo miró por un segundo y sonrió bajo la máscara que siempre utilizaba. Sacudió la cabeza y tomó el pote mientras bajaba el cubre bocas.

—Imagino que ella no te deja beber—exclamó abriendo su bebida y dándole un pequeño sorbo al licor.

Ah, como lo pensaba, no era buena idea beber durante el inverno.

Apretó la mano izquierda por el leve escalofrío que sintió al tragar el líquido y luego la metió debajo de su brazo derecho para conservar calor en esa fría noche.

La nieve había parado de caer hacía un rato.

—No es que no pueda, el olor le provoca arcadas así que no lo hago frente a ella—explicó acercándose al barandal para observar mejor la vista que tenían de la ciudad.

Las luces resplandecían como nunca.

¿Siempre fue tan hermoso ese lugar?

Era la misma ciudad, los mismos edificios, las mismas calles, las mismas masas de gente. Era todo igual y sin embargo lucía tan diferente al mismo tiempo.

—Tienes tan mala suerte.

—Supongo que podrías decir eso—rió por lo bajo—, pero está bien por mí. Ésta es una ocasión especial, pero si Rin me lo pidiera, dejaría cualquier cosa si le molesta. Tú sabes, soy esa clase de esposo tonto.

—Lo sé.

—¡Hey! Por lo menos di que no lo soy.

—No podría mentir de esa forma.

—Eso fue cruel—fingió estar herido por sus palabras.

—¿Lo fue? Yo creo que siempre has sido un tonto por Rin, claro, no en un sentido tan malo como la palabra—exclamó sereno y Obito estrechó la mirada.

—Siempre tan dulce—escupió sarcástico.

—Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que harás al final?

—¿Huh? Ah… hablas de eso—lo miró de soslayo—. Realmente lo he estado pensando desde que nos enteramos del embarazo—observó las formas de los edificios tan lejanos que parecían una construcción hecha de legos—, no voy a mentirte Kakashi, no es que quiera dejar de hacer lo que hago, me encanta mi trabajo. Atrapar a los criminales y hacer justicia para aquellos que lo necesitan me hace feliz y me enorgullece—alzó su mano derecha en dirección al cielo encapotado por nubes rojizas—. Pero tener una doctora y un detective como padres no es el escenario más ideal para criar un niño. Quizás profesionalmente ambos estemos satisfechos, sin embargo nuestro hijo no debería crecer en un ambiente en el que ninguno de los dos puede estar demasiado a su lado e incluso podría perder a uno de nosotros en cualquier momento. Yo crecí así y siendo honesto no deseo eso para él—se giró a verlo.

—Entonces lo dejaras.

—Desearía decirte que sí, pero eso sería huir por miedo a lo que pueda pasar en el futuro. Así que no lo haré, pero pediré mi cambio a un departamento más tranquilo. No es como si pudiera renunciar al uniforme tan fácilmente, ya sabes—suspiró.

—A veces está bien huir.

—Supongo que sí.

—Pero no sería para nada como tú, siempre has corrido de cara al peligro imprudentemente haciéndonos preocupar.

—Oye no es…

—Así que, tu decisión es la adecuada. No hay merito en temer al futuro, hay muchas posibilidades y no por duda las vas a dejar de lado. Seguir caminando es lo único que pueden hacer ahora. La vida es así de simple aunque suene frustrante.

Obito lo observó fijamente con las cejas ligeramente alzadas.

—Sí que has cambiado Kakashi—se enderezó en su sitio y giró para verlo completamente.

—¿Huh?

—Siempre has sido una persona que si no lo necesita, no hace más de lo esperado—musitó clavando su penetrante mirada en él—. Siendo honesto me preocupaba un poco que siguieras siendo así, pero veo que has cambiado—sonrió radiante—. Te has vuelto un hombre bastante maduro y fuerte, eh.

—Si tú lo dices, no sé por qué, pero suena asqueroso—gruñó el Hatake desviando la mirada.

Obito frunció el ceño.

—Hey, tampoco es que me sienta cómodo diciéndolo—reclamó ligeramente sonrojado por la conversación.

Y él que pretendía ser serio, joder.

—Gracias—interrumpió los leves mormullos que el morocho había comenzado a soltar contra el peligris.

—No sé de qué hablas—se llevó las manos a la nuca—. No hay algo que agradecer.

—Tú… y Rin, siempre estuvieron ahí—miró su muñeca—. Siempre les causé problemas en el pasado y dependí de ustedes como un idiota. Me salvaron.

—Te equivocas—suspiró mirando nuevamente hacia la ciudad—. Nosotros estuvimos ahí, pero si no hubieras tenido un poco de voluntad, no habrías avanzado nada, quizás te empujamos un poco, pero tu hiciste todo el trabajo. Te salvaste a ti mismo Kakashi y eso no puedes negarlo.

Porque las personas no pueden ser salvadas si no lo desean por sí mismas.

—Lo siento—exclamó luego de una pequeña pausa. Obito le miró sin entender demasiado su disculpa—, a decir verdad no sólo estoy agradecido por esa ayuda, también tengo mis arrepentimientos sobre aquel tiempo—se recargó en la baranda y un frío viento sopló en sus nucas—. Un verdadero amigo no habría tenido esa clase de sentimientos.

Su interlocutor le observó de soslayo y luego de un par de segundo echó los hombros por delante y dejó escapar un largo suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa cansina.

—¿De qué hablas exactamente?—indagó y volvió a girarse en su dirección, acción que ésta vez, el Hatake imitó—. ¿A caso crees que nunca lo supe?—enarcó una ceja—. En realidad debería ser yo quien se disculpara contigo, ¿sabes?.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Aun siendo tu amigo, pretendí no verlo. No quería hacerlo, porque sabía que no sería bueno para ninguno, así que actué como si no existieran—se vieron honestamente el uno al otro—. Lamento haber pretendido que nunca me di cuenta de tus sentimientos por Rin.

Kakashi sintió sus parpados separarse en exceso.

—¿Desde cuándo…?

—Por eso me estoy disculpando, siempre lo supe, pero preferí ignorarlo por mi propia comodidad. Era demasiado egoísta, ¿sabes? Quería estar al lado de Rin y al mismo tiempo no quería dejarte solo a pesar de que noté como te sentías—dijo con un poco de pena—. Las personas son más felices si viven en la ignorancia.

Kakashi guardó silencio por un periodo de tiempo indefinido. Y sopesó las palabras de su mejor amigo. Estaba sorprendido, pero no se sentía herido en lo absoluto. Comprendía que era algo natural. Los humanos son así cuando se trata de algo preciado. Él habría hecho la misma decisión si hubiera estado en su lugar.

—Está bien, supongo que estamos a mano—concedió al fin y el pelinegro sintió un poco de alivio mientras liberaba su respiración—. Además, aun si yo tenía sentimientos por ella…—viró sobre sus talones para clavar su mirada en el interior de la casa. La mujer de la que ambos hablaban se encontraba riendo felizmente con la peliverde—, Rin hizo su propia elección y no es que haya podido hacer algo al respecto, al final ella sería la única en decidir sobre su futuro.

—Sí.

—Así que mejor toma mi agradecimiento y cállate—sentenció bebiendo el ultimo sorbo de su cerveza—. Lo único que puedes hacer para recompensarme es ser feliz con ella.

—¿Huh? Supongo que no puedo decepcionarte.

—Más vale que no.

Porque después de todo, era una de sus estrellas más brillantes.

—Me pregunto si yo puedo hacer lo mismo—susurró recordando a ese chico que le recordaba a su viejo yo con demasiada frecuencia, aunque seguramente quien más podía empujarlo por el buen camino era Hinata y no precisamente él.

Aun no podía ser una estrella guía como lo eran ella y sus preciados amigos.

Pero daría lo mejor.

* * *

La temperatura del ambiente era más fría de lo que había pensado desde que se detuvo la nieve. Se acomodó el abrigo mientras salía por la puerta trasera del local. Su turno había terminado como siempre a las diez y media en punto. Por lo que luego de recibir un par de cajas de almuerzo especial que no había sido vendido por parte del gerente, decidió volver a casa sin detenerse a nada. Sólo tendría que caminar diez minutos y por fin estaría en casa. El sonido de la bolsa que el moreno llevaba rompía el silencio de la calle. Naturalmente no había nadie que quisiera estar a esas horas de la noche en medio de aquel frío invierno. Pero era mejor, así no tendría que ver a nadie y compartir el mismo espacio innecesariamente. Sus pies se amoldaban a la nieve ennegrecida que cubría la acera, la cual se acumulaba y derretía en la punta de sus botines negros; sus huellas se volvían pequeños charcos cuanto más avanzaba por la vía. Dio un par de vueltas y luego de unos pasos más logró vislumbrar la fachada del complejo donde vivía. Ese edificio era tan viejo, no podía recordar dese cuando vivía ahí, pero era casi seguro que la mayor parte de su vida. Cuando su madre estaba viva, le gustaba mucho sentarse en el patio del edificio y ver ese viejo árbol de duraznos florecer en primavera. Aunque ese durazno, recientemente había dejado de dar flores y parecía más un cadáver de madera que necesitaba ser removido, sus memorias de aquellos días permanecían con él como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. No obstante, prefería pretender haberlo olvidado.

Porque eso no los traería de regreso.

Aunque sus padres habían muerto cuando era un niño, el sólo hecho de haber llevado a su hermano a la muerte era razón suficiente para sentirse avergonzado.

Seguramente los había decepcionado.

Entró por la puerta de la reja y al caminar un poco escuchó un leve sonido que reconoció, para su disgusto, demasiado pronto. Elevó la mirada un poco y se encontró con los grandes ojos de Uchiwa, quien le miraba con altanería desde la copa del árbol. Como si le hubiese estado esperando y emitiera un reclamo. El gran felino negro volvió a maullar y se levantó de su lugar con suficiente elegancia para parecer una majestuosa pintura viva, usó sus patas delanteras para bajar un poco por el tronco y luego saltó aterrizando sordamente al lado de Sasuke. Éste miró al gato con una expresión irritada y el minino simplemente atinó a pasarlo de largo. Seguramente cuando llegara a casa estaría esperándolo en el balcón para entrar al apartamento.

Ese maldito animal tenía mucha personalidad.

—Oh, buenas noches Sasuke-kun—se giró de medio lado y se encontró con los siempre amables ojos de la casera, la cual le sonrió mientras se acomodaba el chal grueso que llevaba alrededor.

—Abuela—musitó con voz neutra mientras le dedicaba una leve reverencia.

—¿Estás regresando del trabajo?—inquirió acercándose al más alto. Sasuke por inercia se inclinó para estar más cerca de su altura. Generalmente prefería evitar el contacto con las personas, pero no podía ignorar a esa señora sólo porque sí.

—Sí.

—Ya veo, no te sobre exijas, ¿vale? Tu hermano no hubiera deseado que te extralimitaras—quizás fuera por la edad, pero esa mujer solía ser alguien que decía las cosas sin la menor consideración.

El Uchiha atinó a guardar silencio, pero su corazón se sintió más frío.

—…

—Por cierto, una persona vino a buscarte más temprano—recordó llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

—¿Una persona?

—No dijo quién era, pero sí que volvería mañana, parecía que era importante—informó.

El pelinegro trató de imaginar quién podría ser, pero ningún nombre se le venía a la cabeza. Por lo que encontró realmente extraño el recado de la casera. Las únicas personas que tenían asuntos con él, podrían haber dado con su paradero sin el menor problema. Por lo que escuchar que alguien desconocido lo estaba buscando, le inquietó un poco.

¿Quién era y por qué?

—Entiendo—musitó—, gracias—aunque esas palabras sonaban raras viniendo de él. Incluso su garganta picó un poco. Se despidió de la mujer y emprendió del nuevo el camino a su apartamento.

La verdad es que aunque le causaba curiosidad, no importaba de quien se tratara. Seguramente no era nada bueno.

Subió los escalones y rebuscó en su bolsillo la llave de la casa. No le tomó demasiado hallar el pequeño objeto de metal en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y lo sacó dispuesto a entrar lo más pronto posible. Llegó a su piso y gruñó por lo bajo al encontrarse con unos chispeantes ojos azules en medio de su trayecto. Naruto lo miró sorprendido mientras terminaba de girar su propia cerradura.

¿Existía tal suerte en la vida?

Aunque no precisamente podría llamarlo así. La verdad es que ese día no estaba planeando verlo, no se sentía con las ganas de intentar vanamente acercarse a él.

No tenía humor.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y pretendió pasar de él. Esta acción hizo que el Uzumaki rebuznara. Suspiró, no tenía caso huir ahora. Si fuera Hinata, sin dudar lo intentaría y él no podía quedarse atrás. Si ella luciendo tan frágil intentaba con todas sus fuerzas cambiar el destino, con más razón debía esforzarse.

Él debía ser un hombre y enfrentarlo.

—Hey—el saludo no le pudo salir más forzado, pensó—. Estas de regreso.

Sólo un poco más, debía resistir la ganas de echarse a vomitar por lo incomodo que se estaba poniendo.

—Hmmp.

—E-estaba pensando hacer algo de ramen—no pudo evitar mirar a todos lado menos al moreno—, además… Chouji me prestó un nuevo juego y podríamos intentar…

—Piérdete.

—Arg, no seas tan mezquino Teme—un pequeño tic se apodero de su parpado izquierdo.

—Déjame en paz—intentó seguir su camino, pero el Uzumaki le cogió del gorro de su abrigo. Sasuke se detuvo en seco.

—Lo siento, pero no voy a dejar que te vayas como siempre—exclamó con firmeza. El Uchiha refunfuñó y se sacudió su agarre con violencia.

¿Qué mierda le había picado a ese idiota?

—No me involucres en tus extraños planes—estrechó la mirada filosamente.

Si las miradas matasen. Ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

—¿Huh? ¡Vamos, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea!—explotó.

—¡¿Entonces por qué lo intentas estúpido?!—perdió los estribos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Estaba irritado.

—¡Eres un imbécil Teme!

—¡No me llames imbécil Dobe!

—¡Eres insoportable, no entiendo que te ve Hinata-chan!

—¡¿Y eso qué te importa?!

—¡Pues me importa y ya-ttebayo!—gritó cogiéndole del cuello de su camisa. Sasuke lo tomó de la muñeca con suficiente fuerza para hacer que el blondo se quejara.

Pero no lo soltaría.

No podía echarse atrás, aun si terminaban en el hospital por meterse en una pelea. No retrocedería ni un ápice, porque, por primera vez, Sasuke le estaba mirando a los ojos. Por primera vez, él no pasaba de su existencia.

Por primera vez desde la muerte de Itachi, él parecía estar vivo.

* * *

Recargó la cabeza contra el frio cristal de la ventana de su habitación. A decir verdad se sentía un poco mareada. Pero como si le fuera a dar un ataque otra vez, más bien, tenía tantos pensamientos dándole vueltas por la mente que la estaban estresando un poco. Observó cómo las luces de su vecindario y logró captar un par de personas yendo por la calle de enfrente a pesar de ser un poco tarde para eso, después de todo ya había pasado la hora de la cena. Sonrió para sí misma al distinguir a sus vecinos de toda la vida y si se inclinaba un poco a la izquierda sería capaz de ver a Hanako, el perro akita de su vecino, quien daba un par de vueltas en el patio antes de meterse en su casita. Todo parecía tan tranquilo, tan normal, que resultaba precioso. Esos pequeños fragmentos de vida tan cotidianos y triviales siempre se volvían bellos para ella. No necesitaba ser la protagonista de una gran historia, ni vivir en un mundo brillante e irrealista, con sólo estar viva en ese instante, en ese lugar y con esas personas, era suficiente para sentir que podía sostener el cielo lleno de estrellas en su corazón.

No necesitaba nada más.

Hinata suspiró, bueno eso era una mentira en realidad. Viró medio cuerpo y fijó sus perlas en el retrato que jamás quitaba de su escritorio. En él estaba resguardada la última foto que su madre se había sacado antes de fallecer. Hana Hyuuga lucía tan radiante a pesar de todo. Su largo cabello azulado, un todo más claro que el de su hija mayor, le enmarcaba la cara y sus ojos grisáceos tenían un brillo tan cálido que atravesaba las barreras del espacio y el tiempo como si hubieran atrapado un poco de ella en esa imagen. Lo único que parecía desencajar era la ropa de hospital y las maquinas que, por desgracia, ella conocía también. Lo único que las opacaba era esa sonrisa tan contagiosa que su progenitora siempre dibujaba y con la cual pretendía transmitir su infinito amor a todo el mundo. Hana siempre la enseñó a valorar la vida por sobre cualquier cosa, le mostró que sin importar si se vivía cien años o diez, si lo hacías con amor, siendo agradecida de cada día que podías estar con tus seres queridos, si atesorabas las pequeñas cosas y no tenías miedo de crear memorias, la muerte, aunque segura para todo ser vivo, nunca sería más fuerte.

Si podía llegar a despedirse correctamente, seguro que se volvería a encontrar en la próxima vida.

No obstante, pese a que esa había sido su doctrina de vida desde que fue diagnosticada con la misma enfermedad que su madre tan sólo dos años después de la partida de ésta. La miocardiopatía dilatada, nombre de su padecimiento, era una insuficiencia cardiaca que empeoraba con el tiempo, afectaba los músculos de su corazón, volviéndolos débiles con el paso de los años y sin importar los tratamientos o cirugías a las que se había sometido en el pasado, su pequeño monstruo era voraz y había avanzado tanto que resultaba casi irreversible. Incluso su última esperanza era una opción tan riesgosa que si no moría sólo obtendría un poco más de tiempo, pero ¿a qué costo? Uno de los caminos era fatal y el otro le quitaba tantas oportunidades, que por primera vez sentía miedo del futuro. Ya lo había dicho en otra ocasión, pero ella no era tan fuerte como podía parecer.

Cruzó los brazos intentando retener todos sus defectos y miedos dentro de sí misma. Y sus hombros temblaron con fragilidad al hacer un soberano esfuerzo por no dejar escapar un par de lágrimas que le escocían en las corneas. Sus cejas se contrajeron hacía arriba, confiriéndole una mueca de desasosiego tal que le rompería el alma hasta el más duro de los hombres. Era una ventaja estar sola e inmersa en la oscura quietud de su habitación. Esa parte tan patética de su persona no quería que nadie más la viera. Ni siquiera el hombre que se había vuelto tan importante en su corazón. Especialmente Sasuke no podía verla tan agobiada y rota. Porque si lo hacía, ¿cómo podía pretender ser su apoyo? Pero si lo retenía tan tercamente, las grietas en su ser terminarían destruyéndola tarde que temprano.

Ah, definitivamente era un desastre.

Extrañaba tanto a Sasuke.

Aun si era tan imperfecta y efímera, aun si no merecía tener esa clase de sentimientos por él, aun si sólo era una emoción unilateral por su parte. No se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de amar al gato callejero. Porque al final ese corazón que había logrado encontrar, era tan hermoso y frágil que simplemente se había vuelto su más preciado tesoro.

Él era la más bonita de sus casualidades.

Definitivamente lo ayudaría a salir de la oscuridad.

Sólo esperaba poder hacerlo antes de marcharse de ese mundo.

* * *

El tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes, o al menos eso podría decir Kakashi mientras se ponía su abrigo y bufanda en la entrada de ese acogedor lugar que era hogar de sus amigos. Rin le sonría mientras sostenía las cosas de Hanare que imitaba a sus acciones. Se sentía de alguna forma más ligero, como si un peso grande hubiera dejado sus hombros luego de esa honesta charla con Obito, el cual tenía sus manos en los hombros de su mujer velando por su salida. Por su parte Hanare terminó de ponerse la gabardina beige y se colgó descuidadamente la bufanda gris al tiempo que se giraba para darle un fuerte abrazo a la castaña. De verdad estaba muy contenta por haber pasado tanto tiempo con todos como en el pasado.

—Vendré a visitarlos otro día—exclamó separándose de la futura madre.

—Serás bienvenida.

—Tú también deberías venir más seguido—agregó Obito mirando al Hatake.

—Lo intentaré.

—Lamento habernos extendido demasiado, gracias por su hospitalidad—Hanare inclinó un poco la cabeza y algunos mechones de su cabello se le escaparon de esa desgarbada coleta mal hecha con la pinza.

—No tienes que ser tan formal al final—rió la castaña.

—Espero que todo vaya de perlas con el embarazo—deseó sinceramente.

—Gracias.

—Nos retiramos entonces—Kakashi también les dedicó un leve cabeceo.

Y ambos salieron de aquella casa tan cálida.

Hanare cerró los ojos cuando el viento helado sopló para despejarle el rostro y se abrazó a sí misma. Siendo sincera, se había sentido ligeramente borracha y no por haber bebido en realidad.

—Estar con ellos es como beber vino dulce—musitó cruzando las manos detrás de su espalda. Kakashi le miró de reojo al tiempo que avanzaban hacía las escaleras del edificio departamental.

—Podrías decirlo de esa forma—comprendía perfectamente a que se refería con esa metáfora.

—Lo siento—ella se detuvo.

—¿A qué te refieres?—él también lo hizo y se giró a verla.

—Tú todavía… y aun así no has…—no podía terminar ninguna de las oraciones, porque sentía que no venían al caso, pero era lo que sentía.

Y no quería guardárselo.

—Está bien—interrumpió el Hatake regresando sobre sus pasos para quedar frente a ella. Hanare elevó el rostro y lo miró fijamente.

Ah, sus ojos siempre eran tan profundos.

—Pero…—desvió la mirada.

¿No era doloroso?

Es decir, tener un amor no correspondido por tanto tiempo… debía ser pesado.

—No tienes que preocuparte—extendió su manos hacía ella para coger los extremos de la bufando. La mujer contuvo su respiración.

Demonios, ese hombre sabía cómo hacer que su corazón se paralizara.

—¿Lo has olvidado?—indagó sintiendo que sus mejillas se llenaban de sangre por culpa de la embriaguez que no existía.

—No me refiero a eso—enrolló el tejido cuidadosamente—, no es que lo olvide o no. Ese sentimiento no era tan ligero y estoy seguro que siempre lo tendré conmigo—gentilmente acomodó su cabello—. Pero, puedo asegurarte que no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo— su voz era tan suave y al mismo tiempo tan contundente—. Estoy satisfecho con las cosas como están ahora y me basta con verla feliz.

—Tonto…

—Probablemente lo sea—terminó de ponerle la bufanda, pero no se apartó de ella.

—¿No crees… que ya es tiempo de mirar a otra persona?—desvió su atención a otro lado. Honestamente se sentía un poco patética diciendo eso.

Kakashi la miró fijo por unos segundos luego suspiró girándose.

—Creo que eso sería peor—susurró.

No obstante Hanare lo escuchó. Miró su amplia espalda y sintió compasión por él, más sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, no, ella no podía ser tan grosera con ese hombre. Mucho menos cuando conocía como era. Quizás en el pasado había huido, y la había herido, pero ella fue quien decidió amarlo aun a pesar de todos sus defectos. Además estaba segura que la persona que fue su primer amor, no merecía ese tipo de pensamientos.

No era tan simple como eso.

No hizo falta que el Hatake explicara a qué se refería, pues ella sabía perfectamente de qué hablaba. Exhaló ruidosamente y esbozó una sonrisa cansina al tiempo que se paraba al lado del peligris y alzaba una mano para palmearle el hombro amistosamente.

—Tú sí que eres un caso perdido—expresó.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Vamos por una copa?

Esperaba sinceramente que su siguiente amor no fuera un imposible.

—Vale.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y tardó poco más de medio segundo en recuperar la claridad. Sintió el pecho pesado y cálido al mismo tiempo por lo que cuando intentó ver la razón un par de patas se posaron en su cara de improvisto. Entonces fue consciente del rollo felino que estaba acurrucado sobre su persona. Uchiwa dormía plácidamente sobre él y esto le hizo bufar por lo bajo mientras se lo quitaba de encima. Ese gato cuando tenía frío le gustaba acercarse a él invadiendo su espacio personal. Al alejarlo de sí ni se inmuto y sólo volvió a hacer un ovillo en la cobija. Sasuke rodó los ojos, ese animal era un perezoso por las mañanas como siempre; se enderezó en su sitio y estiró la mano para coger su móvil que estaba cargándose en la orilla de la cama. Revisó la hora y vio que eran poco más de las diez de la mañana. Aún tenía mucho tiempo libre, después de todo ese día era su descanso y tampoco debía ir a ese estúpido curso. Se puso de pie y sus plantas ardieron por la madera congelada. Usualmente no encendía la calefacción y sólo se atenía a su edredón en los días que Hinata no se quedaba, pero sopesó la posibilidad de encenderlo un poco. Se acomodó el jersey negro y metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de chandal. Buscó sus sandalias y la encontró cerca de la mesita junto a su cama. Se las calzó y fue hacia la cocina para encender la tetera y rebuscar algo de las sobras de navidad que la Hyuuga había embalado la otra noche. Es verdad, ella iría ese día a verlo por la noche. Se preguntó si habría suficientes ingredientes para hacer algo de cenar, y sopesó la posibilidad de ir a comprar un poco al supermercado luego de ir al bar. Se detuvo mientras miraba fijamente las croquetas de pollo y pensó lo increíblemente domesticado que estaba por esa mujer que se desvanecería en el aire.

Mierda, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ella.

Gruñó y fulminó las piezas de carne empanizada. Se desordenó el cabello bruscamente y recordó que tenía que ir a por un corte lo más pronto posible.

Chasqueó la lengua y cogió el molde de plástico para ponerlo en el microondas con brusquedad. Uchiwa maulló al levantarse y el pelinegro atinó a coger su plato de comida para servirle un puñado de alimento para gatos. El felino comenzó a comer a penas se lo puso delante y él por su parte encendió el televisor en un canal al azar. En lo que su desayuno estaba caliente, recogió las prendas que había aquí y allá para llevarlas al cesto en el baño. Tendría tiempo de lavarlas e ir al centro de lavado para usar la secadora. En invierno la ropa tardaba mucho en secar al sol.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

Frunció el ceño y pensó un segundo en ignorar el sonido de la entrada, pero luego sopesó la posibilidad de que esa persona pudiera ser la muchacha que siempre irrumpía su tranquilidad. Ella siempre llegaba cuando menos la esperaba, primero muerto que admitir lo feliz que eso le hacía.

Cogió el pomo y luego de girarlo, tiró de él con fuerza.

—¿No dijiste que vendría más tarde?, tú…

Su voz se apagó súbitamente. Los sonidos de su alrededor se enmudecieron y su cabeza giró sobre sus hombros en un vertiginoso mareo.

¿Por qué esa persona estaba…?

—Lo siento, ha pasado un tiempo—exclamó el inesperado visitante haciendo una profunda reverencia.

El Uchiha se quedó en blanco, sin ser capaz de pensar con claridad.

¿Por qué estaba ahí?

—Izumi-san— su voz sonó tan irritada que se amortiguó en las paredes de su garganta.

La mujer frente a él, era hermosa, delgada y con una piel aterciopelada. Vestía un abrigo negro y su largo cabello castaño le enmarcaba el rostro agraciadamente. Un lunar se vislumbraba bajo su ojo derecho y el profundo tono azabache de su mirada se notaba pesaroso a pesar de su mueca sonriente.

—Has crecido mucho, Sasuke—sonrió turbiamente aferrándose a su bolso como si se tratase de un ancla.

No podía creerlo, nunca imaginó toparse con ella de nuevo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Ese rostro, tenía más de un año de no verlo.

Después de todo, ella había salido huyendo.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Dentro de él, lentamente algo se empezó a desquebrajar.

Ah, las cicatrices comenzaron a sangrar una vez más.

Y los monstruos rieron por su suerte tan fatal.

* * *

 **.**

 _Si lo hubiera sabido, habría corrido hacía ti. Ese quizás fue un presagio de nuestro final._

 **.**

* * *

 **.-*+*-.**

 **Continuará**

' **-+*+-´**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Follows, y Favs. Me alegra saber que les gusta esta historia. El próximo episodio estará disponible pronto, ya lo tengo bastante avanzado. Perdonen la tardanza, traté de hacerlo más rápido, pero he estado concentrada en la escuela los últimos meses, me encuentro a la mitad de la carrera y la verdad no es tan sencillo como pensé (la autora se hace bolita en un rincón). Pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo, no se preocupen, concebiré lo posible para terminar este año con el gato y continuar con los otros proyectos.**

 **Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos más adelante.**

 **1* Zenzai:** el zenzai (善哉、ぜんざい), que se elabora calentando pasta condensada y es menos acuoso que el shiruko, pareciéndose a una mermelada. Zenzai también alude a un tipo de shiruko hecho de mezcla de pasta y judías machacadas en algunos dialectos, principalmente del oeste de Japón.

 **2* Enoshima:** Enoshima (江の島) es una pequeña isla, de unos 4 km de perímetro, en la desembocadura del río Katase en la bahía de Sagami, en Japón. Forma parte de la ciudad de Fujisawa, unida a la misma mediante un puente de 600 metros. Frente a varias playas, la isla y sus alrededores son un importante destino turístico.

 **Sin más por aclarar.**

 **Akari se despide.**

 **Yanne!**


	20. Monstruos

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que esto les guste.**

 **Declaimer:**

Naruto **NO** es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **.**

 **Episodio**

 **XX**

 **Monstruos**

 _ **.**_

" _Las voces son tan crueles y dolorosas que podría enloquecer_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 **L** as siluetas de la lámpara se dibujaron sobre la superficie negra del café que había sido servido en esa vieja taza de porcelana azul. Izumi miró fijamente las formas de la espuma caliente y tarimboleó sus dedos en la agarradera que sostenía firmemente. Las puntas de sus índices se quemaron un poco cuando tocó el cuerpo de la vajilla. ¿Por qué recordaba que le gustaba el café sin azúcar? Consideró ese detalle bastante injusto, pero no pudo negar que le hacía feliz. Llevaban más de diez minutos en absoluto silencio. A pesar de que el muchacho frente a ella le había dejado entrar al apartamento, la miraba tan furiosamente que ninguna palabra quería salir de su boca. Y ¿cómo empezar? Si se sentía tan mal de estar en su presencia. Tan avergonzada que ni siquiera creía poder verlo a los ojos sin echarse a llorar.

Sasuke por otro lado no quitaba su mirada de ella.

Esa mujer se veía exactamente igual a como la recordaba, quizás sólo un poco más delgada, pero no en los huesos al menos. Antes solía vivir en ese mismo complejo de apartamentos, un piso más abajo; ella y su familia se habían mudado cinco años antes de que sus padres murieran en aquel accidente de auto. No había ni un sólo fragmento de sus recuerdos en los que la chica no hubiera estado alrededor de su hermano. Prácticamente iban a todos lados juntos, y cuando su mundo se rompió por primera vez, Izumi también estuvo ahí, siempre aferrada al lado de su hermano como una entrometida demasiado terca. Y por eso es que estaba increíblemente enojado, ¿por qué había vuelto? Ella ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de marcharse luego de la muerte de Itachi, ¿y ahora se dignaba a volver así de simple?.

¿A caso era justo?

—Izumi-san, ¿vas a hablar o no?—su tono fue demasiado duro, pero era tarde para suavizarlo.

—L-lo siento—miró hacia abajo. Apretó las manos y se mordió el labio con bastante fuerza. Dejó escapar un gran suspiro e inclinó la cabeza nuevamente.

Sasuke se fastidió aún más.

¿Por qué estaba pidiendo disculpas?

Izumi siempre era tan débil.

Incapaz de mantener la cabeza erguida por sí misma. En el pasado solía preguntarse por qué su hermano había terminado saliendo con semejante chica. Sin embargo, al recordar la respuesta que daba Itachi cuando se lo cuestionaba, resultaba ser siempre la misma:

" _Probablemente no lo entiendas ahora Sasuke, pero ella es fuerte a su manera. Incluso si no lo parece, puedo confiarle mi propia vida"_

Tan ingenuo.

Ella ni siquiera fue capaz de aferrarse a sus propios sentimientos, no desaprovechó la primera oportunidad que tuvo para escapar del infierno. Debía admitir que, por lo menos, fue inteligente. No obstante el sólo verla lo hacía rabiar de sobremanera. Su ausencia brillaba en los recuerdos de ese año tan enloquecedoramente oscuro. No era siquiera capaz de superponer los vestigios del pasado para sentir empatía. Aquellos días en que los tres solían estar juntos lucían tan deteriorados y lejanos como una película reducida por las brasas del resentimiento.

Era como un niño que trataba cruelmente a una persona débil por miedo a ser herido. Después de todo, sentía como si estuviera desnudo y la máscara de dureza que intentaba sostener para cubrir sus propios fallos no fuera lo suficientemente estable para protegerlo.

Ella no había hecho nada malo, sólo estaba siendo infantil.

—Levanta tu cabeza.

—De verdad lo siento—cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir mientras se enderezaba.

Ah, se parecía tanto a Itachi ahora.

—¿Por qué regresaste?—el ambiente entre los dos estaba tan tenso, que podría haber sido cortado con las uñas de las manos.

Era como si hubiera una esponja entre cada átomo de aire y se expandieran al respirar, asfixiándolos poco a poco mientras permanecían inmersos en la incomodidad de su encuentro.

—Yo, tenía algunos asuntos que atender en la ciudad—explicó lentamente—. No pude evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad.

Prácticamente había sido golpeada por una sensación de nostalgia y anhelo cuando su vuelo arribó al aeropuerto de Tokio, pero no diría eso en voz alta; pues corría el riesgo de ser maldecida por ese niño. Y no es como si no se lo mereciera realmente.

—¿Curiosidad?—la miro fijamente.

¿Acaso era una atracción de circo? ¿Un experimento? Ella no debería estar ahí si esa era su motivación.

Tan despreciable y grosera.

Apretó los dientes en un intento de contener su rabia.

—Yo… me preguntaba cómo lo estabas haciendo, cómo era tu vida ahora. No ha habido un solo día en que no pensara en ti y en lo mucho que debes haberme odiado todo este tiempo—musitó con una expresión apesadumbrada. Esos pensamientos la habían estado atormentado durante todo ese año—. Te dejé en medio de todo ese desastre. Tú aun eras un niño y sin embargo huí cuando más necesitabas ayuda. Debiste estar tan confundido.

—No necesitaba tu ayuda—escupió.

Izumi lo miró ligeramente sorprendida y después atinó a verse las manos. No podía soportar observarlo directamente.

Ellos eran tan parecidos.

Y eso era doloroso todavía.

—Ni siquiera fui al funeral de Itachi—siguió con la voz cortada. Sus ojos ardían por el escozor que antecedía a las lágrimas—. Yo… no fui una buena novia incluso al final—sus cejas se curvaron en una expresión abrumada.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y sus ojos se fijaron en las memorias de aquella época.

El olor mareante de las flores blancas, la madera de ese lecho tan frío, y los mormullos incansables de las personas que iban y venían en esa asfixiante sala que lo engullía en la catatonía de lo imposible que resultaba creer en esa cruel realidad. Los gritos de desesperación que nunca salieron de sus labios le habían dejado profundos arañazos en la garganta. Había deseado tanto encontrar a alguien en medio de aquel mar de gente, alguien que pudiese retenerlo en la superficie y no permitiera que se hundiera hasta el fondo del abismo, alguien que se quedase a su lado sin importar cuan doloroso fuera el panorama que estaba por delante; pero lo único que encontró fue el frio vacío.

Él fue abandonado.

—¿Por qué?—cuestionó luego de una pausa—. ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera? Nii-san… ¿No podrías haberte despedido al menos de Nii-san?

No reclamaría el haber sido dejado atrás, eso no era importante. Después de todo, la soledad era su castigo. Pero definitivamente no podía perdonarle esa traición a Itachi. Su hermano no merecía haber sido desamparado de esa manera, comprendía en cierta medida cuan doloroso debió haber sido tratar de plantarle frente a esa situación. Sus pies también habían querido salir corriendo, no obstante, se quedó ahí parado, soportando todo en sus hombros. Y ella no pudo hacer ni siquiera ese esfuerzo. Que lamentable era Itachi, el amor del que tanto se había sentido orgulloso, aunque no lo dijera siempre, fue fácilmente dejado de lado por proteger su propio corazón de las heridas que causaría el despedirse prematuramente.

—Era difícil—interrumpió elevando ligeramente la voz y lo miró temblorosa—. Quiero decir, ¿no lo era? Lo perdí… lo perdimos de esa manera y… siendo honesta no podía… mirarte—apretó los labios y las palabras le escocieron la lengua—. No podía mirarte sin culparte de todo—agregó en un hilo de voz—. Pero eso era injusto… tú no podrías haber querido que eso pasara. Amabas a tu hermano, lo sé mejor que nadie, es absurdo pensar siquiera que pretendieras hacerle daño, así que no estaba bien culparte de su muerte.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos como platos.

Una grieta crujió en su interior.

—Te equivocas— masculló por lo bajo.

—¿Eh?

—Yo le mate—su mirada se ensombreció.

—¡Sasuke eso no…!

—Así que tenías razón en culparme.

—No, no es así… no vine a culparte—miró otra vez la taza de café—, no soy quién para juzgarte a estas alturas.

El café ya estaba demasiado helado.

Ah, tan desagradable.

—…—aunque la estaba escuchando, no lo estaba haciendo en realidad.

Su pecho dolía tanto.

¿Cómo podía decirlo tan fácil? Sus pecados no podían ser borrados.

—Probablemente no tenga derecho a pedirte nada, pero necesito que me hagas un último favor—respiró hondo, juntando todo el valor que podía. Sus hombros estaban tan tensos y los huesos de sus nudillos en cualquier momento se romperían.

Ella lucía tan rota.

—Y es tú culpa—susurró el falso Itachi en sus tímpanos.

No necesitaba recordárselo.

Si ese año había sido difícil para él, probablemente para Izumi fue como el averno.

Al fin y al cabo, le arrebató a la persona que siempre había amado.

—¿Podrías venir conmigo?—preguntó cuándo encontró su voz y el Uchiha le miró sin comprender el significado de sus palabras—. Quiero verlo Sasuke—su tono era como un cristal a punto de romperse—. Quiero ver a Itachi.

Un objeto punzante se propagó dentro de sus costillas, como si fuera una esfera llena de espinas que crecían con cada palabra y se le encarnaran en las paredes del pecho haciéndolas sangrar.

Era una infección que lentamente entraba en su sistema.

* * *

Ese día el clima era decente, las nubes se habían ido por la noche y la nieve resplandecía bajo los rayos del sol que la derretían. Había decidido salir un rato al centro ese sábado, aprovechando el tiempo para comprar algunos materiales que necesitaba para su curso de repaso. Se pasó una mano por el despeinado cabello gris y se ajustó la correa de su bolso de cuero café. Asintió y se ajustó la bufanda pulcramente acomodada en su cuello y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina gris. En verdad era un hombre muy apuesto a sus treinta y dos años, algunas mujeres le miraban al pasar junto a él, una gama muy variada cabía destacar, jovencitas y mujeres maduras por igual. No obstante Kakashi prefería concentrarse en sus recados que en las miradas de las féminas. Cruzó la calle para dirigirse al área donde estaban las librerías que frecuentaba con regularidad y mientras avanzaba por la acera llena de gente que iba y venía en un flujo hipnotizante percibió una vibración en su bolsa izquierda. Extrajo su móvil del interior y deslizó el dedo índice para contestar la llamada entrante.

—¿Hola?

— _Kakashi, que bueno que respondes, ¿estás ocupado?_ —la vibrante voz de Hanare se le antojo bastante agradable en medio del bullicio.

—Estoy en el centro de la ciudad, necesito unos materiales para el repaso—contestó. Hablar de vez en cuando se había vuelto tan rutinario, que comenzaba a ser natural para él escucharla al otro lado de la línea.

— _Oh, vale, es que me preguntaba si querías cenar conmigo hoy, una compañera me cedió su reservación en un sitio genial y no quiero ir sola._

—No tengo nada más que hacer—quiso reírse, pero no lo hizo.

Ella de verdad no parecía ser consciente de que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con él. Apenas ayer habían ido donde Obito y Rin, sin mencionar esas copas que se tomaron de camino a casa.

— _¿Entonces es un sí?_

—Envíame los detalles—pidió y ella exclamó extasiada al otro lado de la línea. La escuchó decir algo sobre lo bueno que eran las peleas de amantes y luego un pequeño grito ahogado lejos del micrófono.

— _Va-vale, te envío los datos—_ auscultó una pequeña maldición por parte de la peliverde y él sólo sacudió los hombros manteniendo cautiva su risa. Seguro que se había caído, y podía apostarlo por las quejas de la mujer—, _nos vemos_ — se despidió y luego colgó la llamada.

En verdad agradecía tenerla como amiga. Ella le ayudaba mucho a despejar su mente de los problemas que tenía.

Lo distraía un poco y evitaba que enloqueciera de la agonía.

* * *

Despegó sus parpados lentamente, y las esquinas de los mismos le picaron por las lagañas que seguramente tenía. Se refregó el rostro intentando desperezarse y luego se despeinó los blondos mechones mientras se revolvía entre la cobija. Dejó escapar un gran bostezo y le ardió la comisura del labio, sintió como si algo de piel se despegara por ello, un segundo después fue consciente del sabor oxidado de la sangre y recordó vagamente la razón de su herida. Cierto, ese pequeño encuentro con Sasuke no había resultado del todo bien. Había hostigado tanto a su ex mejor amigo que éste terminó por lazarle un puñetazo directamente a la quijada.

Menudo imbécil.

Se tocó la zona afectada y percibió un dolor en el área circundante del corte labial. Se levantó de un salto y tropezando con la esquina de su mesita de centro, dejó escapar uno y mil improperios al ceñirse sobre el espejo junto al balcón. Buscó su rostro en el reflejo y apretó los dientes al ver la costra de su boca levemente abierta y un moretón alrededor.

—Ese bastardo—gruñó revisándose—, no tenía por qué pegarme tan duro—escupió irritado.

Naruto dejó escapar un gran suspiro y chasqueó la lengua estrellando el puño en la pared.

Mierda, estaba tan malhumorado ahora.

Se cruzó de brazos y su ceño se frunció más de ser posible. Escuchó como su estómago le recordaba que sin importar lo enojado que estuviera, tenía una obligación para con él y debía alimentarlo. Se dirigió a su cocineta para coger un par de paquetes de ramen y buscar una cacerola entre sus muebles. Abrió el grifo del agua para llenarla y encendió la mecha para dejar que comenzara a hervir. Se recargó ligeramente en la barra para rascarse la parte posterior de la pierna izquierda con el pie derecho y luego se puso a rebuscar un par de huevos del frigorífico. Revisó el interior de su nevera y cogió la docena a medio terminar.

El timbre de llamadas para su celular resonó desde el otro lado del apartamento y poniéndose de pie se dirigió hasta su cama para coger el móvil de la repisa de su cabecera.

El nombre de Sakura iluminó la pantalla y tomó la llamada luego del quinto repiqueteo.

—Buenos días Sakura-chan—musitó apenas se puso el auricular contra la oreja.

— _Dirás buenas tardes_ —corrigió y el Uzumaki alzó una ceja al tiempo que se apartaba del móvil para verificar la hora.

Oh, ya iba a ser la una de la tarde.

—Lo siento, me acabo de despertar-ttebayo.

— _¿Te desvelaste otra vez?_

—No exactamente—murmuró.

— _Sé que estamos en el receso de invierno, pero no seas tan descuidado_ —regañó y el rubio rió por lo bajo.

—Vale, no te preocupes.

— _Por cierto, olvidaste tu bufanda en mi casa._

—Ah, es verdad, me di cuenta cuando estaba cogiendo el taxi-ttebayo.

— _Iré a llevártela más tarde_ —exclamó.

—Vale, gracias—auscultó el sonido del agua echando humo y se dirigió a cuidar de su desayuno-almuerzo, mientras hablaba con la Haruno—. Oh, es verdad. Los chicos querían reunirse hoy, ¿quieres unírtenos? Puedes invitar a Ino también-ttebayo— quitó la tapa de la olla y maniobró para sostener el celular con su mejilla y hombro mientras abría los paquetes de ramen.

— _¿Quedaste con los chicos?_

—Sí, Shikamaru y Chouji van a ir a visitar a sus familiares en año nuevo, así que queríamos ir un rato al Karaoke o algo así—echó la pasta instantánea en el agua hirviendo—. Sai también estará con nosotros, por eso te digo que vengan tú e Ino, mientras más seamos mejor.

— _Vale, le llamaré y te envío un mensaje._

—Genial, te mandaré el lugar de encuentro por LINE.

— _Entiendo, gracias_ —musitó—. _Por cierto no comas sólo ramen, ¡Come algo más sano!_ —gritó antes de colgar abruptamente.

—Sakura-chan eres demasiado feroz—murmuró alejando el móvil de su oreja y riéndose para sí mismo.

Su mejor amiga, como siempre, era muy enérgica.

Ah, su humor había mejorado.

* * *

Entrelazó sus dedos por detrás de su espalda y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras observaba conmovida la escena delante de sus ojos. Una sonrisa casi fantasmal se coló por sus labios y ladeó el rostro haciendo que su larga melena bailara por sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos perla se clavaron fijamente en las personas que estaban frente a ella. Su primo amontonaba algunos Zenzai en una charola de la mesa del centro. Hanabi acomodaba los cuencos y utensilios en los puestos de cada uno; y su padre, quien sorpresivamente había perdido el día libre para estar en casa y el cual esperaba pacientemente en la cabecera del comedor. Sabía perfectamente que todo se debía a la pequeña celebración que harían en su honor. Pues quedaba implícita la posibilidad de ser la última. Estaban agradecidos, aunque no lo mencionaran a viva voz, de ser capaces de estar con ella otro año más. Era casi como un milagro, dada su situación actual, no podía calificarlo de otro modo. Lamentaba ser la fuente de sus preocupaciones, pero no podía detenerse a sentirse miserable por su destino.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era grabar cuidadosamente esa memoria en su baúl de los recuerdos como algo absolutamente precioso. Usualmente su familia no pasaba mucho tiempo junta, no porque no se quisieran los unos a los otros, sino porque no estaba en su código genético externar sus emociones. Aunque seguramente el ADN había hecho una excepción con ella. Y esto traía como consecuencia que ellos se vieran afectados por ello. Era como el sol de la familia Hyuuga. Todas sus vidas giraban en torno a ella. Probablemente por eso es que se sentían tan desesperados por evitar que desapareciera, e intentaban aferrarse a la más mínima esperanza que pudieran ser capaces de encontrar.

Pero ella no necesitaba eso.

No necesitaba una esperanza efímera, ni un milagro que le permitiese seguir viva. Si tan sólo pudiera ser capaz de hacerles entender que estar a su lado y hacer tantos recuerdos como fuera posible era suficiente para sentirse satisfecha, quizás, podría aminorar la carga en sus hombros. Si ellos vieran las cosas con sus mismos ojos, si pudieran experimentar la dicha de ver la belleza en los remanentes de la vida misma, posiblemente se darían cuenta de no era tan lamentable como parecía.

Hacía mucho tiempo que se había resignado a partir.

Y lo mejor que podía hacer, era marcharse con la cabeza en alto al haber sido testigo del más increíble de los milagros, y tal vez el único que siempre anheló por si misma: el amor.

El amor de sus seres queridos, probablemente sería también el origen de su sufrimiento, porque al ser un sentimiento bilateral, la parte que se quedara atrás padecería las consecuencias de verla irse. No obstante los humanos estaban condenados a un ciclo infinito de bienvenidas y despedidas, nada es eterno en la vida y todo lo mortal muere con el tiempo. Sólo que ella se adelantaría un poco en el proceso.

Tampoco mentiría y trataría de convencerse a sí misma de que no deseaba poder aferrarse a la esperanza de estar más tiempo con ellos. Pero su pequeño monstruo era tan voraz que sólo podía acariciar la sensación con la punta de los dedos. Sin embargo, sólo por ese instante, sólo por ese segundo tan efímero y llano, soñaría con la eternidad de estar a su lado, de verlos y crecer con ellos.

Entonces recordó a su querido gato callejero. Si había alguien a quien culpara por esos sentimientos a los cuales había renunciado hacía mucho, ese sería sin duda él.

El hombre que más amaba en esa vida y quizás en la siguiente también.

A veces dudaba en ser capaz de soltar su mano y no tratar de aferrarse a él cuando el momento de marcarse llegara y quería pensar que él estaba en su misma situación; pero posiblemente era un sueño demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Después de todo, su amor era unilateral.

Él sólo le permitía estar a su lado, no es que la quisiera ahí en realidad. No obstante, eso estaba bien. Ella tenía suficiente amor para los dos.

Al final de cuentas Sasuke estaba sumergido en la oscuridad y ella quería salvarlo de esa soledad a como diera lugar.

Ese era su único deseo egoísta.

—¿Hinata-sama?—la voz de Neji le trajo de regreso y ella respingó un poco antes de enfocarlo correctamente. El resto de los presentes le miraban.

—¿Sí?

—Por favor sople las velas— exclamó tranquilamente mientras se apartaba hacía la izquierda y Hanabi se acercó con una tarta de fresas entre sus manos. La vela alta estaba encendida acompañada de un par más pequeñas y leyó rápidamente la placa de chocolate cuando la castaña la hubo puesto frente a ella.

—Feliz cumpleaños número dieciocho.

Rezó, rezó con todo su ser en ese momento. Si Dios podía permitirle volver a nacer, quería nuevamente encontrarse con ellos como su familia.

En la próxima vida, los encontraría y les devolvería todas las cosas que ellos le habían dado a ella.

* * *

El viento frío sopló y les erizó los vellos de la nuca. Sasuke metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo y se acomodó la bufanda negra para taparse medio rostro mientras avanzaban por los largos pasillos en medio de los monolitos con infinidad de nombres, resguardando el último lugar de descanso de aquellos que ya no se encontraban más en este mundo. Los cerezos desnudos por el invierno crujieron y la nieve se acumulaba en la base de las tumbas. El cementerio Aoyama era uno de los más grandes de Tokio. La paz que se sentía en ese lugar, era en verdad abrumadora, casi como si la vida que entrara en sus muros fuera a ser consumida si no se tenía el respeto adecuado para con los muertos. Siendo honestos, el moreno no había puesto un solo pie en ese lugar desde lo acontecido un año atrás. Ni siquiera había ido en el aniversario de sus padres y mucho menos en el de Itachi.

—Porque eres un cobarde—reclamó su falso hermano.

No podía refutarlo.

Sin embargo, desconocía cuál fuerza lo mantenía de pie caminando todo el trayecto hasta la cripta familiar. Porque la verdad, se sentía tan mareado que era como si fuera a vomitar. No obstante se negaba rotundamente a demostrar ese lado tan patético de su persona. Así que sólo caminaba por inercia, como un robot programado para ello.

Izumi abrazó firmemente el pequeño ramo de Galantos* y copos de nieve* que había comprado en la floristería que se encontraba cerca de la entrada. Sus zapatos de tacón hicieron eco al chocar contra el mármol del suelo y se mezclaron con los que producían las pisadas del pelinegro. No habían intercambiado más de dos palabras en todo el camino hasta el camposanto.

Porque era más cómodo el silencio.

Sasuke no terminaba de entender por qué razón ella le había pedido ese absurdo favor y tampoco le apetecía cuestionar a la mayor.

Sentía que era mejor no saberlo.

La castaña se detuvo luego de un par de pasos más y el Uchiha la imitó. Dejó escapar una pequeña exhalación que al chocar contra el ambiente se transformó en una estela de vapor. Apretó los labios mientras se giraba un tercio para quedar de cara a una de las tantas columnas.

"Familia Uchiha"

Esas palabras talladas en la piedra se veían tan solitarias y frías que el morocho simplemente atinó a mirarlas fijo. Las cicatrices en su interior ardieron al abrirse de nuevo y las heridas escocieron como si hubiera sido enterrado hasta la coronilla en sal.

Una pulsación se alojó en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Izumi se inclinó grácilmente para dejar el ramo sobre la tumba y juntó sus manos para hacer una plegaria silenciosa.

Sasuke desvió sus orbes.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo—exclamó la mujer reincorporándose lentamente sin dejar de ver el nombre del que fue su novio. Había sido más doloroso de lo que esperaba, estar en ese lugar hacía que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos—. Lamento tanto no haber venido antes a verte—su voz tembló y se abrazó a sí misma—. Fui una pésima novia, ¿no?. Huí apenas tuve oportunidad como una cobarde—sollozó.

Ese lugar era tan frio.

Pensar que Itachi se encontraba ahí, esperando, sumido en la soledad de la muerte, le provocaba un dolor agudo en la base del pecho y las lágrimas sólo parecían brotar incansablemente.

Mierda, ahora se estaba echando a llorar.

—Tsk—el ojinegro rebuznó por lo bajo.

—Lo siento tanto Itachi, lo siento—pidió llevándose las manos al rostro tratando de contener las lágrimas que salían sin piedad y le chorreaban las mejillas.

Lo extrañaba tanto.

Todo ese tiempo intentó olvidarlo, creer que sólo había sido una pesadilla, una mala broma, pero cada día recordaba que no era así. Él ya no estaba más en ese mundo, no la esperaba en esa ciudad que ahora odiaba tanto por estar llena de sus memorias juntos, no volvería a escuchar su voz ni a ver sus ojos. Itachi no se levantaría jamás de su último lecho para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Él no regresaría y eso lo tenía que aceptar.

—Ella está hecha un desastre, ¿no es lamentable?—la voz de su demonio personal, estaba siendo inusualmente ruidosa.

—Cállate—gruñó tan bajo que Izumi no le escuchó hablar.

Desde la muerte de Itachi, el mundo se había colapsado por completo y no sólo para él. Pero el dolor del resto no le importaba, no quería sentirse más miserable. Sin embargo al ver como esa mujer lloraba, supo que había arruinado más que su propia vida con los errores que cometió en el pasado.

Le recordó que sólo era un monstruo que había robado la felicidad de otros por su estúpida altanería y vanidad. Se había querido comer el mundo a puños y la realidad terminó engulléndolo sin piedad. Tomó las decisiones equivocadas y se metió directo al infierno que lo atormentaba con sus propios pies.

Él era peligroso.

No debería haber existido nunca. Si su madre no hubiera dado a luz a alguien como él, quizás el mundo sería un mejor lugar.

Desearía haber sido él quien hubiera muerto ese día.

…

Sintió las piernas un poco acalambradas, ¿por cuánto tiempo habían estado de pie en ese lugar? ¿Una, dos o tres horas? Quizás más o quizás menos. Estaba tan desorientado por los pululantes sentimientos que rebozaban el ambiente, odio, desprecio, tristeza, nostalgia y dolor se entremezclaban en el oxígeno que sus pulmones jalaban hacía el interior de su cuerpo, que no era para menos perder la noción del espacio a su alrededor. Escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de una campana y el sol pretendió danzar entre los huecos de las nubes que habían aparecido de un rato a otro, siendo empujadas por el viento.

Los gimoteos constantes de su acompañante, poco a poco fueron cesando, y él por su parte trató de ignorarlo hasta el final.

Nunca fue bueno para detener las lágrimas de nadie en particular.

—Lo siento Sasuke—por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban frente al mausoleo, ella se dirigió a él. Había estado llorando por mucho tiempo, por lo que su voz se escuchó un poco ronca y sus ojos deberían estar más que hinchados, aunque no era capaz de verlos desde su posición.

—…—no pronunció ninguna palabra, porque no había nada que pudiera decirle en realidad.

Ni para bien ni para mal.

—Es tan patético de mi parte mostrarte esto—se limpió el rostro con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolso.

No realmente, pensó. Ella era miserable, y él tenía que ser consciente de que era por su culpa.

—Como sea—su tono salió más helado de lo que realmente quiso.

—¿Lo sabias?—musitó acomodándose un mechón tras la oreja mientras giraba un cuarto para encararlo.

—Ella luce horrible—murmuro Itachi en su oído al reparar en el color rojizo de sus globos oculares y los restos del maquillaje que no había logrado quitar.

Apretó la quijada.

—Yo solía envidiarlos un montón— desvió su mirada un poco—, en aquellos días, yo me ponía muy celosa de su relación. Soy hija única, así que nunca supe lo que era tener un hermano menor, pero al ver a Itachi, deseaba poder tener uno, ya sabes… el lucía adorable—sonrió rota—. Parecía como si ambos estuvieran en un lugar al que yo no podía llegar, a pesar de que de alguna forma pude convertirme en su novia, lo cierto es que la persona que más amaba Itachi no era yo, sino tú—lo miró con una expresión complicada—, él te adoraba y yo estaba enamorada de ese hombre que cuidaba a su hermanito como si fuera el mayor de los tesoros aunque nunca pudiera acercarme lo suficiente a su pequeño mundo.

El viento sopló quedamente y les heló las nucas.

—…

—¿Vergonzoso cierto? Estar celosa de ustedes… era muy estúpido, por eso siempre intenté alcanzarlos, no quería simplemente observarlos, quería estar a su lado. Pero era muy difícil hacerlo, casi como si hubiera un muro entre nosotros. No importó cuánto quise ayudarlos en el pasado, no pude aferrarme a nada y cuando todo se desmoronó… sólo pude huir.

—…

—Todo este tiempo me he estado arrepintiendo de mi decisión. Irme, sólo me permitió escapar del dolor que significaba quedarme atrás—se abrazó a si misma—. No estaba ayudando a nadie más que a mí, y sé que probablemente jamás podrás perdonarme, y tampoco creo que Itachi lo haría.

—Lo haría, pero no es algo que pueda decirle, ¿verdad Sasuke?—reclamó el falso Itachi.

Su mente parecía estar colapsando.

—Pero, aun así, cada día que pasaba, cada día que me levantaba a trabajar, sólo lo hacía con la esperanza de que en algún momento me despertaría sin sentirme tan avergonzada de mí misma.

—…

—Por eso cuando me enviaron aquí para una asignación, decidí que no podía regresar a menos que enfrentara correctamente las cosas que dejé pendientes hace un año—apretó la mano con la que se sostenía el brazo izquierdo—. Tenía que despedirme de él y verte una vez más Sasuke.

Diablos, sus ojos parecían estar a punto de reventar en lágrimas otra vez.

—Izumi-san…

—Tenía tanto miedo de verte—interrumpió temblando un poco—. Me aterraba la idea de descubrir que a pesar de todo yo no podía evitar odiarte. Porque sé que no eres culpable de nada—exclamó apretando los ojos con fuerza—. Lo siento, ¿sí?

—Ella parece odiarte más que nunca, ¿eh?

—Cállate—gruñó bajo su aliento par que sólo los demonios en su cabeza fueran capaces de escuchar.

—Yo…—la comisura de sus labios pareció temblar y Sasuke observó para su sorpresa una pequeña sonrisa rota en mil pedazos—. Creo que después de todo he sido muy injusta contigo.

—¿Qué?—no supo si lo dijo él o su demonio personal.

—Parece que al final, realmente no puedo odiarte.

—¡Deberías hacerlo!—gritó el Itachi de sus pensamientos.

—Tú no mataste a Itachi—se acercó a él, y el moreno se envaró, sintiendo como si su cuerpo estuviera petrificado.

—¡Lo hiciste!

Izumi dubitativamente llevó su mano derecha hacía el rostro de Sasuke.

—¿Qué estás…?

—No mataste a tu hermano—repitió—, así que deja de llorar, ¿vale?

¿Llorar?

¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento…?

—Yo…—se llevó una mano con incredulidad al rostro, el cual inadvertidamente estaba empapado por una que otra gota de agua salada que sus conductos lagrimales expulsaban sin consentimiento alguno.

¿De quién eran esas lágrimas?

—Tú no mataste a Itachi—articuló como si tratara de convencerle de ese hecho—. Sólo fue un desafortunado accidente.

—¡Mentirosa!—gritó el monstruo en su cabeza.

—Suéltame…—murmuró aun completamente estupefacto. La mayor acató su petición y retrocedió tres pasos.

—Lo siento—profirió.

¿Qué no era culpable?

Eso jamás podría aceptarlo.

* * *

Se miró en el espejo mientras cepillaba su corta melena rosada. Pasó los dedos entre las sedosas hebras y sus ojos jade dibujaron las líneas del rostro que veía en la superficie. Se preguntó qué era lo que estaba buscando en realidad, ponerse un poco de maquillaje, hacer lo mejor posible por un peinado decente, ¿de que servían realmente? Aunque hiciera todo lo posible por verse linda, la única persona que le interesaba que lo notara, no lo haría al final. Él no la veía a ella y eso era realmente frustrante. Siempre dio por hecho que eventualmente tendría una oportunidad de acercarse a ese idiota. Pero siendo honestos estaba ya muy grande para escudarse en la excusa del destino y el amor verdadero. Naruto era demasiado despistado, un bobo infantil que pecaba de ignorancia para las cosas importantes.

Bueno, al menos eso creía, si él fuera tan ajeno a las cosas del corazón, no estaría en su situación actual. Ella lo sabía y él no necesitaba decírselo para notar la cuestión que lo atormentaba. Sus ojos lo habían estado siguiendo por tanto tiempo que no era para menos ser la primera en darse cuenta del cambio en su mirada.

Resultaba irónico y hasta cierto punto, gracioso y cruel darse cuenta que pese a lo que muchos podían pensar; el corazón de Uzumaki no terminó por girarse hacía su mejor amiga. El que ellos estuvieran juntos en el futuro, parecía ser el camino al que estaban destinados, tan ineludible como crecer, sin embargo a mitad de la vía, el chispeante rubio se topó con una persona que a sus ojos lucía tan resplandeciente como un sol. Un astro que lo arrastraba a su alrededor sin buscarlo y que lentamente lo desvió de su trayectoria.

Sinceramente nunca imaginó este giro de acontecimientos aquel día de verano en que Hinata interrumpió en el salón en pleno receso buscando a Sasuke. No sospechó siquiera la posibilidad del cambio en Naruto cuando lo vio receptar a la muchacha con su pecho, cosa que envidió tremendamente en su momento. Subestimó tremendamente la fuerza de esa muchacha cuando automáticamente le espetó su apoyo al darse cuenta que quería estar al lado de una persona tan difícil como lo era el Uchiha.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

Que ella terminaría siendo indirectamente su más grande rival aun y cuando estaba segura que le agradaba. Porque había que ser sincera, pese a todo, Hinata era una persona maravillosa, tan fuerte que te colmaba de una sensación extraña y desencajada al no coordinar con su apariencia frágil.

Por ello, no podía evitar sentirse mal al verla como una amenaza. Pues no lo era. No era su enemiga ni mucho menos un obstáculo. Porque sabía de sobra que la Hyuuga sólo tenía ojos para Sasuke.

Tanto Naruto como ella salían sobrando en la ecuación.

Rió amargamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Que desafortunada era.

Tan patética.

Pero no era capaz de darse por vencida. A pesar de que el pronóstico era de lo más desalentador para su amor, no podía darse por vencida tan fácilmente. No era un sentimiento tan superficial como para ser derrotado por ese detalle imprevisto. Había decido esforzarse hasta el último segundo antes de renunciar. Al fin y al cabo, las chicas enamoradas, tenían que ser fieles a sus sentimientos, porque el amor no era una cosa sencilla y nunca nadie dijo que podía ser sencillo llegar a él. Sólo tenía que controlar un poco mejor su corazón y actuar con paciencia.

El futuro no estaba escrito aun.

— ¡Sakura, Ino acaba de llegar!—escucho la voz de su madre desde el vestíbulo y simplemente atinó a dejar escapar una sonora exhalación antes de darse un pequeño golpe en las mejillas.

Bien, era hora de seguir luchando una vez más.

* * *

Guardó en su mochila la bolsa de papel con discos de acetato que acababa de comprar en la tienda de antigüedades a la que solía ir siempre. Tenía nuevo material para agregar a su colección y eso lo ponía de buen humor. Se acomodó la mascarilla que cubría gran parte de su rostro. Estaba tan acostumbrado a llevarla, que para ser honesto ya había olvidado la razón por la que comenzó a esconder su cara. Probablemente sólo era costumbre a estas alturas de su vida. Y sinceramente no le apetecía cambiar su hábito por el momento. Levantó la mano para revisar la hora que marca su reloj de muñeca y no le sorprendió ver que faltaba un cuarto para las cuatro de la tarde, el sol comenzaba a ponerse, en invierno duraba tan poco el día que tenían que aprovecharse correctamente las horas de luz en Tokio. Había hecho todas sus diligencias sin ningún contratiempo, por lo que no había problema si empezaba a oscurecer. En su diestra cargaba un par de bolsas con logotipos de tiendas para artículos de oficina y materiales de papelería; por lo tanto, una vez se hubo asegurado de tener la mayor parte de sus compras hechas, concluyó que era una hora adecuada para comer algo, después regresaría a casa para dejar todo antes de reunirse con Hanare.

El peligris esperó pacientemente en el cruce peatonal de la calle principal y contó mentalmente cuantos segundos había entre cada cambio de luz. Vio hacía el cielo un poco aburrido y vislumbró los matices azul, rosado y naranja que coloreaba el firmamento de un característico crepúsculo; los rayos del sol creaban un halo luminoso que chocaba contra los grandes edificios y las luces de las calles comenzaban a encenderse. Según recordaba haber escuchado en las noticias de la mañana, por la noche bajarían las temperaturas unos diez grados quedando bajo cero, por lo que se recomendaba salir bastante abrigados si es que se tenía tal necesidad. Lo cual le hacía memorar el enviarle un mensaje por LINE a Hanare para que se abrigase bien al ir a su encuentro.

Una mujer podía ser bastante contradictoria con el clima por pura vanidad. Aunque Hanare era más del tipo que le venía de perlas usar ropa deportiva y cómoda para salir, pero dado que iban a ir a un restaurante medianamente elegante no fuera a ser que se le ocurriese llevar vestido o algo parecido.

El semáforo cambió y bajó cuidadosamente la banqueta para atravesar la calle llena de coches esperando su turno. Las personas que le rodeaban iban y venían en multitudes gigantes, produciendo a su vez un cierto calor humano que hacía menos fría la travesía.

Ninguna persona podía aislarse completamente, pensó siendo increíblemente consciente de los seres que le rodeaban. Desde el distraído adolescente que caminaba ensimismado en su móvil como si su espalda fuera a arquearse en una posición incómoda por ese condenado aparato, hasta reparar en los veloces hombres asalariados que iban de un lado a otro deseosos de retornar a casa, no pasaba por alto ni siquiera a las jóvenes parejas y familias que también componían la pintura callejera. Todo el mundo estaba conectado, aunque no precisamente era necesario que se conociesen los unos a los otros, bastaba con ser parte de ese ecosistema, de compartir un mismo tiempo y espacio, así como ser abrazados por aquel amplio cielo que donde quiera que fuera, sería el mismo en todos lados. Si algo había aprendido al crecer con los obstáculos que se habían presentado en su vida, era que, las cosas más maravillosas nunca se lograban por uno mismo, siempre había una ayuda extra. Claro, lo más esencial para lograr aquello tan fantástico, era sino, la misma voluntad de los humana; tan misteriosa y poderosa que era incluso tan sorprendente como los mismos milagros.

Le encantaría decir que era un adulto lo suficientemente adecuado para transmitir ese mensaje a otras personas, pero la verdad es que aún no se consideraba un hombre capaz de derramar semejante sabiduría. Sin importar su edad actual, había montones de cosas que todavía necesitaba cambiar, pero estaba absolutamente seguro que avanzaba hacía la persona en la que quería convertirse. El camino no había sido fácil y estaba al tanto que el tramo por delante no lo sería tampoco. Aun había muchos aspectos que refinar, errores de los cuales tenía que hacerse responsable y lecciones que debía aprender de los que lo rodeaban.

Había varias personas a las cuales no quería decepcionar.

Alcanzó a distinguir la entrada de la estación de tren más cercana y decidió detenerse un poco en la fachada para revisar su móvil. Deslizó su indicie por la pantalla táctil y abrió la aplicación que Kurenai le había recomendado el otro día en la sala de profesores. _EatingTODAY_ era muy práctica a la hora de encontrar restaurantes y cafeterías cercanas a su posición. La tecnología siempre lo dejaba maravillado al facilitar tanto las cosas para las personas que honestamente no tenían tiempo que perder en esa clase de trivialidades. Revisó minuciosamente las recomendaciones y trató de decidirse entre un restaurante de Ramen o una barbacoa coreana.

Sintió un leve empujón en su espalda. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente por el sobresalto y viró automáticamente para ver al culpable del choque.

—L-lo siento mucho…—los largos mechones azulados revolotearon en el espacio entre los dos cuando su portadora ágilmente inclinó la cabeza, avergonzada del incidente, haciendo una torpe reverencia para pedir disculpas.

—¿Hyuuga?—musitó levemente extrañado reparando cuidadosamente en la forma de sus pequeños hombros envueltos por el abrigo verde musgo.

—¿Huh?—la causante del incidente se detuvo en cuanto escuchó la voz del afectado. Enderezó su cuerpo tan rápido como pudo—. ¿Kakashi-sensei? ¡Oh mi…! ¡En verdad lo lamento Sensei!—exclamó llevándose las manos al rostro para tratar de esconder su bochorno.

El mayor sacudió una mano.

—Está bien, no fue demasiado de todas maneras—aseguró encogiéndose de hombros.

—Aun así… yo fui descuidada—sus mejillas adquirieron cierto tono carmín.

—Olvídalo, está bien.

—Pero…

—Dejando eso de lado, ¿qué haces por aquí?—cuestionó desviando el tema de conversación. No quería escuchar sus disculpas, porque ella no había hecho nada con lo que valiera la pena molestarse.

—Vine a acompañar a mi hermana menor, hoy se iba con su club de la escuela a un campamento de invierno—explicó con una mueca ligeramente contrariada.

La verdad es que había estado tan distraída con su teléfono celular que al salir de la estación no se había fijado bien por donde andaba. Era realmente vergonzoso haber tropezado con otra persona por su negligencia, y el que ésta fuera Kakashi, lo hacía un poco peor. Pero él amablemente estaba tratando de aminorar su pavor al actuar tan despreocupado.

Era demasiado amable de su parte.

—Ya veo, entonces me imagino que vas de regreso a casa—atinó a decir mientras guardaba su móvil dentro del bolsillo de su chamarra. Ella levantó el rostro para verlo directamente, al final de cuentas el peligris le sacaba un palmo y medio.

—En realidad tenía planeando ir a una librería cercana—anunció ella—. Sensei vino por unos recados, ¿no es así?

—Me atrapaste, necesitaba algunos materiales—le mostró las bolsas de sus manos.

—Debe ser duro llevar al cabo los cursos de recuperación.

—Que va, no son tan difíciles, por suerte terminan la primera semana después de año nuevo

—Eso es bueno entonces.

—Por cierto, Sasuke lo ha estado haciendo bien, ¿sabes? No ha faltado a las clases suplementarias y sus trabajos están siendo entregados correctamente—comentó memorando brevemente los días pasados—. Si continua así y entrega sus actividades atrasadas, tiene muy buena oportunidad de recuperarse y graduarse junto con todos.

Hinata sonrió y el Hatake fue testigo de cómo la luz iluminó su rostro.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, aunque, eso no quita el hecho de que se negó a presentar el examen de ingreso para alguna universidad. Sin embargo espero que sea posible convencerlo de ingresar el próximo curso.

—Sería maravilloso que lo hiciera—suspiró recordando las infructuosas conversaciones que tenía con el moreno sobre dicho tema. Sasuke siempre se iba por la tangente cuando ella mencionaba cosas como el futuro y los estudios superiores. Casi como si él se negara a contemplar más allá del horizonte.

—Hablando de eso, escuché de Kurenai-sensei que tú tampoco aplicaste a una universidad Hyuuga—soltó, ella se congeló un momento. Luego su sonrisa se borró poco a poco, quedando una extraña curva indescifrable.

—Decidí tomarme un descanso de los estudios—excusó.

No podía decirle que se debía a que no quería que su familia gastase en algo que, a la larga, no podría ser capaz de terminar. Suficiente tenían con las facturas del hospital y la matrícula de su primo. Pese a que el negocio de su padre era bastante estable, no podía permitir que gastase en algo así.

El Hatake no necesitó indagar más al respecto, pues sabía de sobra que aquella era una mentira.

No es que ella no tuviera sueños o aspiraciones, tampoco es que deseara quedarse atrás. Quizás era por su edad, o por sus años de experiencia en el área de educación, pero sabía que una persona como esa chica, debía tener sueños tan grandes como su corazón. Seguramente existía algo que quisiera hacer, alguna carrera u oficio al cual dedicarse apasionadamente. Sus ojos, tenían ese brillo. Eran los ojos de una joven ansiosa por descubrir el mundo, escoger su propio camino, equivocarse y volver a intentarlo; eran los ojos de alguien que añoraba el futuro tan brillante y tentador. No obstante también había un matiz distinto, el de alguien que ha aceptado un destino diferente y que no era capaz de hacer mucho por cambiarlo.

Hinata, no tenía tiempo.

¿Qué tan injusta podía ser la vida con ello?

—Entiendo—expresó luego de una prolongada pausa—. Hyuuga—llamó y ella lo miró curiosa.

—¿Huh?

—¿Tienes un poco de tiempo?

Nunca podría perdonarse a sí mismo por haber puesto una carga tan pesada en los hombros de esa niña debido a su propia incompetencia. Pero no servía de nada lamentarse como un patético adulto. Él había decidido cambiar su manera de ver el mundo y la forma en que influía en las personas. Ella le había enseñado eso, y aunque era poco genial, deseaba desesperadamente aferrarse a ese ideal.

No se haría de la vista gorda nunca más.

Al fin y al cabo, Sasuke no era el único que necesitaba ser salvado.

…

Hinata miró disimuladamente a su alrededor, reparado a consciencia en cada uno de los detalles que le rodeaban. De alguna manera había terminado en una cafetería de aspecto rustico, con paredes construidas de muros hechos de piedras y extensiones de ladrillo rojizo. Las columnas que daban soporte al techo eran ligeramente curveadas en lo alto con unos moldes en la base de formas simétricas. Las mesas de cuatro plazas estaban hechas de caoba tallada y se notaba que estaban bien cuidadas. Habían cogido asiento cerca de los ventanales que componían la pared frontal y a su espalda había un espacio lleno de fotos, tanto enmarcadas, con un evidente estilo vintage, si ponía atención lograba captar la fecha en las esquinas de las imágenes que databan desde 1950; incluso había un enorme pizarrón de corcho en el cual se esparcían elaborados conjuntos de fotografías instantáneas. El aroma a café y mantequilla del pan recién horneado impregnaba el ambiente, y una canción de un grupo extranjero sonaba por lo bajo mezclándose armoniosamente con los mormullos de los clientes.

La Hyuuga volvió su atención a su propia mesilla y miró fijamente al peligris que tenía la cabeza recargada en el dorso de su mano mientras leía su librillo de pasta naranja que siempre traía. Frente a él estaba su taza de café Amaretto* a medio tomar y ella por su parte apenas le había dado dos sorbos al Caramel Macchiato que había ordenado.

—Kakashi-sensei…—llamó y el mayor despegó sus ojos de la lectura.

—¿Hmm?

—Yo… me preguntaba por qué estamos en este lugar—murmuró paseando sus ojos de un lado a otro—. Creí que sólo iríamos al Combini* que estaba cerca de la librería—exclamó recordando al Hatake decir que le apetecía un café cuando le estaba haciendo compañía en la tienda a la que solía ir antes de quedarse internada en el hospital.

Usualmente buscaba uno que otro libro interesante para leer durante su estadía en el nosocomio. Por ello le había parecido buena idea buscar algunos epitomes antes de ir a casa de Sasuke. Le tomó menos tiempo del que había pensado encontrar los libros que llevaría con ella, había sido más rápido con la amable orientación de Kakashi-sensei. No era para menos, siendo profesor de literatura, resultaba natural que supiese cuales obras valían la pena.

—¿Es así? Lo siento—rascó su nuca mientras su ojo visible se curveaba al sonreír bajo la máscara—, sólo creí que este lugar sería más apropiado—agregó y Hinata sintió por un segundo que diría algo sobre los caminos de la vida como usualmente hacía en clase.

Aunque no fue así.

—¿Apropiado?

—Sí.

—¿Apropiado para qué, Sensei?

—Hyuuga—pronunció enderezándose en su sito. La miró fijamente, casi sin pestañear—. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—¿Huh?—la ojiperla parpadeó aturdida, no era común ver al Hatake tan serio.

—¿Realmente crees que tienes tiempo para seguir ocupándote de Sasuke?

—…

—Probablemente en este punto no soy quién para hacerte este tipo de cuestionamientos. Soy un adulto patético que perdió algo de su valor después de todo, pero a pesar de ello. Quiero saber sinceramente cuáles son tus pensamientos—expresó—. Ha sido muy duro para ti todo es tiempo, y sé que tienes cosas más complicadas de las cuales ocuparte en tu propia vida, también estoy seguro que nunca podré pagarte por tomar a ese niño tan problemático bajo tu cuidado—continuó—. Eres una chica bastante fuerte, pero no tienes por qué forzarte si las cosas son demasiado duras. Incluso puedes tratar de usar tu tiempo para hacer lo que realmente quieres y…

—Kakashi-sensei—interrumpió con la voz ligera, él se calló súbitamente—, usted sabe la verdad sobre mí— se llevó una mano al pecho—. Por lo que también sabe que yo no puedo renunciar fácilmente—cerró los ojos para sentir ese martilleó en su pecho—. Agradezco sus palabras, sé que está preocupado por nosotros— esbozó una pequeña curva—. Pero estoy segura que quiero usar el resto de mi tiempo al lado de esa persona.

—…

—Yo, no creo tener un sueño en específico, ¿sabe?—miró hacía fuera de la ventana. La oscuridad de la noche era iluminada por las luces artificiales de la ciudad—. Siempre he sido una simple espectadora, las personas avanzan constantemente a mí alrededor y yo no puedo hacer nada para ir con ellos. Creí que eso era lo único que haría por el resto de mi vida. Pero cuando me encontré con él, lo supe. Había algo que solamente yo podía hacer—apretó el puño—, quizás no sea la indicada para esa labor, porque él no necesita a otra persona que vaya a desaparecer de su vida. Sin embargo, no puedo echarme hacía atrás otra vez. Estoy completamente acabada ahora—suspiró—. Mi deseo más egoísta es permanecer al lado de Sasuke hasta que llegue el final. ¿Cree que podré ser perdonada si digo que quiero que él viva por los dos?—rió sin mucha felicidad—. Probablemente Dios pueda castigarme si lo se lo digo directamente a él.

—No creo que Dios pueda castigarte por ello.

—El peso de quedarse atrás y vivir por el que ya no estará más… es demasiado para llevarlo dos veces, ¿no?

A veces pensaba que era una persona bastante cruel, aunque sabía muy bien como terminarían las cosas. Seguía aferrándose a sus deseos egoístas. Las heridas que su adiós causaría, tendrían que ser soportadas por una persona que ya había pasado por una perdida inesperada.

—Pero no es imposible vivir con ello—aseguró el mayor luego de una larga pausa. Esa chica siempre decía cosas que lo tomaban con la guardia baja. Pero entendía su reflexión al respecto. Acarició la correa de su reloj. Ese podía ser un peso bastante peligroso.

Hinata sonrió.

—Por eso me quedaré a su lado, porque tenemos que despedirnos correctamente para que él siga adelante.

Usaría todo el tiempo que le quedaba para hacer fuerte el corazón que dejaría atrás.

El hombre del que se había enamorado, no era tan débil después de todo.

Kakashi la observó, maravillado con la forma en que su cabeza llegaba a esas conclusiones tan determinantes.

—Vale—exclamó—, yo te echaré una mano.

No podía simplemente quedarse mirando.

—Gracias—inclinó su cabeza.

A pesar de sus propias palabras, para ella, Kakashi era un adulto apropiado, uno del cual se podía depender completamente.

—Ahora, será mejor terminar esto antes de que se enfríe—masculló el peligris haciendo un leve movimiento con su cabeza para apuntar las tazas. Hinata asintió y cogió la oreja de su porcelana.

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa y la Hyuuga dejó de lado su bebida para tomar el aparato entre sus manos y contestar la llamada que recién entraba.

—¿Hola?, Kiba-kun—musitó limpiándose la comisura de los labios. El Hatake la miró de soslayo—. ¿Eh? Ah, sí, gracias. Está bien, no te preocupes demasiado. Puede que sea mi cumpleaños, pero no es la gran cosa, incluso yo a veces lo olvido—exclamó con tono comprensivo.

Kakashi abrió ligeramente los ojos.

¿Cumpleaños? ¿Era su cumpleaños?

* * *

El camino de regreso, fue bastante silencioso. Ninguno de los dos habló mientras el auto negro que la castaña manejaba, avanzaba por las calles oscuras de la ciudad. La calefacción estaba encendida y el débil brillo del tablero armonizaba con la luces de exterior. La radio estaba puesta en una estación, pero el volumen era realmente bajo como para saber a ciencia cierta cuál melodía resonaba. Sasuke recargó la cabeza contra el vidrio de la puerta del copiloto y dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran en las líneas desdibujadas de los edificios. No había querido decir ni una sola palabra desde que dejaron el cementerio e Izumi respetó su mudez. Sabía que el necesitaba su tiempo para sopesar las cosas que habían hablado en la necrópolis. Probablemente para él era muy difícil tomar sus palabras en serio. Comprendía que no fuera sencillo aceptar que no era su culpa, después de todo había estado viviendo un año completo siendo carcomido por su pecado, sintiendo que merecía cualquier castigo que se le ocurriese a la vida para imponerle. Había pensado que lo más duro sería darse cuenta de que no podía perdonarlo o que lo odiara pese a todo; no obstante, era lo contrario y eso sólo provocaba un desasosiego enorme en su alma al percatarse que el moreno había sido el más herido al final. Él había tenido que soportar el infierno completamente solo y ella lo había dejado atrás por salvarse a sí misma. Nunca podría recompensarle todo el dolor que eso le había causado y estaba segura que Itachi estaría decepcionado. No tenía excusa valida, simplemente fue una cobarde que salió por pies a la primera oportunidad.

Apretó las manos entorno al volante y su labio inferior fue presionado por sus dientes.

Se sentía tan mal.

Dobló en la siguiente cuadra y logró vislumbrar la fachada del edificio departamental. Giró el comando y movió la palanca de los cambios para estacionarse justo frente a la entrada. El azabache desabrochó el cinturón y sin esperar a que la mayor hiciera lo mismo salió del interior.

Izumi abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra coherente salió de ella. Volvió a cerrarla y bajó tan rápido como pudo.

—¡Espera!—llamó sosteniéndose de la puerta con las luces del coche todavía encendidas. Sasuke se detuvo en su camino a media puerta de la reja del complejo, más no se giró a verla.

—…

—Yo… yo volveré a Hokkaido* la próxima semana, si… si tú quieres… podrías… podrías venir… conmigo—exclamó con el corazón latiéndole vertiginosamente en el pecho. El Uchiha viró un cuarto, lo suficiente para mostrarle parcialmente el rostro.

—Eso no es necesario Izumi-san.

—¡Pero…!—sus nudillos se hicieron blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba las manos—, no quiero que estés solo—sabía muy bien que estaba siendo una total hipócrita. Ahora decía aquello, pero hacía un año se había desatendido por completo del asunto a un a pesar de saber que no tenía más familiares que pudieran hacerse cargo de él.

No tenía ningún derecho a pedirle eso después de abandonarlo como a un gato en la calle.

—Nosotros…—se giró completamente. Izumi tembló. Esos ojos, eran demasiado fríos para pertenecer a un niño—. Nosotros ya no tenemos que ver nada el uno con el otro. Si lograste escapar, no intentes volver—la miró estrechando sus orbes.

¿Era odio? ¿Ira? ¿Tristeza? ¿Cuál sentimiento perturbaba su mirada? No creía ser capaz de descifrarlo.

—Eres como un hermano menor para mí, Sasuke yo no…

—Eso no te detuvo hace un año—escupió con cierto rencor entre sus palabras—. No hiciste mal Izumi-san—musitó congelando su expresión de forma impávida—. De hecho fue bastante astuto irte así. Tú nunca hubieras sido feliz si te quedabas aquí.

El no merecía felicidad, por lo tanto ninguna persona a su lado la obtendría tampoco.

¿Por qué lo había olvidado?

—Sólo te estabas engañando—susurró el Itachi de sus pensamientos y en esta ocasión, al contrario de todas las veces en las que aquellas alucinaciones auditivas lo atormentaron en sus oídos, por un segundo tan fugaz que casi sintió que sólo estaba imaginándose cosas por todo lo que había pasado durante el día, vio la silueta de su hermano parada detrás de Izumi.

—Yo… no soy capaz de responder apropiadamente eso—confesó la castaña bajando el rostro levemente—, pero no creo que hubieras sido la razón de mi infelicidad Sasuke.

—Vive tu vida Izumi-san—pidió tratando de ignorar el impacto que el rostro de su hermano había provocado en su cabeza. La cual estaba demás decir que era un desastre—, no regreses aquí, aférrate a tus decisiones—le dio la espalada—. No seas tan débil—gruñó, aunque esa última línea, no estaba del todo seguro para quién iba dirigida.

Nuevamente le dio la espalda y comenzó a avanzar hacia el interior del edificio.

Izumi levantó una mano hacía su dirección, como si pretendiera alcanzarlo, pero se detuvo a medio camino de llamarlo nuevamente. Su espalda se veía tan lejana, la distancia que los separaba había aumentado el doble de lo que era en el pasado. Si había dicho que antes sentía un muro entre ella y el mundo donde los Uchiha estaban, ahora que sólo él se había quedado en ese lugar, era como si hubiera continentes de distancia.

Sentía que nunca más podría volverlo a alcanzar.

No obstante, ella ya no tenía derecho alguno para romper la pared. Probablemente Sasuke tenía razón. No debería tratar de corregir las decisiones que ya había tomado. El pasado no podía cambiarse, no importa cuánto se le rece a los dioses. Eso sólo significaría que a pesar de haber seguido avanzando, estaba totalmente estancada, dando vueltas en círculos sobre sus propias pisadas; y ella ni siquiera lo había notado. Tan patética, y falsa. Seguía igual de rota y los restos de su persona no podían volver a ser pegados.

Una lágrima rodó por el filo de su barbilla.

Aún era extremadamente débil.

…

Sasuke caminó sin mirar atrás, avanzando poco a poco el trayecto que le quedaba por llegar a casa. Subió los escalones y al girar en el primer tramo de la siguiente planta. Se topó nuevamente con aquel fantasma tan irrealista y al mismo tiempo tan parecido a su hermano.

—Vaya pedazo de hombre eres—exclamó recargado contra la baranda.

Sasuke lo ignoró.

—…

—¿Realmente creías que ella estaba diciendo la verdad?—cuestionó al aparecerse de nuevo en el siguiente tramo de escaleras.

—…

—Ella sólo estaba tratando de calmar su propia culpa—aseguró—, no hay forma en que realmente pueda estar bien para ella vivir con la persona que me asesinó.

Llegó a su piso y pasó de ese demonio como si nada. Metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su chamarra para buscar la llave de su apartamento. Su móvil vibró y lo sacó frente a la puerta de su casa.

Era un mensaje del gerente.

" _¿No vendrás por tu cheque?"_

Ah, lo había olvidado.

—…

—¿Hmm? ¿Seguirás pretendiendo que no pasa nada?— el moreno se recargó junto al portón mirándolo fijamente—. Tú ya no puedes vivir como un ser humano—acusó cando lo vio tirar del pomo.

Sasuke se quitó el abrigó y lo dejó caer en el piso al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los tenis. Se detuvo justo frente al pequeño espejo del pasillo de la entrada.

—…

— Sólo debes aceptarlo Sasuke—murmuró aquella valkiria que tomaba la forma de su hermano mientras lo sostenía de la quijada y se asomaba por sobre su hombro en el reflejo del menor.

—Cállate.

—Eres un monstruo—pronunció.

—Cállate.

—Igual que yo.

—¡Cállate!—gritó estrellando el puño contra el espejo rompiéndolo en el acto. Grandes grietas marcaban los pedazos en que se había partido el pequeño retrato.

La sangre brotó.

Y su mente se nubló.

Sólo quería que todo se apagara, que no hubiera ruido ni movimiento. Sólo deseaba que la oscuridad lo engullera vorazmente para ya no sentir nada.

No quería ser feliz y tampoco quería ser patético.

Ya no quería nada.

Ah, ahí estaban de nuevo esas extrañas lágrimas.

* * *

 **.**

 _Desearía haberlo sabido antes, haber visto las señales quizás hubiera sido bueno._

 _Pero yo no podía salvarte._

 **.**

* * *

 **.-*+*-.**

 **Continuará**

' **-+*+-´**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Follows, y Favs. Me alegra saber que les gusta esta historia, en serio, ustedes son mi apoyo para continuar cuando más difíciles están las coss. Feliz año a todos, aunque sea atrasado. La verdad es que este tiempo estuve bastante ocupada y le di vueltas a un montón de cosas. Sin embargo uno de mis propósito de este 2018 es terminar con los proyectos que tengo, y créanme, eso haré sin falta.** **El próximo episodio estará disponible este miércoles, ya sólo tengo que darle los toques finales, también, entre mañana y el martes subo el de Counting Stars y otro más del de Haikyuu. Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos.**

 **1*Galantos:** Galanthus L. es un género de unas 20 especies de plantas herbáceas, perennes y bulbosas, originarias de Europa y Asia y perteneciente a la familia Amaryllidaceae. La especie más popular de este género es la "Campanilla de Invierno" (Galanthus nivalis).

 **2*Copos de nieve:** Es un arbusto caducifolio que alcanza los 4-5 m de altura. Las hojas son opuestas, trilobuladas de 5-10 cm de longitud y ancho, con base redondeada y márgenes serrados. Las flores son hermafroditas de color blanco producidas en corimbos de 4-11 cm de diámetro en la cima de los tallos. El fruto es una drupa globosa de 7-10 mm de diámetro conteniendo una sola semilla. Las semillas son comidas por los pájaros que la dispersan.

 **3*Café Amaretto:** El Café Amaretto es una bebida de café italiana y se toma después de cenar. Un Café Amaretto auténtico se prepara con licor de Amaretto. Hay variaciones que usan járabe saboreado de Amaretto que es una versión del café Amaretto sin alcohol.

 **5*Combini:** Se llaman tiendas de conveniencia a los establecimientos con menos de 500 m², con un horario comercial superior a las 18 horas, un periodo de apertura de 365 días del año. De ahí el nombre popular de 24 horas.

 **6*Hokkaido:** Hokkaidō (北海道 literalmente, «camino del mar del Norte»); (Speaker escuchar) en ainu Aynu Mosir «Tierra de hombres», conocida anteriormente como Ezo (蝦夷) o Yezo, es la segunda isla más grande de Japón. El estrecho de Tsugaru la separa de la gran isla de Honshu aunque permanecen unidas a través del túnel Seikan. La mayor ciudad de Hokkaidō es Sapporo, su capital.

 **Sin más por aclarar.**

 **Akari se despide.**

 **Yanne!**


End file.
